Te voy a conquistar
by Nathy Grandchester
Summary: Candy no concibe la vida sin amor. Por eso, cuando deciden casarla con un noble inglés, la joven se resiste. Sir Terrence Grandchester es el discreto diplomático británico que tiene que encontrarle un marido, pero no cuenta con la pasión que la joven despertará en él. Conseguirá Candy seducirlo y llevarlo hasta el altar? ¿Conquistará finalmente el corazón de Terrence?
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptación de la novela : "Casi una princesa" de Laura Lee Guhrke. **

**Personajes: Manga Candy Candy de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. **

**Imagen o fanArt: made**

**La adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo con fines recreativos.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**A** Candy siempre se le había dado bien mentir. Si ese era un defecto o una virtud dependía del punto de vista. Para ella, no era tan malo, y más cuando se encontraba delante de un guardia del palacio que le impedía disfrutar de la noche que había planeado. Tenía dinero y grandes planes.

– No podía dormir, asi que he pensado que podría leer un poco.- dijo enseñándole el libro que sujetaba en las manos.

En los internados franceses había aprendido que una mentira podría ser una digna excusa para justificar una escapada nocturna.

– Pero justo ya me dirigía a mi habitación.

– Su habitación está al otro lado – contestó el guardia señalando el lado opuesto.

Candy giró la cabeza un segundo y volvió a mirarlo.

– En serio? – preguntó fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta.

Con la mano se le indició un pasillo pavimentado de mármol de Siena, con brillantes espejos de pan de oro y docenas de puertas.

– Es todo tan confuso que siempre me pierdo.

– Es comprensible – dijo el hombre. Pero ya sabe que tenemos órdenes de su alteza real el príncipe Alberto, de no permitir que deambule por el palacio de noche.

Su padre era un desconocido para Candy, y el palacio de Bolgheri una prisión, pero no tenía intención de permitir que la encerraran ahí y se olvidaran de ella. Era una mujer adulta e iba a hacer lo que se le antojara. Claro que tampoco tenía intención de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos.

– No estaba deambulando, ya le he dicho que no podía dormir.

– Estaré encantado de acompañarla hasta sus aposentos.

El tipo no era de piedra pero tampoco tonto. Candy suspiró resignada y permitió que la llevara hacia su habitación, porque sabía que eso sólo era un retraso temporal en sus planes. Era noche de carnaval y con guardias o sin ellos, no se iba a perder la fiesta.

De nuevo en su habitación, vio que la doncella aun no había regresado. La magia del carnaval atraía a todos por igual, y ella le había dado permiso a Dorotea para que fuera a disfrutar de los festejos. A oscuras se encaminó hacia la terraza. Esperó a que el guardia de patrulla doblara la esquna y entonces se deslizó fuera para probar suerte con otra ruta de escape.

La luz de la luna y los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo. La música y el jolgorio la atraían como la miel a las abejas, y todo eso iba a terminar dentro de unas horas.

Llevaba meses viviendo en el palacio de su padre y al cabo de una semana ya sabía moverse por él. Conocía perfectamente los mejores sitios para escapar, y se dirigió corriendo hacia uno de ellos.

Cuando más se acercaba a los lindes del palacio, más fuerte le llegaban los sonidos de la fiesta, pero justo cuando iba a sacar la escalera de las matas donde la había escondido, fue sorpendida de nuevo.

Saltó asustada al sentir una mano tomar su hombro derecho, y al dar media vuelta se encontró con la última persona que podría haber pensado.

– Anna? – miró atónita – Qué haces aquí?

– Estaba mirando por mi ventana y te he visto atravesar el patio corriendo, asi que he decidido seguirte – Anna que era menor que ella, se sujetó con fuerza la bata y miró primero la escalera y luego a su hermana – Te vas?

– Vuelve a la cama.

– No lo hagas! –suplicó con la inocencia de sus veinte años. Sujetando a Candy con fuerza – Desde que tú estás aquí las cosas son mucho más divertidas. Oh Candy no podré soportarlo si te vas.

– No seas boba – dijo ella, soltándose de su hermana – No me voy a escapar. Pero te confieso que cuando tenga bastante dinero sí lo haré. Ahora voy a ver el carnaval.

– Tú sola?

Candy sonrió y abrió los brazos con un gesto muy elocuente.

– Ves a alguien más?

–Papá se pondrá furioso si lo descubre.

– No lo descubrirá si tú no se lo dices.

– No se lo diré te lo prometo. Lo haces a menudo no?

Era evidente que a Anna nunca se le ocurriría escaparse. Candy se había dado cuenta de ello apenas unos dias después de conocer a su hermanastra. Esta era la hija buena, la hija legítima, la verdadera princesa. Mientras aue Candy era la oveja negra, la hija bastarda y el secreto más vergonzoso del príncipe Alberto. Ella no era princesa y nadie esperaba que se comportara como tal. No se cambiaría por Anna por nada del mundo.

– Vuelve a la cama – le ordenó.

– Llévame contigo.

– Pero sólo llevas una bata, en cambio yo llevo un disfraz debajo de la bata. Además, Alberto me mataría. Que me escape yo es una cosa, pero tú eres distinta, no puedes venir.

– Vamos por favor, no me quiero resignar a ver el carnaval desde el balcó disfrazarme como lo hace todo el mundo.

– No, no quieres hacerlo, es peligroso, las calles están sucias y llenas de indeseables.

– No por favor, llévame. Nunca me dejan hacer nada – susurró con una voz tan triste que a Candy se le rompió el corazón.

Pobre Anna, su hermano mayor Alfredo tenía toda la libertad con la que podía soñar el hijo de un príncipe, pero Anna estaba confinada en el palacio; la cuidarían y algún dia la casarían para forjar alguna alianza con otro pais, y jamás conocería la plenitud de vivir fuera de las doradas puertas de su prisión.

– Está bien, vamos – dijo antes de pensarlo mejor. Pero no te alejes de mí- añadió mientras le señalaba la escalera- lo último que me faltaría sería perderte.

– Seré como tu sombra – prometió Anna, y se detuvo en lo alto del muro.

– Siéntate ahí un momento – le dijo Candy.

Corrió la escalera a un lado y subió junto a su hermana. Al llegar arriba, tiró de la escalera y la colocó al otro lado de la pared.

Descendieron hasta el callejón que había junto a palacio y Candy le dijo entonces a Anna que la siguiera. Luego se quitó la bata de terciopelo y se quedó sólo con la ropa de campesina que llevaba debajo.

– Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrarte un disfraz y una máscara. Espera aquí y no te muevas.

Candy se fue hacia uno de los vendedores ambulantes que siempre había por ahí, y gracias al poco dinero que había conseguido ahorrar para la ocasión, pudo comprar un disfraz y una máscara para Anna.

El carnaval era un espectáculo indescriptible. Los balcones y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por telas de colores, los carruajes y los carros rebosaban de arlequines, magos y bromistas; las calles estaban repletas de gente, y la música, de los fuegos artificiales y el confeti inundaban el aire. Candy y Anna disfrutaron del espectáculo durante unas cuantas horas.

Anna no habló demasiado pues estaba mirando embobada todo lo que le rodeaba, su rostro decía más que mil palabras. Estaba tan contenta de ser libre al menos por una noche, que Candy se alegró de haberla llevado consigo. Cuando la joven regresara a la prisión de palacio, tendría al menos ese recuerdo que siempre la haría sonreir.

Estaban viendo una representación teatral en la plaza, cuando Candy vio a un carro tirado por un buey que se acercaba a ellas. Dentro habían dos jóvenes disfrazados de campesinos napolitanos. El conductor lo detuvo en seco y ambos hicieron gestos y las llamaron tratando de captar su atención.

– Mira Anna, tenemos un par de admiradores.

– Nos miran con mucho descaro.

– Son altos y fuertes – dijo Candy mirándolos – Es una pena que las máscaras les cubran el rostro y no podamos ver si son guapos. En fin.- Les sonrió y les mandó un beso.

El más alto le hizo un gesto pidiéndole que se quitara la máscara y el pañuelo. Ella sonrió de nuevo pero negó con la cabeza. El fingió sentirse destrozado y se llevó una mano al corazón. Candy se despidió y le dijo a Anna:

- Vamos, me apetece tomar un café.

Entraron a una cafetería y con suerte encontraron una mesa libre en uno de los patios y se pidieron dos cafés.

– Sabes Anna?, no pensé que me caerías bien. – soltó de pronto Candy.

– Yo pensé lo mismo. Cuando nos conocimos y me dijiste que eras la hija ilegítima de papá, te odié. No sabía que tuviera más hijas aparte de mí.

– No me extraña, casi nadie sabe que existo.

– Lo que dije antes lo dije en serio. Lo he pasado muy bien desde que tú estás aquí. Escuchar tus historias sobre todas esas cosas escandalosas que has hecho y yo no podré hacer jamás...

– La vida está llena de cosas maravillosas Anna. Tienes que vivirla, no basta con que te quedes en el balcón observando cómo lo hacen los demás.

– Suenas como una mujer experimentada. Cuéntame...alguna vez has besado a algún hombre?

– Podría decirse que sí.

– Y cómo es?

– No puedo decirte mucho porque mi primer beso fue apenas un leve roce en los labios que duró sólo unos segundos.

– Y quién era él?

Candy recordó el verano de tres años atrás y le sorprendió ver que ya no le dolía acordarse de él.

– Se llamaba Antonio. Era el herrero del pueblo, yo estaba enamorada de él.

– Un herrero? Cómo lo conociste?

– Un dia fui al pueblo a hacer un recado y ahí lo ví, trabajando de pie y sin camisa. Me detuve para mirarlo, él me pilló mirándolo y me sonrió. Desde ese instante me enamoré. A partir de ese dia trataba de escaparme para verlo y hablar con él.

Anna dio un suspiró y continuó haciendo preguntas.

– Y qué pasó?

– Alberto se enteró, Antonio se casó con otra y a mí me mandaron a un convento.

– Qué? Pero qué cretino!, después de haberte besado debió casarse contigo y no con otra.

– Anna qué romántica eres. Pero esas cosas pasan, además ahora ya no me importa en absoluto.

Candy sabía que se habría casado con Antonio si éste la hubiera amado lo suficiente como para poder enfrentarse a su padre, pero en vez de eso, aceptó el soborno y tras romperle el corazón a Candy, se casó de inmediato con la hija de un mercader.

- Cuando me case lo haré con un hombre que me ame tanto y con tanta pasión como yo lo haré por él, si no, me quedaré soltera de por vida.

– Yo aún no estoy casada pero ya estoy presa. Voy a casarme con un duque austríaco. Su madre es inglesa. Los embajadores de Inglaterra y Austria ya se han encargado de todo.

– Lo sé, he oido del tema.

– Oh Candy, yo no lo amo, ni siquiera lo he visto nunca, pero tengo que casarme con él a insistencia de papá.

- Enfrenta a Alberto.

– No puedo! Ya todo está decidido, los tratados están firmados, las dotes han sido entregadas. El congreso de Viena será preservado, tendremos paz con Austria y a la vez tendremos una alianza con Inglaterra. No puedo hacer nada, es mi deber.

– Bueno, por lo menos tu carácter te ayuda a llevarlo con resignación.

– Por qué haces todo lo que papá te prohibe?

– Me gusta la emoción y los retos. El que me digan que no puedo hacer algo, sólo provoca que tenga más ganas de hacerlo.

– Y cuando rompes las reglas, papá se ve obligado a reconocer que existes.

– Eso también, por qué todos le permiten que finja que yo no existo?

– No debería hacerlo.- dijo Anna.

– Da igual. El único motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque Alberto no sabe qué hacer conmigo. Su plan era mantenerme encerrada y que los guardias me tuvieran bajo control. No pienso dejar que me traten como a una marioneta.

Mientras decía esto último miró de reojo y vio el carro de antes, se estaba acercando como si estuvieran buscando a alguien.

– No te muevas – le dijo a Anna, pero ahí están los tipos de antes, creo que nos están buscando.

– Y por qué? Ni siquiera nos conocen.

–Y eso qué importa? Los hombres siempre muestran interés por las mujeres, en especial por aquellas que les sonríen y flirtean con ellos.

Vio cómo el más alto se dirigía hacia ellas y le mandó un beso en respuesta al que ella le había mandado antes. Candy se rió, sabía que la estaba cortejando y disfrutaba de ello.

– Candy qué haremos si quieren hablar con nosotras?

- Tal vez les dejemos hacerlo... o tal vez no.

Los jóvenes se acercaron y uno de ellos le dio a Candy un ramo de violetas.

– Qué significan las flores? – preguntó Anna.

– Que quiere conocerme – Con el ramo entre las manos, apartó la silla un poco y se levantó – Vamos.

Sin mirar a los dos jóvenes, se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta. Anna aceleró el paso.

– No lo entiendo, no querías hablar con él?

- Aun no lo he decidido.

Los jóvenes empezaron a seguirlas a pie. Segundos más tarde las adelantaron y se colocaron frente a ellas bloqueándoles el paso. Sin aliento y entre risas, el admirador de Candy se arrodilló ante ella.

– Dulce campesina – les rogamos que nos acompañen un rato.

– Está bien – dijo Candy, pero primero tienen que quitarse las máscaras pues no podemos pasear junto a desconocidos.

– Si mostramos nuestras caras, harán ustedes lo mismo? Estamos convencidos de que detrás de esas máscaras se esconden dos grandes bellezas.

Candy lo pensó durante un instante antes de asentir.

– De acuerdo, pero nos la quitamos todos al mismo tiempo.

– De acuerdo.

Sin dejar de reir, Candy tiró del pañuelo y del antifaz que llevaba y luego sacudió la melena. Dirigió la vista al rostro descubierto de sus admiradores y se encontró con dos hombres que no daban crédito a sus ojos. Los miró fijamente y, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, dejó de reir.

– Oh no – susurró aturdida. Frente a ella habían dos guardias de palacio.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Hoy regreso con una nueva adaptación, y espero que les guste. Como siempre les pido un poquito de paciencia, pues a veces los primeros capítulos no suelen estar cargados de mucha emoción. Personalmente encuentro esta novela apasionante y divertida. Entonces, aquí va para ustedes con todo cariño. Disfrútenla !

Un abrazo fuerte,

Nathy Grandchester.


	2. Chapter 2

Era bien sabido entre todos los miembros de la diplomacía británica que, si su majestad el rey Guillermo IV tenía un problema, nadie excepto sir Terrence Grandchester iba a hacerse cargo del caso. Ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima posibilidad.

Era cierto que sir Terrence, de treinta y tres años tenía a sus espaldas una década llena de éxitos diplomáticos; que estaba soltero y sin compromiso, y ansioso por tener su propia embajada, por lo que no tenía ningun reparo en ir a cualquier parte del mundo representando al rey y a su patria.

Conocido por un tener un alto sentido del honor incuestionable, Terrence era envidiado por sus colegas quienes en el fondo deseaban que él por fin se retirara a su finca de Devonshire y les diera una oportunidad.

El problema entre turcos y griegos era un claro ejemplo. Estos eran capaces de poner a prueba el temple de cualquier diplomático, asi que cuando una pequeña discusión amenazó con covertirse en una guerra en toda regla, a nadie le extrañó que sir Terrence viajara a Anatolia. Pero lo que sí sorprendió fue que apenas dos semanas después de su llegada a Constantinopla, se le ordenara a ir a Gibraltar. Todos los jóvenes diplomáticos cruzaron los dedos, rezando para que por fin sir Terrence Grandchester hubiera cometido un error y hubiera dado al traste con su intachable carrera.

Terrence sabía que su trabajo había sido impecable, pero tenía que confesar que no tenía ni idea de por qué le habían pedido que se fuera de Oriente.

– Y por qué a Gibraltar? – se preguntó en voz alta, mientras estaba sentado en su camarote del Mary Eliza, uno de los barcos más veloces de la flota de su majestad. A medida que la embarcación cruzaba el Mediterráneo, estudió el mapa de Europa que ocupaba la mesa frente a él.

– Qué significará todo esto?

Su ayuda de cámara, Harper, levantó la vista de la camisa que estaba cosiendo.

– Tiene que ser algo muy importante, si le han llamado con tanta urgencia, algo grave estará sucediendo.

– No se me ocurre qué puede ser. Ahora mismo la única crisis importante es la de los turcos, y me han sacado de allí en mitad de las negociaciones. ¿Con qué fin?

—Lo único que yo sé es que es una lástima. Acabábamos de llegar a Constantinopla, y justo cuando nos habíamos instalado para una larga estancia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos van y cambian de opinión. Y aquí estamos, navegando de nuevo.

Harper, apenado, sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una lástima —repitió—. Las mujeres turcas parecían muy atractivas, con esos pantalones y esos velos que hacen que un hombre se pregunte qué se esconderá debajo. El sultán iba a regalarle una de sus esclavas, ¿lo sabía?

—Harper, un auténtico caballero británico jamás aceptaría una esclava. Es una costumbre propia de bárbaros. – dijo Terrence.

—Tal vez, señor, pero una de esas chicas turcas habría obrado maravillas con su talante. No es que insinúe que está de mal humor, pero...

—Eso es absurdo —replicó Terrence ofendido—. No estoy de mal humor.

—Si usted lo dice. Pero lleva demasiados meses trabajando sin parar, y no ha tenido tiempo para disfrutar de ninguna dama. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Un hombre tiene necesidades, usted debería saberlo.

Terrence no quería ni pensar en el tiempo que hacía que no satisfacía esas necesidades en concreto. Demasiado pensó. Fulminó a su ayudante con la mirada.

—Ya es suficiente, Harper. Si dices una inconveniencia más, tendré que buscarme otro ayuda de cámara.

El sirviente, que llevaba con él desde los quince años, no se preocupó lo más mínimo por la amenaza. La censura en la voz de Terrence le resbalaba como el agua.

—Le haría bien relajarse un poco de vez en cuando, señor, si no le importa que se lo diga.

—Me importa. —Terrence repiqueteó con los dedos en la mesa pensando en asuntos más serios que ése—. ¿Por qué me habrán pedido que vaya a Gibraltar? —volvió a preguntar, y se planteó varias posibles respuestas—:Marruecos está estable. Las relaciones con España son tranquilas. Y en cuanto a los franceses, digamos que no nos llevamos demasiado bien,pero eso no es nada nuevo. No tengo ni idea de lo que puede ser.

—Seguro que vuelven a ser los italianos, ya lo verá.

Terrence confió en que no fuera así.

—No sé qué problema podríamos tener con Italia. El conflicto con ese pais ya está resuelto. El tratado de Bolgheri ya se ha firmado, el Congreso de Viena sigue intacto y la princesa Anna se casará con el duque de Ausberg tan pronto como cumpla veintiún años.

—Dicen que ella no quiere casarse.

—Cumplirá con su deber. No tiene elección.

Harper se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero las mujeres son imprevisibles, señor. En especial las italianas —afirmó con convicción— Es cuestión de temperamento.

Si en el mundo había alguien que pudiera estar capacitado para entender a los italianos, ése era Terrence. Al fin y al cabo se había pasado los últimos años de su vida tratando de mediar entre el príncipe de Bolgheri y los duques de Venecia, de Lombardía y de la Toscana; intentaba mantener la paz entre los nacionalistas italianos y evitar que se rebelaran contra el imperio austríaco. Pero pese a sus muchos viajes a la región, era incapaz de ello. Los italianos le parecían demasiado pasionales, demasiado dramáticos y volubles para su naturaleza británica.

Se dio por vencido y enrolló el mapa. Fuera donde fuese que quisieran enviarlo, cumpliría con su deber. Siempre lo hacía. Pero cuando el Mary Eliza atracó en Gibraltar y Terrence se presentó en la delegación del gobierno, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir cuál era su misión.

—¿Me manda de regreso a Londres?

—Yo no, sir Terrence —lo corrigió lord Stanton—. La orden viene del primer ministro en persona. Tiene que volver a casa de inmediato. He pedido a sir Gervase Humphrey que lo sustituya en Constantinopla y se ocupe de la situación turca.

Sir Gervase no tenía suficiente experiencia. Los turcos harían con él lo que quisieran. Claro que Terrence se abstuvo de decir lo que pensaba de su colega de profesión.

—¿Y cuál es el propósito de mi regreso a Londres?

—No se trata de ningún castigo ni de un paso atrás en su carrera. Todo lo contrario. Considérelo un premio por haber trabajado tan duro. —Stanton le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Regresa a casa, amigo —añadió con una sonrisa—, creía que se alegraría. Yo mismo volveré a Londres dentro de un par de meses, y estoy muy contento de que así sea.

Pero Terrence no lo estaba, y cada vez se sentía más preocupado por cuál sería el motivo de dicho regreso.

—¿Y qué asunto diplomático requiere de mi atención en Londres?

Lord Stanton se puso serio.

—Sir Terrence, trabajó muy duro para solucionar los problemas en Italia, luego se hizo cargo de la debacle dálmata y, a continuación, se ha encargado de tratar con los turcos. En los últimos cuatro años sólo ha regresado a casa media docena de veces y en esas ocasiones nunca se ha quedado allí más de unas pocas semanas. Eso es demasiado para cualquier hombre, incluso para uno como usted. Así que el primer ministro habló con su majestad, y juntos han llegado a la conclusión de que debe regresar a Inglaterra durante un tiempo. Casi estamos en junio, justo a mitad de la Temporada de Londres. Tendrá ocasión de disfrutar de los festejos de la alta sociedad. Tómeselo como unas vacaciones.

—No necesito vacaciones —contestó él antes de poderse contener. Se acordó de las palabras de su ayuda de cámara, y se frotó las sienes hasta recuperar la compostura. No era propio de él reaccionar así. Tal vez sí necesitara descansar, pero eso difícilmente era motivo para que lo mandaran de vuelta a casa.

Levantó la cabeza y dejó caer el brazo.

—William, hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos. Así que, ahora que estamos solos ¿por qué no dejamos de jugar a los diplomáticos y vamos directo al grano? ¿Por qué me mandan a casa?

—No es por ninguna crisis —explicó Stanton, apartando una silla para sentarse—, pero se trata de algo muy importante. En agosto, el príncipe Alberto de Bolgheri va a ir a Inglaterra para una visita de tres meses, y en teoría quieren que te ocupes de los preparativos. Pero en realidad lo que quieren es que te encargues de la hija de Alberto.

Los italianos otra vez. Renegó de Harper por haber acertado.

—¿La princesa Anna está en Londres? —Terrence se sentó a su vez delante de su amigo.

—No, Anna no. La otra...

—¿Qué otra?

—La hija ilegítima de Alberto.

Terrence enarcó una ceja.

—No sabía que la tuviera.

—Seguro que tendrá más de una docena, pero ésta chica, Candy, es especial. Su madre fue la amante preferida de Alberto. Al parecer, incluso llegó a amarla. Hace años, claro está.

—¿Se enamoró de su amante? Mala cosa para un príncipe.

—En aquel entonces era muy joven, y aún estaba soltero y disfrutaba haciendo locuras. Unos años más tarde, cuando se casó con Sophia de la Toscana, abandonó a su amante y mandó a su hija a vivir con unos parientes en el campo. Siempre la ha mantenido, pero jamás hareconocido públicamente su paternidad.

—¿Alberto se avergüenza de su hija bastarda? —Terrence no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

— Seguro que no, pero el duque de la Toscana se lo exigió al negociar el matrimonio de su hija Sophia. Al hacerse mayor, mandaron a Candy, que lleva el apellido de su madre, a una de esas academias para jovencitas que hay en Europa. Ha estado en casi todas las escuelas de Suiza y Francia, pero esa chica es salvaje como una gata. Hace tres años, protagonizó un escándalo; al parecer, se veía con un herrero justo delante de las narices de su institutriz, madame no sé qué, en las afueras de París.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veintitres. Por aquel entonces tenía veinte, y bueno, no pasó nada, no sé si me entiendes. —Stanton incluso se sonrojó al hacer ese comentario—. Ocultaron el incidente. Alberto hizo que el tipo se casara con otra y encerró a su hija en un convento. El problema es que la chica siguió escapándose y haciendo de las suyas. Alberto decidió que el único modo de controlarla y evitar un escándalo aún mayor era vigilándola él mismo. Hace seis meses, la instaló en una ala apartada de su palacio de Bolgheri, a la espera de que se le ocurriera qué hacer con ella.

Como respuesta, Stanton sacó un periódico doblado de un cajón y lo echó encima de la mesa. Era una publicación sensacionalista. Terrence leyó el artículo, traduciendo con rapidez del italiano al inglés, y se lo devolvió a su amigo sin inmutarse.

—Eso sí que es mantener a la chica oculta —comentó—. ¿Cuánto de verdad hay en todo esto?

—Casi todo lo que se dice ahí lo es.

—¿Y qué pasó con Anna?

—A ninguna de las dos chicas le sucedió nada. Lo único que querían era disfrutar de las fiestas de Carnaval, ya sabes. Los guardias, que no estaban de servicio, las escoltaron de regreso al palacio.

—¿Salieron ilesas del incidente?

—Sí. Los médicos las examinaron, y ambas aún tienen... La situación le resultaba tan embarazosa, que el hombre incluso se quedó sin voz.

—¿Virgo intacta? —sugirió Terrence, recurriendo al latín en busca de un poco más de delicadeza.

Stanton asintió incómodo.

—De no haber sido así, ahora sí que tendríamos un gran problema. En fin. Alberto la ha mandado con unos primos, a Génova, y ha decidido que lo mejor que puede hacer es encontrarle marido, uno que viva lo más lejos posible de Bolgheri.

—En efecto, sería lo mejor. Es obvio que la chica es una mala influencia para su hermana. —Terrence señaló el periódico, que tenía ya más de tres meses—. Aunque ya es demasiado tarde para ocultar sus indiscreciones.

—Alberto confiaba en poder mantener el incidente en secreto hasta que la joven hubiera contraído matrimonio, pero como puedes ver, la historia salió a la luz, junto con todo tipo de comentarios sobre el alocado comportamiento de la muchacha. Al igual que tú, antes de eso casi nadie sabía de su existencia mientras que ahora toda Italia habla de ella y su aventura de la noche de Carnaval. El príncipe Alberto la ha reconocido al fin como hija suya, y le ha dado el apellido Valenti. A su esposa, la princesa Sophia, no le ha sentado nada bien.

—Me lo imagino, pero Alberto no tenía otra opción. Al reconocerla, hace que la chica tenga mejores perspectivas de matrimonio.

Terrence apartó el periódico.

– Y qué me dices del duque de Ausberg? Se ha replanteado la boda con Anna después de todo ésto?

– No, no, desde palacio han insistido mucho en que Anna ha sido una víctima de su hermana. Los planes de matrimonio siguen vigentes, y todos los puntos del tratado intactos.

– Entonces cuál es el problema?

– Candy se escapó de Génova hace un mes. Sabemos que está en Londres, viviendo con su madre.

– Si a pesar de todo lo que se ha publicado en los periódicos sensasionalistas, la princesa Anna no ha sido perjudicada por los rumores, el duque de Ausberg sigue queriendo casarse con ella, el tratado se está respetando y Candy vive con su madre. Qué pinto yo en todo ésto?

– Alberto admira mucho tus dotes de diplomático. Está convencido de que eres la persona indicada para ocuparte del problema.

– Qué problema?

– Verás, es algo complicado de explicar...

– Qué problema? – insistió Terrence.

– Mientras estés en Inglaterra tendrás que encargarte de negociar el matrimonio de Candy.

– Qué?...tienes que estar bromeando – dijo a la defensiva.

– Ya sabes que no bromeo con asuntos de política internacional. Alberto quiere que la chica se case cuanto antes; no quiere que la reputación de la Casa de Bolgheri se vea afectada por todo esto. Tienes que encontrarle un marido, hacer todos los preparativos diplomáticos que sean necesarios y negociarle un buen contrato matrimonial.

- Me han sacado de una importante misión diplomática en Anatolia para hacer de casamentero de una niña malcriada?

– Es la hija de un príncipe – le recordó Stanton – Y ya hiciste de casamentero para su hermana.

– Eso era distinto. Había un tratado de por medio. El Congreso de Viena estaba en peligro.

– Alberto no quiere que la chica regrese a Bolgheri, seguro que entenderás por qué. Conseguir que se case es la única alternativa. Con un marido y unos cuantos hijos, seguro que se calmará.

– Y si no lo hace, entonces será problema de su marido no?

– Así es. El príncipe también quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad para estrechar lazos con Inglaterra, de modo que está dispuesto a casarla con un inglés; católico por supuesto. Hemos accedido a ayudarle. Tú presenta a la chica en sociedad y encuéntrale algún noble con quien pueda casarse. Alberto te da carta blanca. Cuando tengas al candidato perfecto, ayudarás al gobierno a negociar el contrato matrimonial con la familia del novio. Seguro que no será complicado. Alberto para asegurarse de que la pierde de vista, le ha asignado una gran dote y una renta más que generosa. Cuenta con celebrar la boda antes de regresar a su pais, en octubre. Y tú te asegurarás de que así sea.

Fantástico, años luchando para evitar guerras y negociando tratados de vital importancia, para llegar a aquello.

– Cualquier miembro del cuerpo diplomático podría encontrarle un marido a la muchacha. Reconozco que es rebelde y problemática, además de ilegítima y con la reputación un poco dañada, pero sigue siendo casi una princesa. La Casa de Bolgheri no es el principado más rico de Europa, pero tampoco es el más pobre. Es fea?

– Al contrario,...me han dicho que es preciosa.

– Pues aún mejor, seguramente en Inglaterra habrán muchas familias que querrán emparentar con ellos.

– Sí, pero el príncipe quiere que el esposo de la chica sea alguien de la nobleza y que tenga un patrimonio sustancial. No quiere que se case con un cazafortunas.

– Sigo insistiendo en que cualquiera podría ocuparse del caso. Por qué me necesitan a mí?

– Porque Alberto ha pedido que te encargues tú personalmente. Te tiene en muy alta estima y confía en tu buen juicio. Además eres un noble respetado y contigo la chica lo tendrá todo más fácil. Bolgheri puede resultarnos muy útil como aliado, y seguro de que te das cuenta de que con este matrimonio podemos ganar posiciones en la península italiana. El gobierno ha decidido poner tus dotes diplomáticas al servicio de Alberto. Necesitas unas vacaciones y, de todos modos ibas a ir a Londres. Es perfecto para todos.

Perfecto no era el adjetivo que Terrence habría utilizado para describir la situación.

– Diez años sirviendo a mi pais para llegar a esto.

– Hay algo más – Stanton tosió para disimular lo nervioso que estaba – No te va a gustar.

– Acabas de convertirme en una vulgar celestina – refunfuñó. Puedo asegurarte que nada de lo que está pasando me gusta.

– Su madre es Francesca.

Los ojos de Terrence se abrieron desorbitados.

– Por favor! Quieres decir que la madre de ésta chica, la ex amante del príncipe Alberto, es la cortesana más famosa de toda Inglaterra?

– Ahora ya no tanto. Tiene casi cincuenta años.

– Pero ha sido la reina de la sociedad inglesa durante años. Se ha acostado con más nobles y ha acabado con más fortunas de las que puedo recordar. Por lo que sé, ahora mismo está llevando a lord Chesterfield a la ruina.

– Me temo que tienes razón.

– Qué caballero querrá que la prostituta más famosa de toda Inglaterra se convierta en su suegra? Además lo más probable es que él mismo se haya acostado con ella. Y en lo que se refiere a la hija, esa chica parece más inclinada a seguir los pasos de su ilustre madre que a convertirse en la recatada esposa de un noble.

– Alberto ha ordenado que no vaya a casa de su madre y que no tenga más contacto con ella. Alberto cree que su influencia la vuelve más salvaje.

– Sin duda, pero...

– Tenemos que instalar a Candy en un sitio apropiado, con carabina y prepararla para presentarla en sociedad mientras tú buscas posibles candidatos y organizas las presentaciones.

– Y qué me dices de ella? Tiene derecho a opinar sobre su futuro marido?

– No, lo único que importa es su estatus social y que esté dispuesto a casarse con ella.

Stanton le entregó un montón de documentos.

– Aquí tienes las órdenes del primer ministro, junto con el dossier que Alberto ha preparado sobre la vida de su hija.

– Esto sí que es un gran impulso para mi carrera diplomática –se burló con amargura al coger los papeles.

– Confiamos plenamente en que sabrá resolver el asunto con su habitual discreción y eficacia, sir Terrence. – Stanton se levantó, recuperando la formalidad – No tenemos ninguna duda de que cumplirá con su deber.

Esas palabras fueron un amargo recordatorio. Terrence también se puso de pie, se aclaró la garganta y con gran esfuerzo recuperó la compostura.

– Yo siempre cumplo con mi deber, lord Stanton.

Con una tensa reverencia abandonó la habitación pero su sentido del deber no le impidió pasarse todo el trayecto desde Gibraltar hasta Londres renegando de las chicas italianas y la política internacional.

A Candy le encantaba estar con Francesca. Iban de compras juntas y se pasaban horas charlando. Durante años la había visto sólo durante sus cortas visitas al internado, y ahora tenía la sensanción de que eran verdaderamente madre e hija.

Francesca era una anfitriona encantadora, con un pequeño circulo de amigos. Su actual amante, lord Chesterfield, un solterón empedernido, se ganó la aprobación de Candy cuando ésta vio lo enamorado que estaba de su madre.

A pesar de que tenía cuarenta y nueve años, de que no estaba en la plenitud de su belleza y de que incluso le habían salido algunas canas, el atrevido y gusto impecable de Francesca causaba furor entre las grandes damas de la sociedad.

– Ese traje te queda precioso mamá.

– Oh, gracias hija, espero que a lord Chesterfield le guste tanto como a mí.

La conversación fue interrumpida por una doncella que entró en la habitación.

– Ahora no Parker, ...no ves que estoy a medio vestir? No puedo recibir a nadie.

– El caballero insiste en que ha venido a tratar un asunto de vital importancia y dice que la está esperando.

– Oh no, está abajo? Yo pensé que vendría mañana. – Se detuvo un instante y miró de reojo a Candy. – Dile que...que bajaré en unos minutos.

– Sí madam. – Parker dejó la tarjeta en una mesita, y tras hacer una reverencia salió de la habitación.

– Quién es? – preguntó Candy. El modo en que su madre la había mirado segundos antes había despertado su curiosidad.

– Oh, no lo sé cariño. Por qué no te vas de compras? Voy a darme prisa pues no es bueno hacer esperar a un caballero, en especial si ha venido a hacer negocios. Los pobres se ponen muy impacientes.

– Negocios? – dijo Candy – acaso vas a romper con Chesterfield?

– No se trata de esa clase de negocios. Quiere hablarme de un asunto legal.

– Qué asunto legal?

– Oh no lo sé, algo muy aburrido seguro – señaló la puerta. Coge mi carruaje y sal de paseo. Vamos vete.

Candy frunció el cejo y sospechaba que allí pasaba algo raro. Su madre se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño, como si quisiera echarla de la casa. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesita para coger la tarjeta de visita antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo.

– Sir Terrence Grandchester – leyó en voz alta – Terrence Grandchester, me suena. – Las arrugas de su frente se acentuaron al tratar de recordar. Cuando volvió a mirar la tarjeta y leyó su título se acordó.

– Es el embajador británico que negoció el matrimonio de Anna con el duque austríaco... Qué está haciendo aquí?

– Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé. Recibí una carta de Whitehall diciendo que vendría y que tenía que recibirle. No puedo negarme, es un embajador.

– Anna no conoce al duque, y van a obligarla a casarse con él sólo para formar una alianza entre los paises. Está destrozada.

– En serio? - murmuró la mujer, no tenía ni idea, ya sabes lo mal que se me da la política.

– Quieren casarme! – quieren hacer lo mismo que hicieron con Anna, sólo eso explica que ese hombre esté aquí para hablar contigo.

Francesca suspiró y se sentó en una silla.

– No quería que supieras nada hasta que hubiera podido hablar con él en persona.

– No puede ser!

– Está aquí para hablar de la posibilidad de negociar tu matrimonio, sí. - Oh cariño – añadió suspirando y mirando de nuevo a su hija a la cara. – Tú siempre has querido formar un hogar, casarte y tener bebés. No me dirás que lo que pasó con Antonio te ha hecho renegar del amor y que quieres quedarte soltera; te conozco demasiado bien. Además, odiaría quedarme sin nietos.

– Por supuesto que quiero casarme, pero no tengo intención de que Alberto intervenga para nada. Quiero escoger a mi propio marido, y voy a decirle a ese suntuoso diplomático que le pase el recado. – Con la tarjeta de visita apretada entre sus dedos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– No te precipites! – le suplicó su madre. Grandchester es un embajador muy poderoso y tiene mucha influencia. Recuerda lo que siempre te digo: "Se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre".

– Oh seré dulce como la miel – le prometió Candy – cuando le diga que se vaya al cuerno. – Ignorando el suspiro de exasperación de su madre, bajó la escalera y se encaminó al salón.

Terrence se había imaginado que, siendo como era la cortesana más famosa de toda Inglaterra, Francesca viviría en una casa acorde a su escandalosa reputación. Pero no podía estar más equivocado.

El lugar era una discreta edificación en Cavendish Square, con un mayordomo tan impecable como cabía esperar, y un salón elegante y muy inglés. Claro que Chesterfield era el actual protector de Francesca y quien pagaba las facturas, y era un tipo de lo más convencional.

Mientras miraba un libro, escuchó ruido de pasos que se detenían en el salón. Se dio media vuelta para ver que una joven entraba pisando fuerte.

Era imposible confundirse, y de inmediato supo que estaba frente a Candy Valenti.

La imagen de Candy corriendo descalza por la campiña italiana, riéndose, sujetándose la falda con las manos y con su melena rubia a su espalda apareció de repente en la mente de Terrence. ¡Qué raro! - pensó, que su imaginación hubiera conjurado esa imagen; no era nada propio de él. A pesar de todo, la energía que se desprendía de la joven la hacía parecer llena de vida en medio de aquellas paredes tan inglesas.

Era alta para ser mujer, tenía las piernas largas, la cintura estrecha y unas curvas generosas, acentuadas por aquel vestido de escote bajo junto con un corsé muy apretado, seguramente influencia de su madre.

Con aquellos ojos verdes y su suave piel tan parecida a la crema de un capuccino, poseía una belleza nada convencional. No tenía esas bocas rosadas que estaban tan de moda, sus labios eran anchos, llenos, y rojos como una cereza.

Al mirar aquella deliciosa boca, Terrence supo que a ningún hombre iba a importarle que estuviera o no de moda. Las damas de la alta sociedad la mirarían por encima del hombro, pero cualquier hombre con un par de ojos en la cara, consideraría a Candy Valenti, una deliciosa golosina.

Terrence tomó aire. No le extrañaba que su padre la hubiera encerrado en un convento.


	3. Chapter 3

El no era para nada como se lo había imaginado. Mientras bajaba la escalera, Candy se había representado a Terrence Grandchester como a un tipo menudo, con cara de comadreja, modales repulsivos y que la halagaría para tratar de calmarla. Pero cuando vio al diplomático de pie junto a la estantería, su aspecto se ajustaba tan poco a lo que había pevisto, que se quedó repentinamente parada en la puerta.

No era repulsivo, y de menudo no tenía nada. Era muy atractivo y alto y tenía unos hombros anchos muy masculinos que estaban perfectamente ceñidos al chaleco rayado. Llevaba una camisa blanca como la nieve, unos pantalones oscuros que no tenían ni una arruga y un pañuelo en el cuello. Se quedó mirándolo y tuvo la tentación de ir y despeinarlo y aflojarle aquel inmaculado pañuelo.

La firmeza de la mandíbula de aquél hombre dejaba bien claro que era resuelto y disciplinado. Seguro que no tendría humor para bromas de ese tipo. Aún así tuvo que reconocer que era guapísimo para ser inglés, y su italiano corazón se rindió ante tal despliegue de masculinidad, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, todo ese aprecio femenino se desvaneció en el acto.

A pesar de que sus pestañas eran largas y espesas, sus ojos eran una desgracia: Frios, azules e impersonales, desvelaban una naturaleza gélida y la estudiaban impasibles. Casi se sintió insultada. Acaso era un espécimen bajo un microscopio? Era una pena que un hombre así tuviera una mirada tan desprovista de pasión.

– Sir Terrence Grandchester – dijo él con educación – Cómo está usted señorita Valenti?

La mención de ese apellido, el que su padre se había visto obligado a darle, le recordó de un modo muy cruel el motivo de la visita del hombre, y cuando él inclinó la cabeza, ella respondió con la más leve de las reverencias, pues apenas dobló una rodilla. Se acercó a un sofá y se sentó, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo.

– Yo no diría que estar con usted necesite conformidad – dijo él con cortesía – pero lamento que su madre no pueda recibirme. Estaba convencido de que esperaba mi visita.

– Se olvidó – a Candy esa respuesta la llenó de satisfacción - Está arriba con su modista, probándose un nuevo traje de montar.

– Muy comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que está con su modista – contestó con una encantadora sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos – Se reunirá con nosotros más tarde?

– Hum – ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo que pensaba sobre ello – no sabría decirle. La modista le está cosiendo el traje de montar directamente sobre el cuerpo. Es el único modo de que le quede lo bastante ceñido, comprende?

Terrence levantó ligeramente una comisura de los labios dejando claro lo que pensaba.

– Entiendo.

– Espero que no le sorprenda demasiado lo que le dije, pero mi madre aún tiene figura para lucirla, lo que me pregunto es si llevará algo debajo?

Movió la cabeza y respondió a su propia pregunta.

– Imposible. Apuesto lo que quieras a que va tal como vino al mundo. Qué ropa interior cabría debajo de esa ropa tan ajustada?

Al ver que sir Terrence no respondía a tal provocación, decidió dejar a un lado ese tema y centrar en él su atención.

– Por qué quiere ver a mi madre? Por el motivo habitual supongo.

– He venido a verlas a ambas.

– A ambas? Al mismo tiempo? – le ofreció su sonrisa más provocativa –Ningún hombre ha pedido nunca eso antes, sir Terrence. De dónde ha salido esa sugerencia tan interesante?

El se tensó, pero fue un movimiento casi imperceptible.

– Confío en que mi sugerencia le parezca interesante, tan pronto como deje de dar nada por sentado y se entere de qué se trata.

Candy hizo una mueca.

– A juzgar por su semblante, lo dudo mucho Dígame, es siempre tan arrogante?

- Y usted es siempre tan descarada?

– Me temo que sí. – contestó ella sin disculparse – En especial con los hombres arrogantes como usted. Ya que no parece dispuesto a decirme el motivo de su visita, no tengo más remedio que tratar de adivinarlo. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la falda y sacó la tarjeta de visita del embajador. – Sir Terrence Grandchester – leyó – G.C.M.G. Embajador de... – se detuvo y lo miró – Qué significan las siglas?

– Su majestad el rey fue tan generoso de nombrarme caballero de la Gran Cruz? de la muy distinguida Orden de San Miguel y San Jorge.

– Suena muy impresionante. Qué honor recibirlo hoy en mi casa, debo de ser más importante para mi padre de lo que creía – Levantó la tarjeta y continuó – Embajador de su majestad, el rey Guillermo IV, negociador de matrimonios que no son asunto suyo, destructor de la felicidad de las princesas y encargado de resolver inconvenientes asuntos de los príncipes.

Candy le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con picardía.

– No tengo ninguna duda, de que soy el problema más inconveniente del príncipe Alberto. - dijo ella esperando su reacción.

No hubo ninguna, asi que Candy decidió que él no tenía ningún sentido del humor.

– Por lo visto puedo deducir que ya sabe que no he venido a ver a su madre por los "motivos habituales".

Antes de que Candy pudiera responder, continuó:

- Pero tiene razón al decir que estoy aquí porque me lo ha pedido su padre, el príncipe Alberto, y también por orden de mi gobierno.

Por fin estaban llegando al fondo del asunto. Había llegado el momento de ponerse seria.

– Ah, los ingleses también han decidido inmiscuirse en mis asuntos.

– Su padre ha decidido que se case y le ha pedido a mi gobierno ayuda para encontrar un marido inglés para usted. Me han encargado a mí del asunto, así como de negociar los términos de su contrato matrimonial.

– Sí – dijo asintiendo. Ahora que no puede esconderme en una escuela o un convento, ha decidido casarme para perderme de vista.

– Lamento que lo vea con esos ojos.

– Y cómo debería verlo?

– La gran mayoría de las mujeres quiere casarse.

– Cierto – reconoció ella – y la mayoría de nosotras tenemos la extraña teoría de que podemos escoger a nuestros maridos por nosotras mismas en vez de que lo haga un diplomático.

– Usted es hija de un príncipe, ilegítima y por tanto sin título, pero sigue teniendo sangre real. Alberto de Bolgheri ha reconocido públicamente su paternidad...

– Sólo porque así puede utilizarme como un peón más en el juego de la política internacional. Al parecer soy ahora incluso lo bastante importante como para tener a mi propio casamentero.

– Y ese reconocimiento – prosiguió él como si ella no hubiera dicho nada – conlleva ciertos deberes para usted. Uno de ellos es casarse con el caballero adecuado.

Esa frase hizo saltar a Candy.

– Y qué me dice de los deberes de mi padre hacia mí. Alberto me escondió como si yo fuera algo sórdido, y al final me encerró en un convento. Las monjas me pegaban, mi habitación no tenía ventanas – se estremeció – había ratas.

– Estoy seguro que su padre lo lamenta.

– Pues eso sólo demuestra, lo poco que usted lo conoce.

Los ojos de Terrence brillaron ante el comentario.

– Si Alberto quisiera ya hubiera venido la guardia escocesa a escoltarla y llevarla de regreso a palacio. Pero su padre ha decidido que casarla es lo mejor que puede hacer y, en aras de una alianza, prefiere que sea con un caballero británico.

– Y si yo no comparto sus gustos?

– Lamento que las órdenes que me han dado no contemplan tener en cuenta sus preferencias, señorita Valenti, pero puedo asegurarle que su marido será católico.

– Qué alivio saber que un hombre va a hacerse cargo de mi futuro – murmuró frotándose la frente con una mano – La presión de escoger a mi prometido habría sido demasiado pra mi pobre y débil cerebro de mujer. Quién es el afortunado?

– Aún no tengo a nadie en concreto en mente, pero será noble, un caballero de linaje impecable y perteneciente a una familia influyente. Además...

– Y el amor?

Terrence ni siquiera parpadeó.

– Espero sinceramente que llegue a encariñarse con el caballero que elija para usted.

Era una respuesta tan absurda que le dieron ganas de reir, pero la seriedad del hombre que tenía sentado enfrente le dejó claro que el asunto no era como para reirse.

– No le he preguntado por el cariño – dijo – le he preguntado por el amor.

– El amor de verdad tarda tiempo en desarrollarse, y no podemos permitirnos ese lujo. Estamos a mediados de junio, su padre llegará de visita de Estado en agosto. Se me ha ordenado que tenga un candidato defintivo para cuando su padre llegue, y los únicos requisitos que tiene que cumplir son ser apropiado y querer casarse con usted.

Atónita, Candy no podía dejar de mirarle.

– Seis semanas? Tengo que conocer a un hombre y comprometerme con él en seis semanas?

– Dada su situación, yo creo que es de vital importancia. Los deseos de su padre no deben demorar, además, a mí me esperan en otro pais, y usted...

– Y yo tengo que casarme para que mi padre no tenga que alterar su carrera y cumplir con sus deberes no es así?

Aquellos ojos frios y duros como el acero, se clavaron en los suyos.

– No, usted tiene que casarse lo más pronto posible por culpa de su temerario comportamiento, que podría haber destrozado no sólo su reputación, sino también la de su hermana.

Ese comentario le dolió, sobre todo porque no podía negarlo. Candy apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

– En la prensa sensacionalista italiana ya han aparecido rumores sobre su aventura con la princesa Anna – prosiguió Grandchester – Es inevitable que pronto lleguen a estas costas. Confiamos en que otras pasadas indiscreciones, incluída su vinculación con un herrero francés, no lleguen a salir a la luz.

Era inútil explicarle a aquél hombre que había estado enamorada de Antonio. El no podría entenderlo, se apostaría lo que fuera a que jamás se había enamorado.

– Y?

– Los rumores tienen una desafortunada tendencia a crecer y autoalimentarse hasta que nadie puede distinguir lo verdadero de lo falso. El único modo de evitarlo es si usted ya está casada cuando empiecen a circular. Su padre está dispuesto a ofrecer una impotante dote y un generoso estipendio anual para usted y sus hijos; eso puede resultar de gran ayuda. Además la Temporada todavía dura, de modo que muchos caballeros podrán conocerla.

Con cada fria palabra que salía de su boca, la ira de Candy iba en aumento.

– Se supone que va a hacerme desfilar delante de un montón de hombres, y que usted elegirá al que esté lo bastante desesperado o sea lo bastante avaricioso como para aceptar el dinero de mi padre? Yo...- Se detuvo, la rabia y la humillación la ahogaban. Tragó saliva y trató de recuperar la compostura, pero le fue imposible – No tienen intención de venderme ni de regalarme. Lo que van a hacer es pagar a un hombre para que se quede conmigo. No me extraña que le baste con seis semanas.

En el rostro del hombre no se movió ni un músculo. Candy llegó a la conclusión de que no era humano. Tal vez estuviera hecho de mármol, pero indudablemente no era humano.

– Veo que está resentida – dijo él-, y es comprensible.

Pero no va a tener que desfilar ante nadie. Antes de consentir formalizar una alianza, cualquier hombre querrá pasar tiempo con usted para conocerla mejor. Por otra parte, no es nada raro que una mujer aporte una dote o un estipendio al matrimonio, eso se estipula y no tiene nada de malo.

– A Alberto nunca le he importado, cómo es que ahora resuelve que debo casarme? Y quién es usted para decidir nada sobre mi vida.?

Sir Terrence la miró con la paciencia que muestra un adulto ante la pataleta de un niño, y eso la enfureció aún más.

– Mientras usted empieza a conocer a los caballeros seleccionados – continuó con aquella calma que tanto le irritaba – yo haré todo lo posible para contener los rumores y evitar que su reputación, aquí en Inglaterra, se vea perjudicada. Pero no soy Hércules, y no tengo ningún deseo de limpiar los establos de Augías. A partir de ahora, su comportamiento tiene que ser impecable. Teniendo en cuenta que es ilegítima, quién es su madre, y su propio pasado, si comete un error de nuevo, tal vez ni yo pueda salvarla.

– Eso sí sería una gran tragedia.

La impaciencia volvió a insinuarse en la fria compostura del diplomático.

– Jovencita, no entiende lo grave de sus circunstancias? Su reputación está hecha añicos, al borde del derrumbe; la verguenza caería sobre usted, la familia de su padre y todo su pais. Le aconsejo que se comporte, está claro?

Rayos! Uno más para darle órdenes, controlarla, moldearla y reprimirla. Por qué no la dejaban en paz?

– Cómo podría no estar claro? – contestó con una sonrisa burlona – Lo ha explicado todo con tanta diplomacia.

El ignoró el sarcasmo.

– Perfecto, ahora aún tenemos que tratar el tema de su madre.

La falsa sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció al instante, y se tensó a la espera de escuchar algo mucho más horrible que cualquier comentario sobre su vida o su futuro. Como si lo que había oido hasta entonces no fuera ya lo bastante insultante.

– Qué pasa con mi madre?

– No puede seguir viviendo con ella. Me ocuparé de instalarla con alguien más apropiado.

La chica se irguió de golpe.

– Qué?

– Tiene que reconocer que no puede quedarse aquí. Este entorno es inaceptable para cualquier joven que vaya a ser presentada en sociedad. Estoy seguro de que su madre estará de acuerdo conmigo. En cualquier caso, tendrá que cortar relaciones con ella.

– No haré tal cosa!

– Tiene que hacerlo porque es por su bien.

– El hombre que quiera casarse conmigo, tendrá que aceptar a mi madre. Es tan simple como eso.

– No, no es tan simple. El cariño que siente por su madre es admirable, pero ningún caballero inglés va a tolerarlo. Que haya estado viviendo con Francesca ya es bastante malo, pero si sigue haciéndolo, su reputación no se recuperará.

Candy se preguntó qué pasaría con su reputación si abofetaba al embajador más famoso del imperio británico. Se cruzó de brazos, apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada.

El suspiró sin dejar de mirarla.

– Señorita Valenti – continuó, rompiendo el silencio – es muy inapropiado que yo, como caballero, le hable de un asunto tan delicado, pero me temo que tengo que hacerlo. Su madre está bajo la protección de lord Chesterfield, un hombre con el que no está casada. El es quien mantiene esta casa. Su madre es una cortesana, y la alta sociedad no la acepta. Ningún hombre va a casarse con una mujer que conviva con una cortesana, aunque ésta sea su madre.

– No me casaré con un hombre que no acepte a mi madre – insistió entre dientes – Nunca podría amarlo.

El sarcasmo que vio en su rostro fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Candy se puso de pie de un salto.

– Sí, el amor. Supongo que debe de ser algo en verdad molesto para los padres y los diplomáticos, pero ya ve. Mi futuro marido me amará lo bastante como para aceptar a mi madre o no me casaré con él.

Terrence también se levantó.

– Tengo órdenes de llevármela de esta casa tan pronto como le encuentre otro lugar donde vivir. Y en lo que se refiere al amor, ya hemos hablad de eso. Casarse por amor es un lujo que rara vez puede permitirse la gente de sangre real. Y mucho menos usted.

– Se equivoca. Yo sí puedo permitirme casarme por amor, y también esperar todo el tiempo que haga falta hasta que ese amor aparezca. Mientras, puedo vivir con cierta holgura. Mi madre, esa despreciable cortesana de la que habla con tanto desdén, es lo suficientemente buena en su profesión como para poder mantenerme. No me casaré sin amor sólo para que usted y mi padre estén contentos. Y al cuerno con mi reputación!

– No puede pretender desafiar a su padre, tiene que casarse.

– Y quiero hacerlo. Escríbale a mi padre, sir Terrence, y dígale que me casaré cuando encuentre a un hombre al que amar y que me ame. Y que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sin que usted me ayude.

Con ese último comentario, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

– Qué le has dicho?

– Lo que le habría dicho cualquier mujer con sentimientos: Que le agradezco su ofrecimiento de buscarme marido, pero que yo puedo encontrarlo sola.

– Oh, Candy! – exclamó la mujer – te dije que fueras amable.

– No me sermonees mamá. En parte también es culpa tuya, debiste haberme dicho que iba a venir y el motivo de su visita.

– Quería verlo yo antes y averiguar los planes que tu padre tiene para ti.

– Casarme lo antes posible, eso es todo.

– Y tiene algún pretendiente en mente?

– No. El tal sir Terrence tiene que escogerlo. Será un caballero por supuesto, un hombre de alta cuna con impecable reputación y con influyentes amigos. Y católico, claro está. – Aún furiosa, Candy empezó a pasear delante de su cama – Deberías haberle oído. Hablaba como si encontrar marido fuera igual que comprar un caballo. Mmm buenos dientes, fuerte y saludable, excelente pedigrí...Sí, me quedo con él. Traiga un sacerdote.

Francesca se rió.

– Oh cariño! Estoy convencida de que no quería insinuar eso.

– Sí, si quería. Alberto viene en agosto y se supone que para entonces ya tengo que estar comprometida con el hombre que sir Terrence elija. Acaso tengo elección? Acaso alguien ha tenido en cuenta mis deseos? No! Pagarán a un hombre para que se quede conmigo, jamás me he sentido tan humillada.

Dejó de caminar y se sentó en su cama.

– Qué hombre tan insufrible!...tan inglés! – dice que Alberto le ha ordenado que me saque de aquí porque necesito estar con alguien más apropiado.

– Es comprensible.

– Tú también?

– Hija, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre – Francesca sonrió y con una mano le apartó un mechón de la cara – Mi pequeña desde que llegaste a mi casa hace un mes, me estoy preguntando qué hacer contigo. Cuando Alberto se casó y me apartó de su lado, hice que me prometiera solemnemente que se ocuparía de ti, ya que yo no podía hacerlo Entonces no podías vivir conmigo, y ahora tampoco.

– Pero...

– Escúchame Candy, te he echado mucho de menos mientras crecías, cuando sólo podía verte un par de veces al año, en aquella escuela en Francia. Lamento mucho no haberte visto más.

– No fue culpa tuya – dijo la muchacha convcencida. Cuando era pequeña no podía vivir contigo y lo entiendo. Siempre lo he entendido, pero ahora...

– Nada ha cambiado. He sido muy feliz teniéndote aquí, pero he sido egoísta, y el embajador tiene razón. Vivir aquí está dañando tu reputación.

– No me importa.

– A mí sí. Eres una mujer adulta; y para una mujer la reputación lo es todo. Lo sé por experiencia. Mis indiscreciones me colocaron en el punto de mira, entonces mis padres me desheredaron y tuve que irme de casa. Me fui a Nápoles, donde me convertí en prostituta porque mi reputación estaba destrozada y ningún hombre quería casarse conmigo. —Hizo una pausa y continuó:

— Me duele ver que vas por el mismo camino.

En las palabras de su madre percibió un atisbo de censura, y eso le dolió. Candy se mordió el labio y apartó la vista.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, Candy —prosiguió Francesca—: Te rebelas ante las normas, en especial si te las impone tu padre. Pero lo que pasó en Bolgheri puede perseguirte para siempre, a no ser que sir Terrence pueda evitarlo. Si él puede encontrarte un lugar con la gente adecuada, personas con influencia en la alta sociedad, tus indiscreciones del pasado no tendrán importancia.

La joven se dio la vuelta y, desconsolada, buscó los ojos de su madre.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya?

—No voy a obligarte. —Le sonrió—. Si fuera una buena madre, lo haría, pero no lo soy; no soy estricta, ni seria y no soy ningún ejemplo de moralidad.

—Eres la madre más maravillosa del mundo. —Vio que Francesca negaba la afirmación con la cabeza y habló antes de que pudiera decir nada.

— Lo eres, mamá. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres la única persona que me acepta y me quiere tal como soy.

—Por supuesto que te quiero. Y por eso te aconsejo que aceptes irte a vivir a otro sitio. Tal como te he dicho, no voy a obligarte, pero Alberto puede hacer lo que le plazca. Si yo luchase por ti, perdería.

—No van a obligarme a casarme sin que yo pueda opinar al respecto.No quiero que escojan a mi marido por mí!

—Hay maneras de evitarlo. Una mujer siempre puede escoger. Elige tú a tu prometido y haz que sir Terrence y tu padre crean que han sido ellos.

—Pero yo quiero un esposo que me ame, mamá. ¿Cómo encontraré a un hombre así en seis semanas?

Francesca sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Cualquier hombre que no se enamore de ti sólo al verte, mi preciosa hija, está ciego o es idiota.

Los labios de Candy insinuaron una leve sonrisa.

—Tú no eres objetiva, mamá.

—Tal vez, pero conozco a los hombres. Harán cola para cortejarte.

—Sir Terrence dice que cualquier caballero inglés, tanto si me ama como sino, exigirá que deje de verte. Me he negado a ello.

—¡Mi fiel tesoro! No importa lo que ocurra, yo nunca renegaré de ti, Candy, pero creo que tú sí debes hacerlo. Al menos por ahora. Después de la boda, ya veremos.

—¿Y si no me gusta la gente con la que tengo que vivir? —preguntó cogiendo aire—. ¿Y si son horribles conmigo?

—Es imposible que sean peores que las monjas.

Candy iba a seguir discutiendo, pero Francesca le puso un dedo en los labios para detener el torrente de quejas.

—Lo único que te pido es que aproveches al máximo esta oportunidad—le dijo—. Ve a bailes, asiste a fiestas, conoce a muchos jóvenes, haz amigos, disfruta del resto de la Temporada y pásalo bien. ¿Quién sabe qué sucederá mañana?

Candy suspiró.

—Odio no tener control sobre mi propia vida.

—¿Qué no tienes control? ¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa? Tienes a tu alcance unas armas formidables. Eres preciosa, tienes cerebro y un corazón dulce y maravilloso. Cuando una mujer tiene todo eso, son los hombres los que pierden el control. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es conseguir que sir Terrence esté de tu lado. Cuando quieres, sabes ser encantadora, Candy, cautivadora. Usa ese magnetismo para persuadir a sir Terrence de que te deje a ti escoger a tu prometido.

La idea de cautivar a sir Terrence era casi intolerable.

—¿No hay ninguna otra alternativa? —preguntó desesperada.

—Me temo que no.

Suspiró y descansó la frente contra el hombro de su madre,resignándose a lo que ya era inevitable.

—De acuerdo, mamá. Me iré si tú quieres. —Levantó la cabeza y frunció las cejas, decidida a mantener algo de sus convicciones.

— Pero no me quedaré con gente que me trate mal o me desprecie.

—Estoy segura de que sir Terrence aceptará tales condiciones.

—Y no me casaré con un hombre sólo para ser respetable, tranquilizar la conciencia de Alberto o satisfacer el sentido del deber de sir Terrence.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Sólo me casaré si estoy enamorada de mi prometido y él de mí.

—Lo entiendo.

—Y más le vale quererme lo bastante como para aceptar y respetar a mi madre —añadió dejando claro que en eso tampoco pensaba ceder.

—Así lo espero.

—La esperanza no tiene nada que ver, mamá. Eso no es negociable. Lo único que tengo que hacer es lograr que sir Terrence Grandchester vea las cosas como yo.

Francesca se puso de pie.

—Miel y no vinagre, cariño. Recuérdalo.

—Mamá, le daré tanta miel, que con un poco de suerte se ahogará en ella.


	4. Chapter 4

—Casarse por amor. —Terrence sacudía incrédulo la cabeza mientras paseaba por delante de la chimenea de la biblioteca de su hermano—. Con el lío en el que está metida, y con un plazo máximo de seis semanas para encontrarle marido, y va y exige casarse por amor. ¿Es o no es absurdo?

—Muy absurdo, desde luego. —Dylan Grandchester se reclinó en el sofá y bebió un poco del brandy de la copa que sujetaba entre las manos—. Y muy poco razonable por parte de una chica joven.

La ironía que se ocultaba en la voz de su hermano no le pasó desapercibida a Terrence, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Absolutamente poco razonable. Esa chica es la hija de un príncipe, no de un panadero. Y su reputación está en tela de juicio. ¿Acaso no lo entiende?

—Estoy convencido de que se lo has dejado bastante claro.

—Para lo que me ha servido... —Terrence se dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar de un lado para el otro—. ¿De verdad cree que el príncipe Alberto pondrá el amor por delante de la política internacional?

—A la mayoría de las jóvenes damas les importa un rábano la política internacional. Increíble, lo sé, pero así es.

—Teniendo en cuenta su pasado, supongo que no debería extrañarme su falta de juicio y de sentido común, pero si ignora a su padre, sólo conseguirá hacerse más daño. No es una princesa, pero casi lo es, y tiene que cumplir con su deber con la Casa de Bolgheri. El príncipe Alberto está decidido a que contraiga matrimonio. No puede oponerse a los deseos de su padre.

Dylan se rió.

—Cómo se nota que no tienes hijas. Si mi Isabel quiere algo, los deseos de su padre no le importan demasiado.

Terrence no le veía la gracia.

—Esto no va a ser nada fácil. Los nobles británicos que además sean católicos escasean.

—Lo mismo que mujeres católicas dispuestas a casarse con ellos —respondió Dylan minimizando el problema.

—Esa chica lleva consigo el escándalo dondequiera que va —prosiguió Terrence – Y por si su religión, su maltrecha reputación y su rebeldía no fueran suficientes, está además el asunto de su madre.

Tras esas palabras sintió la necesidad de beber. Se dirigió hacia el mueble donde estaban los licores.

– La casa de Bolgheri es muy influente en Europa – dijo mientras se servía una copa- Y la chica tiene una dote enorme. Con todo eso, me veo capaz de convencer a cualquier noble católico del reino de que se case con la señorita Valenti a pesar de sus pasadas indiscreciones. Pero su madre hace que todo sea mucho más difícil. Tiene que cortar cualquier relación con la mujer, algo a lo que se ha negado tajantemente. Es más, exige que su futuro marido acepte a Francesca White como un miembro más de su familia. Aceptar a una cortesana? Dónde se ha visto?

– Sin duda eso complicaría mucho las reuniones familiares – reconoció Dylan - Tú que eres experto en protocolo: Un lord puede invitar a su suegra, cortesana de profesión, al bautizo de su hijo?

Terrence no estaba de humor para el sarcasmo de su hermano.

– Pero bueno Dylan, podrías hablar en serio al menos una vez?

– Por lo visto la respuesta es obvia.

– Cada momento que pasa en casa de su madre empeora su reputación y dificulta aún más mi cometido. Para cumplir con mi encargo, primero tengo que asegurarme de que la aceptan en la alta sociedad, lo que significa que no puede vivir en casa de Francesca.

– Y qué vas a hacer con ella?

– Esa es la cuestión. Hacer de carabina de una joven es una gran responsabilidad. Y dado el historial de la chica, será complicado encontrar a una dama que quiera hacerse cargo de ella. Si volviera a meterse en lios, la reputación de su acompañante también se pondría en entredicho.

– Encontrarás a alguien, estoy seguro.

– Supongo pero no tengo demasiado tiempo y ella no tiene intención de colaborar mucho.

– Y la culpas de ello?

– Estaba convencido de que aceptaría la decisión de su padre y se comportaría de un modo razonable. Pero en cambio se mostró impertinente a la vez que exigente y rebelde. – No puedo creer que una joven de tan alta cuna se comporte de ese modo.

– De verdad te sorprende, después de lo autoritario y mandón que fuiste?

– No fui autoritario ni mandón. – Cuando vio que Dylan levantaba una ceja, dejando en claro que no le creía, prosiguió: Ya te lo he dicho, no tenemos tiempo, lo único que hice fue exponer los hechos y dejarle clara cuál era su situación. Y a cambio sólo recibí insultos y frases llenas de resentimiento. Se supone que con veintitrés años ya debería haber madurado. Pero no es así, a esa chica no le importa lo más mínimo ni su virtud, ni su posición social, ni su deber, ni su futuro. – Volvió a pasear por la alfombra – Por qué? – preguntó para sí mismo – Por qué los italianos son siempre tan problemáticos?

– El problema no es que sea italiana – replicó Dylan, que parecía estar pasándolo muy bien – el problema es que esa chica te irrita.

Esas palabras consiguieron que se detuviera en seco frente a la chimenea y que recordara lo sucedido en la casa de Francesca con su tarjeta de visita que la señorita Valenti guardó entre los pechos . Bebió otro trago de oporto.

– No sé a qué te refieres.

– Por lo que me has dicho, veo que has estado utilizando tu habitual terminología: Relaciones internacionales, ciencias políticas, deber, honor.

– Y?

– Te has puesto a pensar que a ella no le importa tu punto de vista? Tú eras sólo un hombre al que no había visto nunca antes y estaba dispuesto a ejectutar decisiones de su padre. Unas decisiones que van a configurar su vida y su futuro, y le hablaste como si fuera ella sólo un problema que tenías que resolver lo antes posible. No me extraña que estuviera resentida. Cualquier mujer lo estaría.

Su hermano menor tenía razón y Terrence lo sabía. Miró a Dylan y haciendo acopio de toda su flema, dijo:

- Al parecer, he cometido un leve error diplomático.

Había actuado sin pensar, o mejor dicho, en lo único que había pensado era en solucionar el asunto cuanto antes.

– No volveré a hacerlo, te lo aseguro. Cuando vuelva a reunirme con esa chica, aplicaré la norma más básica de la diplomacia.

– Que es..?

– Conseguir lo que yo quiero, pero hacerle creer que es lo que ella quiere.

– Suena bien. Pero recuerda que no estás negociando un tratado comercial. Si quieres que te de un consejo…

- No, gracias.

– No olvides nunca... que es una mujer.

El recuerdo de las generosas curvas de Candy Valenti y de sus labios color cereza estaban grabados a fuego en la mente de Terrence. Olvidar que era una mujer? Se terminó la copa de golpe. – Absolutamente imposible.

A la mañana siguiente, a Candy no le sorprendió recibir un recado de sir Terrence diciendo que iría a visitarla esa misma tarde. En la nota decía que lamentaba mucho tener que molestarla, y expresaba su ferviente deseo de que tuviera la amabilidad de recibirlo. Era una nota muy diplomática, pero como por casualidad, dejaba caer que había escrito a su padre para contarle cómo estaban las cosas.

Se golpeó con la nota la palma de la mano, mientras pensaba en cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento. Cooperaría en los planes de su padre, pero con condiciones, lo que suponía que debía encontrar a un hombre que la amara. El amor no se puede forzar asi que, lo único que podía hacer, era seguir el consejo de su madre y mudarse a vivir con alguien más apropiado, asistir a fiestas, conocer jóvenes y pasarlo bien. Tal vez así, el amor la encontrase.

Tal vez Terrence Grandchester fuera un dictador de hielo, pero seguía siendo un hombre. Fue su último pensamiento antes de recibirlo en el salón.

– Excelencia – lo saludó con una reverencia mucho mejor que la primera. Se sentó y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo frente a ella.

– Señorita Valenti – empezó él tras aceptar la invitación- me temo que ayer empezamos con mal pie y me gustaría mucho poderlo remediar.

– A mí también. – Lo halagaría un poco, pensó, luego se comportaría como la típica chica desorientada y arrepentida, lo haría sentir importante y se haría con el control de la situación. - Le sonrió

– Sir Terrence, yo también lo lamento. No sé qué me pudo pasar. Estoy convencida de que usted y yo llegaremos a un acuerdo.

– También yo. - hizo una pausa y continuó: - Tal vez lo primero que deberíamos hacer es resolver el asunto de dónde va a vivir durante lo que queda de la Temporada. Ha pensado en ello?

–Oh sí. Después de pensarlo mejor vi que usted tenía razón en lo que dijo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que la casa de mi madre no es el lugar más adecuado para mí. – Abrió las manos en un gesto que pedía comprensión. – Quiero a mi madre y a lo largo de los años he tenido muy pocas oportunidades de estar con ella. Me cuesta mucho dejarla.

Terrence se inclinó hacia adelante, dispuesto a seguirle la corriente.

– Por supuesto, el cariño que siente por su madre y que no quiera alejarse de ella, es más que comprensible. Es propio de una mujer tan joven y con un corazón tan tierno como el suyo.

Candy se llevó las manos al pecho,consciente de lo que ese gesto acentuaba. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que usar todas las armas disponibles para salirse con la suya. Cuando la mirada de sir Terrence se desplazó unos milímetros hacia abajo, Candy confió en que estuviera observando las dos principales piezas de su arsenal.

– Me duele abandonar a mi madre y tener que mudarme con unos desconocidos, pero me doy cuenta de que tengo que hacerlo. Lo primero es decidir con quién voy a vivir. Estoy convencida de que usted se mueve en los más altos circulos de la sociedad. Cuál es su opinión?

Terrence volvió a mirarle a la cara.

–Tenemos varias opciones, y todas excelentes. Dado nuestro entendimiento, lo mejor será que se las explique y así usted decide cuál le gusta más.

– Eso es muy considerado. Por qué no me habla de esas opciones?

– La condesa de Snowden es la pimera opción que yo creo que debería tener en cuenta. Su reputación es intachable y cualquier joven que esté bajo su protección será recibida en todas partes.

– Qué tal es?

– Es una dama encantadora y muy educada. Habla con gran lentitud, y es un poco sorda, está a punto de cumplir setenta años. No suele acudir a demasiadas fiestas por la noche, pero si usted sabe jugar a las cartas, seguro que la adorará. Vive a varios kilómetros de Londres pero cuando usted haya elegido a sus posibles pretendientes, lo organizaré para que vayan a visitarla a casa de lady Snowden. Nada me gustaría más que dejarla en sus manos.

– Parece la carabina perfecta – respondió Candy, pensando justo lo contrario. Su avanzada edad era un punto a favor, pero si la mujer vivía tan lejos de la ciudad no habría modo de escaparse para ir a visitar a su madre. No, no iba a quedarse con lady Snowden.

– Hábleme de las otras alternativas – sugirió – para poder escoger con criterio.

– Por supuesto, Lady Deane es otra posibilidad. La baronesa es una mujer muy resuelta y vital. Posee una fuerte constitución y le encanta dar largos paseos al amanecer. Es una mujer bastante estricta, pero en mi opinión, eso contribuye a formar el carácter.

– Creo que mi carácter no necesita más formación – contestó Candy seria.- Aunque admito que en el pasado he sido…impulsiva.

– Lady Deane se aseguraría de que no cometiera ningún error en sociedad, asi que podría estar tranquila con ella.

– No tengo ninguna duda. Además me encanta caminar y ver salir el sol – hizo una pausa, abrió mucho los ojos, se mordió el labio y procuró ser la viva imagen de la mujer confundida – Pero por otro lado, me asusta eso de hacer tanto ejercicio, después de todo se supone que son los hombres los que tienen que ser fuertes.

Ladeó la cabeza y deslizó la mirada por los anchos hombros y el torso de sir Terrence sin necesidad de fingir que estaba impresionada. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero el embajador tenía un cuerpo espléndido.

– Los hombres fuertes y poderosos – susurró ella con voz tenue …los hombres como usted, hacen que la tensión de una mujer se acelere.

El bajó la vista de nuevo y se sentó en la silla.

Candy sonrió al ver el estupor del embajador. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo que se había distraído.

– Estoy divagando, discúlpeme, tiene alguna otra sugerencia?

Terrence pareció salir también de su estado de ensimismamiento y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

– También está Lady Monforth, por supuesto. Ella podría ser una buen solución. La marquesa es la perfecta carabina,y su hija Sarah, que es sólo unos cuantos años mayor que usted, así que tendría compañía. Su mansión de Londres está en Mayfair, el barrio más elegante.

– Suena prometedor, cómo es la hija? – Lady Sarah es la joven más preciosa que conozco – respondió él sin ocultar su admiración masculina – Una belleza, tiene el pelo rubio como el oro, ojos azules y profundos y una tez blanca como la leche, el epítome de la mujer inglesa. Me parece bellísima, como a todos los demás hombres.

Candy tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para contener las náuseas.

– Siempre está rodeada de admiradores – continuó sir Terrence – por lo que usted tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a muchos jóvenes. Lady Sarah no es la más inteligente de las compañías – añadió con una sonrisa – pero estoy seguo de que encontrará temas de los que hablar con ella. Las mujeres suelen hablar de cosas que a los hombres se nos escapan. La moda en vestidos y lazos para el pelo y cosas así.

Candy empezaba a preguntarse cómo un hombre tan limitado había logrado convertirse en un diplomático de prestigio. De verdad creía que podía hacerse amiga de una belleza que era tan guapa como estúpia? Con toda seguridad se detestarían.

– No hay más opciones?

– Creo que no…

Como él se quedó pensando, Candy rogó porque se acordara de una opción más, una que fuera adecuada de acuerdo a sus exigencias.

– Supongo que también podríamos considerar a mi hermano – dijo no muy seguro – El y su esposa viven en Portman Square, en el centro de Londres. Y son muy buenos amigos del duque y de la duquesa de relación nos sería de mucha utilidad, pero…no – Sacudió la cabeza- No puedo ni plantearme la posibilidad de que se instale allí.Mi hermano es un descarado, y su esposa, bueno…digamos que dista mucho de ser la carabina perfecta. Cuando quiere puede hacer un gran escándalo.

– De verdad? Por favor cuénteme.

El rostro de sir Terrence se desencajó.

– Se escapó al continente americano cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años, convivió con su primer marido dos años antes de casarse con él.

Aquella mujer tenía cada vez más posibilidades de convertirse en su mejor alternativa.

– Y qué pasó? – Después de que su marido muriera de una extraña enfermedad, ella regresó a Inglaterra con su reputación destrozada. Se convirtió en la amante de mi hermano y, no hace falta que le diga que eso no ayudó demasiado a que recuperase su respetabilidad. Lamento decirle que mi hermano Dylan fue un seductor en su juventud.

– Dylan? – Candy se quedó mirándolo atónita, incapaz de asimilar que aquel hombre tuviera un hermano con tan escandalosa fama – Su hermano es Dylan Grandchester, el compositor?

– Sí, me temo que sí. Seguro que ahora comprende por qué no sería buena idea que fuera a vivir con ellos.

Oh sí lo sería. Le encantaba la gente con pasados escandalosos y Grace Grandchester, que había compartido sus propias locuras, sería una carabina más que comprensiva. Candy podría ir a donde quisiera, hacer todo lo que quisiera, y visitar a su madre siempre que se le antojara. Había llegado el momento de volver a endulzar al embajador.

Se inclinó hacia adelante,mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de sinceridad.

– Pero sir Terrence, son su familia. Y dada su impecable reputación e influyente posición social, seguro que su hermano y su mujer están considerados como gente respetable.

– Ahora sí – se ajustó el pañuelo y con aspecto de estar muy satisfecho de sí mismo – Después de que yo consiguiera restituir el buen nombre de Grace.

– Eso hizo? – lo miró con admiración – Asi que yo no soy la primera dama a la que salva? No me soprende, dadas sus dotes diplomáticas.

– No todo fue mérito mío – contestó él, tratando de ser modesto – La duquesa de Tremore y su cuñada Lady Hammont también contribuyeron enormemente. Y claro está, Dylan, que se ha adaptado de maravilla a la vida de casado… - Dudó unos instantes y sus ojos azules se entrecerraron fijos en ella como un dardo de acero – Puedo confiar en que se comportará con absoluto decoro mientras esté en casa de mi hermano?

Candy se cogió las manos en el regazo, dócil como un corderito.

– Sé que he cometido errores, pero estoy convencida de que si estoy en buena compañía, me portaré como es debido.

– No sé si la familia de mi hermano será la gente más adecuada.

– Usted dice que su hermano es amigo de un duque, seguro que tendré la posibilidad de moverme en los más elevados círculos sociales y así favoreceré mi reputación. Me gustaría mucho ir a vivir con ellos. Siempre que usted lo apruebe, claro.

Sir Terrence se echó hacia atrás y, cuzándose de brazos, reflexionó un momento.

– Seguro que allí será donde lo pasará mejor – reconoció con desgano – y he sido yo el que le ha dicho que podía escoger – hizo otra larga pausa y luego añadió: - Está bien, se instalará en Portman Square.

Ella suspiró aliviada y satisfecha al mismo tiempo.

– Gracias sir Terrence. Este es el principio de mi nueva vida, y es muy reconfortante saber que voy a contar con usted para que me oriente.

El sonrió, hinchado como un pavo.

– No es necesario que me de las gracias, señorita Valenti. Será un placer ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa tratando de parecer agradecida, pero se sentía como el gato que acababa de comerse al canario. Tal vez fuera un defecto horrible, pero le encantaba salirse con la suya.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva novela de L.L.G., el próximo capítulo vendrá mañana cargado de humor :)

Con estra novela sólo podré subir un capitulo diario, asi que les pido un poquito de paciencia.

Disfruten la lectura, que tengan un lindo dia.

Nathy Grandchester.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

A Terrence le encantaba salirse con la suya. No había nada más excitante que una negociación diplomática que se cierra con éxito. Ahora tenía que resolver otro asunto, y no sabía cómo resultaría. Su hermano era tan impredecible como una tormenta de verano.

Después de abandonar la casa de Francesca, fue a Portman Square. Dylan había salido, pero por suerte, Grace no.

– Terrence! – su cuñada lo recibió con una sonrisa cuando lo vio entrar en el salón.

El le cogió las manos que ella le ofrecía como bienvenida y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Grace era rubia, delgada y una de las personas más generosas que conocía, sin duda era lo mejor que le había pasado a su hermano. También era una persona muy razonable, una cualidad que Terrence admiraba. La mayoría de la gente no lo era.

– Habría escrito para avisarles de mi llegada – dijo él mientras se sentaban frente a frente – pero no tuve tiempo. Esta misión surgió de repente.

– Te apetece un té?

Después de que asintiera, Grace tiró de la campanilla que había detrás del sofá en el que estaba sentada, y un lacayo se presentó en el salón. Minutos más tarde, les estaban sirviendo una taza de humeante té chino a cada uno.

– Te está permitido hablar de esa misión? – preguntó –o es discreta como la última vez?

– Todo lo contrario. Tengo muchas ganas de contártelo hecho, mi querida Grace, para llevarla a cabo, necesito que me ayudes.

Al dia siguiente de que ella y sir Terrence hubieran llegado a un acuerdo sobre dónde iba a vivir, baúles, maletas y sombrereras estaban amontonados en la entrada de la casa de Cavendish Square listos para ser transportados a su nuevo hogar. Mientras esperaba junto a su madre a que sir Terrence llegara.

Candy tenía la mirada fija en su equipaje.

– Llegué a la puerta de tu casa con una sola bolsa, mamá – murmuró – Y me voy casi con veinte.

– No negaré que las tiendas de Bond Streethan estado muy ocupadas con nosotras – reconoció Francesca.

Candy detectó el intento de su madre por animarla y se sintió como cuando era pequeña y estaba en el internado.

– Es raro verdad? – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista – Esta vez soy yo la que se va.

Francesca le cogió la mandíbula y le volvió la cara para mirarla a los ojos. Arrugó la frente y trató de ponerse seria.

– Nada de lágrimas.

– De acuerdo – asintió con la cabeza. – Pero debes saber que tengo intención de escaparme para venir a verte.

Su madre suspiró.

– Eres terca como tu padre Ya sé que no me harás caso si te prohibo que lo hagas, asi que ni siquiera voy a intentarlo. Pero si de verdad quieres venir aquí, ve con cuidado. Recuerda que para la alta sociedad, la discreción lo es todo.

– Mamá – dijo, con una trémula sonrisa – si pude escaparme de un convento y de los guardias de Alberto, puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

En ese preciso instante llegó el carruaje, y Candy se alegró de que así fuera; lo sabía todo sobre despedidas, y las detestaba. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, pero en el último minuto, corrió de nuevo a los brazos de su madre.

– Mi cumpleaños es dentro de tres semnas- dijo, inventando una excusa para quedarse unos segundos más – No te olvides mamá.

Esta le acarició la mejilla.

– Acaso me he olvidado alguna vez?

– No, pero a menudo te olvidas de cosas. Sólo…quería recordártelo.

– Te prometo que no me olvidaré – Francesca le dio un beso en la frente – Anda vete, disfruta y trata de no preocuparte por tu futuro. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

Esta vez, cuando Candy dio media vuelta, no volvió a mirar atrás, y la reconfortó pensar que su nuevo hogar estaba cerca de allí.

Sir Terrence ya estaba a punto de entrar cuando ella salió. Iba impecablemente vestido y no tenía ni un pelo fuera de su sitio. Y como era de preveer, ni una mota de polvo se atrevía a manchar su inmaculado abrigo azúl marino. Parecía más inhumano que de costumbre.

Al ver que ella se acercaba, se detuvo, le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y luego la acompañó hasta el carruaje, ayudándola a subir.

Dentro había alguien, y cuando Candy se sentó, se encontró frente a una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto jamás. Unos mechones rubios se escapaban del sombrero color crema que llevaba, y sus grandes ojos castaños, realzados por el vestido azúl turquesa.

No podía ser más distinta de Candy, que no podía apartar la vista de ella, admirándola como si fuera un cuadro de Bellini.

Cuando la mujer habló, lo hizo con una voz cálida y amistosa.

– Señorita Valenti, soy Grace Grandchester – dijo dejando a un lado los formalismos que dictaban que sir Terrence las presentara.

– Encantada de conocerla.

– Terrence no me había dicho lo guapa que usted era.

– Yo estaba pensando lo mismo sobre usted. Me recuerda a una madonna de Bellini.

– Pero sin esa cara tan piadosa espero!

Ambas mujeres estaban riendo cuando sir Terrence entró en el carruaje.

– Al parecer, ya se han hecho amigas – dijo, al sentarse junto a su cuñada.

– Creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien – dijo Grace mientras el carruaje se ponía en marcha y avanzaba calle bajo.

Candy estaba de acuerdo con ella. Tal vez al final hasta fuera a pasarlo bien. Así lo esperaba, después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para salirse con la suya.

El optimismo de Candy respecto a su nueva vida se vio reforzado cuando llegó a Portman Square y una doncella le enseñó su habitación. Tenía dos ventanas enormes, la decoración en tonos rosa y blancos con muebles sencillos pero acogedores. Tumbada en el mullido colchón, recordó la durísima cama de la celda sin ventanas del convento y se rió. Le gustaban las cosas sencillas, pero también le gustaba la comodidad. Allí tenía ambas cosas.

– Al parecer, le gusta su habitación – dijo una voz, y Candy se levantó. Sir Terrence estaba en el pasillo, observándola a través de la puerta abierta.

– Sí – contestó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco apoyándose en los codos – El rosado es mi color favorito, asi que esta habitación me encanta. Y la cama es de lo más confortable – coqueteó con él, sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba – Me gustan las camas cómodas.

– Excelente. – Con una reverencia, el hombre se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Candy suspiró y volvió a recostarse entre las almohadas. Coquetear con aquel hombre era tiempo perdido. Con lo hermoso que era, debería de al menos mostrar algo de cortesía.

– La veré en la cena.

Ella arrugó la frente y se sentó, dudando de haber escuchado bien.

– Qué ha dicho? – fue corriendo hacia la puerta – Qué ha dicho? – repitió - Va a venir a cenar esta noche?

El la miró sorprendido.

– Por supuesto, igual que casi todas las fin y al cabo, vivo aquí.

– Qué?

– Así es – Sir Terrence señaló con una mano hacia el lugar de donde ella venía – Mi habitación está justo al lado de la suya no se lo dije ayer?

– No! – dijo ella, empezando a entenderlo – se olvidó de mencionarlo.

El se limpió una mota inexistente de la manga.

– Qué descuido de mi parte, mil disculpas.

– Lo hizo a propósito – lo acusó ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo a los ojos – Me mintió!

El hombres se llevó la mano al corazón.

– Señorita Valenti, me duele que me acuse de algo así. Incluso yo, un…cómo dijo? – hizo una pausa – Ah sí! Un hombre fuerte y poderoso, tiene sentimientos. Y yo no miento.

Candy entrecerró los ojos. Le había tomado el pelo con toda aquella palabrería sobre posibles carabinas, y fingiendo que le importaba lo que opinara. Y ella había caído en su trampa como una tonta.

– Pues digamos que me ha engañado – rectificó la joven – le gusta más así?

– Y por qué iba a querer yo engañarla? Qué gano con que viva aquí y no en otro lugar?

– Pues que así puede vigilarme y asegurarse de que me porto como es debido.

– Qué idea tan espléndida – sonrió él sin ocultar que era eso precisamente lo que había tramado. Estaba tan orgulloso, tan satisfecho de sí mismo, que Candy no pudo soportarlo.

– De todas las cosas horribles que podía haber hecho…usted, usted…oh, usted… - se detuvo intentando encontrar el insulto que se ajustara mejor al caso. A pesar de que hablaba cuatro idiomas, sólo uno era el adecuado para expresar lo que pensaba del embajador en ese momento, y gritó en italiano: - Tu furbo bastardo manipolatore!

– Me temo que tengo que protestar. Tal vez sí sea astuto y manipulador, pero le aseguro que mis padres llevaban un año casados antes de que yo naciera – Se acercó a una puerta y puso la mano en el pomo – La cena es a las siete. Una niña de diez años va a acompañarnos. – Y diciendo esto se fue.

– Oh! – exclamó Candy furiosa.

Aquel hombre la había engañado y manipulado. Ella que se había escapado de internados, de casas de parientes, de palacio y de varios conventos, tenía que terminar en las garras de Terrence Grandchester. Si aquel hombre se pegaba a sus talones, jamás podría hacer nada.

Todos querían que se casara pero, cómo rayos iba a encontrar al hombre adecuado con Terrence Grandchester pegado a ella y recordándole a cada segundo que se comportara? Nadie podía enamorarse en tales condiciones.

Y qué pasaría con su madre? Candy se detuvo delante de la ventana de su habitación y apartó la cortina para mirar fuera. Ni un árbol a la vista, no había modo de escapar. Enfadada como nunca, corrió la cortina y empezó a pasear nerviosa por la habitación.

Levantó la vista y vio su reflejo en el espejo del tocador; al mirarse los ojos descubrió el verdadero motivo de su enfado: Había subestimado al inglés, y estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber cometido tal error.

Se repitió una y otra vez que no importaba donde había llegado a Inglaterra para que ahora le impidieran ver a su madre.

Después de cambiarse para la noche, Terrence fue al salón y vio que Dylan había regresado a casa. Como la señorita Valenti aún no se había unido a ellos, aprovechó el momento para comentarle el asunto a su hermano.

– Espero que le guste estar aquí – dijo Grace, mirando preocupada a su cuñado – Al fin y al cabo, para ella somos unos desconocidos.

– Tú le caíste muy bien y estoy convencido de que se acostumbrará a vivir aquí – Terrence se sentó frente al matrimonio – La señorita Valenti tiene una vena aventurera bastante importante, y le induje a pensar que vivir con gente de pasado escandaloso sería muy excitante.

– Siempre has sido muy astuto – señaló Dylan.

– Eso dicen – murmuró – recordando las palabras de la señorita Valenti. Se echó hacia atrás y le dijo que su esposa le estaba ayudando a mantener la farsa.

– Así es – confirmó ella, ahora somos una de las parejas más respetadas de Londres.

Dylan se rió y miró a su esposa.

– Tú y yo respetables. Quién se lo habría imaginado?

Terrence miró a su cuñada lleno de gratitud.

– Gracias por aceptar hacer de carabina. Soy consciente de que es una gran responsabilidad.

– No tienes que darme las gracias Terrence – Es lo mínimo después de lo que tú hiciste para rehacer mi reputación.

– Al parecer me he convertido en un experto en ayudar a jóvenes damas a hacer eso – comentó Terrence con ironía – Espero que no te arrepientas Grace. Hacer de carabina de la señorita Valenti no será fácil, confío en que puedas controlarla.

– Controlar a esa chica no será ningún problema para mi esposa – dijo Dylan, rodeando la espalda de Grace con un brazo- A mí me controla sin demasiado esfuerzo, y a Isabel también. Dudo que la señorita Valenti le de demasiado trabajo.

– Deberías conocer a la dama en cuestión antes de afirmar eso – respondió Terrence – Te aseguro mi querido hermano, que esa joven es capaz de crear el más absoluto caos allá donde va.

– Entonces, estoy impaciente por conocerla. Adoro el caos. Te quedas a cenar?

Sorprendido Terrence miró a Grace.

– No se lo has contado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Ha estado fuera todo el dia y acaba de legar a casa. Apenas he tenido tiempo de explicarle lo de la señorita Valenti y lo de mi papel de carabina. No he podido contarle el resto.

Dylan miró a su esposa y a su hermano y luego volvió a mirar a Grace.

– El resto de qué?

Fue Terrence quien respondió.

– Mientras la señorita Valenti viva aquí, yo también lo haré.

– Qué? – su hermano soltó tal gemido de desesperación que Terrence deseó que fuera una broma – En serio tienes que hacerlo?

– Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Ya sé que tú y yo no siempre nos hemos llevado bien, Dylan, pero no puedo permitir que Grace cargue con toda la responsabilidad, sería demasiado. Esa chica no tiene el más mínimo sentido del decoro y por reso sería fácil víctima de un crápula en busca de fortuna. Tengo intenciones de vigilarla como un halcón hasta que esté comprometida.

Dylan sonrió.

– Temes que se escape con cualquier chico en el jardin de atrás?

Eso era exactamente lo que temía. Miró a su hermano sin inmutarse.

– No va a escabullirse a ningún lado.

– Pobre señorita Valenti – murmuró Dylan – Contigo vigilándola constantemente no podrá hacer nada divertido.

Terrence pensó en los seductores ojos verdes de la italiana, en su sonrisa, en su voluptuoso cuerpo.

– Creo que la señorita Valenti ya se ha divertido para toda su vida.

A Terrence no le sorprendió ver que la joven no le había hecho caso en lo de la ropa. Bajó a cenar ataviada con un vestido blanco virginal, excepto en el escote. Era tan bajo que un hombre tendría que estar ciego para no verlo. Observó cómo su hermano menor levantaba una ceja ante tal despliegue de encantos, y a continuación le sonreía burlón. Dylan siempre había tenido un extraño sentido del humor.

A Isabel por su partre, al ser una niña, le bastó una mirada al vestido de la señorita Valenti para decir que era "absolutamente precioso" y que quería uno igual cuando se hiciera mayor, pero en rojo. La expresión de Dylan cambió al instante y se convirtió en la viva imagen del padre severo.

Entonces fue Terrence el que sonrió burlón. Isabel iba a volver loco a su padre cuando creciera.

Grace gracias a su carácter sereno y sentido del tacto, no dijo nada sobre la prenda, aunque informó a su hija de que, hasta que se hiciera mayor y se casara, los únicos vestidos que iba a llevar serían de color pastel.

Una vez sentados, Grace dirigió la conversación hacia los típicos temas de los que se hablaba en sociedad.

– Dylan y yo hemos recibido una invitación de lady Kettering para asistir a su concierto del próximo jueves – les dijo – Iba a decir que no, pero tal vez deberíamos aceptar. Terrence y la señorita Valenti podrían venir con nosotros.

– Un concierto sería una buena oportunidad para presentar a la señorita Valenti en sociedad – dijo Terrence.

– Lady Kettering y yo iremos de compras pasado mañana por Bond Street, podría llevar a la señorita Valenti y contarle que le estoy haciendo de carabina. Conociéndola, seguro que no tardará en invitarla al concierto. – Volvió a centrar la atención en su cuñado – También aprovecharé para hablarle de tu inesperado regreso de Oriente, Terrence, y así te incluirá en la invitación.

Dylan suspiró resignado.

– Detesto esos conciertos, son un insulto para el oido. Jóvenes y damas sin ningún talento musical tocando con fervor. Siempre que interpretan una de mis composiciones se le ponen los pelos de punta. Tenemos que ir?

– Tal vez la señorita Valenti los disfrute – Grace miró a Candy – Te gusta la música?

– Sí- respondió ella – me gusta mucho.

– Toca algún instrumento?

– De pequeña aprendí a tocar la guitarra española.

Isabel escogió ese momento para hablar y dándose media vuelta, miró a Candy.

– Pero, lo hace bien?

– Isabel! - la reprendió su madre a pesar de que Candy se reía.

– Lo bastante bien como para que a tu papá no se le pongan los pelos de punta, te lo aseguro – respondió a la pequeña - .Sin embargo, he oido que tocas y compones como tu papá.

El rostro de la niña se iluminó como el sol.

– Has oido eso de mí? Supongo que el tio Terrence te lo habrá contado.

– No, no, ya lo había oido antes de venir aquí. Verás, tu padre es muy famoso, asi que la gente habla también de ti y de tu talento. Espero que no te importe tocar algo para mí.

– Oh sí! – exclamó Isabel entusiasmada – después de cenar.

– Esta noche no – intervino Grace – tienes qua acostarte a las nueve. Ya tocarás para la señorita Valenti en otra ocasión.

Después del postre, apareció la niñera de Isabel para llevársela a la cama.

Grace acompañó a Candy hasta el salón, donde servirían el café, mientras Terrence y Dylan se quedaban en el comedor para disfrutar de un oporto y un brandy respectivamente.

Después de hablar sobre la gestión con turcos y griegos, Dylan centró la atención en Candy Y claro está, lo hizo con su buen humor habitual.

– No me dijiste que la chica fuera tan hermosa, seguro que tendrá a todos los jóvenes de Londres a sus pies. No tienes por qué preocuparte, en menos de un mes estará comprometida.

– Ya veremos. La atracción es fácil, pero para ella lo más importante es querer al hombre, y eso es algo que no puedo controlar.

– Creía que habías dicho que no importaba lo que ella pensara.

– Y no importa, pero todo este asunto sería mucho ms fácil si consigo que ella y el joven en cuestión se enamoren. Lo que necesito – añadió antes de beber un poco – es un filtro del amor.

Dylan se rió.

– Esa mujer es en sí misma un filtro de amor.

Cierto, pero Terrence no sabía si eso complicaba o mejoraba las cosas. Probablemente las complicaría, decidió resignado.


	6. Chapter 6

Candy y Grace acababan de sentarse cuando las niñera de Isabel informó a su señora de que la niña se negaba a dormir.

– Quiere que le lea el próximo capítulo de la novela, madam – dijo la niñera- Dice que no piensa cerrar los ojos hasta entonces.

– Oh,cierto! Con la llegada de la señorita Valenti, me olvidé.- Grace dejó a un lado su taza y se disculpó con Candy

– Dylan y yo siempre acompañamos a Isabel a la cama y le leemos un poco antes de dormirse. Le importa que la deje sola un momento?

– Por supuesto que no.

Grace se fue del salón con la niñera. Candy se recostó en el sillón y pensó en su situación.

A pesar de que sir Terrence la había llevado a esa casa con engaños, trenía que reconocer que la familia le gustaba. Dylan Grandchester era tan divertido y encantador como cabía esperar de un hombre de su reputación; su esposa era tan dulce como bella y la falta de respeto por las normas de Isabel le recordaba a ella misma a su edad. La pequeña era afortunada de tener un padre y una madre que la acompañaran a la cama y le leyeran cada noche.

Como no quería empezar a compadecerse a sí misma por su infancia, decidió levantarse y pasear por la estancia antes de que los tristes recuerdos de aquella época la invadieran. Dejó la taza, se puso de pie y optó por pensar en algo mucho más interesante: en el modo de engañar a Terrence Grandchester.

Todas sus tretas del dia anterior habían sido inútiles. Era cierto que la carabina que al final le había tocado parecía permisiva, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que soportarlo a él, y tenía la sensación de que el emnbajador sería de todo menos tolerante. Seguro que sería incluso peor que Alberto.

Candy se detuvo junto a un tablero de ajedrez y se quedó mirando las piezas blancas y negras, a la vez que recordaba la conversación del dia anterior. Terrence había sido ingenioso y la había manipulado igual que a un peón de aquel tablero haciéndole creer que se estaba saliéndose con la suya. No debía volver a subestimarlo.

Estaba decidida a tomar las riendas de su destino, y sir Terrence era la pieza clave para ello. Alberto lo respetaba y confiaba en él lo suficiente como para haberle dado poder de decisión respecto al futuro de su hija. Candy sabía que su madre tenía razón. Tenía que conseguir que el embajador estuviese de su lado, persuadirlo de que la dejara escoger a su marido. Pero, cómo?

Sin pensar, cogió el caballo del tablero y, pensando en su próximo movimiento, acarició la pieza.

"usa tus encantos, tu magnetismo", le había dicho Francesca. Todo eso estaba muy bien, pensó exasperada, pero Terrence Grandchester había demostrado ser inmune a ambos, algo que nunca le había pasado antes. No era engreída, pero desde los dieciseis años sabía el efecto que tenía sobre los miembros del sexo opuesto; hasta entonces en todos, excepto en sir Terrence. Por otro lado, aún era pronto, y se negaba a desanimarse. Tal vez Terrence Grandchester fuera engreido, serio y frio como el hielo, pero era un hombre, con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

– Juega al ajedrez?

Candy se dio media vuelta, y se topó con el objeto de sus pensamientos. Le ofreció la más dulce de sus sonrisas. Sonreir a un hombre siempre resultaba útil, y a una mujer no le costaba nada.

– Sí, me encanta. A decir verdad, soy una excelente jugadora.

El entrecerró los ojos.

– Usted no tiene abuela verdad?

– Abuela? – repitió sin entender nada – Qué pregunta tan rara! Qué tiene que ver mi abuela con esto?

– Es una frase hecha – le explicó él – Lo que quería decir es que usted no tiene reparo en proclamar sus talentos o habilidades.

– Por supuesto que no – contestó atónita – Por qué debería tenerlo?

– Hay quien considera que la modestia es una virtud.

– Ustedes los ingleses son increíbles – sacudió la cabeza sin entender la obsesión de los anglosajones con la modestia – Esconder las propias habilidades no es ninguna virtud. Si Dios lo ha bendecido a uno con un don, hay que sentir verguenza de ello? Además, una mujer tiene muy poco poder en este mundo.

Con gesto deliberado, se recorrió la clavícula desnuda con un dedo. La caricia tuvo el efecto deseado; él bajó la vista y la incipiente sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

– Por tanto, se deben de aprovechar todas las cualidades – continuó Candy – tenemos que asegurarnos de que los hombres son conscientes de ellas y saben valorarlas. Así, ustedes jamás nos subestimarán.

– Cualquier hombre que la subestime es idiota - contestó Terrence llevando su impasible mirada hasta el rostro de ella.

Alentada por la tensión que se percibía en su tono de voz, que muy bien podía ser desaprobación, se acercó a él.

– Es usted idiota sir Terrence?

El se mantuvo inmóvil donde estaba, con las manos cogidas a la espalda y la expresión inescrutable.

– No señorita Valenti, no lo soy. Asi que sea lo que sea lo que su avispada mente esté tramando, no pierda el tiempo y deje de coquetar conmigo.

La joven hizo una mueca y dio un paso atrás para alejarse de él.

– No sé ni por qué lo intento. Usted nunca me sigue el coqueteo, y así no tiene ninguna gracia. Ninguna en absoluto.

– No sabe cuánto lamento oir eso. – señaló el tablero que tenían delante – Jugamos?

Ella dudó un instante y lo miró mientras fingía pensarlo.

– No estoy segura – se le da bien?

Eso consiguió que él se sonriera.

– Por supuesto que sí, es usted un bicho.

A pesar de que había conseguido hacerlo sonreir, Candy sintió la necesidad de protestar ante tal definición.

– No soy ningún bicho. ¡Ma insomma! Mire que llamarme así. Bicho?

– Es otra expresión. No tiene que tomárselo en sentido literal. – Apartó la silla que había frente a las piezas blancas y le repitió la pregunta con la mirada.

Ella volvió a dudar, pero finalmente aceptó la invitación y se sentó.

El rodeó la mesa, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla que iba a ocupar.

– No pretendía insultarla – comentó al sentarse.

– Espero que no. Siendo un diplomático, debería escoger las palabras con más cuidado – Detuvo la mano encima de la reina – Sería mejor que recurriera a los halagos – continuó, mirándolo a los ojos -, eso siempre resulta útil.

– En serio? – bajó la vista hacia el tablero – Lo tendré en mente cuando vuelva a reunirme con los turcos.

Candy suspiró resignada y adelantó un peón dos casillas para abrir el juego.

– Sus técnicas de coqueteo son lamentables.

El movió el caballo.

– En serio?

– Sí – confirmó Candy sin mirarlo. En vez de eso mantuvo la mirada fija en el juego – Un hombre atractivo debe saber coquetear con las mujeres. Es una lástima que todo ese atractivo esté ahí para nada.

– Asi que ahora soy atractivo? – Sonaba como si se estuviera divirtiendo –.Y pensar que hace apenas unas horas era un bastardo manipulador.

– Y sigue siéndolo – replicó ella moviendo otra pieza – asi que que no se le suba a la cabeza el que me parezca atractivo. – Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado – Además, aún sigo enfadada por haberme engañado.

– Acaso no trataba usted de hacer lo mismo?

Candy volvió la vista hacia él.

– Eso es distinto.

– Pues no me parece justo. – Deslizó un peón y fue un movimiento que ella había estado esperando. Llegó a la conclusión de que era un buen jugador, pero poco imaginativo.

Candy movió otra pieza.

– Estoy luchando por mi futuro. No me importa que sea justo o no.

– Y yo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber – contraatacó él, quedándose con el alfil de ella, que era justo lo que la joven preveía. – Para mí, el sentido del deber es tan importante como para usted lo es su felicidad.

– Nada es más importante que el amor.

– Ya sé que las mujeres creen que el amor y la felicidad van siempre de la mano, pero eso no es cierto.

– Sí lo es, y voy a advertirle una cosa. En lo que se refiere a la elección de mi futuro marido, haré todo lo necesario para ser feliz. Su sentido del deber es asunto suyo.

– Me doy por vencido – Con esas palabras, el embajador dio por terminada la conversación y se concentró en la partida, asi que ella hizo lo mismo.

Ambos estaban absortos en sus estrategias. Candy iba adaptando la suya a la de él, que era conservadora y previsible. El juego se ralentizó hasta hacerse eterno, pues sir Terrence tardaba mucho más que ella en mover. Eso podría ser un indicativo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza; pero a veces hacía movimientos al azar, sin sentido aparente, que demostraban que también podía ser atrevido. Candy aprovechaba esas ocasiones para hacer sus jugadas más arriesgadas y pasar al ataque.

Entre turno y turno, se echaba para atrás para estudiarlo. Con la cabeza inclinada mirando el tablero, la luz de la lámpara hacía brillar unos mechones claros entre su pelo castaño. Bajó la vista, observó la parte superior de su cuerpo, y su mente empezó a dibujar los músculos que debía de haber debajo de aquella inmaculada camisa blanca.

Mientras jugaban, la música que Dylan Grandchester tocaba al piano llegaba hasta ellos a través del pasillo, junto con el violin de su esposa acompañándolo. Al cabo de unas horas, la música cesó y la casa se quedó en silencio. Los sirvientes apagaron las luces y soplaron las velas, dejando solos a Candy y a sir Terrence.

– He estado pensando en lo que ha dicho antes – dijo él antes de mover una de las piezas que le quedaban -, y mi conciencia me impide ignorar su deseo de encontrar la felicidad en el matrimonio.

Sorprendida la joven levantó la vista y escrutó su rostro mientras él se reclinaba en el asiento. Acaso había convencido al témpano de hielo? – Imposible. Volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

– Confío – prosiguió – que los hombres que aparezcan en la lista que he elaborado logren cumplir con ese requisito.

Candy se quedó sin aire y se detuvo con la mano a mitad de camino.

– De verdad tiene una lista ya?

– Por supuesto. Le dije que teníamos poco tiempo y su situación requiere que lo enfoque como un tratado y no como un cortejo. En los próximos dias visitaré a dichos caballeros y organizaré las concierto de lady Kettering puede ser un buen modo de empezar a movernos.

De momento no dijo nada más. Impaciente, Candy retiró la mano y se movió incómoda en la silla.

– Quién está en esa lista? – preguntó – Cómo son esos hombres?

– No puedo contarle nada de ninguno de ellos hasta que sepa quiénes se avendrían a establecer una alianza con la familia de su padre. No estaría bien – señaló el tablero – Le toca – le recordó.

– Es usted un provocador! – lo acusó Candy, moviendo el caballo para comerse el de él – Saca el tema de mi futuro marido y luego se niega a hablarme de los posibles candidatos. Es cruel de su parte torturarme de ese modo.

Terrence ofendido, apartó la vista del tablero.

– No la torturo señorita Valenti – dijo él con un leve tono de reprobación – Sería incapaz de hacerlo.

Y sin decir otra palabra volvió a concentrarse en el juego. Estuvieron unos minutos jugando en silencio, pero la mente de Candy estaba en otra partida. Entre turno y turno, lo estudiaba, tratando de dar con el modo de darle la vuelta al complicado sentido de la ética de aquel hombre. Quería saber cosas de sus posibles pretendientes, rayos! – tenía derecho. Se trataba de su futuro.

La joven se alisó el pelo, se mordió los labios para darles color e irguió la espalda, inclinándose hacia adelante para mostrar lo que más le gustaba a un hombre.

– Sir Terrence?

El ni siquiera levantó la vista.

– Mmm?

Tenía un brazo estirado junto al tablero, asi que ella le tocó la mano para captar su atención.

– Su sentido del honor y de la ética son admirables – le dijo, acariciándolo levemente con un dedo antes de apartar la mano.

Los labios de él dibujaron una sonrisa.

– Veo que vuelve a intentar coquetearme – alargó el brazo para comerse el alfil de Candy.

Ella movió un peón siguiendo la estrategia de Terrence, segura de su victoria. Consciente de que además, había otro juego que se estaba desarrollando entre ellos dos.

– No me extraña que mi padre le admire tanto. Es usted un diplomático excelente. El modelo de discreción.

Terrence levantó la cabeza y la miró.

– Qué quiere señorita Valenti?

– Que quiera ser tan precavido habla muy bien de usted, pero mi curiosidad de mujer me podría decirme algo sobre esos hombres? No le pido sus nombres, ni mucho menos – añadió al instante – jamás me atrevería a pedirle que viole su código del honor – Le sonrió con picardía – A pesar de que me encantaría que lo hiciera.

– No tengo ninguna duda – La miró un segundo, y luego dijo: He pensado en una serie de aristócratas. Su padre así lo desea.

Esa información no le servía de nada.

– Y cómo son?

El frunció el cejo sin entender la pregunta.

– Que cómo son?

– Sí, son jóvenes? guapos?

Se llevó el puño a los labios y tosió incómodo.

– No soy quién para decir eso, señorita Valenti. Tendrá que conocerlos y decidir usted misma.

– Pero, son altos? Fuertes como usted? – hizo una pausa y volvió a recorrer sus hombros y su torso con la mirada. No tenía que fingir que le gustaba – Es importante. Me gustan los hombres altos y fuertes, porque yo soy también alta. Lo entiende?

Sir Terrence la miró incrédulo, sin apreciar el piropo que ella acababa de echarle.

– No quiere saber cómo son de carácter?

Candy le quitó importancia al tema con un movimiento de la mano.

– Eso no me preocupa. Sé que usted jamás elegiría a un mal hombre.

El embajador sacudió la cabeza.

– Señorita Valenti, estoy confuso. Usted me ha insistido en que busca la felicidad.

– Y?

El volvió a mirar el tablero.

– Dado que la felicidad no se consigue por el aspecto físico, no entiendo por qué le interesa saber cómo son esos hombres.

"Oh no – pensó ella -...Todos son feos"

Mientras Grandchester seguía concentrado en la partida de ajedrez. Candy empezó a tener visiones sobre pasarse el resto de su vida junto a un hombre que apenas le llegara a la barbilla. Y si era viejo? O tenía una abrriga enorme? O dientes postizos? No podía ni soportar pensar en tales posibilidades, en especial a la hora de analizar la parte física del matrimonio. Ella quería muchos hijos, y no quería tenerlos con un hombre con dentadura postiza. Tenían que permitirle escoger a su futura pareja.

Con redoblada decisión, decidió que había llegado el momento de recurrir a la artillería pesada.

La partida avanzaba, y Candy se las arregló para quitarse algunas horquillas del pelo sin que sir Terrence se diera cuenta y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Cuando él volvió a mover, Candy se levantó y bostezó con la delicadeza de una dama.

El embajador, siempre un perfecto caballero, también se levantó, poniéndose la chaqueta.

– Quiere retirarse y que sigamos la partida en otra ocasión?

– Oh, no – dijo ella – Sólo necesito pasear un poco y estirar las piernas.

Con ese fin aparentemente tan inocente, estiró los brazos y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás; a continuación, suspiró aliviada y bajó las manos. Con otro bostezo, sacudió la cabeza, y gracias a las horquillas desaparecidas, consiguió que se le soltara un poco el pelo. Se lo apartó de la cara, le sonrió seductora y dio media vuelta.

Segura de que la estaba mirando, balanceó las caderas de un modo sutil pero deliberado y se acercó a la mesa que había al otro extremo de la estancia, que contenía unas copas y un decantador de vino.

– Le apetece una copa de oporto? – le preguntó.

– Sí, gracias.

Sirvió una para cada uno y, con las copas en la mano, se dio la vuelta de nuevo para descubrir que también él se había desplazado y estaba justo al otro lado de la estancia, de espaldas a ella, estudiando uno de los cuadros de la pared. Ella le había regalado su mejor contorneo...y sir Terrence estaba mirando un cuadro?

Suspiró y se encaminó hacia allá. El la miró sólo el tiempo necesario para aceptar la copa que ella le ofrecía, y en seguida volvió a fijar la vista en la pintura que tenía delante. Candy también la miró. Para empeorar las cosas, se dio cuenta de que el cuadro que tanto interesaba al diplomático era el retrato de una anciana vestida de negro con un sombrero horrible.

Estaba mirando aquél cuadro horrible en vez de a ella? Puso los ojos en blanco, sacudió la cabeza y pensó – Qué podría hacer una mujer con un hombre así?

Paseó por la habitación, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, pero él ni se inmutaba y no la miró ni una sola vez. Al final se dio por vencida, y volvió a sentarse frente al tablero.

– Sir Terrence?

– Sí, señorita Valenti? – preguntó todavía sin volverse.

– Está listo para seguir?

Se hizo un largo silencio. Entonces el embajador se bebió el vino, se alisó la chaqueta con la mano que tenía libre y se dio la vuelta.

– Sí, creo que sí.

Reanudaron la partida. Candy se negó a dejarse afectar por el hecho de que él no la encontrara atractiva, y después de pensarlo durante un rato, decidió cambiar de táctica.

– Sir Terrence – empezó – he estado pensando...

– Vaya – murmuró él – Eso es peligroso.

Candy ignoró el comentario.

– Si recuerdo bien nuestra primera conversación sobre mi matimonio, usted dijo que mi padre exigía unos requisitos muy concretos de mi futuro marido, pero olvidó decirme cuáles eran. Puedo preguntarle en qué consisten?

Grandchester movió la torre hasta colocarla justo delante del alfil de la muchacha, y levantó la vista.

– El príncipe Alberto exige que se trate de un caballero inglés. Ofrece una considerable dote, pero sólo si el hombre posee ya un patrimonio considerable; no desea mantener a ningún cazafortunas con sus riquezas.

Ella asintió con aprobación, pues tampoco quería como marido a un vividor.

– Así que tiene que ser rico, qué más?

– Tiene que ser católico, noble y además poser tierras. En otras palabras, tiene que ser un miembro de la nobleza, primogénito y cuanto más arriba esté en la escala, mejor.

– Es comprensible, mi padre es muy orgulloso. – Hizo una pausa lo bastante larga como para hacerse con la torre de sir Terrence. Dejó la pieza a un lado del tablero, y prosiguió: - Le confieso que me gusta lo que oigo. Noble, con propiedades y rico. Magnífico! Me encanta ir de compras.

– Creo que también mencionó que tuviera carácter suficiente como para poder controlarla. Si gasta demasiado, un hombre así no le dará dinero cada vez que se lo pida.

Ella se rió, reacción que a él le sorprendió.

– Le parece divertido?

– Me parece maravilloso, me encantan los hombres con carácter, asi como usted...

El la miró, pero Candy se hizo a la desentendida.

– De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

– Usted es un hombre con carácter – suspiró – Es una pena que no pueda casarme con usted.

Aquel rostro impasible no se inmutó.

– Señorita Valenti, casarse conmigo está fuera de cuestión. No tengo ningún título, sólo soy un caballero. Y sí, es cierto que tengo una finca, y aunque es una propiedad muy próspera, no puede ni tenerse en cuenta. Su padre jamás aprobaría nuestra unión.

Por todos los cielos!, pensó ella casi a punto de rendirse. Aquel hombre era un caso perdido.

– Lo sé. Tiene razón, por supuesto – Alargó la mano y la puso encima de la suya – Es muy tranquilizador saber que tengo a un hombre como usted para orientarme, alguien en quien confiar.

El levantó la vista, y su atención pasó del tablero a la mano de ella, y de ahí a sus ojos. La mirada del embajadro era gélida. Con deliberada lentitud, apartó la mano.

– Ya.

Candy sabía que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era tratar de ser directa. Explicarle lo que sucedía de la mejor manera posible.

– Sir Terrence, voy a ser muy sincera con usted.

– Estaría bien, para variar. – Movió una pieza.

– Deseo elegir a mi futuro marido.

– Eso va en contra de las indicaciones de su padre. Soy yo quien tiene que elegirlo.

– De acuerdo, entonces me gustaría elegir a mis pretendientes. Confeccionaré mi propia lista con hombres a los que vaya conociendo. Y luego usted puede dirigirse a ellos.

– Eso no sería recomendable – contestó él, que volvía a estar concentrado en el juego. – Usted tiene predilección por los herreros.

– Usted nunca escogería a un herrero, y Alberto jamás me dejaría casarme con uno. Cuando me haya movido un poco entre la alta sociedad inglesa, seguro que conoceré a jóvenes y sentiré ciertas preferencias por algunos. Qué daño podría hacer que tuviera mi propia lista? Con hombres que a usted le parecieran apropiados, por supuesto, y que pudieses contar con la aprobación de mi padre. Pero que también a mí me parecieran atractivos.

– Tal como le he dicho, eso está fuera de discusión.

Candy suspiró exasperada y se tocó el pelo, soltádose las horquillas que le quedaban. Su cabello cayó suelta hasta los hombros. Cómo se lo iba a hacer entender?

– Sir Terrence, soy italiana – dijo en voz baja y sensual – joven y apasionada.

Esa última palabra fue suficiente, él levantó la cabeza.

Ella lo miró sin parpadear a la vez que pronunciaba despacio cada palabra y rompía con todas las normas del decoro británico.

– Quiero un marido fuerte, atractivo y viril, que me ame con una pasión igual a la mía.

Se echó la melena hacia atrás, furiosa de que él se negara a llegar a un acuerdo. – Ese hombre – prosiguió – jamás tendrá que recurrir a una cortesana y no dormirá en otra cama que no sea la mía. Lo trataré como a un rey, y seré la luz que ilumine todos sus dias. El me dará muchos hijos. Despertará entre mis brazos cada mañana con una sonrisa en los labios, y estará enamorado de mí durante el resto de su vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe. No puedo permitir que usted o mi padre elijan.

Sir Terrence no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla, y ella no pudo adivinar nada a partir de su expresión. Absolutamente nada.

Después de un largo silencio, Candy dijo:

- Quiero hacer mi propia lista.

– No. – su rostro parecía tallado en granito.

– Pero...

– No. – Y señaló el tablero- le toca.

Quería gritar de frustración. Con él era imposible razonar, no tenía corazón. No había ni una chispa de fuego en él. No sabía lo que era la pasión. Desabridos ingleses, si acababa casada con un hombre tan frio como aquél, terminaría volviéndose loca.

Pero decirle eso no la ayudaría en nada. Como tampoco lo haría seguir hablando del tema. Echando mano de su eterno optimismo, Candy decidió que la mejor estrategia era retirarse, y que ya buscaría otro momento para volver a insistir. Bajó la vista y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la partida.

Sir Terrence había movido el caballo. Hacía ya un rato que ella lo había arrinconado en una esquina y él aún no había conseguido escapar de allí. Sólo le faltaba un movimiento más para dejarlo allí para siempre.

Alargó la mano, pero dudó y la echó hacia atrás. No era demasiado tarde para perder a propósito. Tal vez eso la beneficiaría. Pero por otro lado, nunca le había gustado dejar que un hombre le venciera. Aunque dudando...movió la pieza.

– Jaque.

El se inclinó hacia adelante.

– Jaque mate.

Candy se quedó atónita. Miró las figuras que seguían en el tablero y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, le había ganado. Y ella no lo había visto venir.

Su mente retrocedió al principio de la partida, y por fin entendió qué había pretendido hacer él con aquellos movimientos tan previsibles, interrumpidos por otros que parecían azarosos. De nuevo le había tendido una trampa, y de nuevo Candy había caído en ella. Tenía que reconocer que había sido brillante. Ahora lo veía clatro como el agua. Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

– Nadie me gana al ajedrez – murmuró, aún incapaz de creérselo – Nadie.

– No se preocupe, aprendí a jugar a los ocho años, asi que le llevo varios años de ventaja.

Eso no la consolaba, y él debió de darse cuenta.

–Es una jugadora excelente – le dijo – y con su imaginación podría derrotar a cualquiera, incluso a mejores jugadores que usted misma. Pero si me permite que se lo diga, no debería ser tan confiada y sentirse ganadora tan rápido.

– Me ha distraído a media partida con esa odiosa lista suya.

El sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– Excusas, excusas.

– Es la verdad – Pero había algo más que también era cierto, y ella era lo bastante honesta como para reconocerlo – Aún así, he perdido por mi culpa. Me he distraído tratando de encontrar el modo de convencerlo de que me diera la razón, y he dejado de pensar en el ajedrez.

– En efecto.

Candy se hundió en la silla, desanimada. Apoyó un codo en la mesa y descansó la barbilla en la palma de la mano. Tenía la mirada fija en el tablero y observó cómo él ordenaba de nuevo las piezas.

– Y ni siquiera ha funcionado – añadió agotada, con su orgullo de mujer irremediablemente herido- Es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de tentarle con mis encantos.

Las manos de Terrence se detuvieron.

– Yo no diría eso.

La intensidad de su voz la sorprendió, y al levantar los ojos vio que él la estaba mirando. A la luz de la lámpara, el rostro de Terrence seguía imperturbable como siempre, pero lo que vio en sus ojos azules fue un fuego que le hizo a Candy quedarse sin aliento.

– Por lo visto es humano...

– De carne y hueso, no olvide que soy un hombre – respondió él, colocando las piezas – yo también soy susceptible a los encantos de una mujer hermosa.

Al oir esas palabras se animó un poco, y aprovechando el momento, se inclinó hacia adelante.

– Eso significa que puedo hacer mi lista?

El ni siquiera dudó un segundo.

– Ni lo sueñe.


	7. Chapter 7

Incansable. Aquella mujer era incansable. Terrence se recostó en el respaldo de su carruaje y, agotado, se frotó los ojos, deseando haber dormido un poco, aunque fueran unos minutos, la noche anterior. Pero se había pasado horas despierto, tumbado en la cama, atormentado por el recuerdo de la señorita Valenti. Abandonando al fin la idea de descansar, se levantó y se fue a la biblioteca de Dylan.

Por suerte su hermano tenía un ejemplar de La nobleza, de Burke, y había dedicado el resto de la noche revisando los nombres en busca de potenciales candidatos.

Esa misma mañana había hecho una lista de posibles candidatos que estarían interesados en contraer matrimonio. Las mujeres como Candy Valenti eran la causa de que los monarcas abdicaran y guerreros invadieran paises enteros, pero tal vez alguno de aquellos nobles tuviera valor para casarse con la versión italiana de Helena de Troya. En ese caso, él se aseguraría de que ese pobre iluso recibiera una invitación para el concierto que iba a dar Lady Kettering al cabo de unos dias. Quizá alguno de esos hombres fuera lo bastante fuerte, lo bastante atractivo y lo bastante viril como para conquistarla. Entonces, Terrence podría recuperar su vida.

La noche anterior habría podido ceder ante su petición de confeccionar su propia lista, de escoger a sus potenciales pretendientes. Siempre y cuando el hombre en cuestión cumpliera las condicones de Alberto, la chica podía elegir a quien quisiera. Pero lo había puesto furioso con sus suspiros y aquellas descaradas miradas a su cuerpo, con su "inocente" paseo y el vaivén de sus caderas. Suerte que se le había ocurrido levantarse y mirar aquel horrendo cuadro hasta recuperar la compostura y dominar sus instintos más primitivos.

Aquella joven era una provocadora, y ella lo sabía. Lo maravillaba que siguiera siendo virgen. Era sorprendente que ningún hombre se hubiera rendido ante la tortura.

Cuando vio que todos sus intentos por manipularlo habían sido en vano, decidió ser franca. Y cuando Candy Valenti era franca, no cabía duda de que lo era de verdad.

El carruaje se detuvo, interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos, Terrence miró a través de la ventana, y mientras esperaba a que el conductor le abriera, estudió la entrada de la residencia de lord Blair en Londres. Blair, conde por derecho propio era primo y heredero del marquez de Monforth. Ese noble cumplía con todos y cada uno de los requisitos de Alberto, pero en lo que se refería a los de su hija, Terrence ya no lo tenía tan claro. Aún podía verla ante él, sensual y pícara, con aquellos ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, diciéndole qué tipo de hombre quería que le encontrara. Tras sus palabras había dado al traste con su capacidad de razonar, y durante un instante, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en apartar la mesa que había entre los dos y desmostrarle lo que un hombre de verdad podía hacer.

La puerta del coche se abrió, y Terrence se vio obligado a recordar dónde estaba y por qué. Se colocó bien el pañuelo, enfrió la temperatura de su sangre y pensó en su sentido del deber. La señorita Valenti tenía suerte de que fuera un hombre civilizado.

Tenía que haber alguna forma de que sir Terrence se pasara a su bando.

Mientras estaba sentada al lado de lady Kettering, Grace y algunas damas comentaban sobre lo fascinante de la Temporada. Las voces de las mujeres flotaban a su alrededor, pero en su cabeza la única que podía oir con claridad era la de su madre.

"Tienes que conseguir que sir Terrence se ponga de tu parte"

La sugerencia de que para lograrlo utilizara sus encantos y su magnetismo no le habían servido de nada la noche anterior. Tal vez sólo necesitaba tener paciencia, suspiró. Esa nunca había sido una de sus virtudes. Además sólo contaba con seis semanas. La paciencia era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

– No está usted de acuerdo señorita Valenti?

– Mmm? – aterrizó en la conversación y miró a la joven dama que junto con otras dos, estaba sentada frente a ella. Lady Sarah Monforth miró a Candy por encima del borde de su taza de té, esperando una respuesta.

Al ver que le habían hecho una pregunta y, que no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

– Lo siento, estaba distraída. Estaba pensando en... los escotes de esta temporada.

– Escotes? -Lady Sarah sonrió, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron unos milímetros, y Candy vio que su sonrisa era tan falsa como el tono rosado que coloreaba sus mejillas.

– Es evidente que el escote es la parte del vestido que más le gusta a la señorita Valenti – dijo lady Welburn.

Ante las risas de varias de las jóvenes que había allí reunidas,Candy se sintió incómoda, y no le pasó por alto la mirada de satisfacción de lady Sarah.

– Como es lógico – intervino Grace, mirando a Candy – si yo tuviera una figura tan espectacular como la suya, mi querida amiga, me aseguraría de que todos mis vestidos fueran escotados. – señaló su pecho con resignación – Pero no he tenido tanta suerte.

Candy le dio las gracias en silencio.

– Debo disculparme – le dijo Grace a Candy en el carruaje de regreso a Portman Square – jamás debí de haberte obligado a soportar a lady Sarah y sus amigas.

– Ellas estaban invitadas por lady Kettering, no te disculpes por algo que tú no has hecho. Además su opinión no me importa en lo más mínimo – Pero eso no era del todo cierto pues aún le dolía que se hubieran reído de ella – Aunque tampoco quisiera no ir a la moda,crees que debería cambiar mi vestuario?

– Candy no permitas que esas brujas te afecten. Lo único que les preocupa es ir a la moda, son un hatajo de frívolas. Con tanta moda y lady Sarah a sus casi veintisieteaños aún no ha encontrado marido a pesar de su belleza. – Yo creo que los hombres se deslumbran al verla pero al oirla se decepcionan totalmente.

– Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que ella me quiere tal como soy y que no tenía que cambiar por nadie; que debía ser feliz con lo que tengo.

– Un gran consejo.

Candy sonrió.

– Mucha gente cree que mi madre tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros, porque siempre llega tarde, se olvda de las cosas y porque gasta dinero a manos llenas, pero por debajo de todo eso, se esconde una mujer muy inteligente.

– La quieres mucho, verdad?

- Sí, aunque hemos tenido poquísimo tiempo para estar juntas. Por eso deseo tanto verla, realmente la extraño.

– Me estás pidiendo que te deje verla si?

– Me dejarías?

– No puedo, Candy – Grace la miró con unos ojos llenos de compasión – Créeme que sé como te sientes, pero Terrence me ha dado instrucciones muy precisas respecto a no dejarte ver a Francesca, y aunque sé lo difícil que te resulta estar lejos de tu madre, tengo que cumplir las indicaciones de mi cuñado. Jamás podré devolverle todo lo que hizo por mí.

– Lo entiendo – hizo una pausa – Sir Terrence dice que tendré que estar apartada de mi madre para siempre. Que ningún noble aceptará que tenga relación con ella debido a su profesión.

– Me temo que así es.

– Pues yo me niego a aceptarlo – buscó con los ojos la comprensiva mirada de Grace – Dado que tengo que casarme, quisera encontrar a un hombre que me amase. Y si me ama lo suficiente, aceptará a mi madre, y cuado estemos casados me dará permiso para ir a visitarla. Lo convenceré de que lo haga.

– Tal vez – dijo la mujer, nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

Una vez en su dormitorio, Candy recordó que sir Terrence le había confesado que él era susceptible a sus encantos. Pero ella tenía la sensación de que eso no bastaba para ponerlo de su lado. Era obvio que tenía la intención de cumplir con los deseos de su padre al pie de la letra, y ninguna de las tácticas que ella había empleado la noche anterior habían servido para hacerle cambiar de opninón. Tenía que conseguir que la ayudara, pero, cómo?

Lo observó durante toda la cena, lo mismo que un general que va a combatir estudia el mapa del campo de batalla para decidir qué táctica utilizar.

Mientras los demás se disponían a acostarse, ella fue en busca de sir Terrence que estaba en la biblioteca, lo cual era perfecto para sus planes. Abrió la puerta y vio a sir Terrence sentado en el escritorio con la cabeza inclinada sobre la carta que estaba escribiendo. Como en la guerra, lo primero era conocer bien al enemigo, y ella tenía intenciones de hacer precisamente eso.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Grandchester alzó la vista y se puso de pie al instante para hacerle una inclinación con la cabeza.

– Vengo a buscar un libro – dijo – Espero no molestarlo.

– En absoluto.

Fue hasta las estanterías que había en el otro extremo de la estancia, y cuando él volvió a sentarse para seguir con su trabajo, empezó a repasar los títulos.

– Busca algún tipo de libro en concreto?

Candy lo miró y vio que seguía escribiendo la carta.

– No, pero es que hay tantos que es muy difícil escoger uno – respondió.

Con los dedos, recorrió despacio los lomos de los ejemplares que tenía más cerca.

– Hay varios manuales de etiqueta, son para Isabel?

– Sí, creo que sí – Dejó la pluma y echó polvos de secar por encima del documento, luego sopló el que sobraba y buscó la cera para cerrar la misiva. – Pero dudo de que haya leído ninguno.

– Y por qué debería de hacerlo? Los libros de etiqueta son aburridísimos.

– Es muy propio de usted decir algo así.

– No me malinterprete sir Terrence – sonrió – A mí me parecen muy útiles.

El dejó a un lado la carta ya terminada y la miró.

– En serio? – su tono era como mínimo escéptico.

Candy volvió a sonreir.

– No hay nada como un manual de etiqueta para sujetar una puerta.

Eso consiguió que sir Terrence le devolviera la sonrisa, pero si creía que con eso bastaría para captar su atención, estaba muy equvocada. El hombre cogió una hoja de papel, hundió la pluma en el tintero y siguió trabajando.

La joven se apartó de la estantería, y trató de encontrar el modo de seguir con la conversación, pero él le ahorró el esfuerzo.

– Estoy escribiendo una carta a su pade – Hay algo que quiera que le diga en su nombre?

– Que quiero elegir a mis pretendentes.

– Me temo que aunque se lo escriba, su padre no va a cambiar de opinión.

– Sí, él prefiere pagar a un hombre para que se case conmigo.

– Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para asegurarme de que el elegido no sea un cazafortunas, pero tiene que entender que cuando la presente en sociedad, será objeto de especulación. Sus posibles pretendientes y sus familias insistirán en conocer su pasado. La gente hablará y pronto todo saldrá a la luz. Eso es algo que no puedo evitar, teniendo en cuenta su origen ilegítimo, la identidad de su madre y el incidente de la noche de Carnaval, cualquier caballero que no ande detrás de su dinero puede tener reparos en casarse con usted.

– Va a contarles a todos esos hombres lo que pasó en Bolgheri?

– Sí, aunque lo haré con la mayor diplomacia posible, por supuesto.

– Y no sería más fácil encontrarme marido si no se lo dijera?

– No es cuestión de si sería más fácil o no. Cotilleos sobre lo que pasó esa noche ya están circulando por toda Europa. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que lleguen aquí. Prefiero decirlo yo y controlar el daño, a que algún buen pretendente huya asustado al enterarse más tarde.

– Ya veo – se acercó de nuevo a las estanterías y siguió revisando los libros – Su hermano tiene una bblioteca muy surtida – dijo, para dejar de hablar de ella.

– Sí, a menudo se la he envidiado.

– De verdad? – se dio media vuelta para mirarlo – Pero, por qué? Usted también podría tener una espléndida selección de libros.

– No tendría sentido, al fin y al cabo no podría disfrutar de ellos – Señaló los documentos que había esparcidos frente a él – Casi nunca estoy en casa, y sería poco práctico pasear un montón de libros por medio mundo.

– Cierto – se apoyó en las estanterías que tenía a su espalda – Es su profesión el motivo por el que nunca se ha casado?

– Siempre estoy fuera, y nunca me quedo en el mismo sitio más de unos meses. Tendría que dejar a mi esposa y a mis hijos en casa o arrastrarlos conmigo de pais en pais. No estarٌa bien.

Candy ladeó la cabeza para observarlo mejor.

– Y siempre hace lo que está bien?

– Lo intento, sí.

– Yo no – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Eso consiguió que él también se sonriera.

– Ya me he dado cuenta – Y de nuevo trató de concentrarse en su trabajo.

– Sin esposa, sin hijos y sin posibilidades de formar un hogar, debe de sentirse algo frustrado.

La pluma se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

– A veces – respondió, y siguió escribiendo.

– Su trabajo es muy importante para usted, no es así?

– Sí.

– Por qué?

Esa pregunta captó su atención. Dejó de escribir y descansó los codos en la mesa. Balanceó la pluma entre los dedos y la levantó un poco antes de contestar.

– Inglaterra es la nación más poderosa del mundo, y creo que tal posición conlleva una enorme responsabilidad. Hago lo que está en mi mano para segurarme de que nuestro pais utiliza ese poder con responsabilidad.

Candy lo pensó durante un rato, y luego sacudó la cabeza.

– Puede, pero no es por eso.

Se apartó de la librería y caminó hasta colocarse junto a su silla. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se sentó sobre el escritorio, sin importarle los papeles que allí había.

– Hay sillas en la habitación – señaló él.

Candy se acomodó mejor sin levantarse de donde estaba, arrugando varios documentos al hacerlo.

– Todo eso que dice sobre el poder de su nación y su sentido de la responsabilidad es muy noble, pero ése no es el principal motivo por el que usted hace lo que hace.

Sir Terrence levantó la cabeza y la miró.

– Está sentada encima de un importante tratado mercantil con los holandeses.

Los holandeses no le importaban lo más mínimo.

– Usted es diplomático porque le gusta controlarlo todo.

– Eso también – reconoció él.

- Y dado que se le da muy bien ocultar lo que siente –prosiguió ella – usted siempre tiene el control,sempre tiene las de ganar. Es así como lo ve?

- Sí, y supongo que a usted no le parece bien, pues desde que la conozco, veo que no oculta lo que siente y su rostro jamás disimula nada, y eso que es como una veleta.

A Candy no le ofendió el comentario.

– Es verdad que soy una persona demostrativa y con fuertes emociones y nunca las oculto. Me muestro tal y como soy, sin falsedades.

– Pero eso le impide ser disciplinada.

– Tal vez sí. – lo miró de reojo y le sonrió.

Sir Terrence no se inmutó. Cómo le gustaría hacer tambalear la férrea dsciplina de aquel hombre. A Candy empezó a hervirle la sangre, y no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarlo de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia él.

– Hay más de un modo de tener poder, sir Terrence – dijo con su voz más sensual – Y perder el control no siempre es malo.

El no se apartó.

– Se supone que ahora tengo que ofrecerle las riendas de su destino?

Candy se echó hacia atrás y lo reconoció.

– Eso espero.

– Por qué lo desea tanto?

Le sonrió con dulzura.

– Porque no lo puedo tener.

El hombre soltó el aliento, pero sonó como si se riera.

– Eso sí que me lo creo.

– Sir Terrence, voy a ser sincera con usted. Casarse es la decisión más importante en la vida de una mujer. Y tiene que hacerse por voluntad propia, de ella y del marido, con respeto y amor del uno hacia el otro.

El se movió en su silla, impaciente, pero ella siguió hablando:

- Alberto dice que no puedo escoger al hombre con el que debo contraer matrimonio, pero sólo lo hace para castigarme, porque está enfadado. Sir Terrence, por favor, no secunde esta injusticia. A usted no le cuesta nada dejar que elija a mi futuro marido, y además sería lo correcto. Y me acaba de decir que siempre hace lo correcto.

El apartó la silla y se levantó. Temerosa de que se fuera, Candy saltó del escritorio y le puso una mano en el brazo.

– Mi padre ofrece mucho dinero al hombre que se case conmigo, pero si yo no tengo el amor y el respeto de ese hombre, estaré en sus manos, y seré infeliz durante el resto de mi vida.

Terrence se puso tenso y Candy se desanimó por completo.

Apartó la mano.

– Debería haber sabido que no lo iba a entender.

Dio media vuelta para irse, pero las palabras de él la detuvieron en seco.

– Todo lo contrario señorita Valenti, lo entiendo.

– En serio? – se volvió hacia él con la esperanza renacida en su interior.

– Sí, me doy cuenta de que usted tiene la necesidad imperiosa de controlar su destino y que busca encontrar el amor. Su matrimonio no es un asunto de Estado. Creo que sus deseos debían de haber sido tenidas en cuenta desde el principio.- se sujetó las manos a la espalda – En ese sentido, yo me...yo me...

– Equivoqué? – sugirió ella.

– Precipité.

– Por supuesto – asintió Candy de inmediato

Sir Terrence se alisó la americana.

– Supongo que debemos de llegar a un acuerdo. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar que su preferencia sea el factor decisivo. Pero insisto en que se cumplan ciertas condiciones.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

- Qué condiciones?

– Todos y cada uno de los hombres que conozca tienen que contar con mi aprobación antes de que su amistad llegue a algo más. Y puede estar segura de que Grace sabe qué tipo de caballeros contarán con mi beneplácito. Nada de herreros, ni poetas, ni pintores, ni mujeriegos, ni crápulas de ningún tipo.

La joven fingió sentirse decepcionada.

– Qué lástima. Siempre había soñado con enamorarme de un mujeriego. Todas las mujeres soñamos con eso.

– Y luego les extraña que los hombres no las entendamos.

– Le prometo que no me enamoraré de un crápula. No, no – chasqueó con la lengua – Pero sería emocionante que uno se enamorara de mí.

– En mi opinión, usted ya ha tenido suficientes emociones como para toda la vida.

– Es imposible bromear con usted – le dijo exasperada – Qué otras condiciones ha pensado?

– Evidentemente, el hombre en cuestión tiene que querer casarse con usted – respondió, y empezó a ordenar los papeles de la mesa – Además, tiene que cumplir con todos los requisitos de Alberto; es decir, ser católico, con título nobiliario, propiedades, dinero y buena posición social. Y tenemos que hacerlo dentro del plazo previsto. Su padre llega dentro de seis semanas. Tiene hasta entonces para encontrar un candidato que nos guste a ambos.

– Pero...

– Seis semanas – Metió los documentos en su maletín de trabajo, que tenía abierto en un extremo. – Si para entonces no tiene un candidato de entre todos sus pretendientes, lo escogeré yo.

– Acepto sus condiciones.

– Excelente. Es tarde, voy a acostarme – cerró el maletín. Lo cogió por el asa, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y pasó junto a ella para salir de la biblioteca. Fue una suerte para los dos que no se oyera las siguientes palabras de la chica.

– Acepto – repitió susurrando hacia la puerta aún abierta – ...por el momento.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosehill, la mansión donde residían lord y lady Kettering durante la Temporada, tenía la ventaja de estar situada en la parte norte de Hyde Park, en Bayswater. A pesar de estar a poca distancia de la ciudad, la consideraban su casa de campo, tal como le explicó Grace a Candy mientras, junto con Dylan y Terrence, iban hacia allí en su carruaje.

La finca poseía unas amplias vistas y sus jardines eran espléndidos. El concierto de lady Kettering iba a tener lugar en el exterior, si el impredecible clima inglés lo permitía. En medio del jardin había una tarima y alrededor muchas sillas para poder sentarse y disfrutar del concierto. Finalizada la actuación, los invitados disfrutarían entonces de una agradable merienda, y podrían charlar con sus amigos junto a más mesas con comida, repartidas por todo el jardin.

A pesar de lo encantador que pudiera ser el entorno, si Candy tenía alguna esperanza de conocer allí a caballeros que reunieran los requisitos que le había pedido a sir Terrence, no tardó en darse cuenta de la realidad. Ahora podía escoger, pero, de qué le servía? Ninguno de los asistentes masculinos a la fiesta de lady Kettering le aceleraba el pulso lo más mínimo.

Algunos eran agradables, otros atractivos, todos educados, pero ninguno era lo bastante interesante como para despertar su curiosidad.

Eso no significaba que no le gustara que la admiraran, y estaba decidida a causar una buena impresión. Asi que se sentó bajo la marquesina y se abanicó sin dejar de sonreir hasta que le dolió la mandíbula. Coqueteó con los caballeros con sutileza y los aduló con descaro. Se rió de sus chistes y escuchó sus anécdotas. Hizo todo lo que pudo por prestar atención a todos y cada uno de los hombres que iba conociendo. Pero había momentos, en que le resultaba un suplicio.

– Por supuesto, todo depende de la polinización, señorita Valenti - decía lord Walford, inclinándose en su silla para contárselo con todo detalle- Y ese es el quid de la cuestión. Verá, cuando la antena esta lista y suelta el polen...

Candy se quedó mirando a Waldorf, tratando de ocultar su estupor. No entendía que un hombre que estaba sentado con una mujer con la que tal vez acabara casándose, escogiera como tema de conversación precisamente la polinización de las rosas. Los ingleses eran un misterio. A ella las flores le gustaban tanto como a cualquier persona, pero no necesitaba escuchar una conferencia de más de una hora sobre cómo cuidarlas.

De algún modo, consiguió huir de lord Waldorf, pero por desgracia le presentaron a otro hombre. A cada presentación, con los mismos comentarios sobre el clima y las mismas corteses preguntas sobre su salud. Candy notaba cómo la felicidad se le escapaba entre los dedos. Al atardecer, no podía soportarlo más. Le susurró a Grace que tenía que estar a solas un rato, y se fue a dar un paseo.

Después de recorrer un camino de grava, encontró una glorieta preciosa con una fuente. Alviada por poder estar al fin sola, sin ningún caballero dispuesto a traerle un vaso de ponche o a comentar el dia tan bonito que hacía, se sentó en un banco de piedra. Inclinada hacia adelante, apoyó un codo en una rodilla y la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

No entendía a los ingleses. Cómo podría jamás enamorarse y casarse con semejantes partidos? Con sus modales, su falta de romanticismo y lo aburridos que eran. Dónde estaba la pasión y el fuego?

Un par de ojos azules le pasaron por la mente. Allí había fuego. La otra noche lo había visto escondido bajo toda aquella frialdad.

O tal vez se lo había imaginado? Durante la fiesta sir Terrence había sido escrupulosamente educado, la había tratado de un modo impecable y en las pocas ocasiones en las que habían hablado, había sido sólo para intercambiar frases de cortesía.

Tal vez esperaba demasiado de esa salida, al fin y al cabo era su primera incursión en la alta sociedad británica, y era poco realista pensar que el hombre de sus sueños aparecería de repente, sin más. Pero estaba allí, lo sabía, e iba a encontrarlo. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Candy cerró los ojos y deseó profundamente conocer a ese hombre antes de que llegara su padre. Encontrar a alguien con quien casarse, y no uno con el que la obligaran a hacerlo; un hombre que le acelerara el pulso, que la dejara sin aliento, con el que pudiera hablar y reir, un hombre al que pudiera amar toda la vida.

Por cómo vio que iban las cosas, Terrence llegó a la conclusión de que la señorita Valenti tenía a todos los caballeros presentes comiendo de su mano. Casi todo el rato tenía al menos a media docena siguiéndola como perritos falderos. Hasta ya avanzada la tarde no consiguió estar con ella a solas. La encontró sentada en un banco de piedra, en una glorieta, mirando el lago. Al acercarse, ella levantó la vista.

Terrence miró a ambos lados.

– Ningún admirador revoloteando a su alrededor?

– No, de momento no – giró la cabeza y se llevó un dedo a los labios- Me estoy escondiendo – le confesó susurrando – Me han dejado agotada.

Aquello no sonaba nada bien. Se sentó junto a ella en el banco y decidió repasar uno a uno todos los candidatos, empezando por el que tenía más posibilidades.

– Qué le ha parcido lord Blair?

Ella pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

– Es un buen hombre, creo. Pero su prima...-hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

– No se casaría con su prima.

– Eso debería hacerlo más interesante. Al fin y al cabo lady Sarah es la mujer más bonita de todas las inglesas, si no recuerdo mal sus palabras.

El recordó bien sus palabras, y no pudo evitar sonreir al detectar la antipatía que sentía Candy.

– Exageré un poco, lo reconozco. Pero es una mujer muy agradable a la vista – no pudo resistir añadir.

Ella señaló la campiña.

– Y también lo son estos jardines. Sin embargo, es imposible tener una conversación con ninguno de los dos.

Terrence la miró con fingida inocencia.

– Y la conversación es importante?

- Para un hombre supongo que no, pero tenía mejor opinión de usted. Aunque supongo que si le gusta una mujer tan tonta como una luciérnaga y tan mala como una comadreja, eso es asunto suyo, sir Terrence.

– Tal vez lady Sarah no le guste porque hoy ha tenido tantos admiradores como usted.

Candy hizo una mueca, y él decidió que lo mejor sería dejar esa discusión para otra vez.

– Lord Blair es el hijo mayor de un marqués. Su familia es una de las más antiguas y ricas de Inglaterra. Y al parecer, usted le ha gustado mucho.

Ella lo pensó un segundo antes de responder.

– Tiene un defecto muy grave. Es demasiado encantador.

– Eso es un defecto?

Candy lo miró como si fuera un caso perdido.

– Ya le dije qué clase hombre quiero. Es que no se acuerda?

– Cómo podría olvidarlo.

– A lord Blair lo tendría bailando a mi son en unos dias – razonó ella – Sería uno de esos maridos cuyas frases preferidas serían: "Sí, querida" y "Por supuesto, querida". Yo quiero ser feliz con mi marido, y quiero que él sea feliz conmigo. – Pensó un momento y añadió: - No creo que lord Blair sea el adecuado para mí. No nos haríamos felices el uno al otro.

– Y qué me dice entonces de lord Montrose?

– Ah – dijo ella, asintiendo como si le hubiese gustado – Me hizo reir, y es guapo.

Grandchester no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar del triunfo, porque ella siguió y lo echó todo por tierra.

– Sí, es muy guapo, y él lo sabe. Se ha psado todo el rato que ha estado hablando conmigo, moviendo las plumas como si fuera un pavo real. No quiero casarme con él.

– Y lord Haye?

– Tiene un mentón ridículo.

– Descartaría a un hombre por algo tan trivial como tener el mentón pequeño?

– No me gustan los hombres así.

– Uno es demasiado agradable, el otro demasiado guapo, el otro tiene el mentón ridículo – dijo él sin ocultar lo irritado que estaba – Va a descartarlos a todos con excusas tan banales como éstas?

– No quiero tener hijos con mentones pequeños.

Hasta entonces, él no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sonriendo.

– Piense en los retratos de la familia – concluyó Candy.

"Será pícara", pensó, tratando de no sonreir pues eso sólo serviría para darle alas.

– Por favor, póngase seria y deme su sincera opinión. Haye es conde. Tiene una finca en Sussex con preciosos alrededores. Sus hermanas, puedo asegurárselo, son damas muy educadas, en absoluto parecidas a lady Sarah. Conozco a Haye personalmente, señorita Valenti, y a pesar de su mentón, le aseguro que es un buen hombre. De verdad no le gusta?

Ella recuperó la compostura.

– No es que no me guste – dijo con un suspiro – De hecho, que no me gustase sería mucho mejor que esto.

– No la entiendo.

– No he senido nada al verlo o al hablar con él – levantó las manos y con los dedos hizo un gesto típicamente italiano para expresar su exasperación – Nada. Ninguna emoción, ninguna chispa.

– En los primeros encuentros eso puede ser nomal. Tal vez la cosa cambie cuando lo conozca mejor.

Terrence no quería dejarlo todo en manos de los impredecibles cambios de humor de la señorita Valenti. Haye no podía ser el único candidato.

– Y qué piensa de lord Waldorf?

– Ah ese! – exclamó con desgano- Me ha tenido todo el rato hablándome de de la nueva rosa que está cultivando. Cómo puede interesarme un hombre así?

– Pero se ha pasado una hora conversando...

– He tardado una hora en poderme librar, que es quería ser maleducada ni herir sus sentimientos – suspiró exasperada y se puso de pie – Si me vuelve a atrapar, sir Terrence, por favor venga a rescatarme. Sálveme de tener que escuchar otra conferencia sobre la polinización de las rosas.

El sonrió y se levantó para seguirla.

– Entiendo – dijo recorriendo a su lado el camino de grava – Quizá es un poco aburrido.

– Aburrido? – repitió ella – Esa no es la palabra que yo utilizaría – se detuvo y lo miró – Sir Terrence, deje que le pregunte una cosa: con una mujer hermosa, y me gusta pensar que yo lo soy, sentada junto a él, por qué un hombre querría hablar del cultivo de las rosas?

Terrence le miró los labios, el superir en forma de corazón, y el inferior más relleno, y admitió que tampoco lo entendía.

Al darse cuenta de que su mente empezaba a meterse en un sendero peligroso, volvió a concentrarse en el tema de conversación. Siendo como era diplomático, trató de hacer gala de su profesión.

– Tal vez Waldrof estaba tan impresionado por su belleza, que eso fue lo único de lo que se le ocurrió hablar.

A Candy eso no la covenció en lo más mínimo.

– De ser así, debería haberme halagado, no cree? En vez de hablarme de su última creación.

– Así que eso es lo que quiere? – preguntó Terrence, sintiendo verdadera curiosidad – Que la halaguen?

– Prefiero que me hablen del vaivén de mis caderas, que del de una flor! – respondió.

Se alejó de allí. Grandchester se quedó rezagado, contemplando su figura, y pensó que tenía toda la razón.

– Deduzco pues, que Waldorf está fuera de la lista? – preguntó al alcanzarla de nuevo.

– No sólo él. Todos son iguales. Qué les pasa a ustedes los ingleses? – inquirió levantando las manos frustrada – No saben lo que es la pasión?

Se detuvo y se dio media vuelta tan rápido que chocó con él. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Terrence le puso las manos en las caderas para evitar que cayera. Debajo de las palmas, pudo sentir las curvas de su cuerpo y, toda la pasión de la que era capaz de sentir un inglés, ardió en su interior como un rio desbocado Podía oler la fragancia que emanaba de su pecho al respirar hondo. La sujetó con más fuerza, y deseó apretarla contra su pecho. Pero cuando su cerebro procesó la lasciva ocurrencia, la soltó y dio un paso atrás y se sujetó las manos a la espalda. El era un caballero y no debía olvidarse de eso, nunca.

– Tal vez no lo demostremos, señorita Valenti – dijo, luchando por recuperar el control – pero, los ingleses somos capaces de sentir las más grandes de las pasiones, créame.

El mismo pudo oir la tensión que se escondía en su voz. Y por lo visto ella también, porque echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

– Lo siento si lo he ofendido – murmuró con los ojos fijos en los de él.

Terrence se dio media vuelta.

– Lo mejor será que regresemos a la fiesta – propuso, mirando hacia la marquesina. No quiso mirar atrás para comprobar si ella lo seguía. Llegaba un momento en que un hombre no podía resistir la tentación.

Candy pronto descubrió que la estrategia de sir Terrence para que encontrara marido era algo parecido a tirar barro contra una pared, algo acabaría por pegarse. El problema era que el barro en cuestión no era del que le gustaba a una italiana de corazón ardiente como ella.

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron al concierto de lady Kettering, lord Haye, lord Montrose, lord Blair, lord Waldorf y otra docena de posibles pretendientes visitaron a menudo su residencia en Portman Square. Candy no sentía preferencia por ninguno, y a pesar de que Grace le aseguró que muchas veces se cambiaba de opinión al conocer mejor a las personas, en esas dos semanas ningún caballero consiguió que la suya cambiara.

Cualquier mujer se habría sentido halagada al ser el centro de tantas atenciones, pero ella, aunque le gustaba coquetear, empezó a dejar de hacerlo. No quería dar esperanzas a ninguno de aquellos caballeros, ni tampoco quería herirlos. Trató de ser fria y distante, pero por desgracia descubrió que, los hombres, cuanto menos caso se les hace, más interesados están.

Pero lo que más le enfurecía a Candy era que el hombre responsable de aquel desfile de posibles futuros maridos no aparecía por ningún lado. Después de decirle a Grace que tenía unos importantes temas diplomáticos que tratar, sir Terrence le entregó a su cuñada las riendas del destino de Candy. Cuando tenía la ocasión de verlo, estaba tan serio y altivo que la muchacha llegó a la conclusión de que la chispa de fuego que había visto en sus ojos, había sido fruto de su imaginación.

A pesar de que muchos caballeros de la alta sociedad londinense la recibieron con lo brazos abiertos, las damas no fueron tan generosas, hecho que le dolió a Candy, porque sin razón alguna la hacían siempre a un lado. Pero un dia jugando una partida de ajedrez, le confesó a Isabel la verdad.

– Y por qué te importa lo que piensen? – preguntó la niña.

– Ya que voy a vivir aquí el resto de mi vida, sería bonito tener amigas en este pais.

– Están celosas – Isabel movió el caballo y se hizo con el alfil de Candy – Porque eres más guapa que ellas, y mucho más divertida.

– Grazie, Isabel – Candy hizo su siguiente jugada, consciente de que no era nada inteligente poner aquella pieza en peligro. Sonrió a la pequeña adversaria que tenía enfrente – Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

– Y viniendo de mi hija, es un gran cumplido – opinó Dylan desde el escritorio, donde estaba escribiendo una carta – Es muy difícil conseguir el beneplácito de Isabel. A mí y a Grace nos costó muchísimo. Y a Terrence también.

– Señor Grandchester, sospecho que eso es debido a que quiere que le enseñe a tocar la guitarra española.

– Eso no es verdad! – protestó la niña – Me gustas de verdad. No eres tonta como la mayoría de las damas. No parloteas sin cesar, ni criticas a los demás a sus espaldas. Lady Sarah es la peor de todas.

– Isabel! – le recovino Grace, riéndose y apartando la costura en la que había estado concentrada – No digas eso, no es apropiado.

– Mi sobrina se está portando mal? – Sir Terrence, llevando unos papeles en la mano, entró en la habitación. Sonrió a la pequeña y se acercó a Dylan – Por qué será que no me sorprende?

– No me estoy portando mal tio Terrence, de verdad. Es sólo que las damas de sociedad están siendo malas con Candy, y eso no está bien.

– Malas? – se detuvo junto a la silla de su hermano y miró a Candy – Qué hacen?

– No es nada – respondió ella – Isabel exagera.

Dando por buena esa respuesta, se volvió hacia Dylan y le entregó los papeles.

– Echale un vistazo a los gastos de Plumfield. Son comparables a lo que tú pagas por Nigthingale's Gate o te parecen demasiado?

Mientras Dylan hacía lo que le había pedido su hermano, éste volvió centrar su atención en su sobrina.

– Estabas exagerando Isabel?

– No! – están siendo realmente malas con Candy. Hizo un movimiento tal como Candy había previsto. – Jaque!

– Qué? – la joven no lo había visto venir. – Cómo lo has hecho?

Riéndose, la niña se volvió hacia su tio, que estaba en el otro extremo de la sala.

– Mira, tio Terrence. Le he ganado a Candy al ajedrez. A ti nunca te gano, pero a ella le he ganado, y eso que es muy buena. Muy, muy buena.

Terrence miró a Candy con lo que podría llamarse desconcierto, pero esa mirada desapareció antes de que ella pudiera estar segura de lo que signficaba.

– Sí, la señorita Valenti sabe mucho – admitió él – Si le has ganado Isabel, es que has jugado muy bien.

Candy volvió a mirar a la niña.

– Habría jurado que te tenía rodeada.

– Ni por un segundo.

– Me has distraído – la acusó. Nos hemos puesto a hablar de esas damas y has hecho que no pensara en el juego.

– No es verdad – sonrió Isabel, satisfecha de su victoria – Te he ganado jugando limpio. Admítelo.

Ella suspiró y se derrumbó abatida en la silla.

– Lo admito – respondió, imitando perfectamente la resignación – Y no lo he visto venir. Debí haber prestado más atención.

– Se ha distraído durante la partida, señorita Valenti? – la voz de sir Terrence volvió a entrar en la conversación. – Al parecer le sucede a menudo.

– Me temo que sí – reconoció ella con dulzura, mordiéndose el labio.

Terrence frunció el cejo. Empezó a dirigirse hacia ellas, con intenciones de estudiar el tablero, y Candy se preocupó un poco. Tal vez empezaría a preguntar cómo se había desarrollado la partida e Isabel se daría cuenta de la verdad. Pero apenas había dado un paso cuando Dylan le habló. Su hermano le prestó toda su atención y con un suspiro de alivio, Candy reordenó todas las figuras en el tablero para borrar las pruebas de su deliberada derrota.

– Estos gastos me parecen razonables – le dijo Dylan – Los precios han subido esto últimos años.

– Entonces supongo que tendré que venir a Londres más a menudo – dijo Terrence, yendo de nuevo hacia el tablero.

Pero cuando vio que Candy había colocado las piezas en la posición original, se dirigió a su cuñada

– Grace, tal vez tú puedas contarme qué está pasando con las damas de la sociedad.

– Tal vez necesitan más tiempo para conocerla mejor.

– Quero saber por qué no les gusto – decidió intervenir Candy.

– Gatas celosas – sentenció Isabel.

– Isabel! – la riñó su madre – Quiero que te vayas arriba y le digas a tu niñera que te prepare el baño.

Grace esperó hasta estar segura de que la pequeña estaba en el piso de arriba.

– Dylan y yo solemos recibir muchas invitaciones, pero estos últimos dias no ha sido así – Miró a Candy con cariño – Es obvio que las damas de la alta sociedad no la aceptan, y supongo que en parte se debe a la situación personal de la señorita Valenti.

– Por que soy ilegítima? – preguntó ella irguiendo el mentón – O porque soy la hija de Francesca?

– Por ambas cosas me temo. Y estoy de acuerdo con Isabel en lo de los celos. En cierto modo es comprensible. Detestan que Candy, extranjera y cuya madre es cortesana, haya recibido tantas visitas, que tenga tantos admiradores. Dondequiera que vamos, librerías, parques, galerías de arte, los caballeros presentes quieren conocerla.

– Y eso no es todo cariño – los hombres que ya la conocen, me acosan cada vez que me ven en el club preguntándome cosas sobre ella

– De verdad? – preguntó Candy – Qué le dicen?

– Pues preguntan qué flores le gustan, cuál es su poeta preferido. Cómo si yo lo supiera! Yo les digo que lo que tienen que hacer es hablar con usted, o en todo caso a Grace. Se pasan horas recitando versos sobre usted, señorita valenti, sobre su belleza, su sentido del humor, sobre su maravilloso acento. Si oigo a alguien más describirme sus ojos color verde esmeralda y sus labios como cerezas, creo que me veré obligado a mudarme al campo.

– Dicen esas cosas? – preguntó Terrence tenso.

– Todo el tiempo. Si trabajaras menos y pasaras más tiempo en la ciudad, podrías comprobarlo por ti mismo. – Dylan hizo una pausa y miró a su hemano – Pensaba que eso querías oir, Terrence.

– Sí, por supuesto que me alegro.

– Entonces por qué tienes esa cara como de enojo?

– Me preocupa lo de esas mujeres – dijo por fin después de haberse tomado unos instantes para pensar – Tenemos que solucionarlo, pero me alegra oir que la señorita Valenti tiene tantos pretendientes. –Las arrugas que hasta ese momento había en su frente desaparecieron, y al pasar junto a Candy inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo – Eso nos da esperanzas.

Cuando se alejó de ella, la muchacha enarcó las cejas. Estar rodeada de pretendientes sería motivo de esperanza si sintiera el más pequeño atisbo de deseo por alguno de ellos. Y por qué sir Terrence tenía que estar contento? Realmente pensó si aquel hombre tuviera un solo gramo de pasión en el cuerpo, habría sentido un poco de celos.

Grandchester se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió.

– Grace, para reforzar la posición de la señorita Valenti en sociedad, es necesario contar con la aprobación de esas damas, no es así?

Se golpeó una mano con los papeles que sujetaba en la otra y se quedó pensando. Candy se preguntó qué estaría tramando, pero por suerte el suspenso no duró demasiado.

– Dylan creo que por primera vez me has dado un buen consejo.

– Yo siempre doy buenos consejos. El problema es que tú no sueles hacerme caso.

Su hermano ignoró el comentario.

– Tengo que ir a la ciudad más a menudo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que haga algunas visitas y mencione al hermanastro de la señorita Valenti.

- A Alfredo? – Candy se quedó mirándolo atónita – Y de qué serviría que lo haga?

– El príncipe Alfredo es un hombre muy importante. Es el futuro monarca de Bolgheri, el nieto del rey de las Dos Sicilias, y siempre ha querido visitar Londres.

– Alfredo va a venir a Londres?

– He dicho yo eso? – Terrence enarcó una ceja.

Candy vio la sonrisa que se insinuaba en los labios del diplomático y de repente entendió todo.

– Es usted muy listo – exclamó ella con admiración – ya veo lo que pretende.

– Yo no – dijo Grace – Qué tiene que ver tu medio hermano con todo esto?

– Alfredo aún no se ha casado, y además es muy atractivo.

– Ah – Dylan empezó a imaginar a su hermano en un salón lleno de madres con hijas casaderas, y él insinuando que el príncipe Alfredo está interesado en encontrar esposa en Inglaterra. Y seguro que mencionará varias veces lo mucho que quiere a su hermanastra Candy.

– Yo sólo les diré la verdad – contestó él manteniendo la dignidad – No es culpa mia si su imaginación llega a conclusiones equivocadas.

– Qué otra estrategias tienes en mente para conseguir que la señorita Valenti sea aceptada? – preguntó Dylan con verdadera curiosidad.

– Algo nada sutil, mi querido hermano. Voy a recurrir a la artillería pesada – Miró a la joven un momento – Grace, he oido que la duquesa de Tremore ha regresado por fin a la ciudad. Creo que la señorita Valenti debería conocerla.


	9. Chapter 9

A la tarde siguiente, la duquesa de Tremore fue a visitarlas, con lo que quedó claro que sir Terrence no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un segundo.

El había dicho que aquella mujer era la "artillería pesada", pero por su aspecto nadie lo diría. Candy se había imaginado a una dama de mediana edad, pero en realidad era una joven con una sonrisa muy dulce y unos ojos violeta ocultos tras unas gafas de montura dorada. Ella no podía ni imaginar cómo alguien tan encantador podía conseguir que la sociedad la aceptara, pero a esas alturas, ella no dudaba de sus estrategias. El embajador sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Era evidente que Grace y la duquesa eran amigas, pues cuando entró en el salón se abrazaroin efusivamente.

– Daphne cómo has estado? – y cómo está la bebé? La última vez que te ví te estaba costando recuperarte, pero en tus cartas no me dijiste que estuvieras enferma.

– Porque no lo estaba. Me resfrié después de dar a luz, reconozco que fue un resfriado importante, pero nada más. Ya sabes como se preocupa Anthony. Se negó incluso a ir al parlamento hasta que me recuperara lo bastante como para poder acompañarlo, pero yo me resistí a que hiciera tal cosa. La verdad es que me cuidaba tanto que casi me volvió loca. Acabé diciéndole que si no se iba a la ciudad y me dejaba un poco tranquila, iba a dejarlo.

– Y cómo está la pequeña Rosalind?

– Ya no es tan pequeña. Aunque naciera un mes antes de tiempo y pesara dos kilos escasos, en los dos meses que han pasado se ha convertido en una bolita. – Miró a Candy – Pero Grace, tienes que presentarme a tu nueva amiga.

– Ella es la señorita Valenti – dijo -. Candy, te presento a la duquesa de Tremore.

– Su gracia – Candy hizo una reverencia.

– Cuando sir Terrence ha venido a verme esta mañana – dijo la duquesa – me ha puesto al tanto de la situación, señorita Valenti.

Ella le sonrió con timidez.

– Me temo que me he convertido en el peor dolor de cabeza de sir Terrence.

– El no ha dicho tal cosa. Creo que las que de verdad le están causando preocupación son esas otras damas. – Se sentó en el sofá que tenía más cerca y esperó a que Grace y Candy hicieran lo mismo antes de proseguir. – No tienen de qué preocuparse – Miró a Candy – Conseguir que esas damas la acepten, señorita Valenti, será un juego de niños.

– Deduzco que tienes un plan, Daphne – dijo Grace.

– Así es. Sir Terrence sospecha que varias de esas damas vendrán a visitarla esta misma tarde, pues lleva toda la mañana hablándoles de su hermanastro. Sugiero que las tres pasemos la tarde aquí, charlando amigablemente.

– Pediré que nos sirvan el té – ofreció la anfitriona – Imagino que tu carruaje está frente a la casa.

– Por supuesto, quienquiera que venga, verá el blasón de los Tremore. – Miró de nuevo a Candy – Durante los próximos dias, las tres juntas iremos a hacer unas cuantas visitas. Como es de esperar, pasearemos en mi carruaje, iremos de compras por Bond Street y todo eso. Es importante que la vean señorita Valenti.

– Crees que con tu ayuda y la de usar el nombre de su hermanastro Alfredo, bastará para que algunas mujeres olviden el problema de su madre?

La duquesa no pareció en absoluto preocupada.

– Cuando vayamos a hacer esas visitas que les he dicho, haré algunos comentarios e insinuaciones sobre su hermanastro, señorita Valenti, lo mismo que está haciendo sir Terrence. Y también me aseguraré de hablar de las próximas fiestas que voy a organizar. – Se recostó en el sofá con cara de satisfacción – Terrence me ha pedido que organice una fiesta en su honor en Tremore Hall a finales de julio, cuando termine la Temporada, pero tenemos que hacer algo antes. Creo que me apetece celebrar algo en la playa. El nuevo barco de Tremore, Cleopatra, está anclado en Chelsea.

Candy no entendía qué relación tenía un barco con que la aceptaran o no en sociedad, pero era obvio que Grace sí, pues se echó a reir.

– Y tu marido ha sido más que selectivo a la hora de invitar a gente a navegar con él. Por lo que sé, hasta ahora sólo han ido sus mejores amigos. Varones, si me permites añadir. Ni siquiera yo he podido subir aún a bordo, a pesar de que Dylan ya ha ido un par de veces.

– Es una pena que yo haya estado en el campo – dijo la duquesa – y que todas las damas se hayan quedado con las ganas. – Mirando a Candy, añadió: Verá, mi marido me ha contado que circulan ciertos rumores de lo más absurdos sobre el Cleopatra. Todas las mujeres se mueren de ganas de saber si de verdad hay unos erótios frescos romanos en el camarote principal y si me hice instalar una bañera de mármol rosado. Creo que es hora de organizar una fiesta junto al mar y dejar que satisfagan su curiosidad. Espero que no se maree señorita Valenti.

Esa noche, Candy se acurrucó en la biblioteca con un libro, pero descubrió que le resultaba imposible leer. Su atención se alejaba de la novela que tenía en su regazo para concentrarse en todo lo que había tenido lugar esa tarde, y en el hombre que lo había orquestado.

Sir Terrence había tenido un dia ajetreado, pues mientras la duquesa de Tremore estaba en Portman Square, mucha gente había decidido ir a visitar a Candy. Lord Haye fue el primero, aunque no era nada raro, pues él solía ir a diario; sin embargo ese dia fue acompañado por sus dos hermanas. Lord Blair también apareció,y por desgracia, lady Sarah iba con él. Lord Montrose acudió con su madre y su hermana.

Era una suerte que Candy fuera tan buena actriz, pues tuvo que pasarse la tarde hablando de lo mucho que quería a su hermanastro, al que sólo había visto dos veces en toda su vida.

Todo iba tal como se esperaba, pero de pronto Candy se dio cuenta de que todo era interés por su hermanastro más no por ella. Al igual que sus pretendientes, ella no podía asegurar si la veían por su dinero o por algo más profundo. Ademas ninguno de ellos le gustaba. Todos carecían de lo que ella más deseaba.

"Los ingleses somos capaces de experimentar las más grandes de las pasiones, créame"

Era absurdo, pensó frustrada; tenía media docena de admiradores y sólo podía pensar en el único hombre al que no le gustaba.

Volvió a guardar el libro en su lugar y decidió recorrer las estanterías en busca de algo más interesante. Algo que pudiera distraerla para dejar así de preocuparse, pero fue inútil.

Se quedó con la mirada fija en los volúmenes que tenía delante, pero en su mente sólo veía a sir Terrence mirándola como la había mirado en el jardin de lady Kettering. Estaba tenso, y controlaba sus emociones, pero ella pudo sentir la pasión dentro de él que luchaba por salir a la superficie. Igual que la lava de un volcán.

– Buscando un libro otra vez?

Oir su voz fue algo tan inesperado, que se sobresaltó.

–Qué...! – exclamó, dando media vuelta – Me ha asustado.

– Mil disculpas.

– Viene a trabajar? – preguntó ella al ver que se acercaba hacia el escritorio con su maletín en la mano.

– Sí, aunque me he pasado todo el dia haciéndolo. – Rodeó la mesa y dejó el maletin encima. Luego se quitó la chaqueta azúl oscuro que llevaba y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla – He tenido una tarde muy productiva.

– Sí, lo sé. Las visitas nos han inundado, al parecer las damas de la sociedad empiezan a aceptarme.

El se detuvo a medio sacar los documentos del portafolios.

–No parece contenta, qué pasa? Creí que quería gustarles.

Candy se encogió de hombres.

– No soy yo la que les gusta. Fingen que es así porque quieren conocer a Alfredo y causar buena impresión a la duquesa. Yo quiero gustarles por mí misma.

– Deles tiempo, señorita Valenti. Seguro que hará amigas de verdad. Lo primero es que la acepten.

Ella suspiró y se dio media vuelta.

– La paciencia jamás ha sido una de mis virtudes.

– Qué le ha parecido la duquesa de Tremore?

– Ha sido muy buena conmigo, me gusta. Está organizando una fiesta en la playa.

– Ah sí, Tremore tiene un barco nuevo. Excelente. Creo que a partir de ahora recibirá muchas invitaciones.

– Yo también lo creo. Acerté desde el principio sir Terrence. Para usted sólo somos piezas de ajedrez que mueve a su antojo.

– Qué raro, yo creía que era a mí al que manipulaban. Se detuvo, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, volvió a hablar.

– De verdad Isabel le ganó anoche al ajedrez?

Se volvió de cara a la estantería y volvió a estudiar los libros.

– Lo vio con sus propios ojos.

– Isabel, aunque juega muy bien para su edad, no es una adversaria digna de usted.

– Me distraje.

– Ya...se distrajo – murmuró él – La dejó ganar no es así?

Candy lo miró.

– Y qué si lo hice? Ahora somos muy buenas amigas.

– Por eso lo hizo? Para ganarse su amistad?

La joven se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en los libros.

– Dejarle ganar no me costó nada, y con eso la hice feliz.

– Y a mí también me dejó ganar?

En seguida se dio media vuelta para negarlo, pero al ver que él tenía el cejo fruncido, los brazos en jarras y los ojos entrecerrados, lo pensó mejor y volvió a darle la espalda.

Terrence creía que ella había perdido a propósito, y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba lo más mínimo.

– Lo hizo? – le preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con más insistencia.

La chica se quedó en silencio y el hombre cruzó la habitación, acercándose, pero ella retrocedió hasta el otro extremo.

– Lo quiero saber – exigió él, siguiéndola hasta la mesa de billar – La noche que jugamos al ajedrez, creía que se había distraído, pero, fue todo teatro?

La idea de que ella pudiera haber perdido aposta lo ponía furioso. Candy decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y torturarlo un poco. No podía dejar escapar la ocasión de volver a ver el fuego en sus ojos. Se detuvo delante de la mesa de billar, observándolo unos segundos antes de hablar.

– Y por qué razón habría de hacerlo?

– Para tenerme contento y ponerme de su lado. Para salirse con la suya.

– Si eso era lo que pretendía – dijo ella, levantando la cabeza para que viera su sonrisa – funcionó, no? Ahora puedo escoger a mi marido.

– Con mi aprobación – le recordó él – Y aún puedo cambiar de opinión al respecto.

– No cambiará de opinión. No estaría bien, y usted siempre hace lo que está bien. Usted mismo me lo dijo. – Dando el tema por zanjado, Candy habló de otra cosa: Siempre he querido aprender – dijo, empujando unas bolas de billar con los dedos. Cogió la roja y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo – Me enseña?

La expresión de su rostro le dejó claro que su táctica de despiste no había tenido éxito.

– Olvídese del billar – contestó él, quitándole la bola de la mano para devolverla a la mesa – Quiero saber la verdad. En nuestra partida, perdió a propósito?

– Sólo pierdo contra gente a la que quiero gustar.

Eso lo dejó atónito y arrugó la frente.

– Y a mí no me quiere gustar?

– Usted es una causa perdida, jamás lo lograré.

Las oscuras pestañas de Terrence bajaron unos milímetros y le miró los labios.

– "Jamás"... señorita Valenti, es mucho tiempo.

Algo en su voz y en el modo en que le miraba los labios la hizo temblar de excitación, y cuando levantó la vista, allí estaba. La chispa, ardiendo con cada suspiro igual que un rayo que cruza el cielo, haciendo que aquellos ojos azules parecieran fuego. Era una mirada tan intensa que Candy se estremeció y ardió con él.

Cómo había podido pensar alguna vez que los ojos de aquel hombre eran frios? Nunca más volvería a cometer ese error. Nunca más creería que aquella mirada era fruto de su imaginación o consecuencia de los reflejos de la luz.

Recordó cuando él le puso las manos en las caderas en el jardin de lady Kettering para evitar que se cayera, y cómo se apartó luego, disculpándose; el eterno caballero. Qué haría falta para que la conrolada pasión de aquel hombre saliera a la superficie? Eso sí que sería peligroso.

– No se ande con rodeos – le ordenó, sacándola de esos maravillosos pensamientos – y responda a mi pregunta.

– Y por qué debería de hacerlo? – le espetó ella – Diga lo que diga no me va a creer.

– Convénzame. Usted sabe bien que puede convencer a cualquier hombre de cualquier cosa.

- A usted no.

– Incluso a mí – se acercó más y se inclinó acariciándole la mejilla con la mano.

Nerviosa, se preguntó si iba a besarla. Si lo hacía, no le devolvería le beso, decidió a la vez que cerraba los ojos. El no se lo merecía. Pero cuando su pulgar le acarició el labio superior, Candy empezó a cambiar de opinión. Tal vez sí se lo devolviera. Entreabrió los labios...tal vez...

– Pero – prosiguió él sin dejar de acariciarle la boca – usted no dudaría en perder aposta si con ello pudiera conseguir algo – Con un movimiento brusco, la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás – Quiero la revancha.

Candy abrió los ojos y trató de recuperar la calma.

– Qué?

– Que quiero la revancha – se cruzó de brazos y la miró decidido – Sólo así podré saber la verdad.

Se sentía ridícula y decepcionada. El ni siquiera la había besado. Eso sí que era un insulto! Como mínimo podría haberlo intentando.

– No – contestó ella, no voy a dársela.

– Si se niega, entenderé que le gané de verdad y que no quiere volver a perder.

– Piense lo que quiera. – Fingiendo indiferencia, bostezó y se tapó la boca con los dedos – Estoy muy cansada, así que si no le importa, me voy a la cama. Al fin y al cabo – dijo, pasando junto a él – resulta agotador pasarse el dia rodeada de admiradores. Buenas noches.

Si creía que él la iba a dejar escapar después de que ella se negara a jugar de nuevo, estaba muy equivocada. Ni siquiera había llegado a la puerta cuando sir Terrence insistió.

– Otra partida, señorita Valenti...o encontraré un modo de vengarme.

Ella se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

– Qué clase de venganza?

– Hombres feos – sonrió – Hombres feos y viejos.

- Pero usted y yo llegamos a un acuerdo; me dijo que podía elegir a mis pretendientes.

– Siempre que tengan mi aprobación. Sería una lástima que derepente todos los miembros de la lista tuvieran sesenta años – Ladeó la cabeza, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea – Creo que a Walford podríamos dejarlo. Sólo tiene treinta y nueve años, pero es muy bajito.

– Es usted imposible! Qué clase de hombre es usted que compara una partida de ajedrez con mi vida futrura?

– Eso es un sí o un no?

– Hombres! Se comportan como niños!

– Insultarme no le servirá de nada.

Ella nunca podía saber lo que sir Terrence pensaba. Tal vez le estaba tomando el pelo, o tal vez lo decía en serio. Respiró hondo. "Piensa – se dijo a sí misma – utiliza tus armas, tus armas femeninas"

Miró hacia donde él estaba y vio la mzsa de billar. La inspiración le vino al instante, y se imaginó cómo sería jugar al billar con él. Ella tendría que inclinarse encima del tapete, y Grandchester tendría que enseñarle a sujetar el taco. La posibilidad de encender de nuevo toda la pasión que había visto en él era un reto irresistible. Además, se estaba poniendo muy pesado con esa tontería del ajedrez.

– De acuerdo – dijo ella, levantando las manos como si se hubiera rendido – Usted gana. Le daré su revancha. Pero – hizo una pausa, y ahora fue su turno de sonreir – con una condición.

– Qué condición?

– Que antes me enseñe a jugar al billar.

Sir Terrence se tensó, incómdo.

– No creo que sea buena idea – dijo, tirándose del pañuelo, que le quedó torcido.

Candy lo observó y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, y que eso lo ponía nervioso. Fantástico. Tal vez aún había esperanzas para él.

– Enséñeme a jugar al billar inglés– dijo– y le daré la revancha al ajedrez. Si no, puede presentarme a todos los hombres feos que conozca. Ya tengo pretendientes atractivos, y, estoy convencida de que más de uno estará dispuesto a enseñarme a jugar al billar.

Y antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, ella desapareció tras la puerta.

El Cleopatra era un barco de tres mástiles, con una tripulación de dieciseis marinos. En el camarote principal no había frescos eróticos de ningún tipo, pero sí había una bañera de mármol rosado. Tenía un amplio comedor donde se podía comer desde pato y fiambres, hasta frutas exóticas traídas directamente del famoso invernadero del duque.

Los duques de Tremore eran unos magníficos anfitriones, el dia era precioso y todos, a excepción de sir Terrence, que no podía opinar, afirmaron que la fiesta había sido un éxito. Terrence no había asistido, de hecho, hacía tres dias, desde la noche en que lo había desafiado, que Candy no lo veía. Seguro que la estaba evitando. Obviamente la idea de enseñarle a jugar al billar no le gustaba en absoluto.

La joven se sentía triste.

– Señorita Valenti, qué está haciendo aquí sola?

Al oir la voz de lord Haye se dio media vuelta.

– Me gusta ver ponerse el sol.

– Es precioso – se detuvo a su lado – Ha sido un gran dia, perfecto para una fiesta en el mar.

– Sí – "Hablar del tiempo – pensó aburrida- siempre es un recurso seguro"

– Por qué le gustan las puestas del sol? – preguntó él.

– Porque son hermosas, cálidas, vibrantes, llenas de color.

– A mí me gustan por los mismos motivos. – se volvió hacia ella – Y por eso mismo me gusta también usted.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo ingenioso, pero cuando lo miró, vio que él había hablado en serio.

– Gracias milord – dijo – es uno de los cumplidos más bonitos que me han dicho jamás.

Candy volvió a mirar la puesta del sol, y él hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras el astro desaparecía y el crepúsculo descendía sobre ellos. A media luz, la joven miraba a escondidas a su acompañante, mientras él seguía mirando el mar. A pesar de lo que había dicho de su mentón, era un hombre atractivo. Era igual de alto que ella, de pelo castaño, ojos color miel y rostro agradable. De hecho, todo en él era agradable. "agradable – pensó – Eso es bueno, no?"

– Creo que nos hemos quedado solos – dijo Haye, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella miró a ambos lados y no vio a nadie.

– Sí, en efecto, al parecer sólo a usted y a mí nos gustan las puestas del sol.

– Señorita Valenti – le dijo mirándola de nuevo – Llevo esperando este momento hace mucho, y ahora que ha llegado voy a apovecharlo. Tiene que escucharme detenidamente.

– Milord – murmuró, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor. Trató de recuperar la mano, pero él se la sujetaba con fuerza.

– Sé que no debería de ser tan atrevido – prosiguió el conde- pero no lo puedo evitar. Su vivacidad y su encanto me han...me han cautivado. Tenía que decírselo.

Candy lo miró, tratando de ver si había algo de pasión en él.

–Le gusta jugar al billar, milord?

– Disculpe? – preguntó tras parpadear.

– Le gusta jugar al billar?

–Por qué? Sí, sí me gusta.

– Me enseñaría? Me enseñaría a sujetar bien el palo?

– El taco – la corrigió – sí, por supuesto.

Le sonrió y se acercó un poco.

– Se pondría a mi espalda y guiaría mi mano para que golpeara una bola?

– Por supuesto que lo haría, si usted así lo desea.

Por el modo en que la miraba, era obvio que los aspectos eróticos de tal situación ni le pasaban por la cabeza. Lo único que había en su rostro era sorpresa; asombro porque hubiera sacado el tema del billar en un momento como ese.

No había suficiente luz como para poder estar segura, pero estaba casi convencida de que en los ojos de aquel hombre no había ni una chispa de pasión.

– Señorita Valenti, soy consciente de que sólo hace tres semanas que nos conocemos, pero su situación actual requiere de un cortejo rápido y un noviazgo corto. Sir Terrence me ha puesto al coriente de lo sucedido en Bolgheri con la princesa Anna, y le aseguro que para mí ese incidente no es más que una pequeña indiscreción. También quiero decirle que, durante estas tres semanas, he empezado a sentir algo profundo y sincero por usted. Y en lo que se refiere a su dote y a su estipendio, lo único que puedo decirle es que no tienen nada que ver en mis sentimientos. Mi fortuna es más que sustancial y podría mantenerla a usted y a nuestros hijos sin necesidad de su dote.

Se estaba declarando. Candy intentó ocultar su sorpresa, y se obligó a analizar la situación con objetividad, tratando de averiguar si podía llegar a amar a aquel hombre. Lo del mentón era verdad pero tenía unos ojos preciosos. Si se casaba con él, estaba segura de que podría persuadirlo de visitar a su madre de vez en cuando. No tenía ninguna duda de que su sentir hacia ella era sincero.

Aquello no era exactamente lo que había soñado, pero quizá había llegado el momento de dejar de ser tan romántica. Tenía que casarse con alguien, no se hacía ilusiones sobre su situación. Agosto llegaría en tres semanas y si para entonces no tenía prometido, sir Terrence lo escogería por ella. Si se negaba a casarse, su padre la llevaría a rastras hasta el altar.

A pesar de todo, había algo que necesitaba saber antes de considerar siquiera la posibilidad de casarse con lord Haye.

Respiró hondo, colocó una mano detrás de su espalda y cruzó los dedos. Acto seguido, lo besó.

Ese beso le dijo todo cuanto necesitaba saber. Lo de ser realista era una tontería.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Esta es la semana previa a las vacaciones y ando muy ocupada. Les prometí un capitulo diario, pero las actividades de mis nenas y mi esposo no me dan para respirar. Voy a hacer lo humanamente posible por terminar la novela la semana que viene (antes de viajar a mi querido Perú de vacaciones), asi que les pido mas paciencia. Esta novela tiene mucha pasión ya lo veran , por ahora estamos ya encaminandonos hacia ese tema que nos pone la piel de gallina :)

Gracias por sus reviews, les envio un fuerte abrazo y les pido que esperen de un dia a dos como maximo por un nuevo capitulo. Creo que hasta ahora he cumplido con publicar bastante pronto cada adaptacion que he hecho.

Dios las bendiga, besitos.

Nathy Grandchester.


	10. Chapter 10

Era sólo una partida de ajedrez se recordó Terrence así mismo por enésima vez. Era tonto que la idea de que la señorita Valenti hubiera perdido aposta para ganarse su simpatía le molestara tanto. Durante la partida, había llegado a la conclusión de que era una gran jugadora, aunque demasiado temeraria. Ahora se preguntaba si le había tomado el pelo.

Qué idea más desagradable pensar que alguien lo hubiese manipulado. Y para colmo, que ese alguien hubiera sido una tentadora y temperamental mujer.

Pero lo peor de todo, era pensar que algún bobo pudiera enseñarle a jugar al billar. Ese pensamiento lo distraía constantemente; aunque los tres últimos dias, había dejado a la señorita Valenti en manos de Grace y de la duquesa de Tremore. El tenía una agenda muy apretada, llena de compromisos reuniones, que incluían preparar la llegada del príncipe Alberto. Pero sólo había conseguido concentrarse a medias. Había asistido a las reuniones en Whiteball y había cenado con los enviados italianos y los embajadores de Prusia, pero mientras lo hacía su cerebro no paraba de torturarlo con imágenes de lord Haye o lord Montrose enseñando a Candy a sujetar el taco de billar, tocándole la mano, inclinándose hacia ella. Sabía lo que pensarían esos bastardos en tal situación, lo que sentirían, lo que desearían. Oh, sí, lo sabía demasiado bien.

Había tratado de mantenerse ocupado, de tener todas las horas repletas de deberes y obligaciones, pero ese dia Terrence tenía la tarde libre. El ministro español estaba resfriado, o eso le habían dicho. Con sus planes para cenar cancelados, Terrence regresó a Portman Square antes de lo previsto, pero no había nadie en casa. Dylan, Grace y la señorita Valenti habían ido a la fiesta que Tremore había organizado en su barco.

Le dio el abrigo y el sombrero al mayordomo y fue a la biblioteca para tratar de trabajar. Un diplomático siempre tenía un montón de correspondencia que despachar, y durante las siguientes horas trató de dedicarse a ello con apenas resultados. Su mirada insistía en fijarse en la mesa de billar que había en el otro extremo de la sala.

El único motivo por el que ella quería que le enseñara a jugar era porque él se negaba a hacerlo. Y porque era una coqueta, y le gustaba torturar a los hombres con su tentadora figura.

Terrence se obligó a concentrarse en su trabajo, pero justo cuando había conseguido centrarse en la carta que estaba escribiendo, lo interrumpió la misma persona que llevaba dias tratando de olvidar.

– Alguien le ha dicho alguna vez que trabaja demasiado?

No levantó la cabeza.

– Buenas noches, señorita Valenti. – siguió escribiendo – Ha disfrutado en la fiesta de la duquesa?

– Sí, el barco es precioso.

– Me alegra oirlo. Dylan y Grace han regresado con usted?

– Sí, pero sólo me han acompañado. – Entró en la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras ella – Se han ido a otra fiesta.

– No ha querido acompañarlos?

– No, Lady Sarah también está invitada y no me gusta.

– A lady Sarah la invitan a muchas fiestas. Aunque no se case con lord Blair, no podrá evitarla.

– Lo sé – hizo una pausa - Las hermanas de lord Haye acompañaron a lord Blair a la fiesta. Es un buen hombre y bastante agradable.

Al oir ese nombre, los dedos de Terrence apretaron la pluma con fuerza.

– Excelente – dijo y trató de continuar con la carta, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba. Se detuvo, leyó el último párrafo y siguió escribiendo.

Como era de esperar, ella se sentó en el escritorio. Otra vez, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. Una costumbre de lo más peligrosa. A Terrence le resultaba imposible trabajar con el aroma a manzana que emanaba de Candy.

– Señorita Valenti – dijo sin dejar de escribir – Le importaría bajarse de mi escritorio? Necesito tomar una referencia de la carta sobre la que está sentada.

Ella no hizo lo que le pedía. En vez de eso, se limitó a levantar un poco la cadera como su esperara que él pasara la mano por debajo y tirara del documento en cuestión. Terrence levantó la vista, estaba convencido de que estaría sonriendo, burlándose de él, pero se equivocó. Tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte. El alargó la mano y tiró de la carta, y aunque trató de ir con cuidado y no tocarla, el reverso de su mano rozó la tela de su vestido, lo que fue suficiente para que empezara a arder por dentro. Tiró del folio como si se hubiera quemado.

El ruido del papel al parecer la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– Qué está escribiendo?

– Estoy escribiendo una carta a sir Gervase Humphrey. Es el embajador que mandaron a Constantinopla a ocupar mi lugar para que yo pudiera venir aquí, y me ha escrito para contarme los problemas que tiene con los turcos. Dado que yo he tratado con ellos antes, me pide consejo.

– Y qué consejo le ha dado?

– Le he dicho que provocar a los turcos no sirve de nada, y le he sugerido que, dado que es diplomático, recurra a otras tácticas.

– A cuáles?

- A la diplomacia

Candy se rió.

– Sir Gervase no le gusta verdad?

– No - Terrence afirmó – Es un incompetente.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras él cerraba la carta.

Hasta que él dejó la misiva y cogió una hoja en blanco, la chica no volvió a hablarle.

– No sea tan duro con él.

– Tonterías.

– No son tonterías. Su hermano al ser más joven que usted, también se siente así. Usted es el buen hijo, él es la oveja negra. Por eso ustedes dos no siempre se han llevado bien.

Terrence hundió la pluma en el tintero.

– Dylan es compositor, tiene el temperamento de un artista. Vemos la vida de un modo muy distinto. – Y tras esas palabras se concentró en la carta que iba a escribirle al príncipe de Suecia.

Su silencio no desanimó a Candy en lo más mínimo.

– Es cierto que son como el agua y el aceite – reconoció – El es divertido, y usted es tan estirado. Siempre ha sido así?

A Terrence no le gustó esa descripción.

– No soy estirado – la contradijo – Y en lo que respecta a Dylan, él siempre ha sido un rebelde, siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido y, de algún modo, siempre se ha salido con la suya. Yo nunca he podido permitirme tal lujo.

– Al ser el hijo mayor, su padre esperaba mucho de usted, supongo. Eso de tener que cumplir con las expectativas de otra persona es una pesada carga.

De forma inesperada, un recuerdo del pasado apareció en su mente, y lo hizo dejar de escribir.

"Cómo puedes avergonzar así a la familia? Dónde está tu orgullo? Dónde está tu honor y el de tu familia? Terrence, me averguenzo de ti. Me averguenzo de ser tu padre "

– En efecto, puede ser una carga – reconoció él, con la voz de su padre resonando en sus oidos. Dejó la pluma y se apoyó en la silla – Me acuerdo de una vez en Cambridge, en que suspendí los exámenes – explicó sin poder evitarlo – Mi padre estaba tan decepcionado y enfadado que no me habló ni escribió durante todo un año.

– Un año? Eso fue un castigo muy cruel.

– Es el tiempo que tardé en poder examinarme de nuevo.

Candy echó las manos hacia atrás y apoyó el peso en ellas.

– Qué hizo que se distrajera de los estudios? El juego? La bebida?

– Una camarera preciosa.

– No le entiendo, qué es una camarera?

Terrence sacudió la cabeza, alejándose de los recuerdos del pasado.

– Esta conversación no tiene sentido, no debí haberle dicho nada – Y dicho esto, cogió la pluma y trató de escribir. Pero ella, como era de esperar no se quedó con la curiosidad insatisfecha.

– Ha dicho que era una camarera, entonces habla de una chica. Era su amante? – Se echó hacia adelante, deslizándose por el escritorio, especialmente encima de la carta del príncipe de Suecia.

El se removió incómodo.

– No sería apropiado.

Candy se inclinó un poco más, hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de la de él.

– No se lo diré a nadie – le prometió con un suspiro, ladeando la cabeza tratando de ver sus ojos – Será nuestro secreto, fue su amante?

– No. Las camareras son unas sirvientas que atienden a los muchachos en Cambridge, les hacen la cama.

– Y la deshacen? – No esperó a que se lo confirmara, sino que hizo otra pregunta – Estaba enamorado de ella?

Terrence se acordó de esa chica y de los sueños imposibles de catorce años atrás.

– Yo soy un caballero. Ella era una doncella, no habría sido posible.

– Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Quería casarse con ella?

– Mi padre jamás me dio la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Le entregó una importante suma de dinero, y ella se casó con otro. De hecho, parecía muy contenta – sin ocultar su enfado, preguntó: Responde eso a su pregunta?

– Igual que mi herrero- dijo ella con suavidad –Creo que sí estuvo muy enamorado de ella.

Rayos! Aquella mujer podría sonsacar sus secretos a las piedras.

– Tengo que terminar esta carta -dijo- y está sentada encima. Muévase por favor.

Candy saltó del escritorio y se apartó un poco, pero si creía que había dado el tema por zanjado, estaba muy equivocado.

Al llegar al otro extremo de la habitación volvió a hablar.

– Esa chica...es el verdadero motivo por el que no se ha casado?

La pluma se quedó inmóvil entre sus dedos, una gota de tinta cayó de la punta y echó a perder la carta. Tendría que volver a empezar. Frustrado, metió la pluma en el tintero y se levantó.

– Usted pregunta de todo, todo el tiempo, aprendió eso en los internados franceses?

Candy se quedó sorprendida por su reacción, lo miró atónita y pasados unos segundos habló:

- Está impresionantemente alterado – sin esperar a que respondiera, continuó: - Debería descansar un poco, parecería menos estirado si...- se detuvo y movió una mano en el aire en busca de la palabra adecuada – Cómo dicen los ingleses? Si se relajara un poco.

– No tengo que relajarme, y no soy un estirado. Lo único que hago es seguir las normas de educación, y eso implica no inmiscuirme en la vida privada de nadie. – la fulminó con la mirada – A diferencia de otros.

– Es usted tieso como un palo – siguió ella, detallando lo que pensaba de él sin importarle sus quejas ni sus reproches – No disfruta de la vida.

– Eso es absurdo.

– Eso cree? – cogió un taco de billar del mueble donde estaban alineados y lo sujetó frente a ella, fijándose en lo recto que era – Obedece todas las normas –dijo – y siempre hace lo corecto – Descansó la punta del taco en el suelo, junto a ella, y se llevó una mano al corazón – Se guarda todo lo que siente aquí dentro, y eso no es bueno. Alguna vez hace algo divertido?

– Por supuesto.

– Pues yo no le he visto nunca hacerlo. Siempre trabaja, nunca sale – volvió a levantar el taco – tengo que darle a la bola no? – sin esperar a que él respondiera, movió el taco, tratando de dar con el modo correcto de sujetarlo.

Terrence la observó mientras ella se situaba en la mesa que había entre los dos y se inclinaba hacia adelante. "Descaradamente coqueta", pensó, con la garganta seca ante la visión que tenía ante los ojos.

Candy empujó el taco con fuerza y consiguió darle a la bola blanca, pero ésta, en vez de deslizarse por el tapete, saltó por encima de la mesa y, con un golpe seco, aterrizó a escasos centímetros del jarrón preferido de Grace.

– Siga así- dijo él – y romperá algo.

Rodeó la mesa y recogió la bola.

– No, si usted me enseña a hacerlo bien.

No debería, pero lo iba a hacer. En el fondo siempre había sabido que lo haría. Se acercó hacia ella con la sensación de que se dirigía al borde de un precipicio, y a pesar de todo, fue incapaz de detenerse.

– Tendré mi revancha al ajedrez?

– Por supuesto, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Alcanzó la mesa y se detuvo junto a Candy, cogió el taco y la bola que ella tenía en la mano. Le enseñó la forma de sujetar el taco y luego se lo devolvió.

– No – dijo él, recordando que no debía tocarla. Sin embargo le colocó el dedo índice en el taco – Sus dedos eran tan suaves como la seda – Y asegúrese de que lo mantiene equilibrado con el pulgar – añadió, moviendo la mano de ella con la suya – Así, y utilice también el dedo anular.

Terrence se obligó a apartarse, y Candy golpeó la bola con el taco. Acertó a la roja y, junto con la blanca, se deslizaron unos centímetros antes de detenerse. Terrence se inclinó para cogerlas y se las acercó para que pudiera volver a intentarlo. Al hacerlo, le rozó la cadera con el muslo, y ese breve e imprevisto roce estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la razón.

Se esforzó por recuperar la calma.

– Un poco más fuerte – le aconsejó mientras colocaba las bolas delante de ella por segunda vez – pero con cuidado de no lanzarlas por los aires.

No sabía ni cómo había sido capaz de pronunciar esas palabras en un tono de voz tan relajado. La silueta de la cadera de Candy se fundía contra su cuerpo, marcándolo a fuego, derritiendo su capacidad de razonar.

Necesitaba una copa.

– Practique un poco.

Se apartó y fue a servirse un vaso de oporto de las botellas que Dylan tenía en el armario, recordándose todo el rato que él había sabido lo que iba a pasar. Cuando regresó junto a la joven, se quedó en el lado opuesto de la mesa de billar, pero incluso allí lo torturaba, pues cada vez que se inclinaba, le ofrecía unas vistas preciosas de lo que nunca podría acariciar. Ella le sonreía cada vez que golpeaba las bolas con acierto y era como si con esa sonrisa lo acariciara a distancia. En un desesperado intento por distraerse, empezó a explicarle las normas básicas del juego.

– Así que al billar inglés se juega por puntos – dijo ella, cuando él terminó la clase teórica. Señaló a la mesa y continuó: Si cuelo la bola roja en un agujero sin que la blanca caiga detrás, ganaré tres puntos?

Terrence asintió, y Candy se inclinó hacia la mesa. La mirada de él se fijó en su rostro, observando cómo sus cejas se fruncían cuando se concentraba. La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, respiró hondo y apuntó.

La bola blanca golpeó a la roja y la mandó directamente a la esquina de la mesa con un golpe seco, pero en vez de caer en el agujero, dio marcha atrás y regresó hacia donde estaba la chica. Perdió velocidad por el camino y se detuvo justo entre dos agujeros que tenía frente a ella, sin caer en ninguno.

– Ma, no! – Candy se inclinó hacia adelante, ladeó la cabeza y sopló a la bola, logrando que por fin se colocara en el agujero. Era un gesto tan infantil, que Terrence se echó a reir.

– Por fin! – exclamó contenta – Por fin le he hecho reir! – le dijo riéndose también. – Pensé que no lo sabía.

Ese comentario le dolió.

– Por supuesto que sé reir.

– Hasta ahora jamás le había oido hacerlo, asi que no estaba segura. Tiene una risa muy bonita, me gusta. Es profunda y llena de matices, como tiene que ser la risa de un hombre.

– Bueno, gracias – le hizo una inclinación de cabeza – Significa eso que ha cambiado de opinión acerca de mí? O sigo siendo estirado?

La joven no respondió al instante, en vez de eso, dejó el taco en la mesa y se acercó a él. Cuando Terrence la miró, ella se quedó estudiándolo un rato, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre lo que le había preguntado. Luego, sin decir una palabra, hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Levantó las manos y hundió sus dedos en el pelo de él, y lo despeinó.

Al sentir las manos de ella tocándolo, Terrence se quedó helado. Era como si de las yemas de sus dedos fluyera la esencia de la sensualidad y llegara directamente a su torrente sanguíneo, llenando su cuerpo del calor de Italia en verano.

No podía moverse, no podía respirar, lo único que podía hacer era mirarla mientras jugaba con su pelo. Candy estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, pero él había entrado ya en el reino de las fantasías más eróticas y prohibidas que hubiese tenido jamás. Fantasías en las que Candy estaba tumbada en el suelo mientras él le quitaba las horquillas del pelo para poder acariciárselo, o bien él la acariciaba por debajo de la falda y sentía su cálida piel entre sus manos.

– Ahora ya no parece tan estirado – murmuró ella, satisfecha con su trabajo, pero sin apartar las manos. Al contrario, continuó jugando con su pelo, mientras la parte interior de las muñecas le acariciaba la cara, y él seguía allí, quieto y excitado, al borde del abismo.

No había nadie que pudiera presenciar su caida, la puerta estaba cerrada, era tarde. Dylan y Grace no estaban, los criados se habían acostado. No había nadie que pudiera ver cómo su honor se convertía en polvo. Nadie excepto ella, y ella era capaz de hacer que un santo perdiera su devoción.

Sólo que Terrence no era ningún santo. La lujuria empezó a tomar el control de sus sentidos, amenazando con hacerle olvidar que era un caballero; que eso es lo que siempre había sido; que no sabía ser otra cosa.

Y, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que trataba de aferrarse con uñas y dientes a ese sentido del honor que lo había guiado toda su vida, era como tratar de atrapar el aire. En ese instante quería ser otra persona, alguien atrevido, inconsciente, alguien como Candy, como Dylan, como toda esa gente que hace siempre lo que quiere y se da a los placeres de la vida sin importarle las consecuencias.

Si pudiera ser así...era su sentir mantenido oculto en el fondo de su alma y de su corazón. Si sólo...si sólo...

Agachó la cabeza y pudo oler la esencia de su pelo, sintiendo la sedosa textura de la piel de sus muñecas en su rostro. Se estremeció acercándose un poco más, tanto, que los pechos de ella le rozaron el torso. El contacto hizo que exquisitas punzadas de placer le recorrieran todo el cuerpo, tentándolo más allá de lo que ningún hombre debería soportar jamás, y se agachó para acariciar sus labios con los suyos. La boca de Candy le dio la bienvenida sin dudar, dulce como una cereza. La fruta prohibida más dulce del mundo, y deseó más, y la besó con fuerza. Si sólo...

Era un anhelo desesperado, inútil.

Le cogió las muñecas, y, apartándole las manos, la alejó de él.

– Rayos! – gimió furioso consigo mismo por querer algo que no podía tener, furioso con ella por recordárselo – eres la mujer más despiadada que conozco. Por qué tienes que ser tan coqueta y provocadora?

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el escritorio, donde tiró de la chaqueta que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla, y empezó a ponérsela, tratando de no mirarla. Si lo hacía, si volvía a ver aunque fuera un milímetro de aquellos sensuales labios, el honor de él y la virtud de ella pasarían a la historia.

Dándole la espalda, se puso bien los puños de la camisa, se alisó las mangas, y se peinó de nuevo con los dedos, luchando por encontrar la cordura en medio del caos en que lo había sumergido la lujuria.

– Discúlpame – dijo, cuando sintió que volvía a tener el control – pero me tengo que ir. Me esperan en el club.

Dando media vuelta, pasó junto a ella para abandonar de una vez por todas la habitación. Salió de la casa sin esperar que le trajeran el carruaje, y en esa cálida noche de julio, caminó sin rumbo tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Finalmente se dirigió a Brook's con la intención de beber un poco de oporto, comer un buen rosbif y leer el Times. Pero inlcuso allí en el club, rodeado de toda la parafernalia propia de los caballeros británicos, no podía dejar de desear los cálidos y dulces besos de cierta chica italiana.


	11. Chapter 11

Si Terrence tenía alguna esperanza de que en el club pudiera olvidarse de Candy Valenti, no tardó demasiado en ver que no iba a ser así. Consiguió cenar en paz, pero apenas llevaba unos segundos sentado en su sofá preferido de la sala de lectura, con un ejemplar del Times y una copa de oporto frente a él, cuando la señorita Valenti volvió a convertirse en la maldición de su existencia.

– Sir Terrence?

Levantó la vista y vio a un rival en él.

– Montrose – dijo sin ánimos al saludarlo. Volvió a sentarse al instante.

– Le importa si hablo con usted ahora que estamos a solas? Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. – dijo al mismo tiempo que acercaba una silla para sentarse.

– Iba a leer el Times – cogió el periódico de la mesa, pero era evidente que a Montrose le daba igual su deseo de estar solo.

– Sir Terrence, le confieso que cuando vino a decirme que quería presentarme a la señorita Valenti, yo no tenía especial deseo en conocerla, pues a pesar de que es la hija reconocida de un príncipe, su ilegitimidad la coloca muy por debajo de mi posición social. Pero en la fiesta de lady Kettering quedé tan prendado de ella que no he podido quitármela de la cabeza. No puedo pensar en nada más que en esa joven.

Terrence, que se había forjado una carrera diciendo siempre lo que era más apropiado, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle a Montrose que se fuera al cuerno.

– Como usted ya sabrá – prosiguió el barón – he visitado a la señorita Valenti en numerosas ocasiones y en todas ella ha sido de lo más amable conmigo.

– La señorita Valenti es una joven muy amable – confirmó Terrence, tratando de mantener una expresión impasible, a pesar de que estaba recordando cuán amable podía ser Candy. Aún podía sentir aquellos sensuales labios contra los suyos, a pesar de que se había esforzado por borrar esa imagen.

– Es encantadora – A Montrose se le iluminó el rostro. La imagen típica y ridícula de cualquier enamorado – Es tan original.

– Es única – dijo Terrence sin darse cuenta de lo que había dejado escapar de sus labios.

El barón parecía no darse cuenta de que Terrence se ponía cada vez más tenso.

– Pero es impredecible, y me es imposible saber hasta dónde llegan sus sentimientos – se inclinó hacia adelante en busca de cierta complicidad con el otro hombre

– Cree que tengo alguna posibilidad con ella?

"Ninguna, cree que eres un pavo real" pensó Terrence.

Esas ácidas palabras le ardían en la punta de la lengua, pero no las dijo. En vez de eso, optó por una respuesta inocua.

– No me corresponde a mí decir eso. Supongo que para saberlo tendrá que preguntárselo a la dama en cuestión.

– Eso es lo que tengo intención de hacer. Si ella me acepta, puedo contar con que usted me presente ante el padre de ella como a su candidato?

– Por supuesto – contestó él. – Ahora si me disculpa- se puso de pie – seguiré con mi lectura.

– Por supuesto, y agradezco su apoyo.

Los dos hombres se despidieron y, cuando Montrose de fue de allí,y Terrence apenas había vuelto a sentarse cuando volvió a ser interrumpido.

– Sir Terrence?

Apretando los dientes para no soltar una maldición, se recordó a sí mismo que no podía hacerle un desaire a lord Waldorf. Al fin y al cabo era un vizconde. Terrence dejó el periódico y se levantó.

– Buenas noches – lo saludó con escrupulosa educación.

– Buenas noches sir Terrence, que coincidencia encontrarlo. He venido a tomar una copa.

– Yo he venido a leer el periódico – Terrence volvió a sentarse, pero al igual que Montrose, Waldorf tampoco pilló la indirecta. Se acomodó en la silla que había dejado vacante su rival y empezó a soltar frases poéticas sobre los encantos de la señorita valenti, y a quejarse del caprichoso temperamento italiano.

Mientras Waldorf se iba por las ramas, Terrence se acordó de lo que Dylan le había dicho sobre el acoso al que lo habían sometido los pretendientes de la joven en Brook's. Ese dia no le dio importancia al comentario, y pensó que era una de las bromas típicas de su hermano, pero ahora que lo estaba viviedo en carne propia, se daba cuenta de que había dicho la verdad. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberle creído, de ser así, esa anoche no estaría allí. De ser preciso, se habría ido a un oscuro pub del East End.

– Es decidida –dijo Waldorf – no le parece?

– Bastante- respondió Terrence, obligándose a prestar atención al hombre que tenía delante. Descansó los codos en los antebrazos de la silla, entrecruzó los dedos y se llevó los índices de ambas manos a los labios, recorriendo a toda su diplomacia para conseguir parecer interesado, mientras trataba de dar con el modo más rápido de quitarse a Waldorf de encima.

– Pero cada vez que voy a presentarle mis respetos, su belleza y su carácter alegre me dejan sin habla. El corazón se me acelera y tartamudeo como un colegial.

Terrence miró a Waldorf con lástima. El vizconde no era un mal tipo. De hecho era un hombre agradable, aunque no era digno contrincante para aquél huracán italiano. Si Waldorf se casaba con ella, probablemente moriría de un infarto la noche de bodas.

– Cuando estoy con ella – seguía y seguía -, no sé qué decir. Le agadecería mucho su consejo.

Terrence decidió ayudar al pobre hombre y salvarlo de una muerte segura. Se puso serio y dijo:

- Háblele de la polinización de las rosas.

– Disculpe?

– Sí – asintió Terrence. La conversación que tuvo con ella sobre su afición sobre ese tema la emocionó mucho. Le aconsejo que vuelva a sacar el tema tan pronto como la vea.

– En serio? – Por la cara de Waldorf cualquiera diría que le habían asegurado el cielo

– Lo cierto es que, en la fiesta de lady Kettering, parecía muy interesada en el cultivo de mi nueva rosa azúl.

– Bueno, pues ya lo sabe. Terrence se levantó, sonriendo, dando por terminada la conversación. Le tendió la mano.

– Gracias sir Terrence – Waldorf la aceptó y le dio un sentido apretón de manos, sin saber que el otro acababa de salvarlo de una muerte segura.

El vizconde se alejó y Terrence volvió a sentarse. Abrió el periódico y trató de leer la noticia sobre el inminente fracaso del Congreso Nacional de la Trade Union.

– Sir Terrence?

"Oh no, no otra vez"

Levantó la vista.

– Haye – lo saludó y se levantó igual que un muñeco de una caja de sorpresas. Resignado ante lo inevitable, esta vez ni siquiera mencionó el periódico. En vez de eso lo dobló y lo dejó a un lado, después señaló la silla que tenía enfrente – Se quiere sentar?

– Gracias.

Terrence inició la conversación con la esperanza de posponer, aunque fuera durante unos minutos, otra retahila de piropos sobre la belleza, el encanto y el volátil corazón de la señorita Valenti.

– He oído que su tio ha regresado de París?

– Sí, fue allí para acompañar a mi hermana menor, pero tras dejarla instalada en el internado, ha regresado esta misma tarde. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de verlo.

– Dele recuerdos.

– Así lo haré mañana cuando vaya a visitarlo. – Haye hizo una pausa, bebió un poco de clarete y dijo: - Voy a verlo para contarle que mi relación con la señorita Valenti empieza a dar sus frutos.

A Terrence se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y alargó el brazo hacia su copa.

– En serio?

– Sí, si contamos con su aprobación, la señorita Valenti pronto se convertirá en la condesa de Haye

"Ni lo sueñes – pensó Terrence- No le gusta tu mentón"

- Verá – continuó, Le he pedido que se casara conmigo, y ha aceptado.

Terrence casi se echó el oporto en la camisa.

– Qué?

El conde asintió.

– Hoy mismo en la fiesta en el barco de Tremore.

Tenía que ser un error.

– Haye me deja atónito – consiguió decir – Antes de venir aquí, he visto a la señorita Valenti cuando llegaba de la fiesta, y no me dicho nada al respecto.

– No me sorprende. Seguro que deseaba mantener nuestro compromiso en secreto hasta que yo pudiera hablar con usted. Dado que ha actuado como representante de los intereses de su padre en este asunto, soy consciente de que debería haberle contado antes cuáles eran mis intenciones, pero a veces uno tiene que aprovechar el momento. Y lo hice, estaba tan guapa, la puesta de sol era tan romántica...

– Sí, si – lo cortó Terrence- Lo comprendo.

– Como usted fue el que vino a verme, entiendo que cuento con su aprobación. Y aunque tal vez no sea necesario, dentro de un mes obtendré la del padre de ella cuando venga a Inglaterra. Entonces discutiremos los planes de boda y el resto de detalles.

Terrence aún no podía creerlo. Candy no habría coqueteado con él junto a la mesa de billar, ni habría hundido las manos en su pelo, ni lo habría besado si es que iba a casarse con Haye, no?

"Sería capaz" Y al comprenderlo, se puso furioso. Aquella mujer era capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre, y el patético desfile que acababa de presenciar era prueba de ello. Ni siquiera Terrence era inmune, apenas dos horas antes, el sonido de su risa, el aroma de su pelo y el sabor de sus labios habían amenazado con destruir todo lo que él era.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, trratando de controlar la rabia, recordándose que esa emoción en aquellos momentos no le servía para nada. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era averiguar la verdad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una voz irrumpió en la conversación.

– No puede haber aceptado casarse con usted! No es posible.

Ambos se volvieron y vieron a Montrose de pie junto a un sillón de orejas próximo, mirando a Haye amenazante.

– Yo ví a la señorita Valenti hace dos noches en una cena – dijo –y bailó conmigo tres veces – Levantó los dedos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras – ¡Tres! - Eso, en mi opinión demuestra que la dama en cuestión aún no ha tomado ninguna decisión.

Haye contestó antes de que Terrence pudiera abrir la boca.

– A pesar de su mala educación por escuchar una conversación ajena, le responderé. Le aseguro que la señorita Valenti sí ha tomado una decisión. Hace apenas unas horas aceptó mi propuesta de matrimonio.

– No le creo.

– Me está llamando mentiroso?

– Si se siente aludido por algo será. – Montrose se apartó del sillón.

Haye dio un paso hacia adelante.

– Ahora sí que ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Terrence se puso de pie de un salto para interponerse entre los dos.

– Caballeros por favor mantengámos la calma.

Pero no le hicieron caso.

– Montrose – prosiguió Haye, pálido por el insulto que acababa de recibir – Que haya aceptado casarse conmigo es la prueba de su afecto.

El barón sacudió la cabeza.

– Tiene que haberla malinterpretado.

– Un hombre no puede malinterpretar a una mujer cuando ésta lo besa de repente.

– Qué? – exclamaron Terrence y Montrose a la vez.

Haye sonrió satisfecho al barón.

– Lo ve? Lo único que puede hacer que una dama sea tan atrevida es el verdadero afecto.

– Bastardo! – Montrose se avalanzó sobre Haye. Sin pensarlo,Terrence le cortó el camino. Supo que había cometido un error cuando el puño del barón aterrizó contra su pómulo.

Candy no podía dormir. Estaba tumbada a oscuras, sintiéndose aturdida, perdida y absolutamente menospreciada.

Tras llegar a la conclusión de que, después de todo, Terrence Grandchester debía de ser una estatua, se sentó y golpeó la almohada. No era humano. Practicamente se le había echado a los brazos, y lo único que había conseguido a cambio había sido un breve beso. Estirado, tieso y tonto inglés.

A base de golpear la almohada soltó un poco de la frustración que sentía, de modo que volvió a tumbarse. "Ese hombre es imposible- pensó ofendida – Tiene que ser tan correcto todo el tiempo?"

Pero el beso de Terrence había borrado de su memoria los insípidos labios de lord Haye. Durante los segundos que duró el beso, su boca había cubierto la de ella. Candy ansió sentir calor y descubrir en ese beso el maravilloso sentimiento que la hiciera reconocer el amor. A diferencia de Haye, Terrence sí sabía besar.

La joven cerró los ojos para seguir recordando aquel beso... Aún podía sentirlos cálidos y ella disfrutando y sintiendo como si estuviera flotando y derritiéndose.

– Madre mia! – gimió, y al darse cuenta de la horrible realidad se sentó en la cama.

¡Le gustaba Terrence!

El por qué era un misterio inexplicable. Era un estirado, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, también era altivo, autoritario y le preocupaban demasiado las normas sociales. A veces, como esa misma noche, la hacía enfadar tanto, que no sabía si quería tirarle algo por la cabeza o rodearle el cuello con los brazos hasta que le diera un beso de verdad. Pero mientras jugaban al billar y lo había hecho reir, el corazón le había dado un vuelco y Candy sintió algo que no había sentido jamás. El hombre tenía muchas preocupaciones, ella era consciente, grandes responsabilidades, pero cuando se reia, aquellas diminutas arrugas de preocupación que tenía entre las cejas, desaparecían.

Y qué había recibido a cambio de lograr que se relajara un poco? Un mísero beso, aunque suficiente como para dejarla deseando más. Pero entonces para empeorar las cosas, el muy desagradecido la había insultado: la había llamado coqueta y provocadora.

Y lo era, pero en realidad se justificó furiosa así misma, no era culpa suya que él fuera el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra al que no le gustara que flirtearan con él.

Suspiró y se resignó a aceptar una realidad igual de horrible que la anterior "A Terrence no le gustaba ella"

Se le encogió el estómago sólo de pensarlo. Candy solía gustar a todos los hombres. Tal vez esa noche había conseguido que se riera, pero eso no significaba nada. A él no le gustaba ella.

Una ola de soledad la engulló. Deseó poder hablar con alguien. Grace era una persona encantadora y muy cariñosa, pero Candy no la conocía lo bastante como para poder confiar en ela, y bueno tampoco podía contarle aquellos sentimientos a la cuñada de Terrence. Oh, ojalá estuviera su madre allí.

Mamá...

Era a ella a quien necesitaba. Candy siempre había podido hablar con su madre de cualquier cosa y, de algún modo, fuera cual fuese la situación, Francesca siempre conseguía tranquilizarla. Además sabía todo lo que se debía saber sobre los hombres en general y sobre los ingleses en particular. Sí, ella podría aconsejarla.

Candy saltó de la cama decidida a visitar a su madre, aunque faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera, ella sabía que a su madre no le molestaría recibirla.

Se vistió con ropa negra y se cubrió el pelo con la capucha del abrigo. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la escalera. Alguien había dejado encendida una vela frente a la puerta de Terrence para cuando llegara a casa y esa luz le permitió encontrar el camino hasta el rellano. Luego bajó el último tramo de escalones y cruzó el vestíbulo hasta la puerta principal.

Y en ese preciso instante, ésta se abrió.

Candy se quedó paralizada y miró a su alrededor, pero estaba en mitad del vestíbulo, y no había donde esconderse.

– Vas a alguna parte? – preguntó Terrence al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Aquello sí que había sido mala suerte. Candy echó hacia atrás la capucha del abrigo y lo miró, preparándose para la discusión que seguramente iban a tener cuando él comprendiera que iba a escabullirse para ver a su madre; pero cuando le vio la cara, se olvidó de todo.

Se acercó y exclamó:

- Ma insomma! – sin pensarlo, levantó la mano y con mucho cuidado le tocó el morado que empezaba a salirle debajo del ojo – Oh Terrence, alguien te ha pegado!

– Gracias por decírmelo, pero recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que me ha sucedido en las últimas horas – Le cogió la muñeca y se la apartó de la cara, pero no se la soltó.

– Qué ha pasado? - preguntó ella. – He cometido el error de ponerme entre la boca de lord Haye y el puño de lord Montrose.

– Qué?

– Sí, y todo gracias a ti.

– A mí? A qué te refieres?

Terrence le apretó con fuerza la muñeca.

– Vas vestida para salir. Adónde te ibas? A contarle a tu madre la buena noticia?

Su pregunta la desconcertó, pero el tono de su voz no. Podía distinguir la furia en cada una de sus palabras, una furia que iba dirigida sólo hacia ella.

– Qué buena noticia?

– La de tu compromiso con lord Haye.

– Qué? – Candy estaba confundida. – Yo no me he comprometido con él.

– Pues él piensa que sí y he evitado un duelo entre dos de tus pretendientes.

– Entonces el puñetazo no era para tí?- dedujo ella- ellos se iban a pelear, tu te interpusiste.

– A lord Montrose, que nos estaba escuchando mientras Haye me daba la buena nueva de tu compromiso, no le ha parecido bien. El estaba convencido de que, como bailaste con él tres veces en la última fiesta, era tu favorito en vez de Haye. La discusion fue a más, hasta que Haye ha anunciado triunfalmente que tú lo habías besado en la fiesta del barco de Tremore y que, por lo tanto debías de quererle.

Candy gimió frustrada y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

– Vaya lío.

– No hace falta que te diga – continuo él, subiendo el tono de voz – que me he quedado muy sorprendido, dado que apenas dos horas antes estabas haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para besarme a mí!

– Qué? – Candy levantó la cabeza, decidida a dejar las cosas claras, al menos en lo que a ese beso se refería – Yo no te he besado! Tú me has besado a mí. Y en lo que se refiere a Montrose, sí bailé con él varias veces, me hace reir, y me gustan los hombres que me hacen reir.

– Si te hubieras molestado en leer algunos de los libros de etiqueta durante todos los años que estuviste en los internados, sabrías que si bailas más de dos veces con el mismo hombre en la misma fiesta, la gente empieza a especular sobre la posibilidad de un compromiso.

– Sólo me quedan tres semanas para encontrar marido! No puedo perder el tiempo observando tontas normas de protocolo! – contestó con aspereza.– Debería poder bailar tantas veces como sea necesario con los hombres que me gustan para así poder conocerlos mejor. Lo que diga la gente no me preocupa.

– Y tampoco te preocupan los sentimientos de Montrose? Con esos bailes, le diste motivos para creer que sentías algo por él.

Se apretó los labios con remordimiento.

– Sí, eso es así – dijo tras uno segundos – lo siento. Lo único que quería era conocerlo mejor porque me gusta.

– Al parecer te gustan todos los hombres que conoces.

Eso le dolió, y más entonces que se había hecho consciente de lo mucho que él había empezado a gustarle. Al menos hasta aquél momento.

– Bueno, soy una mujer – le recordó –Es normal que a nosotras las mujeres nos gusten los hombres.

– Y es obvio que a los hombres les gustan las mujeres. De hecho hay varios que conozco que gustan de ti, pero tiemblo al pensar en que te puedas enamorar de todos.

– Eso no es amor, es sólo atracción. Y yo dije que me casaré con un hombre que me ame Lord Montrose y lord Haye tal vez gusten de mí, pero estoy segura de que no me aman.

– Pues les importas lo suficiente como para pelearse a puñetazo limpio en medio de un club de caballeros! – gritó Terrence – Y yo he salido de allí con un ojo morado!

– Santo cielo! – exclamó ella, igual de frustrada que él. Como siempre que estaba de mal humor, Candy abandonó el inadecuado inglés y recurrió a su propia lengua para expresar sus sentimientos – Los hombres siempre se pelean por las mujeres – dijo en italiano – igual que los niños por los juguetes.

– Yo creo que aquí los juguetes son lord Haye y lord Montrose – respondió él también en italiano – Tus juguetes.

– Eso no es justo.

– No? Haye cree que vas a casarte con él.

– Jamás acepté su propuesta de matrimonio.

El la miró con los brazos en jarras.

– Entonces, por qué lo besaste?

– El me pidió que me casara con él, y dado que tengo que casarme con alguien, pensé que como mínimo tenía que considerarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo sin saber cómo besaba.

- Por supuesto que no!

– Asi que lo hice para ver si podía llegar a amarlo. Pero no, después de ese beso, sé que no puedo casarme con él.

Terrence la miró incrédulo.

– Quieres decir que lo besaste para hacer ese tonto experimento?

– Tú te casarías con una mujer sin antes besarla? – sacudió la cabeza mirándolo con tristeza – Si es así, me temo que eres un caso perdido, inglés.

Terrence se pasó la mano por el pelo.

– Supongo que no puedes casarte con él pese a eso, no? – preguntó con un atisbo de desesperación perceptible en la voz – Así yo podré irme a resolver cosas más fáciles,como por ejemplo el problema entre turcos y griegos. Al fin y al cabo, podrías enseñarle al pobre tipo a besar, no crees?

Candy se quedó helada de sólo pensar en que tuviese cada dia que soportar los húmedos besos de lord Haye. El asco que sentía se debió reflejar en su rostro, tanto que sir Terrence suspiró resignado.

– Déjalo – farfulló entre dientes.

– Me merezco a un tipo así por tozuda.

– Qué es lo que vas a hacer las próximas tres semanas? Quieres investigar sobre las diferentes técnicas de besar de todos los solteros de Londres?

Esas palabras hicieron que la frustración que sentía Candy se convirtiera en furia.

– Yo no he dicho nada de eso! – gritó – Yo no decidí que seis semanas era tiempo suficiente para encontrar marido, lo hizo mi padre!

– Eso no podemos cambiarlo, y es culpa tuya haber llegado hasta ese extremo.

La chica no se aplacó al oir eso, como tampoco el saber que él desaprobaba tanto su conducta del pasado.

– Estamos hablando de mi vida, de mi futuro, y al parecer yo soy la única que es lo bastante importante como para tomárselo en serio!

Miró a su alrededor hasta posar la vista en un jarrón con flores que había en una mesita, junto a la bandeja donde se dejaban las tarjetas de visita. Una docena de claveles rojos que le había llevado lord Waldorf el dia anterior. Sacó el ramo del jarrón y lo blandió frente a Terrence.

– Me muestras hombres como si fueran sombreros en un escaparate – dijo, mientras le golpeaba en el hombro con el ramo, que estaba empapado –asi que no me eches la culpa si me los pruebo para ver si me quedan bien. Me quedo con éste? No, éste no me favorece. Tal vez éste? No, no me gusta. Y este otro? No, no me gustan sus besos.

Al hablar, iba marcando cada palabra con un golpe del ramo, ahora en la cabeza, ahora en los hombros de él.

– Mi padre pone el dinero – prosiguió furiosa – y tú me traes a los hombres que puedo comprar. Pero yo no quiero comprar a un hombre como si fuera un sombrero!

Terrence dio un manotazo al ramo con el que le estaba agrediendo como si apartara una molesta mosca.

– Basta! Deja ya de pegarme con esa cosa. Esta noche ya me han sacudido bastante gracias a ti.

Ella le dio con más fuerza que antes, golpeándolo con las flores en la cabeza, y deseando poder romperle la crisma. Se echó atrás para otra embestida.

– Ahora mismo, desearía hacerte daño, inglés.

– Hacerme daño? Si esa es tu intención, señorita Valenti, ten en mano algo más contundente que un ramo de claveles.

Ella ignoró el comentario.

– A mi padre no le intereso; mi destino a tí tampoco te importa. Yo soy la única que tengo intereses propios.

– Intereses? Un par de dias atrás parecías muy interesada en Montrose, después de Haye, y creo que incluso durante un breve instante, en mí, pero es obvio que mi beso fue sólo otro experimento!

– Tu beso? – contraatacó ella, golpeándolo de nuevo – Eso era un beso? Ha sido tan breve que no estoy segura de que lo fuera.

Terrence le arrancó el ramo de las manos.

– A diferencia de tus estúpidos pretendientes, a mí no me gusta que me tomen el pelo como a un tonto – dijo él, tronchando los claveles con las manos – y no me gusta oir a esos idiotas hablar de ti como patéticos enamorados. Y tampoco me gusta recibir puñetazos!

– No es culpa mía!

– Sí lo es! – echaba chispas por los ojos. Lanzó los claveles a un lado y se acercó a ella, eliminando la distancia que los separaba, y escupió furioso cada palabra en italiano: Tú juegas con las personas sin tener ni idea de las reglas de juego. Esos hombres son unos educados y normales caballeros ingleses, que ahora por tu culpa, están hechos un lío, y eso a tí, ni siquiera te importa.

Ante semejante despliegue de ardiente furia, Candy retrocedió. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, luego se detuvo y alzó la barbilla. Tragó saliva y lo miró.

– Me merezco a un hombre que me ame de verdad- dijo, haciendo acopio de toda la dignidad que le fue posible y controlando la rabia que quemaba en su interior – No veo por qué tengo que conformarme con menos, y si tú y mi padre esperan que lo haga, puede irse los dos al como te he dicho, Haye no me ama. Tal vez me desee, pero no me ama, y lord Montrose tampoco.

– Pues la paliza que se han dado en Brook's ha sido muy convincente! Los han echado a la calle a ambos. Incluso puede que los expulsen por esto.

– Cuando aparezca el hombre que me ame de verdad – continuó como si él no hubiera dicho nada – mi corazón me lo dirá.

– Bueno, pues dile a tu corazón que espabile, para que así yo pueda seguir con mi vida!

– Qué rayos está pasando aquí? – preguntó Grace, escandalizada, interrumpiendo la conversación. Tanto Candy como Terrence se volvieron hacia la escalera donde Grace y Dylan los miraban sorprendidos.

– Terrence qué te ha pasado en el ojo? Te has peleado? Tú mi disciplinado y digno hermano mayor? Si no lo veo no lo creo. La última vez que te ví así tenías trece años y te había metido pimienta en los pantalones. Si lo recuerdo bien, nos peleamos y recibí unos cuantos golpes.

– No me he peleado con nadie – contestó Terrence entre dientes, ahora ya en inglés. Miró a Candy – Traté de evitar una pelea, y esto es lo que he recibido a cambio.

Su hermano lo miró con intención de seguir preguntándole, pero él levantó la mano para detenerlo. Sin apartar la mirada de Candy, recurrió de nuevo al italiano.

– Mañana – dijo- irás a ver a lord Haye, le dirás que todo ha sido un error, y te disculparás tanto como haga falta por el malentendido. Le dejarás claro que, a pesar de ser un hombre maravilloso, no puedes casarte con él. Dado que eres tan encantadora, confío en que encontrarás el modo de no herir demasiado al pobre desgraciado.

Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió, salió y, aún en italiano añadió:

- Todo el mundo en Brook's se ha enterado de la pelea, de lo del beso y de la proposición de matrimonio de Haye. Así que, además de ser la mayor coqueta de todo Londres, pronto serás también famosa por haber dejado plantados a dos de sus solteros más codiciados. Felicidades.

Y con eso, se fue dando un portazo.


	12. Chapter 12

Terrence durmió en un hotel, por decirlo de alguna manera, pues hizo de todo menos dormir. Se pasó las primeras horas del amanecer mirando el techo de su habitación, tratando de calmarse, con una botella helada del mejor champagne Clarendon apretada contra su ojo morado. A media mañana, hizo exactamente lo que le pedía el cuerpo y que debería hacer más a menudo. Fue a relajarse del único modo posible para un caballero: Fue al gimnasio Jackson's.

Con el torso desnudo se dirigió a una de las salas donde habían sacos de boxeo y en seguida mientras golpeaba el saco se imaginó dándole un buen golpe a Montrose que le dejara el ojo morado. Satisfecho con sus pensamientos, siguió golpeando y repitiendo.

Pensó también en Haye. En qué cabeza cabe que un beso equivalía a aceptar una proposición de matrimonio? Era un asno sin duda. -Y qué estaba haciendo aquel tipo solo con Candy? Y por qué ella lo había besado? Golpe, golpe y más golpe.

Y qué le estaba pasando a él que deseaba lo que no podía tener? Deseaba sentir aquellos sensuales labios sobre los suyos, su maravilloso y voluptuoso cuerpo debajo del de él, deseándolo con tanta fuerza que apenas podía dormir, y ni hablar de trabajar. Si ni siquiera podía pensar. Rayos! Estaba a punto de convertirse en un idiota como Waldof, Montrose y Haye. Sintió náuseas sólo de pensarlo. Golpe.

Era el mayor de los tontos, él no era un niño de pantalón corto embobado por primera vez con una niña preciosa. Tonto fuera dos veces por pensar con su entrepierna y no con su cerebro. Golpe, golpe, golpe.

Decidió que lo que necesitaba era una mujer. Ni se acordaba de la última vez que se había acostado con una. Ocho meses, diez, más o menos. Golpe.

No era de extrañar que se estuviera volviendo loco. Esa misma noche iría a un seraglio, encontraría una dama dispuesta y su cuerpo volvería a estar en el norte, en el lugar al que pertenecía. Golpe, golpe, golpe.

Durante una hora, Terrence golpeó el saco con toda la fuerza de su frustración, preguntándose cuántos Haye, Montrose y Waldorf habrían por ahí dispuestos a convertir su vida en una pesadilla.

Con la respiración entrecortada dio un paso hacia atrás y se secó el sudor de la frente, fulminando con la mirada al saco que colgaba frente a él. Por qué los italianos eran siempre tan complicados? En especial una italiana en concreto, una que sonreía como el sol y con el cuerpo de una diosa. Pero también con el alma de una gata. Quería que la mimaran y contemplaran, que la malcriaran y adoraran, o no?

Terrence se preparó para otro asalto, pero de repente se detuvo. Gruñó, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Al parecer ya se había relajado bastante.

En ocasiones resultaba de lo más útil ser una buena actriz, y la reunión de esa tarde en casa de lady Hewitt era una de ellas.

– Señorita valenti, tengo entendido que se ha comprometido con lord Haye. Acepte mis felicitaciones.

Candy esbozó una falsa sonrisa y se quedó atónita al ver la cantidad de felicitaciones que recibió en una sola tarde.

– Grazie, condesa, pero aún falta que mi padre dé su consentimiento.

– Por supuesto, por supuesto, pero yo creo que el príncipe Alberto no se opondrá a lord Haye. Es un buen partido y católico igual que usted.

– Mi padre es a menudo impredecible, no hay modo de averiguar cómo va a responder, tendremos que esperar.

Pasaron unos minutos de educada conversación, en los que la condesa trató de sonsacarle más información, hasta que por fin la mujer se dio por vencida y se fue.

La joven se acercó a Grace.

– Ojalá pudiera decirle a todo el mundo que no existe tal compromiso- murmuró exasperada.

– No puedes negarlo hasta haber aclarado primero el malentendido con Haye en persona – respondió la otra por enésima vez.

– Lo sé, lo sé – suspiró Candy, deseando que Haye hubiera podido ir a visitarla esa misma tarde para poder resolver aquel lío lo antes posible. Esa misma mañana le había mandado recado pidiéndole que pasase a verla lo antes posible. Pero él le había respondido que, lamentándolo mucho, tenía que atender una serie de asuntos. Dado los sentimientos que el conde aseguraba tener por ella, fue una respuesta de lo más rara, pero le aseguró que iría a visitarla al dia siguiente. Así que se vio obligada a soportar el "compromiso" durante veinticuatro horas.

– Señorita Valenti, felicidades por su compromiso con lord Haye.

Candy sonrió a lady Kettering y repitió el discurso.

La marquesa le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Cuando le presenté a lord Haye en el concierto que tuvo lugar en mi casa, tuve la impresión de que se iban a llevar muy bien. Y al parecer tuve toda la razón.

La chica sonrió aún más, pero en cuanto lady Kettering se alejó de allí, le dijo a Grace con cara de pena.

– Me duele mucho la cabeza, hay algún modo de que pueda irme a casa?

– Por supuesto, podemos irnos cuando quieras. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su esposo.

Mientras atravesaban la marea de gente que inundaba el salón, se encontraron con los duques de Tremore.

– Han visto a Dylan? A Candy le duele la cabeza y quiere irse a casa.

– Lo hemos visto hace un momento dirigirse a los jardines, porque necesitaba tomar aire fresco – dijo Tremore. Y mirando a Candy – Es cierto que va a casarse con lord Haye, señorita Valenti?

Candy gimió desesperada.

Daphne golpeó a su marido en las costillas y él la miró sorprendido.

– Qué? – preguntó Tremore, que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba – Todo el mundo lo dice. En White's no se habla de otra cosa, no es cierto?

– Bueno... – Daphne dudó un instante y luego miró a Candy – Se lo puedo contar?

Ella, que entre susurros, ya le había contado todo el embrollo a la duquesa una hora antes, le dijo a Tremore:

- Haye cree que estamos prometidos, pero no es así.

El duque enarcó una ceja.

– Entiendo – dijo, cuando por su tono de voz era obvio que no.

– Es complicado – prosiguió la chica, mirándolo con cara de pena – dejaré que se lo cuente la duquesa, si no le importa. Tengo jaqueca y lo único que quiero es irme a casa.

– Estamos buscando a Dylan para que nos pida el carruaje – dijo Grace.

– Nosotros estamos esperando también el nuestro – respondió Daphne. – Llevamos aquí bastante rato, así que supongo que no tardará en llegar. Hay tanta gente que si esperan a que Dylan pida que les traigan el suyo desde los establos, tardará como mínimo media hora. Si quiere, a nosotros no nos importa acompañarla hasta Portman Square, Candy. Así Grace y Dylan pueden regresar tranquilamente cuando les apetezca, y tú puedes descansar.

La joven miró agradecida a la duquesa, y apenas unos minutos más tarde llegaba a casa. La cocinera de Dylan insistió en que se tomara una taza de hierbas que le irían de maravilla. Y cuando por fin se metió en la cama, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

Se durmió pero no descansó. Soñó que su padre la obligaba a casarse con Haye en contra de su voluntad, que pronunciaba sus votos y que luego ambos estaban ya en un carruaje, como marido y mujer, y el conde la besaba con sus labios de pez. Fue tan horrible que se despertó.

Se sentó de golpe y se alivió de saber que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero como lo sintió tan real, no logró dormirse de nuevo, estaba totalmente perturbada.

Desde su llegada a Inglaterra le habían presentado a un montón de hombres, pero sólo uno la intrigaba. Sólo uno la cautivaba, sólo uno tenía la pasión que ella tanto anhelaba.

Candy pensó en la noche anterior, en el aspecto de Terrence furioso y echando chispas por los ojos en mitad del vestíbulo. Varias veces se había preguntado qué pasaría si perdía el control? Si desataba sus pasiones? Ahora lo sabía. Y a pesar de que toda aquella furia iba dirigida contra ella, había sido impresionante. Terrence Grandchester era todo un hombre.

Lo cual era una lástima, porque aunque quisiera, no podía casarse con Terrence. Se puso de lado y se abrazó a la almohada. Tres semanas no era tiempo suficiente para encontrar un marido. Qué iba a hacer?

Tanta preocupación no la dejaba dormir, asi que decidió salir de la cama. Pensó que tal vez un buen libro alejaría los problemas de su mente, y se puso la bata para bajar por uno.

Cuando se acercaba a la puerta de la biblioteca, supo que Terrence estaba en casa, pues lo oyó hablar con otro hombre. Primero pensó que Dylan y Grace ya habrían llegado de la fiesta, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que esa persona no era Dylan.

– Es inaudito! – exclamaba un hombre irritado - inaudito!

Era Haye.

Candy se detuvo a escasos pasos de la puerta, frunciendo el cejo sin entender nada. Qué estaba haciendo Haye allí y a esas horas?

Terrence dijo el nombre de ella y algo más que no logró entender. Se acercó un poco más.

– Sir Terrence, la joven tenía una aventura, con un herrero!

A Candy se le cortó la respiración.

– Un rumor de lo más alarmante, cierto – dijo Terrence – pero sin pruebas que lo sustenten. La señorita Valenti es...

– Sin pruebas que lo sustenten? – Las palabras de Haye eran de pura reprobación – Madame Tornay, la directora de la academia de señoritas es una dama muy escrupulosa y honesta. Si no lo fuera, jamás habría dejado a mi hermana en sus capaces manos y ella no le habría contado nada a mi tio si no fuera la más absoluta verdad.

– Asi que usted juzga a las personas basándose en lo que le han dicho otros.

– Madame Tornay es una persona confiable. La señorita Valenti tuvo una relación de meses con un herrero y esto fue cuando llevaba el pellido White, antes de que su padre la reconociera. Yo ni siquiera sabía que Francesca se apellidaba White hasta que mi tio me lo ha dicho hoy. Pero eso da igual, lo que no tolero es que la señorita Valenti se escapaba de su habitación cada noche para reunirse clandestinamente con el herrero.

– Tal vez sólo hablaban.

– Sir Terrence, sea usted serio! Ambos somos hombres de mundo y sabemos bien que dichos encuentros nunca son inocentes.

Terrence fue a hablar de nuevo, pero Haye lo interrumpió.

– Cuando usted y yo hablamos de la situación de la señorita Valenti, yo tuve mis dudas por el tema de su madre, pero en contra de mi buen juicio acepté conocerla.

A Candy eso le sentó muy mal, y se indignó muchísimo.

– Cuando la conocí – continuó Haye – capturó mi corazón y decidí pasar por alto el trabajo de Francesca y su ilegitimidad. Estaba dispuesto a perdonar las circunstancias de su nacimiento, pues al fin y al cabo, eran ajenas a su persona.

Candy apretó los puños. Dio un paso hacia la puerta decidida a interrumpir y decirle a Haye dónde podía meterse su perdón, y de paso le diría lo que pensaba de sus besos. Pero cuando oyó que volvía a hablar, se detuvo en seco, pues la curiosidad pudo más que la rabia.

– Pero lo del herrero ya es otro cantar. Creí que el hecho de que la señorita Valenti me besara era una muestra de su afecto hacia mi persona. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que dicho afecto ya lo ha entregado como mínimo a otro hombre, y probablemente también su virtud. Por lo visto, se parece más a su madre de lo que estaba dispuesto a creer.

– Haye – advirtió Terrence, pero el conde lo volvió a interrumpir.

– Tanto mi tio como yo, dado que ambos somos unos caballeros, mantendremos el secreto, pero me veo obligado a retirar mi proposición de matrimonio. La señorita Valenti es mercancía estropeada, y yo no puedo casarme con ella.

Candy se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos y cerró los ojos. Si Terrence dijo algo, no lo oyó pues en su cabeza no paraban de sonar las palabras que él le había dicho en otras ocasiones.

"Me costará mucho encontrarle un marido apropiado en el poco tiempo que tenemos... Es culpa suya haber llegado a este extremo...No soy Hércules"

Hasta ese instante no lo había tomado en serio, pero ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de cuál debía ser la posición de una mujer, y de cómo el pasado podía regresar para atacarla.

Todo ese tiempo había deseado encontrar a un hombre que la amara. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que su pasado podría reaparecer e impedir que encontrara a uno que la respetara y amara. No era justo, pero sucedía. No le impotaba lo que Haye pensara de ella, pero, qué pensaría Terrence?

Esa pegunta convirtió la desesperación en terror. Creería él también que ella era mercancía estropeada? Seguro que sí. Dados sus rígidos principios, de qué otro modo podría ser?

Sólo de pensar que él pudiera tener esa opinión de ella sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba su opinión. Ganarse el respeto de Terrence era difícil, pero quería tenerlo. Pensar que no era así, que él pudiese opinar lo mismo que Haye, le dolió más de lo que habría creído posible.

Los recuerdos de su pasado inundaron su mente. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho? Pensó en el herrero, en la noche de Carnaval en Bolgheri, y en todos los actos de rebeldía que había protagonizado en su vida .

No, Candy no lamentaba nada de su pasado, pero al pensar en Terrence, en lo mucho que le gustaría que la respetara, que pensara bien de ella, se dio cuenta de que no tener remordimientos era un triste premio de consolación.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Hoy tuve finalmente tiempo para terminar dos capitulos, sin embargo creo que la novela la terminaré cuando llegue a Perú, porque aun tengo una agenda apretada. Gracias por su paciencia y recuerden que cada dos dias viene un nuevo capitulo.

Un abrazo fuerte y gracias de nuevo por estar ahi.


	13. Chapter 13

Tirar a un conde por la ventana probablemente arruinaría su carrera diplomática. Terrence respiró hondo y se puso de pie, pensando que si no conseguía echar de ahí a Haye en seguida, no tendría más remedio que buscarse otro trabajo.

– Es comprensible que haya decidido eso – dijo, apretando los dientes a la vez que empujaba a Haye hacia la puerta – Le mandaré una carta en la que dé por terminado su compromiso con la señorita Valenti. Estoy convencido de que ella opinará igual que usted, de que es la mejor solución.

– Eso espero – respondió – lo lamento de verdad pero no veo otra alternativa.

– Estoy seguro de que sabrá sobreponerse. – La ironía de Terrence en el fondo lo hizo sentir contento.

Lo acompañó hasta el pasillo, pero no tuvo ánimo para hacer lo que dictaba la etiqueta e ir con él hasta la salida. Por suerte Haye estaba demasiado aliviado como para darse cuenta y bajó la escalera solo. Terrence esperó a que desapareciera y entonces se dio media vuelta para regresar a la biblioteca. En ese preciso instante vio a Candy y se quedó inmóvil.

La joven estaba de pie frente a la puerta.

Iba vestida como si hubiera estado acostada, con el pelo suelto y los pies descalzos asomando por debajo del camisón y de la bata blanca.

Terrence la miró a la cara, y supo que había oido la conversación con Haye. Apretaba los labios con dolor, y a él le dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar lo que el otro hombre había dicho.

El silencio se hizo eterno, y Terrence se vio obligado a decir algo.

– Creí que estabas con Dylan y Grace en la fiesta de lady Hewitt.

– Lo estaba – respondió ella – He vuelto temprano porque estaba cansada y me dolía la cabeza. Los duques de Tremore me han acompañado a casa en su carruaje. Me he ido a la cama, pero he tenido una pesadilla y no podía volver a dormirme – Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo – Quería un libro, algo aburrido que me diera sueño- Levantó una mano para señalar la puerta entreabierta de la biblioteca- No quería escuchar, pero ya sabes, una oye su nombre y... - hizo una pausa e irguió la barbilla para echarse el pelo hacia atrás, y entró en la habitación.

El la siguió.

– Candy – empezó, pero ella lo detuvo.

– Tenías razón sobre mi pasado Terrence. Ha regresado para perseguirme- trató de sonreir, pero no lo logró. – Tu trabajo acaba de convertirse en algo imposible. Si la gente se entera de lo del herrero, será mucho más difícil encontrarme marido.

– Haye me ha dado su palabra de que será discreto. Es un hombre de honor. Un idiota, pero con honor. No dirá nada.

– Acabará por saberse, y entonces Alberto tendrá que aumentar la dote.- la risa tan cínica que salió de los labios de la chica hirió a Grandchester. – Si sigue queriendo que me case en menos de tres semanas, claro.

– Podrías pedirle a tu padre que te diera más tiempo.

Terrence jamás había visto una expresión tan firme como la de Candy en aquel momento. La vio entrecerrar los ojos.

– Preferiría arrastrarme por el piso- dijo con una voz saturada de resentimiento- antes que pedirle algo.

– Quieres que le hable en tu nombre?

Ella lo pensó un instante.

– Crees que accederá?

- Dadas las circunstancias, con los hechos sucedidos en el carnaval a punto de estar en boca de todos, y con la posibilidad de que ahora también se descubra lo del herrero... – hizo una pausa, no podía mentirle - No. Creo que no te dará más tiempo, hará lo que tú has dicho, aumentará la dote hasta que un noble venido a menos decida dar el paso.

La observó acercarse a la mesa donde estaba el brandy preferido de Dylan, servirse una copa y bebérselo de un golpe.

El, que había cometido excesos con el alcohol en un par de ocasiones, le dijo lo que nadie quiere escuchar cuando lo está pasando mal.

– Beber no servirá de nada – su tono sonó amable, y luego se acercó a ella.

– Lo sé – contestó la chica sirviéndose otra copa, y luego se volvió hacia él con el decantador en una mano y la copa en la otra – Y supongo que ahora vas a soltarme un discurso sobre que las damas no deben emborracharse. No debemos beber verdad?

– Me temo que no. A las mujeres sólo se les permite beber un par de copas de vino en las comidas.

Se tomó el brandy y lo miró desafiante.

– Qué pena.

Terrence la miró sin responder. Había algo doloroso, como en carne viva, en el desafío de su mirada; algo que le hacía daño incluso a él, y que le hacía tener ganas de darle una paliza a Haye. Pero optó por cogerle la botella.

Ella apartó el brazo, manteniendo el decantador fuera de su alcance.

– Me emborracharé si quiero – dijo irritada – Quién te has creído que eres? Mi carabina?

– De hecho, iba a servirme una copa también yo.

– Oh – lo miró con escepticismo – En serio?

- Sí – Después de haberse pasado media hora escuchando las idioteces de Haye estaba claro que necesitaba un trago.

Candy le pasó la botella, Terrence se sirvió una copa, y luego con ambas cosas en la mano se encaminó hacia su escritorio. Una vez alí, se sentó y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

La joven lo siguió, sentándose en su lugar preferido del escritorio. Terrence debía de estar acostumbrado a que lo hiciera, porque ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su trasero se instaló encima de la carta que estaba escribiendo a un virrey más pomposo que Haye.

– Mi primera impresión de Haye fue decepcionante, tiene un mentón ridículo y no es alto para ser hombre.

– Así es – reconoció él – Encontraremos a alguien digno de ti.

Ella asintió y chocó su copa con la de él, pero no lo miró a los ojos. Se terminó el brandy y se sirvió otro. No dijo nada. El silencio entre ambos se extendió por minutos y ella seguía mirando pensativa su copa, preocupada.

No parecía querer hablar, algo muy raro, y tras un cuarto de hora sin escuchar su voz, Terrence empezó a preocuparse.

– Estás bien? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

– Sí – seguía sin mirarlo, con los ojos bajos.

El se terminó su copa.

– No estarás enamorada de ese tipo, y tratando de engañarme de nuevo, no? – Al tiempo que hacía la pregunta supo la respuesta.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

– No, ya te dije que quiero a un hombre que sepa besar, y el beso de Haye fue horrible. – Se estremeció y volvió a beber – Fue como besar a un pez.

Terrence soltó una carcajada.

– En serio?

Al parecer, que se riera la puso contenta, porque levantó la cabeza sonriendo.

– Pezzz – repitió, arrastrando la palabra, prueba de que el alcohol empezaba a afectarle. Le señaló con la copa, acusándolo – Y tú trataste de convencerme de que me casara con él y le enseñara a besar. – juntó los labios y soltó aire para expresar lo que pensaba de tal sugerencia.

Terrence sonrió y se sirvió otra copa.

– Perdóname, no sé en qué estaría pensando para sugerir tal cosa.

– Ni yo. Verás, lo besé porque creía que me ayudaría a decidir si debía o no casarme con él, y así fue. En ese preciso instante, supe que no era hombre para mí. Y esta noche ha quedado claro que mi mente...mi impresión...ah... – suspiró exasperada – Mi primera impresión... cómo se dice?

– Instinto?

– Sí, mi instinto tenía razón. – Se acercó a él como si fuera a decirle un secreto – Si hubiera sido el hombre adecuado para mí, si me hubiera querido y respetado, le habría entregado mi corazón y habría sido una buena esposa. Le habría sido fiel y le habría dado hijos, tantos hijos que no sabría qué hacer con ellos y se alegrara de haberse casado conmigo.

Terrence quería matar a Haye, pero a la vez quería darle las gracias.

– Haye es un idiota – dijo viéndola traviesa por culpa del licor. Cogió el decantador vacío, se encaminó hacia el mueble donde estaban las botellas y cogió otra. La abrió, la llevó hasta el escritorio y se sirvió otra copa.

– Terrence?

La miró mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

– Hmm?

–Tenías razón sobre mí, sabes? – dijo en voz baja.

– Sobre qué?

La sonrisa medio ebria que él le ofreció, la dejó sin aliento.

– Soy una coqueta y una provocadora.

El bajó la vista hacia los preciosos pies que asomaban por debajo del camisón. La recorrió con la mirada, torturándose a la vez que se imaginaba el cuerpo que había debajo de aquellas dos únicas capas de seda. Se detuvo con la mirada fija en dos botones que se habían escapado de su ojal y que dejaban al descubierto las curvas de sus pechos. Se le secó a garganta, e iba a abrir la boca para darle la razón, cuando ella le detuvo, colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios y haciendo que un remolino de calor se revolviera en su estómago.

– Ahora no te pongas en plan caballeroso y me pidas disculpas. Dijiste que era una coqueta y provocadora, y que manipulaba a los hombres para salirme con la mía. Y tienes razón, me gusta salirme con la mía y uso las armas que tengo a mi alcance. He coqueteado con hombres, los he besado, he hecho que me desearan.

– Pobres diablos – murmuró él, acariciándole los dedos y sintiendo pena por sí mismo.

Candy apartó la mano.

– Pero desde los diecisiete años, soy consciente de lo que quiero de verdad. Lo único que quiero, lo único que siempre he querido es a un hombre. Sólo uno, uno que me ame tal como soy, que no se averguence de mí, ni quiera cambiarme. Hay algo de malo en eso?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, la chica volvió a hablar.

– Yo tengo muchos sentimientos, sabes? – Miró a través de él, con la mirada perdida, bien por culpa del romanticismo o bien por culpa del alcohol, Terrence no estaba seguro – Tengo mucho que dar, llevo toda mi vida guardándomelo. Tengo pasión y alegría, y amor y ... – hizo una pausa para beber – Y a mí misma – siguió en voz baja, como si fuera una confidencia – Sé lo que piensa Haye, pero está equivocado.

Antes Terrence creía que Haye era todo un caballero, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en él como a un triste infeliz. "Mercancía estropeada" la había llamado, sólo a un descerebrado se le ocurriría llamar así a una mujer.

– Te lo dije – Haye es un idiota.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, y unos rizos rubios le ocultaron la cara.

– Ya sé que he cometido muchas locuras. He jugado en casas de apuestas ilegales en París y a veces me he emborrachado. – Sin mirarlo, levantó la copa para brindar por su pasado, luego volvió a bajarla y continuó: Cuando estaba en el convento, solía escabullirse a la cocina para robar comida, nos daban muy poca y yo siempre tenía hambre. Creían que si me hacían pasar hambre acabaría por volverme buena. – empezó a tener hipo – No fue así.

Terrence sonrió. No le sorprendió lo más mínimo.

– Cuando Alberto me mandó a la casa de mis primas, en Génova –continuó- robé dos bandejas de oro y las empeñé para poder comprar el pasaje hacia Londres. Quería ver a mi madre. Alberto no me había dejado verla desde lo del convento.

- Me preguntaba cómo habías conseguido viajar a Inglaterra.

– Sí, he hecho muchas cosas malas – prosiguió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza, y en voz baja casi meditativa – E incluso he permitido que el herrero me tocara, una o dos veces pero nada más.

Rayos, él ya sabía que era virgen. De verdad tenía que escuchar todo aquello?

– Yo nunca...nunca le he dado eso a ningún hombre – concluyó.

Terrence se estaba derrumbando. Dejó la copa, se levantó y la cogió por la barbilla. Le levantó la cara con intención de besarla para que se callara.

– El quería hacerlo – dijo Candy, antes de que Terrence pudiera llevar a cabo sus planes – Pero no pude. Me reservo para el hombre que me ame, y para él, voy a ser la mejor.

Por favor! – Terrence apartó la mano de su barbilla. Quería darse de golpes, pero en vez de eso se sirvió otra copa.

– Cada noche me escapaba para ver a mi herrero porque estaba enamorada de él. Pero si él me hubiera querido, se habría enfrentado a mi padre y me hubiera llevado con él a algún lugar para que pudiéramos casrnos. Cinco mil soberanos y la hija de un comerciante fueron mucho más tentadores que yo. Pero... – se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo miró con sus enormes ojos anegados en lágrimas – No soy mercancía estropeada.

Esas palabras encendieron algo dentro de él, algo que nunca había sentido antes, algo primitivo y salvaje que no podía controlar. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, lanzó la copa que tenía en la mano contra la chimenea en la que Haye se había apoyado antes. El cristal se estrelló contra el mármol y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Acto seguido, miró a Candy y vio que lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y los dedos en los labios, sin entender lo que había hecho.

– No eres mercancía estropeada – le dijo- y no importa que hayas estado o no con un hombre – se puso de pie – Creo que ya hemos bebido bastante, es hora de irse a la cama.

Le cogió la copa y la dejó en la mesa, luego le dio las manos y tiró de ella para que bajara del escritorio. En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo y la soltó, ella se tambaleó.

Terrence le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y puso el otro bajo sus rodillas para levantarla. Ella se acurrucó junto a su cuello, le entró hipo y descansó la cabeza contra su hombro. Mientras la llevaba a su habitación, Candy le acariciaba la garganta con la nariz, y un escalofrío de placer recorrió a Terrence, un placer tan intenso que casi la soltó. La llevó dos pisos más arriba, y en cada escalón pensaba en que si no la casaba pronto, iba a volverse loco, loco de remate.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, y tardó varios segundos en poder girar el picaporte y abrirla. Cuando lo consiguió, la empujó con el hombro. Su doncella había dejado una vela encendida, así que Terrence pudo acercarse a la cama sin golpearse con nada. Una vez allí, depositó a Candy sobre el cubrecama y empezó a darse la vuelta, pero ella lo detuvo, cogiendo el extremo del frac que llevaba esa noche.

– Sir Terrence?

Se quedó quieto, soltando un suspiro de sufrimiento, y se volvió hacia ella, pero sin mirarla. Optó por mirar la pared. Un hombre más fuerte tal vez se habría atrevido a mirar la cama, y al delicioso ángel vestido de seda blanca que allí había sujetándolo por la chaqueta. Pero Terrence no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para correr ese riesgo.

–Qué?

– Quiero decirte algo.

– No puede esperar hasta mañana?

– No, no. Me olvidaría.

De eso no cabía duda, con la borrachera que tenía seguramente por la mañana ya no se acordaría de nada. Diciéndose a sí mismo que no quería que le estropeara su frac preferido, se arrodilló junto a su cama y se recordó conceptos tan tontos como el deber y el honor.

– Qué me quieres decir?

– Yo... – sacudió la cabeza en un esfuerzo por concentrarse – Oooh, estoy mareada.

– Seguro, pon un pie en el suelo, eso te ayudará.

Lo hizo, y al hacerlo el camisón se le subió dejando al descubierto una larga y torneada pierna, al lado del cuerpo de Terrence. El se quedó mirando el muslo desnudo, sintiendo cómo la piel de ella ardía y lo quemaba, atravesando incluso su camisa. Empezó a imaginarse todo lo que podría ver si ese camisón se arrugaba un poco más.

Estaba empezando a enloquecer.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada y buscó el rostro de la joven.

– Qué me quieres decir? – preguntó de nuevo. Incluso a él le costó reconocer su voz.

– Más te vale encontrarme un marido que me ame.

Sí, más le valía...y pronto.

– Haré todo lo que pueda.

– Lo sé. – le sonrió y él se preguntó por qué sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago siempre que ella le sonreía – Creo que eres una carabina maravillosa.

Terrence quería arrancarle el camisón.

– Gracias.

– De nada – cerró los ojos y su mano cayó pálidamente a un lado. Se había quedado dormida.

El la estudió a la luz de la vela, consciente de que tenía que irse, pero incapaz de moverse. No tenía ningún motivo para quedarse, pero no se podía levantar. "Dentro de un minuto" – se prometió a sí mismo – Me iré dentro de un minuto.

Miró la pierna desnuda que descansaba junto a su torso.

"Tal vez dos minutos"

Se inclinó hacia ella, y el movimiento presionó el muslo contra el colchón. Antes de que pudiera detenerse levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla, apartándole un mechón de pelo que cubría su cara, se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

– Tonta, tonta Candy- lo dijo susurrando para no despertarla- Mañana te vas a encontrar fatal.

Se acercó un poco más y acarició su boca de terciopelo. Olía a manzana y a brandy. El pensó si en algún momento de su vida había hecho algo realmente horrible para merecerse aquello. O tal vez había hecho algo maravilloso. Era incapaz de decidir si ella era un premio o un castigo.

Candy Valenti era una amenaza para la cordura de cualquier hombre. Era manipuladora y vulnerable, y un auténtico dolor de cabeza; y se la veía tan preciosa que lo único que Terrence quería hacer era acercarse un poco más y volver a besarla, pero esta vez un beso de verdad. Quería quitarle el camisón, recorrer con las manos aquellas deliciosas curvas co las que ella lo había atormentado durante semanas. Quería saciar el deseo que lo quemaba por dentro cada ve que la chica le sonreía. Quería todo eso mucho más que nada en toda su vida.

Pero habían unas reglas que dictaban lo que tenía que hacer en una situación como aquella y con una mujer como ella. Y Terrence siempre seguía las reglas.

Respiró hondo y se levantó.

– No tiene nada de malo querer que te amen, Candy – murmuró – Nada en absoluto.

Apagó la vela y salió de la habitación, doliéndole todo el cuerpo. A veces era una auténtica pesadilla ser un caballero.


	14. Chapter 14

La única vez que Terrence había robado algo tenía cinco años, y el castigo por comerse todo un pudding de ciruelas, dos dias antes de las vacaciones, fue un horrible dolor de barriga que le duró cuatro dias, y pasarse un mes entero encerrado en la enfermería. Cuando tenía doce años lo pillaron besando a Mary Welton frente a su granja, y descubrió lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser la furia de su én tenía que recordar el problema de Cambridge y la camarera, claro está. Volverse a poner al dia con sus estudios le había costado un año entero y tres sanar su corazón.

Eso, junto con otras cosas que le iban sucediendo a lo largo de su vida, le dieron a Terrence una importante lección: siempre que actuaba con deshonor, terminaba pagando las consecuencias.

Y esa mañana, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, comprobó una vez más las consecuencias cuando se despertó con los primeros intensos rayos del sol. Creyó que le iba a estallar la cabeza, estaba pagando el error de haber bebido en exceso.

Terrence gimió y se tumbó de lado. Le dolía la cabeza y el estómago, asi que llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era pasarse el dia en la cama, y se volvió a dormir.

Un rato más tarde, el ruido de una tetera golpeando unas tazas volvió a despertarlo. Abrió un ojo con cuidado y vio a Harper junto a su cama, sirviéndole una taza de té. Después de remover el azúcar, el sirviente dejó la taza y se acercó a la ventana. Antes de que la nublada mente de Terrence adivinara lo que iba a hacer, el hombre hizo lo impensable. Corrió las cortinas.

– Cierra las cortinas por favor! – Terrence se cubrió la cara con una almohada para protegerse de la luz.

– Se siente indispuesto señor?

Creía que se iba a morir. Y su única respuesta fue un gruñido por debajo de la almohada.

Harper interpretó eso como un sí.

– La señorita Candy ha dicho que tal vez usted se encontrase un poco mal esta mañana, pero que le gustaría verlo tan pronto como pudiera. Ha dicho que es importante.

– A no ser que Bolgheri haya declarado la guerra a Inglaterra- murmuró él – nada es importante.

Pensó en la noche anterior, en lo mucho que había bebido. Candy había bebido aún más, y si él se encontraba así, ella tenía que estar aún peor. Eso le alegró un poco.

Se merecía encontrarse mal. Recordó con claridad el modo en que lo había torturado con sus sonrisas y con aquél camisón medio desabrochado, y cómo se había sentado sobre el escritorio para contarle todos los besos que había dado en su vida, como si él fuera un sacerdote. Pensó en el aspecto que tenía tumbada en la cama, despeinada y seductora, con el camisón subido a la altura de los muslos. Pensó en que había hecho lo correcto al irse de ahí, y que casi se muere en el intento. Sí, confió en que Candy se sintiera mal esa mañana, se lo tenía merecido.

De hecho, verla sufriendo las consecuencias del alcohol era tan tentador que Terrence decidió levantarse.

Con la ayuda de Harper se alistó y bajó las escaleras. Vio que Candy estaba sentada en la sala de estar, ella levantó la vista, estaba radiante, tenía un precioso vestido amarillo, y tenía demasiado buen aspecto a pesar de que su borrachera fue peor que la de él.

Se sentó frente a ella.

– Dónde está todo el mundo?

- Isabel está tomando clases con su institutriz, Grace está en el salón con la duquesa de Tremore y Dylan acaba de irse a Covent Garden para supervisar las audiciones de su nueva ópera.

Terrence asintió. Olvidándose de los buenos modales que había seguido a rajatabla toda la vida, apoyó un codo en la mesa y se frotó lo ojos. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que ella lo estaba mirando.

Ya no le sonreía, sino que lo contemplaba preocupada.

– Deberías comer algo – le dijo, empujando un plato hacia él y dándole instrucciones a un lacayo – Te encontrarás mejor.

Terrence olió el aroma de una tostada con mantequilla y en seguida se echó hacia atrás. Sólo de pensar en comer sentía náuseas.

– Para qué necesitabas verme? – preguntó tenso.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el lacayo depositó el plato delante de él. Terrence cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

– Jarvis – dijo despacio – Si no apartas de mi vista ahora mismo estas judías, te juro que te golpeo.

El hombre retiró el plato al instante.

– Es fascinante – Candy sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la boca una cucharada de huevos revueltos – Bebiste menos que yo, y yo me siento de maravilla.

Esa obviedad no ayudó en nada a mejorar su humor. De hecho lo puso aún más a la defensiva. La fulminó con la mirada.

Sin sentirse intimidada, ella lo miró y se mordió el labio como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos para no sonreir. Pasados unos segundos dijo:

- Dylan me ha dicho que siempre que bebes a la mañana siguiente te sientes fatal. Veo que tenía razón.

– Le has contado a Dylan lo de anoche?

– No, esta mañana ha visto las botellas vacías y ha llegado a la conclusión de que te habías emborrachado. Está preocupado, ha dicho que eso no es nada propio de ti.

– No lo es - cerró los ojos – Me estoy volviendo loco.

– Tu hermano me ha dicho que esto no es normal en ti. – Pero yo le he dicho que a veces las personas podemos ser impredecibles.

– Yo no – Terrence abrió los ojos – Yo nunca hago nada impredecible. Nunca.

Ella optó por no recordarle que dos botellas de brandy vacías eran prueba de lo contrario. En vez de eso, señaló un vaso que había junto a él.

– Tu hermano ha dejado ese remedio para ti. Dice que obra maravillas, lo ha inventado él mismo.

– Muy típico de Dylan inventarse algo así – Miró el líquido marrón rojizo no muy convencido

– Qué contiene?

– Zumo de tomate – respondió ella, mordiendo una tostada – zumo de limón, especias, unas puntas de corteza de sauce y vodka.

El estómago de Terrence se retorció de asco.

– Suena repugnante.

– Creo que se me olvida algún ingrediente – hizo una pausa para tratar de recordar – Ah! – exclamó, y lo miró trunfante – Sí, jugo de almeja.

Terrence se puso de pie de un salto.

– Me voy a la cama.

Regresó a su habitación, sintiendo aún náuseas al pensar en el jugo de almeja. Cerró las cortinas y se desnudó. Luego se acostó entre las sábanas de algodón y se juró que nunca más iba a hacer algo tan tonto. No valía la pena.

– Creo que es un ángel.

Candy miró la nube que señalaba Isabel y negó con la cabeza. La hierba le acarició el cuello.

– No, es un elefante.

– No, es un ángel, tiene alas, lo ves?

– Sigo sin verlo – Candy bostezó. El sol de la tarde le estaba dando sueño – Yo veo un elefante.

– Se te da fatal encontrar figuras en el cielo – dijo la niña, y se levantó – Voy a ver si mamá tiene todo listo para nuestro picnic. Vienes?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

– Dentro de un rato iré.

Isabel se alejó de ahí, dejando a Candy disfrutando de la sensación de sentir el olor de la hierba; a pesar de todo el brandy de la noche anterior, se sentía de maravilla.

Terrence no, pobrecito. Esa mañana había querido decirle que era su cumpleaños, con la esperanza de convencerlo para que le permitiera ir a ver a su madre, pero en cuanto lo vio cambió de opinión. Al acordarse de su aspecto, sonrió. Parecía un rufián con aquel ojo morado, pero se lo veía tan desgraciado y tan adorable, que cuando le gruñó, quiso besarlo para hacer que se sintiera mejor. De no ser por los sirvientes que había en el comedor, tal vez lo habría hecho.

Pensó en el beso que le había dado dos noches atrás, y el sólo recuerdo hizo que un cosquilleo le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Si podía hacer eso con un beso tan breve. Qué no haría con uno largo?

Candy quería averiguarlo. La idea de rodearle el cuello con los brazos, plantar su boca encima de la de él y mandar a paseo todas las estrictas normas inglesas era más que tentadora. Seguro que él se enfadaría, y volvería a llamarla coqueta y provocadora,y la acusaría de jugar con él. La furia de aquél hombre era lo bastante poderosa como para prender fuego, pero seguro que sus besos merecían correr el riesgo.

Se acurrucó en la hierba pensando en la noche anterior, en cómo la había llevado en brazos por la escalera. No debía de haber sido nada fácil, ella no era precisamente pequeña. Dos pisos, y él ni siquiera había resoplado. Se acordó de cuando lanzó la copa contra la chimenea y de cuando le dijo que no compartía la opinión que Haye tenía de ella. Esas palabras, junto con la ferocidad con que las dijo, iluminaron su corazón como un rayo de luz, consiguiendo que su interior brillara. Una mujer podía enamorarse de un hombre que la hacía sentir así.

– Candy? – la llamó Grace a través del prado.

Giró poniéndose boca abajo apoyándose en los antebrazos. Miró a Grace que estaba sentada con Daphne en un banco que había a unos cuarenta metros, Isabel estaba con ellas.

– Sí?

– Estás segura de que no quieres ir a ningún sitio? – le preguntó- Hoy deberíamos hacer algo especial. Al fin y al cabo es tu cumpleaños.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a rehusar el ofrecimiento.

– No, quiero quedarme aquí. Estoy esperando.

Isabel se cercó.

– Qué estás esperando?

– Mi regalo de cumpleaños.

– Quién te va a mandar un regalo?

– Mi madre – Candy sonrió sólo de pensarlo – Francesca siempre me manda algo maravilloso por mi cumpleaños, no me iré hasta que llegue.

Isabel suspiró y, tras darse por vencida, se tumbó junto a ella.

– Tu madre es una cortesana, verdad? – sin esperar a que respondiera dijo: Mi madre también lo fue.

Candy tuvo que sonreir por la sinceridad de la niña.

– Tu madre es una buena cortesana?

– Ma insomma! – exclamó, medio riéndose y tan sorprendida por la pregunta que no sabía qué decir – No lo sé, por qué lo preguntas?

– Porque si es una buena cortesana, tendrás un regalo muy caro.

Terminada la conversación, Isabel, su madre y Daphne se fueron de picnic.

Al anochecer, Candy no había recibido ningún regalo.

Por la noche, Terrence se sentía mucho mejor. Se había pasado casi todo el dia durmiendo, y sólo se había levantado a media tarde para beberse el horrible remedio de Dylan. A eso de las cinco, se despertó mucho más fresco. Se bañó, volvió a afeitarse y se vistió. Luego fue al club, donde convenció a tres conocidos para jugar unas partidas de cartas; unos hombres que afortunadamente no conocían a Candy.

Regresó a Portman Square a eso de las diez de la noche. Dylan y Grace habían salido, pero Candy estaba en casa, en la biblioteca, tumbada en el sofa leyendo un libro.

– Buenas noches – la saludó al entrar – No has salido?

– No.

Caminó hacia el escritorio y abrió el portafolio.

– No había hoy una cena en casa de lady Fitzhugh?

– Sí – respondió ella, volviendo la página.

Terrence empezó a sacar documentos, pero siguió observándola a través de la habitación. La mujer radiante de esa mañana había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar había una chica con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. La mirada de Terrence se deslizó hasta el arrugado pañuelo que tenía junto a ella.

– Qué ha pasado?– le preguntó mirándola – Ocurre algo malo?

– Nada – contestó Candy con esa voz queda qu utilizan las mujeres cuando algo va mal, muy mal.

– Has estado llorando – señaló él.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Estoy resfriada. – se mordió el labio y bajó la barbilla.

– No sabes que a estas alturas sé perfectamente cuando mientes? Algo anda mal y quiero saber qué es.

Una discreta tos los interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera responder, y Terrence levantó la vista y vio al mayordomo en la puerta con un pequeño paquete en la mano. Antes de decir una sola palabra, Candy corrió hacia el mayordomo y cogió el paquete.

Terrence parpadeó ante lo ocurrido preguntándose qué sería lo que lograba que una mujer pasara de la melancolía a la alegría en cuestión de segundos?

– Al fin – exclamó – Al fin ha llegado!

Cogió el paquete y besó el papel marrón que lo envolvía. Ese despliegue de sentimientos tan propio de los italianos, seguro que había sorprendido al pobre mayordomo, pero no lo demostró. Salió de allí tras hacer una reverencia.

– Qué es? – Terrence rodeó el escritoro y se apoyó en él, mientras miraba cómo ella deshacía el lazo de lo que, evidentemente era una caja de una joyería. – Un regalo de un admirador? – preguntó, sabiendo que más le valía que no lo fuera – Si es así, tienes que devolverlo. No puedes quedarte con nada excepto flores. Si no, tendremos a otro convencido de que estás prometida con él.

– No es de ningún hombre! – Sacudió la cabeza, mientras arrancaba el papel como una niña impaciente – Es de mi madre, por mi cumpleaños. No se ha olvidado!

– Hoy es tu cumpleaños? – preguntó él sorprendido.

Ella asintió.

– Me he pasado el dia esperando, pero no llegaba nada y había empezado a creer que se había olvidado. Pero no – Candy consiguió por fin arrancar el papel. Con una sonrisa triunfante, abrió la caja – ¡Oh mamá! – exclamó feliz.

Levantó la mano, y Terrence vio que entre sus dedos había un trabajado brazalete de esmeraldas montadas sobre platino.

– Es precioso – La miró, esperando ver su sonrisa.

Pero estaba llorando de nuevo.

Se quedó observándola. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y el mundo entero de Terrence se tambaleó. Llegó a la conclusión de que el vaivén de las emociones de Candy había acabado por volverlo loco.

– Y ahora qué pasa?

Al ver que no le respondía, se apartó del escritorio y se acercó a ella.

– Candy, qué rayos te pasa?

– Es de esmeraldas – contestó ella, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Terrence se cruzó de brazos y recurrió a toda su lógica masculina para tratar de entender lo que pasaba.

– No te gustan las esmeraldas?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

– Adoro las esmeraldas.

Desesperado, él volvió a preguntar:

- No te gustan los brazaletes?

– Me encantan los brazaletes.

Buscó su pañuelo y se lo dio, resignado a jugar con las adivinanzas.

– Prefieres el oro al platino, es eso?

Candy se echó a llorar, y él ya no pudo soportarlo más.

– Cuál rayos es el problema entonces? – gritó.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

– Echo de menos a mi madre.

Terrence soltó el aliento al descubrir que había caído de cuatro patas en la trampa. Lo habían derrotado. Las lágrimas de una mujer eran algo de lo que ningún hombre podía defenderse.

Rayos.

La cogió por el codo.

– Vamos.

– Adónde? – preguntó, con el brazalete en una mano y sonándose con la otra mientras Terrence la empujaba hacia la puerta.

– No digas ni una palabra, Candy – le ordenó – Déjalo estar ahora que llevas ventaja.

Le pidió a Jarvis que detuviera un carruaje y le dio instrucciones muy precisas de que, al acercarse a la casa, tenía que tener la capota puesta, las cortinas de las ventanas corridas y las lámparas del interior apagadas. Lo último que le faltaba a la reputación de Candy era que alguien los viera. Mientras esperaban en el vestíbulo a que Jarvis regersara, el sentido común de Terrence trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, recordándole que había recibido órdenes muy concretas, y que violar esas órdenes era idiota. Y, como sabía, siempre que cometía idioteces terminaba pagando las consecuencias.

Cuando llegó el carruaje, empujó a Candy adentro y, tras darle la dirección al cochero, entró él también. Luego se sentó y miró a la joven que tenía delante.

Las cortinas que tenía detrás de él no estaban completamente corridas, y la luz de la luna se colaba por ellas iluminando su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

– Me llevas a ver a mi madre?

Su sentido común le apretaba el cuello.

–Feliz cumpleaños.

Entre lágrimas, ella le sonrió, girando su mundo.

Terrence le dijo adiós a su sentido común.


	15. Chapter 15

Francesca se llevó una inmensa sorpresa.

– Mia bambina cara! – Francesca cruzó la sala de estar con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a su hija – Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Oh mama – dijo en italiano – Te he echado mucho de menos! – Esas palabras fueron las únicas que pudo decir Candy antes de que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Incapaz de decir nada más, se abrazó a su madre, feliz de verla y sintiendo que el corazón le iba a estallar.

Francesca le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla.

– Yo también te he echado mucho de menos hija, muchísimo. Pero qué es esto? - la apartó y con una sonrisa levantó el rostro de su hija – Algunas cosas no cambian nunca, ahora eres una mujer, ya no eres una niña pequeña, pero sigues llorando cada vez que me ves. Da igual que sea para decirme hola o adiós, eso no importa, siempre lloras. – Has recibido mi regalo?

A modo de respuesta, ella se apartó la manga del abrigo y le mostró la muñeca.

– Es precioso, pero, esmeraldas mamá? – rió y lloró al mismo tiempo – Eres una provocadora.

– Eres hija de la casa de Bolgheri. El hecho de que yo jamás me casara con tu padre no tendría que importar.

– Sabes perfectamente que a Alberto no le gustan las esmeraldas. Se pondrá furioso si me lo ve puesto.

– No me importa que se enfurezca. El siempre se enfada y se pone como un toro, es imposible razonar con él. Ese es mi regalo, no el de él, asi que nada puede hacer.

Francesca miró detrás de su hija.

– Quién ha venido contigo?

– Oh! – Candy se dio cuenta de que Francesca nunca había visto a Terrence, e hizo las presentaciones de rigor. – Mamá, él es sir Terrence. Sir Terrence, mi madre Francesca White.

– Excelencia – Si a su madre le sorprendió que Terrence desafiara las órdenes directas de Alberto, no lo demostró. Hizo una reverencia – Gracias por traer a mi hija de visita, le estoy muy agradecida.

– Ni lo mencione – Terrence se quitó el sombrero e inclinó la cabeza, luego se dio media vuelta hacia la chimenea, y Candy se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. – Chesterfield – saludó al otro hombre.

– Sir Terrence – Lord Chesterfield le devolvió el saludo y, con una sonrisa se puso de pie para acercarse a la muchacha – Mi querida niña, me alegro de verte.

Candy también le sonrió con afecto. El barón había sido muy amable con ella durante su estancia en Cavendish Square, y era muy generoso con su madre. De hecho, tenía la decencia de estar enamorado de su madre.

– Estoy muy contenta de verlo, milord. Espero no haber interrumpido su velada.

El hombre le dio unos cariñosos golpecitos en el brazo.

– Por supuesto que no. Las dejaré a solas para que disfruten el reencuentro. – Se volvió hacia el diplomático – Me acompaña a la biblioteca, sir Terrence?

– Será un placer – Terrence miró a Candy – No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió y los dos caballeros salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Francesca la acompañó al sofá.

– Oí decir que estás comprometida con lord Haye.

– Ach! – Candy se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró de cualquier manera en una silla, luego se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó en un extremo del sofá – No, no estoy comprometida con Haye, todo fue un malentendido. Y le explicó lo sucedido.

– Mercancía estropeada? Mi hija? Esto es una canallada. Si llego a ver a ese lord Haye cara a cara, voy a abofetearlo hasta que me duelan las manos!

– No, no es necesario. Asi que no tienes que darle demasiada importancia.

– Aún así, me dan ganas de pegarle, no me sorprende que bese como un pez.

– Bueno, supongo que eso lo explica todo – reconoció Candy – Me siento como si hubiera escapado de una trampa horrible por los pelos. Pero Alberto llegará en menos de tres semanas, qué voy a hacer?

– Si Haye ya no está en la lista, qué me dices de los otros caballeros de los que también he oído hablar? Lord Motrose, por ejemplo, el que le dio el puñetazo a sir Terrence. Qué me dices de él?

.Negó con la cabeza con convicción.

– No, lord Montrose tampoco.

– Tal vez deberías de besarlo antes de decidirte – dijo Francesca, burlándose de ella.

– Mamá! – exclamó exasperada – No me estás ayudando!

– Tienes razón, lo siento – La mujer trató de ponerse seria – Y Waldorf?

Candy la miró horrorizada.

– Bueno – Al ver la cara de su hija optó por no decir nada más – Me alegro de que tu corazón no sienta debilidad por él, es un tonto, jamás serías feliz con lord Waldorf.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Waldorf me interesa tan poco que ni siquiera tengo ganas de besarlo.

Francesca asintió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir.

– Los besos de un hombre son algo muy importante. Un beso basta para saber lo que sientes por el que te lo da.

– De verdad crees eso? – Candy se sentó recta, impactada por esas palabras – Basta un beso par saberlo?

–Besaste a Haye y supiste sin ninguna duda que no era el hombre adecuado para ti. Al herrero lo besaste y te enamoraste de él. Al parecer contigo suele funcionar.

– Sí, pero con el herrero me equivoqué. Yo lo quería y él me rompió el corazón. El no me quería mamá.

– Era un tonto.

– Sí, pero...

– Lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de no besar a más tontos y todo irá bien.

Candy miró el rostro de su madre y no pudo evitar echarse a reir.

– Oh mamá, eres única!

– Qué quieres que te diga, yo soy una mujer muy práctica y siempre he creído que el amor es algo pasajero, algo que tienes hoy y mañana no...pero eso no quiere decir que no te de un buen consejo y que desee que encuentres el amor con el que sueñas.

– Tratas de decirme que el amor no dura?

– Lo que trato de decirte es cómo lo siento yo. Pero tal vez soy demasiado cínica o dura.

– Mamá, tú no eres dura en absoluto, yo creo que eres maravillosa, y si Chesterfield fuera inteligente, se casaría contigo.

– Me lo ha pedido un sinfín de veces, pero me he negado.

– Pero por qué?

– Oh cariño! – Francesca levantó las manos y le acarició las mejillas – Eres tan distinta a mí.

– A qué te refieres?

– Tú tienes una enorme capacidad para amar, me dejas sin habla. Siempre has sido así. Cuando aparezca el hombre adecuado, se lo entregarás todo: alma, cuerpo y corazón.

– Claro – se quedó mirando a su madre sin entender nada – Qué otro modo hay de amar?

Francesca le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

– Te envidio, Candy. Yo sólo he amado a un hombre: tu padre, y cuando él me dejó, me quedé sin nada. Ahora, mi cuerpo es lo único que puedo entregar a cambio, eso y un poco de cariño. El resto lo guardo para él, no sé por qué, pero es así como soy. En lo que me he convertido, es lo que una cortesana tiene que hacer.

Candy no sabía qué decir, ella jamás había considerado ese aspecto de su madre. Dijo lo único que se le ocurrió:

- Te quiero mamá.

– Yo también te quiero, mi preciosa niña. Más de lo que puedo decir con palabras – se recostó en el sofá – Asi que quieres que tu madre te aconseje? Muy bien, como te he dicho antes, tienes que enamorarte de un hombre que no sea un tonto, y que sea lo bastante listo como para enamorarse también de ti.

– En tan sólo tres semanas? Empiezo a pensar que eso es imposible.

– Pídele a sir Terrence que hable con Alberto y te dé más tiempo.

– Ya se ha ofrecido a hacerlo, pero dudo que Alberto esté dispuesto a aceptar.

– Sir Terrence se ofreció a ayudarte? – Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo – Estoy sorpendida de que esté de tu lado, tal como te lo sugerí.

Candy la miró incrédula.

– No te equivoques mamá, ni siquiera le gusto.

– Tonterٌas, te ha traído aquí desobedeciendo órdenes directas de Alberto no?

– Sólo porque recibí tu regalo, y como te echaba tanto de menos, me puse a llorar como una magdalena. Le dí lástima.

– Los hombres jamás hacen nada por lástima. Jamás. – Le gustas y eso es seguro.

– La otra noche cuando llegó con el ojo morado, no le gustaba demasiado – dijo Candy riéndose – Oh, estaba tan enfadado conmigo! Si los dragones existieran, él se habría convertido en uno. Cuando está enfadado sus ojos brillan como carbones. Es extraordinario.

– Asi que como un dragón? – su madre parecía intrigada.

Candy no se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

– Mamá de verdad crees que un beso basta para que una mujer sepa lo que tiene que saber?

– Creo que a tí, sí te bastará hija. No funciona para todas las mujeres, pero en tu caso creo que sí.

– Pero... – Candy se mordió el labio, insegura, indecisa. Quería que Terrence la besara más que a nada en el mundo., pero por otro lado, ahora que él opinaba bien de ella, no quería que eso cambiara. Si lo besaba, le confirmaría lo que había dicho al principio, que era una coqueta y una provocadora.

Recordó a los otros hombres que la habían besado. Algunos habían sido como Haye, una gran decepción. Otros habían logrado despertarle cierto interés, pero nada más.

Luego conoció al herrero. Pensó en él y en las noches que habían pasado juntos en la oscuridad. En aquel entonces, se sentía tan sola que él era como un bálsamo. Hablaban y se reían y se cogían de las manos. Tramaban planes en secreto y ansiaban poder estar juntos. Habían habido besos, unos besos muy dulces. El siempre quería más, quería tocarla y ella se lo había impedido.. Quería tumbarse en la hierba con ella, pero ella nunca quizo y nunca lo hizo. Aunque estaba enamorada de él, nunca perdió la cabeza. Siempre había mantenido las distancias, esperando una declaración de amor, una proposición de matrimonio. Ninguna de las dos cosas llegó jamás. El la deseaba, pero no la amaba.

– Yo me arriesgué y me rompieron el corazón.

– Pero sigues teniendo fe en el amor. Quieres volverte a enamorar, y lo harás. – hizo una pausa y añadió – Tal vez esa sea la diferencia entre tú y yo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose las interrumpió, y vieron a Terrence. Se detuvo en el umbral mientras Chesterfield entraba en la habitación.

– Lo siento – Terrence miró a Candy y se puso el sombrero – Tenemos que irnos.

Ella no discutió con él, sabía que se había ariesgado mucho al llevarla allí. Se levantó, se puso los zapatos y el abrigo, y luego respiró hondo y miró a su madre.

– Otro adiós, mamá.

– Pero siempre hay otro hola, Candy. Recuérdalo y no estés triste.

– Lo intentaré – le prometió. La besó y se despidió de Chesterfield. Con Terrence a su lado, se fue de la casa sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Tras ayudarla a entrar en el carruaje, él dio instrucciones al cochero para regresar a Portman Square y la siguió al interior.

– Lo has pasado bien con tu madre? – preguntó, sentándose en una esquina del banco opuesto al de ella.

– Sí – se quitó la capucha y lo miró, pero el carruaje estaba tan oscuro que no podía verlo. – Sé lo que te costado traerme aquí, y yo... – Se detuvo, tenía el corazón tan repleto de gratitud que le costaba hablar- Gracias. Ha sido un maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños.

– Me alegra de que te haya gustado.

Lo oyó golpear el techo del vehículo, indicándole al conductor que estaban listos para partir. El carruaje se puso en marcha.

Candy miró hacia donde él estaba, deseando poder verlo. La luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas que tenía detrás, pero aunque ese rayo de plata iluminaba la zona donde ella estaba, dejaba la de él completamente a oscuras.

Lo único que podía distinguir era el débil refljo de su pañuelo de cuello blanco. No podía verle la cara, pero aunque pudiera hacerlo, tampoco podría averiguar qué estaba pensando. Nunca podía. Sus ojos eran los únicos que a veces le decían algo, pero no en la oscuridad del carruaje.

Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él. Con un inquebrantable sentido de la rectitud y un fuerte autocontrol sobre sí mismo. La fascinaba, la derretía, era enigmático, misterioso...adorable.

– Hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde la otra vez. Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz sobre tu ceja izquierda? Tuviste una pelea?

– Sí.

– Qué pasó?

– Perdí el control – se removió incómodo – No me gusta hablar de ello.

– Lo entiendo, eres tan estricto, tan disciplinado, que no te gusta hablar de cuando no lo eres.

– Así es.

Ella esperó sin decir nada, y el silencio consiguió que él empezara a hablar.

– Estaba en Harrow. Había un tipo que no paraba de hablar de mi hermano, y cuando hizo un comentario peyorativo sobre la música de Dylan, salté sin más. Fui trás él y con el anillo que él llevaba en la mano me hizo la cicatriz, pero yo le hice más daño – tomó aire- le rompí la mandíbula y tres costillas antes de conseguir calmarme y apartarme.

– Te asusta la fuerza de tu rabia cuando pierdes el control verdad?

– Sí – apretó los dientes – me asusta.

– No tienes por qué, te detuviste y te fuiste de ahí. La otra noche en casa de tu hermano cuando te ví tan enfadado, me quedé sin habla. Y cuando lanzaste la copa contra la chimenea igual, fue impresionante.

– No veo por qué.

– Me hizo darme cuenta de la pasión que hay dentro de ti – hizo una pausa, y luego se deslizó por el banco hasta acercarse al extremo. Con las rodillas, rozó la pierna de Terrence y él se apartó como si lo hubiera quemado. - Además de rabia, qué otras pasiones posees, inglés?

El no respondió.

Moviéndose a oscuras, buscó su cuerpo. Medio agachada, apoyó una mano en el asiento, justo al lado de la cadera de Terrence, y la dejó allí. Con la mano que tenía libre, le quitó el sombrero.

– Candy, qué estás haciendo?

Que qué estaba haciendo? Estaba jugando con fuego, con el fuego de un dragón. Era consciente de ello y no podía evitarlo. El la atraía como la luz atrae a la polillas, y estaba decidida. Iba a averiguar el motivo, iba a besarlo otra vez, y confiaba en que eso beso resolviera de una vez por todas el misterio de aquel hombre y aclarara por qué la tenía tan fascinada.

Tiró el sombrero a un costado y le pasó las manos por el pelo. Su cabello era completamente suave.

– Candy, para.

– Vas siempre tan acicalado que me dan ganas de desarreglarte – murmuró – tirarte por un pantano para verte sucio y lleno de barro.

De los labios de él, escapó un suave murmullo. La primera grieta en el muro de su disciplina.

Los ojos de la joven empezaban a habituarse a la oscuridad, ahora ya podía verle el rostro. Anguloso, con las líneas marcadas por la pálida luz, tan impasible como una estatua. La cicatriz que tenía sobre la ceja era una clara línea blanca. Se la rozó con los labios.

El cerró los ojos y se le entrecortó la respiración, pero no se movió. Candy le colocó una mano en el torso, y pudo sentir la dureza de sus músculos a través de la tela. Excitación pura corría por sus venas. Bajó la cabeza y besó su barbilla, el tabique de su nariz. Luego acercó los labios a la comisura de los suyos.

– Qué es ésto? – El tenía la voz dura , el cuerpo inmóvil bajo el de ella – Otro de tus experimentos con besos?

– Sí – le respondió con un susurro. Sus labios rozaron la mejilla masculina al hablar. Notó que tenía que afeitarse, su piel rascaba como papel de lija

– Quiero hacer otro experimento de besos contigo, inglés.

– Tú siempre haces lo que quieres.

– Y tú siempre haces lo que está bien. – Le besó la oreja y sintió cómo un temblor recorría todo su cuerpo. Otra grieta – Y yo siento que ésto está bien, Terrence.

– Candy, por favor...

Le recorrió la mejilla con besos, saboreando esa textura tan áspera. Movió la cabeza y depositó un último beso en el lado opuesto de sus labios, y luego se apartó.

Escasos milímetros separaban sus bocas, y ella esperó, tensa, sabiendo que había terminado su jugada, y que ahora le tocaba a él.

Terrence permaneció inmóvil.

Candy siguió aguardando, tan cerca de él que sus alientos se mezclaban. Pasaron varios segundos.

La inseguridad empezó a hacer mella en ella, fundiéndose con su excitación hasta que fue incapaz de distinguirlas. Ningún hombre le había hecho nada igual, ninguno le había hecho tomar la iniciativa, ni sufrir la espera. Siempre había sido al revés. Los hombres la cortejaban, la agasajaban, eran ellos quienes trataban de besarla. Pero Terrence no era como los demás

"Bésame - pensó"

Siguió esperando y desesperando. El desengaño hizo presa de ella, y decidió ir a sentarse al frente.

De repente, un desgarrador sonido salió de los labios de Terrence y él le sujetó los brazos con posesión. Se colocó encima de ella, apresándola con su cuerpo. Acto seguido, atrapó su boca con la de él.

El beso fue duro, casi violento, le mordió los labios. Candy estaba sorprendida pero no asustada. Separó los labios bajo los suyos en una rendición sin palabras.

El la saboreó, hundió la lengua en su boca, devorando con ese beso el aire de sus pulmones, jamás la habían besado de ese modo. Era un beso desnudo, poderoso, salvaje y glorioso, que escapaba al control de ambos.

Candy hundió los dedos en su pelo, y con la otra mano le acarició la nuca. Dobló una rodilla, y la parte interior de su muslo rozó la cadera de Terrence.

El apartó los labios de los de ella lo suficiente como para poder respirar un poco, y luego le sujetó la cara con las manos, y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con ternura, saboreando sus labios despacio, con dulzura, con un gesto de posesión que se extendió hasta todas las extremidades del cuerpo de ella.

Abriéndole el abrigo, fue depositando besos a lo largo de toda su garganta y por las clavículas, acariciándole la piel con su cálido aliento. El cuerpo de Terrence se movió contra el suyo, y a pesar de las capas de tela, Candy pudo sentir lo excitado que estaba. Movió las caderas a su vez con una lenta cadencia y el hombre se estremeció al sentirlo.

– Ohhh – susurró él – ohh – repitió.

A continuación, se movió, deslizando su cuerpo por el de ella. Posó la mano sobre un pecho, y se lo acarició por encima de la tela. Ella le sujetó la cabeza para mantenerlo cerca, deseando más, y él se lo dio. Besó la piel que el escote de su vestido dejaba al descubierto, y el calor que ardía en el interior de la joven se hizo casi insoportable y no pudo evitar moverse. Ese movimiento consiguió arrancar un gemido de la garganta de Terrence.

– Me estás matando- le dijo, con la respîración entrecortada mientras le recorría las costillas con las manos, descubriendo su cuerpo; su cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos – Poco a poco – Se levantó lo suficiente como para poder apartarle la falda-, pero es una gran manera de morir.

Entonces Candy sintió cómo un mano se deslizaba bajo se ropa interior, recorriéndole una pierna, pasando por la cadera hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Recuperó un vestigio de cordura y le sujetó la muñeca por debajo de la ropa.

– Quiero tocarte – dijo cubriéndole con la mano su lugar más íntimo mientras ella le retenía..

Otros hombres se lo pidieron, pero ella nunca lo había consentido, siempre había decidido que no.

La mano de él se detuvo.

– Candy...

Su nombre fue como una súplica de tormento que la conquistó al instante. Le soltó la muñeca, rindiéndose. A aquel hombre iba a dárselo todo, incluido su corazón si lo quería.

– Amame Terrence – suspiró – Amame.

El le acarició la entrepierna y el placer fue tan intenso que se arqueó en respuesta.

– Oh! – exclamó, rodeándolo con los brazos y escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello. Sintió cómo toda ella se sonrojaba ante el pecaminoso sufrimiento que la invadía – Oh!

Deslizó los dedos hasta acariciar la parte más íntima del cuerpo de Candy, una parte que jamás había tocado otro hombre.

– Dulce – murmuró él, hundiendo la punta de un dedo entre sus pétalos, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más – Eres tan dulce.

Entonces,Terrence empezó a acariciarla de un modo maravilloso, con sus manos fuertes pero tiernas al mismo tiempo, y cada caricia de sus dedos la hacían estremecer. Las caderas de la joven se acompasaron a aquellos movimientos sin voluntad propia. Era como si su cuerpo ya no le pertenciera, era de él, y lo que él le estaba haciendo no podía compararse con nada que hubiera sentido antes.

La joven podía oir su propia voz diciendo cosas en italiano, cosas incoherentes, desesperadas, que jamás había dicho a ningún otro hombre en su vida.

– Por favor,... ohhh, por favor tócame...sí... por favor.

La excitación iba a más, aumentando hasta que le fue imposible decir nada más, hasta que lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir. Necesitaba algo, pero no sabía qué.

El sí lo sabía.

– Sí – le susurró al oido también en italiano- Eso es...sí...eso es. Casi has llegado, hazlo por mi...

Ella no entendía a qué se refería, pero la excitación que sentía era casi insoportable y creía que se iba a morir. De repente, él volvió a acariciarla, y su cuerpo se encendió. Estalló entre chispas y fuego de dragón. Terrence siguió moviendo sus dedos, y olas del placer más exquisito rompieron dentro de ella, una y otra vez.

El la besó en los labios, la acarició por última vez y apartó la mano de debajo de su falda. Podía oir su respiración rápida y entrecortada, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Seguía encima de ella, y se movió para poder desabrocharse los pantalones.

El carruaje se detuvo.

Terrence levantó la cabeza sin moverse. Su cuerpo entero se puso rígido.

– Rayos! – farfulló – Qué quería hacer?

Se apartó de la muchacha y le bajó la falda, mientras ella trató de sentarse, aunque aún no podía respirar ni tampoco dejar de mirarlo.

– Soy un idiota – exclamó él, frotándose la cara con las manos. – Esto me pasa por pensar con la entrepierna. Idiota, soy un idiota.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió, ninguno de los dos se movió.

Aturdida, Candy lo miraba fascinada, jamás se había imaginado nada igual. Qué le había hecho? El modo en que la había tocado, acariciado; nunca antes había sentido nada parecido. Y entonces...

Qué placer tan dulce, olas y olas de placer, había sido maravilloso...como volar, como morir. No habían palabras adecuadas para definir lo que él le había hecho sentir. Era indescriptible.

Oyó un ruido, y se dio cuenta de que el cochero estaba colocando los escalones para que pudiera bajar, pero ella no podía moverse. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, los tenía hinchados, doloridos por sus besos, y le escocían un poco a causa de la incipiente barba de Terrence. Apenas hacía unos instantes, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, pero ahora sentía como si los huesos se le hubieras derretido. Quería llorar, quería reir...no podía decidir.

– Terrence... – se detuvo, no sabía qué decir. Qué decía una mujer después de una experiencia tan extraordinaria?

El estaba sentado frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro oculto entre las manos.

– Terrence?

Levantó la cabeza y la miró.

– Baja.

Tras esas palabras, Candy salió del carruaje, tropezando, y se encaminó hacia la casa. El no la siguió.

– Muévase – le ordenó al cochero – Vamos. No me importa adónde vaya, pero por favor conduzca- Y dicho eso, cerró la puerta del carruaje de golpe y dejó a Candy sola y sin entender nada en medio de la calle.

Sabía que tenía que entrar en la casa, pero en vez de eso se quedó allí de pie mientras el coche se alejaba y desaparecía en la noche.

Por fin había descubierto por qué Terrence Grandchester la fascinaba tanto; estaba enamorada de él. Se suponía que estar enamorada era motivo de felicidad para una mujer, pero Candy no era feliz. El veneno de su voz al decirle que saliera del carruaje le llegó al alma. A él, ella no le gustaba, ni tampoco la quería.

Candy deseó no haberlo conocido jamás.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Todas y cada una de las células del cuerpo de Terrence se rebelaban contra lo que acababa de hacer. Abría y cerrraba los puños y quería golpear algo, a poder ser su propia cabeza. La lujuria corría por sus venas y cada latido de su corazón la bombeaba por todo su cuerpo. Era como si tuviera un caos en su interior.

Cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás. Trató de no pensar en Candy, pero fue unútil. Ni toda la disciplina que poseía era capaz de borrarla de su mente, ni de apagar el deseo que sentía por ella. Después de la camarera, Terrence se había limitado a tener amantes fugaces. Amantes, si su trabajo se lo permitía, y nunca fue suficiente. Y si no, cortesanas. Pero ninguna mujer, ni siquiera la camarera, lo había hecho sentir así; Candy lo hacía sentir como un rey, como un loco.

Fijó la mirada en el asiento de al frente e imaginó viendo allí a Candy, preciosa y cálida, y dispuesta. Con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, inhalaba su olor a manzana tan característico. La oía a ella. Esa esencia estaba en todas partes, en sus manos, en su ropa, impregnaba el carruaje, y Terrence no lo podía soportar. Buscó furioso las cortinas que tenía al lado y las separó. Abrió la ventana, respirando el bochornoso aire de verano, tratando de despejarse, obligándose a calmar su excitación, tratando de encontrarle la lógica a algo que no la tenía.

Incluso allí, en medio del tráfico de Londres, entre el ruido de los cascos de caballos, los dulces gemidos de Candy y sus incoherentes súplicas lo perseguían, lo atormentaban, le pedían que regresara.

El vehículo aminoró su marcha al incorporarse a la circulación de la ciudad, y Terrence vio a tres mujeres en una esquina, bajo una farola, cerca de un callejón. Eran mujeres de la vida.

Levantó la mano, y con el puño dio tres golpes en el techo. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que terminara lo que había empezado, y tenía intenciones de hacerlo. El conductor se detuvo y Terrence saltó del coche.

– Espere aquí – le ordenó y se encaminó hacia el grupo de mujeres. Las tres le sonrieron al ver que se acercaba, y se colocaron de forma que pudiera verlas bien. Señaló a una rubia. Esta le sonrió para que viera que tenía todos los dientes. Parecía limpia, sin cicatrices de viruela y tenía buena figura.

La mujer se acercó a él sonriendo.

– Quiere un revolcón señor? – murmuró, apoyando una mano en su torso.

– Vamos. – La cogió por el brazo y se dirigió al callejón, hacia una esquina que quedaba a oscuras.

– Un chelín por lo habitual – le dijo- Para cualquier otra cosa, el precio puede variar dependiendo...

– Dependiendo de qué?

– De lo que quiera.

Lo habitual iba a ser suficiente para él, metió su mano al bolsillo en busca de la moneda y se lo entregó. Entonces sin perder tiempo, la apretó contra la pared de ladrillos, la besó y luego hundió la cara en el cuello de la mujer, levantándole la falda. Con la otra mano empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. No dejaba de oir las súplicas de Candy en su mente, cerró los ojos y trató de fingir que era su piel la que estaba besando, pero un extraño sonido se introdujo en su fantasía,Terrence levantó la vista y miró cerca de allí; había un perro montando a una hembra con afán, y a cada embestida, el animal se quejaba de dolor.

Terrence se quedó mirándolos, paralizado y sin poder moverse.

Años de trabajo y disciplina, años de sacrificios y de esfuerzos, años comportándose como el perfecto caballero británico, con aventuras discretas y un comportamiento impecable, y ahora estaba a punto de comportarse como un perro sarnoso.

Apartó la vista de los animales, y miró el rostro de la chica que tenía delante, y vio que era eso, una chica simple con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos en una imitación barata de la pasión.

– Déjalo – farfulló él, y por segunda vez esa misma noche, se apartó de una mujer con las faldas levantadas, prueba evidente de que se había vuelto loco. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, abrochándose los pantalones por el camino, dejando a la mujer allí encantada de haber cobrado por no hacer nada.

Duro como el mármol y más enfadado de lo que ningún caballero estaría jamás, salió del callejón y regresó al carruaje. Pagó al cochero, lo despidió y regresó caminando. Recorrió las calles de Londres, tratando de recuperar la cordura, luchando por despertar del hechizo al que Candy lo había sometido.

A cada paso que daba, se esforzaba por recordar la realidad. Quería a Candy pero no podía tenerla. Moralmente estaba mal quitarle la inocencia a una dama virgen.Y en ese caso, era un suicidio para la carrera que se había pasado catorce años construyendo.

Pero no importaba cuántas veces se recordara aquellas verdades; seguía deseándola con una ferocidad que iba más allá de la propia lujuria, y ese deseo descarnado era algo que ni él mismo podía entender. Nunca se había sentido así, y eso lo estaba haciendo hacer cosas desesperadas, cosas que lo convertían en un hombre que no reconocía, que iban en contra de lo que él creía sobre sí mismo. Pero a pesar de todo, si en aquellos momentos Candy estuviera allí frente a él, echaría por la borda su carrera y su honor sólo para poder volver a tocarla y oírla susurrar su nombre.

Terrence no regresó a casa esa noche. Candy lo sabía porque se había quedado despierta hasta el amanecer, esperando oir sus pisadas al pasar frente a su habitación. Tampoco al dia siguiente. Le mandó una nota a Grace, diciendo que iba a instalarse en un hotel cerca de Whitehall. Tenía que hacer muchos preparativos para la llegada de Alberto le explicó, y no tenía sentido que estuviese en Mayfair.

Candy sabía que era una excusa, la estaba evitando. A pesar de saber que él no quería tenerla cerca, se moría de ganas de estar cerca de él. Aunque tratara de olvidar lo que había sucedido, no lograría hacerlo jamás. Recordaba cada detalle de aquella noche una y otra vez, saboreando el recuerdo de sus besos y sus caricias. El corazón le palpitaba sólo de pensar en el dia en que volviera a verlo, a pesar de que su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle que Terrence no estaba enamorado de ella.

Durante los tres dias siguientes, Candy no salió de la casa de Portman Square. No quería correr el riesgo de que él regresara y ella no pudiera verlo, de modo que se quedó allí. Salió al jardin a hacer volar cometas con Isabel, leyó un par de libros, cosió. Tocó la guitarra acompañando a Dylan o a su hija al piano. Pero no fue a ninguna fiesta o reunión.

La noticia de que Haye había roto su compromiso empezó a circular, pero no el motivo por el que lo había hecho. Fiel a su palabra, Haye y su tio habían hecho gala de su discreción y nadie supo nada del herrero.

Con esperanza renovada, sus pretendientes más insistentes volvieron a la carga , Lord Montrose, lord Waldorf y lord Blair fueron a visitarla a Portman Square, pero ella no tenía ganas de ver a ninguno. Sólo había un hombre al que quería ver, pero su deseo no se hizo realidad y Terrence no regresó a la casa.

Tres noches después del incidente del carruaje, la duquesa de Tremore fue a hacerles una vista, y si Candy tenía alguna esperanza de que Terrence sintiera algo por ella, las palabras de Daphne la desvaneció por completo.

– Ahora que el Parlamento ha cerrado sus puertas y la Temporada está a punto de finalizar, Tremore y yo nos iremos mañana mismo a Hampshire – dijo la duquesa que estaba en el salón con Grace y Candy. -Terrence me ha preguntado si la señorita Valenti podría acompañarnos.

Esta se movió incómoda en el sofá, y en su corazón sintió una punzada de dolor. No sólo la estaba evitando, sino que iba a mandarla fuera. Volvían a echarla de allí como si fuera un trasto viejo, y por un instante volvió a sentirse como aquella niña pequeña a la que nadie quería. El orgullo fue lo único que la obligó a mantener una expresión impasible. Cuando lo que deseaba era echarse a llorar.

– Vor a irme al campo con ustedes?

– Sí querida, y espero que le guste- dijo la duquesa.

– Tenemos previsto irnos a Devonshire por unos dias – dijo Grace- , tan pronto como Dylan haya terminado con las audiciones para su nueva ó ha pedido Terrence que me sustiuyas como carabina?

– No, la verdad es que confiábamos en que pudieras venir a Tremore Hall con nosotros.

– Supongo que podría – respondió Grace – Dylan puede venir cuando termine de trabajar. Y desde allí, podríamos irnos a Devonshire.

– Excelente – la duquesa volvió a mirar a Candy – Ha pensado en su situación? Terrence me ha dicho que tiene varios pretendientes y que todos han expresado su deseo de casarse con usted. El necesita saber a cuál prefiere.

De repente sintió un frio horrible, no podía responder.

– Disculpe que le pregunte algo tan íntimo, que en circunstancias normales no serían asunto mío – prosiguió la mujer, malinterpretando su silencio – pero en las circunstancias en las que se encuentra son extraordinarias, y exigen medidas desesperadas. Su padre llega dentro de tres semanas, y si lo he entendido bien, el príncipe cuenta con que, para entonces,ya esté prometida, y casada antes de que se vaya. Lo único que falta es saber a qué hombre elige.

Candy tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, que qpretaba con fuerza en el regazo, y no respondió.

– Sir Terrence ya sospechaba que aún no se habría decidido – continuó la duquesa con dulzura- Y nos pidió a mí y a mi marido que organizáramos una fiesta en su honor, y que invitáramos a sus tres pretendientes para que pudiera así pasar más tiempo con ellos antes de tomar una decisión.

Eso no iba a servir de nada.

– Entiendo – consiguió que esa palabra atravesara el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

– Cuando haya elegido al caballero en cuestión – dijo la duquesa – Terrence le dará su aprobación formal y celebraremos un baile para festejar el su padre llegue, Grandchester podrá darle la buena noticia antes de regresar a su trabajo en Anatolia.

Candy la miró atónita.

– Terrence se va a Anatolia?

– Creo que es su próximo destino. Se suponía que iba a quedarse aquí durante la estancia de Alberto, pero creo que la situación allí ha empeorado y que el primer ministro quiere que vaya lo antes posible.

– Y qué me dices de los contratos matrimoniales? – preguntó Grace – No se suponía que Terrence iba a ver ese asunto?

– Alberto y sus ministros se encargarán de los temas que queden pendientes con la familia del novio y se harán las amonestaciones desde Hampshire. En Tremore hay una iglesia católica donde se celebrará la boda. Espero que te guste lo que te hemos preparado, Candy.

– No quiero casarme con ninguno de ellos – dijo angustiada – No amo a ninguno de esos hombres.

Grace le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

– Tal vez puedas persuadir a tu padre de que te dé más tiempo.

– A mi padre no pienso pedirle nada! Se ha pasado la vida fingiendo que yo no existía. No le pediría comida ni aunque me estuvira muriendo de hambre.

– Entonces tendrás que escoger entre los tres pretendientes que tienes.

– Cómo puedo escoger? Cómo?

"Cómo puedo permitir que un hombre que no sea Terrence me toque?- pensó"

El brazo de Grace la estrechó con más fuerza, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres allí presentes respondió. Al fin y al cabo, qué podían decir?

Candy cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, tratando de engullir todo el dolor que sentía. Estaba enamorada de Terrence, pero era evidente que él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Si él la amara, no se iría a Anatolia. Si la amara, no la haría a un lado ni la echaría en brazos de otro hombre. Si la amara, esa noche la habría metido en el carruaje y se la habría llevado a alguna parte para casarse con ella sin importarle las consecuencias. Pero al igual que el herrero, Terrence no la amaba.

Le empezó a temblar el labio y agachó la cabeza. Las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos, pero parpadeó para reprimirlas. No iba a llorar por un hombre que no la amaba. De niña ya lo había hecho, de mujer no pensaba repetirlo.

Había llegado el momento de asumir la realidad. Ella no quería a ninguno de sus pretendientes, pero al parecer ellos sí estaban enamorados. Ninguno la dejaría de lado, la apartaría de él ni se iría a Anatolia, ni tampoco iba a olvidarla.

– Invítelos a la fiesta, su gracia. Dejemos que esos tres caballeros se disputen mi mano, y cuando se termine la semana, escogeré a uno de ellos. – se levantó – Como dicen los ingleses: Que gane el mejor.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Terrence se mantenía muy ocupado, y no quería pensar más que en trabajar. Ya faltaba poco para la llegada del príncipe Alberto, y quería tener todo listo para su recepción.

En enviado del príncipe, el conde Trevani, llegó para ayudar con los preparativos, y con un montón de regalos para agasajar al rey Guillermo, a la reina Adelaida y al primer ministro. Para Candy trajo finas telas, vajillas de oro y joyas que pasarían a formar parte de su dote. Incluso Terrence recibió un regalo, una preciosa espada de plata.

Este lo aceptó con educación, y en nombre de su gobierno, aceptó los regalos para sus monarcas y para el primer ministro; informó a Trevani de que el rey estaba impaciente por conocer al príncipe en la cena de Estado que ya habían organizado. Le contó los planes que había hecho con la duquesa de Tremore, y a Trevani le parecieron aceptables.

Terrence también aceptó los regalos de Candy, y le prometió al conde que se ocuparía de que los recibiera lo antes posible; también le dio las gracias en nombre de la joven. Las joyas eran un presente más que generoso, siendo como era hija ilegítima, pero Terrence no pudo evitar fijarse en que, entre las perlas y diamantes, no había ni una sola esmeralda.

Recordó la conversación entre Francesca y Candy sobre estas piedras. Recordaba todos y cada uno de los detalles de esa noche, una y otra vez. Trabajaba hasta caer exhausto, pero no le servía de nada, pues cada pequeña tarea le hacía pensar en Candy. Ni dormir era un refugio, pues soñaba con ella, se despertaba angustiado, excitado, y a menudo se preguntaba si aquel tormento acabaría algún dia.

Por decimoséptima noche consecutiva, Terrence trató de odiar y olvidar a Candy, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en el carruaje, no podía olvidar la imagen de su cálido cuerpo bajo el de él, ni evitar oir sus gemidos de placer dentro de su cabeza. Ella lo perseguía a cada hora, a cada minuto, pero él no podía odiarla por mucho que lo intentara.

Dos semanas después de que Candy se fuera a Tremore Hall, Terrence recibió una carta de la duquesa contándole que los preparativos para la fiesta ya estaban en marcha. Habían mandado las invitaciones, elegido los menús, organizado las actividades, y todo iba a culminar con un gran baile en el que Candy comunicaría su elección.

Esas palabras fueron un brutal recordatorio para él. La chica escogería a Montrose, a Blair o a Waldorf. Uno de ellos podría besarla, tocarla, acostarse con ella, poseerla. Con ese pensamiento, Terrence supo que estaba en la etapa final de su agonía.

Dobló la carta y la metió en el portafolio, recordándose que esa tortura no iba a durar para siempre.

Sólo faltaba una semana para la llegada del príncipe Alberto. Cuando eso ocurriera, tendría muchos asuntos que atender, asuntos diplomáticos que discutir con los ministros, cenas de Estado y bailes que durarían toda la semana. Sería una semana muy ocupada, y si tenía suerte, su cuerpo de doblegaría al cansancio y ni siquera Candy podría atormentarlo en sueños.

Faltaban pocos dias para la fiesta de Tremore Hall, cuando Candy haría su elección. Podía soportarlo, luego vendría la boda, pero él ya no estaría allí. Sir Gervase había estropeado tanto la situación con los turcos que cuando la señorita Valenti se convirtiera en la esposa de algún noble británico, Terrence estaría en un barco con destino a Anatolia. Recuperaría su vida y, con suerte, la cordura.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Este es el último capítulo antes de salir de vacaciones, el próximo ya será desde Perú. Ahora si les pido que por favor tengan paciencia porque no sé con qué rapidez podré subir un nuevo capítulo. De lo que sí pueden estar seguras es de que ninguna de las adaptaciones que he hecho hasta el momento la he abandonado. Termino con lo que empiezo y lo hago en tiempo prudencial.

Gracias por su lindos comentarios y deseos, por haberme apoyado desde que empecé, les envío un fuerte abrazo y mucho cariño. Que Dios las bendiga.

Dios mediante, hasta dentro de unos dias.

Nathy Grandchester.


	17. Chapter 17

Tremore Hall era una finca tan majestuosa como el palacio de Alberto en Bolgheri. Los jardines eran preciosos, los interiores estaban decorados con todo lujo, y el invernadero del duque estaba lleno de flores exóticas procedentes de todo el mundo. Los duques de Tremore eran unos anfitriones atentos y encantadores, e hicieron todo lo posible para que Candy se sintiera a gusto. La comida era excelente, había un montón de cosas interesantes por hacer, y los hombres de Alberto le habían mandado a Candy, una modista de Londres para que le hicieran el ajuar. En tales circunstancias cualqquier muchacha se sentiría feliz...pero Candy era muy desdichada.

Pero tenía que aparentar buen ánimo pues no quería parecer desagradecida a los ojos de los duques de Tremore, ya que ellos habían organizando una fiesta para más de cien invitados. Aprendió a jugar croquet, al whist y a disparar con el arco. Cuando empezaron a llegar los invitados, trató por igual a sus tres pretendientes. Los tres se comportaron como perfectos caballeros. Candy sonreía, actuaba con normalidad, fingiendo ser feliz, aunque por dentro se sentía desgarrar.

Pensó en escaparse, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Si pudiera llegar a casa de su madre, seguro que Francesca le daría dinero, entonces podría huir y esconderse. Pero su padre terminaría por encontrarla y eso sería peor.

Otra opción sería escoger a uno de esos hombres, llegar al altar y una vez allí gritar "No!" frente a todos los invitados a la boda. La idea era tentadora pues humillaría a su padre, pero, también humillaría a su prometido, y ése, fuese quien fuese, no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Además seguro que Alberto terminaría por mandarla a un convento y encerrarla en una celda por el resto de sus dias.

A lo largo de la semana que duró la fiesta, cada dia le preguntaba a la duquesa si Terrence había llegado, y cada dia ella le contestaba que no. Tenía la jornada organizada de tal modo, que pudiera pasar el mismo tiempo con cada uno de sus pretendientes. Paseaba con ellos, hablaba con ellos, bailaba con ellos. Trataba de olvidar al hombre que no la quería e intentaba encontrar cualidades en los tres hombres que sí lo hacían. Se esforzó por ver el lado bueno de cada uno de ellos, probó a imaginarse casada con uno de ellos, teniendo sus hijos, siendo feliz. A diario las mujeres se casaban con hombres que no amaban, se repetía una y otra vez, y muchas incluso conseguían ser felices.

Llegó la noche del baile, y Terrence seguía sin aparecer por Tremore Hall, pero ahora ya no tenía importancia. El único motivo por el que iría sería para saber a qué hombre ella había elegido. Pero ella no podía ni siquiera planteárselo.

Candy estaba de pie frente al espejo de su habitación, mientras una doncella abrochaba los botones forrados de la espalda de su vestido de seda rosada y otra le adornaba el pelo con pequeñas rosas de pitiminí. Estudió su reflejo como si no le perteneciera, como si estuviera mirando a otra persona, y se dio cuenta de que así era. Aquella imagen era un espejismo, una sombra de sí misma, ya no sabía quién era. Se sentía perdida en medio de la niebla, tratando de encontrar el camino a casa. Pero ella no tenía una casa, y sin amor, jamás la tendría.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo y tendría que escoger a un pretendiente. Quién iba a ser su marido? No pudo evitar un pequeño sollozo y se llevó los dedos enguantados a la boca. No podía soportar la idea de que alguno de aquellos hombres la besara, la tocara...ni entonces, ni nunca, no después de Terrence.

– Disculpe señorita.

Candy se dio la vuelta y vio que una de las doncellas había vuelto.

– Sir Terrence Grandchester ha llegado y desea verla antes del baile.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, una mezcla de dolor y alegría al mismo tiempo. Terrence había ido.

– Dónde está?

– Ha dicho que la esperará en el invernadero del duque. Sabe dónde está?

– Sí, si gracias – Candy cogió su abanico y siguió a la doncella hacia fuera. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, sintiéndo como sueños imposibles volvían a formarse en su mente. Y si había ido para llevársela de ahí? La esperanza la hizo caminar más rápido, hasta que echó a correr por la alformbra que llevaba al invernadero. Y si se había dado cuenta de que la amaba?

El ayuda de cámara de Terrence, Harper, estaba de pie frente a las puertas que había al final del pasillo y le abrió una de ellas. Candy lo saludó con la cabeza al pasar por su lado. Una vez dentro, Harper cerró la puerta.

El famoso invernadero del duque de Tremore era más grande que la sala de baile del palacio de su padre, y tenía el techo de cristal. Estaba lleno de árboles y plantas de todo el planeta y decorado con estatuas, fuentes y urnas. Unos soportes de acero sujetaban unas columnas romanas sobre las que habían lámparas de gas para iluminar la estancia.

Con la respiración entrecortada, se detuvo en seco, tratando de encontrar a Terrence en medio del espeso follaje, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

– Terrence? – llamó.

El salió de detrás de unas enredaderas, y nada más verlo, sintió una alegría tan intensa que no podía ni hablar. Sólo podía mirarlo, deleitarse con su visión y esperar con que aquello no fuera un sueño.

Iba vestido como para asistir al baile. Llevaba una chaqueta negra que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus hombros, combinada con unos pantalones que se ceñían a sus piernas. Ni una arruga atravesaba el chaleco. La camisa era inmaculada por supuesto, blanca y planchada. No tenía ni un pelo fuera de lugar, ni una pequeña mota de polvo en sus zapatos. Inluso el ojo morado que le daba aquel aire de pirata, estaba ahora casi normal. En toda su vida había visto a un hombre tan atractivo.

– En verdad tienes el tipo de hombre de mundo – le dijo casi sin aliento pero riendo - Pero cada vez que te veo así, me dan ganas de despeinarte.

El no se rió con su comentario, llevaba la careta de diplomático.

A Candy se le quitaron las ganas de reir.

– Cuándo has llegado? – le preguntó.

– Hace unas he traído un regalo de tu padre –Dio media vuelta y le pidió que lo siguiera – Ven conmigo.

Se detuvo detrás de las enredaderas, donde había una mesa de mármol en la que descansaban un montón de orquídeas. Algunas las habían apartado para hacer sitio a un pequeño cofre dorado de unos treinta centímetros de ancho por quince de alto.

Terrence lo abrió y le mostró una pequeña pero impresionante colección de joyas.

– Tu padre quiere que tengas esto, formarán parte de tu dote.

Miró los diamantes y las perlas que brillaban encima del terciopelo rojo, y después lo miró a él.

No había ni un destello de emoción en sus ojos. Ni una chispa de fuego, eran unos ojos frios e impersonales, que le recordaron a la primera vez que lo vio.

– Esto es sólo una parte – dijo él- también hay bandejas de oro, cuberterías de plata y copas de cristal, una vajila para treinta personas. Pensé que te gustaría ponerte alguna de estas joyas para la fiesta de esta noche, así que las he traído conmigo. El resto está en Londres.

Candy miró de nuevo el cofre y su contenido.

– Alberto ha sido muy generoso, pero ninguna esmeralda,claro está. – Se obligó a reir pero incluso a ella su risa le sonó forzada – Supongo que es una suerte que no me haya regalado esmeraldas, quedarían fatal con mi vestido.

Dejó a un lado el abanico y cogió el cofre. Sacó una diadema y se la puso en la cabeza, colocándosela torcida. Se dio media vuelta hacia Terrence con una sonrisa, con la esperanza de hacerlo reir.

– Qué te parece?

El no le devolvió la sonrisa, ni tampoco le colocó bien la tiara. En vez de eso, dio un paso hacia atrás.

– Tienes que decirme a quién has elegido – le pidió, cogiéndose las manos a su espalda del modo más formal posible – Ya he recibido confirmación escrita de tu padre para cualquiera de los tres, asi que, en cuanto me digas quién es, podré reunirme con él y decirle que cuenta con mi aprobación.

Esas palabras se le clavaron como una flecha, matando sus sueños. Agachó la cabeza y se obligó a impedir que él supiera lo mal que lo estaba pasando, jugó con las joyas.

– Aún no he tomado una decisión.

– Entiendo – hizo una larga pausa, y suspiró cansado – Tienes que elegir esta noche, Candy.

– Sí, lo sé – cogió un collar de diamantes y lo observó – Aún te debo la revancha de ajedrez.

– Olvídalo.

– No quieres saber si... – se le quebró la voz, y levantó el collar, obligándose a sonreir de nuevo – Quiero ponerme esto, pero no podré abrochar el cierre con los guantes puestos.

El hizo un sonido de impaciencia, y le quitó el collar de las manos.

– Date la vuelta.

Candy lo hizo y sintió el frio platino sobre la clavícula mientras él le deslizaba la joya por el cuello. Los nudillos de Terrence le rozaron la nuca al cerrar el broche. Luego sus manos se quedaron quietas, pero no las apartó.

– Los músicos están empezando a afinar los instrumentos – dijo él – El baile está a punto de empezar.

– Sí – Candy no se movió – Terrence, yo...

– Será mejor que te acompañe – apartó las manos, y ella sintió como si le hubiera retorcido la flecha que tenía clavada en el corazón.

- Por supuesto – murmuró, cogiendo su abanico y dando media vuelta para apoyar la mano en su brazo. El cogió el cofre con la mano que tenía libre y salieron del invernadero.

Su ayuda de cámara aún estaba de pie en el pasillo.

– Coge esto, Harper – le dijo, y le entregó el cofre, para luego escoltar a Candy hasta la sala de baile que había en el otro extremo. Ninguno de los dos habló.

La música se oía cada vez más alta a medida que iban acercándose. Las inmensas puertas del salón estaban abiertas de par en par, y las parejas empezaban a ocupar la pista. De pie, justo en la entrada, estaba lord Blair. Le había prometido el primer baile, allí estaba, dispuesto a reclamarlo.

Cuando Terrence lo vio se detuvo.

– Disfruta de la velada. – le murmuró – Estaré en el invernadero. Cuando hayas tomado tu decisión, dile a quien sea que me venga a buscar para decírmelo y que así pueda darle formalmente mi consentimiento.

Ella lo miró y vio que estaba triste.

– Tú no vienes al baile?

Terrence se detuvo pero no volteó.

– No – dijo sin mirar atrás.

Candy lo observó mientras se iba. Había encontrado al hombre con el que ella quería casarse, el que le aceleraba el pulso y la dejaba sin respiración. Con el que podía hablar y reir, y amar durante el resto de su vida. El problema era que ese hombre no la amaba a ella.

Estaba amaneciendo, Terrence se apoyó en la pared del invernadero de Tremore, mirando el lugar, junto a la mesa de las orquídeas, donde él y Candy habían estado mientras le entregaba las joyas de su padre. Se preguntaba cuándo iba a encontrar la esmeralda. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, un joyero de Londres había quitado uno de los diamantes de la tiara y lo había sustituído por una esmeralda. Había pedido que fuera en uno de los extremos, para que así quedara oculto por la melena de ella, y donde el príncipe Alberto no pudiera verlo cuando la llevara al altar el dia de su boda. Pero, con quién se iba a casar?

Terrence bajó la vista hacia su chaqueta, chaleco y corbata. Seguían justo donde los había tirado horas antes, en el suelo. El montón de tela arrugada dejaría horrorizado a Harper. Terrence observó la ropa. En un principio había tenido intenciones de asistir al baile. Se esperaba que lo hiciera, tenía que hacerlo. Era de muy mal gusto que no acudiera.

Por enésima vez se preguntó a quién elegiría ella, y se obligó a dejar de hacerlo. No era asunto suyo. Cuando el hombre en cuestión fuera a buscarlo, lo sabría.

Unas cuantas horas más y podría irse, unos cuántos dias más, después de ver al príncipe, y podría dar por zanjado todo aquel asunto. Y entonces volvería a ser el de antes. Esas ansias, esa necesidad, esa locura que habían estado a punto de dominarlo y arruinar su vida, desaparecerían. Podría irse, dejar todo aquello atrás y seguir con sus cosas. Cosas importantes.

Griegos y turcos estaban a punto de entrar en guerra, algo que sería catastrófico para los intereses británicos. Dentro de una semana estaría en un barco con destino a Constantinopla, y trataría de dar con la solución más diplomática.

Oyó que la música se detenía. Esperó pero nadie llegó. Y mientras esperaba y auque no quería, se le aparecía la nuca de Candy, donde algunos rizos se escapaban de su elaborado recogido. Al abrocharle el collar, los sintió como retales de seda entre sus dedos.

Sonrió al recordar el aspecto que tenía con la tiara torcida, como una niña pequeña que juega a los disfraces, pensó y dejó de sonreir. En ese preciso instante vio el futuro de Candy, vio cómo serían sus hijas. Iguales que ella: Dulces, cariñosas, chicas imposibles con corazones frágiles, románticas, de sonrisas cálidas como el sol de Italia. Niñas que querrían ser amadas y exigirían adoración, y que conquistarían a toda una generación de honorables caballeros británicos. La única cuestión era saber quién sería el padre de esas niñas.

Oyó pasos, había llegado el momento. Terrence respiró hondo y abrió los ojos.

Candy estaba allí, de pie. Sola. Con la tiara en la mano y unos ojos desconcertados que le dijeron que había encontrado la esmeralda.

– Hay una esmeralda en mi tiara – lo sabías?

– Sí.

Levantó la media circunferencia de diamantes con un mano y señaló un extremo con el abanico que tenía en la otra.

– Mi padre no haría jamás algo así. Has sido tú, inglés. Lo has puesto tú – dijo, casi acusándolo.

– Sí – reconoció él- Me pareció adecuado. Me pareció – hizo una pausa – me pareció que era lo correcto.

– Eso va en contra de los deseos de mi padre – De repente, sonrió y amaneció en aquella oscura estancia.

Le dolían los ojos de mirarla, y volvió la cara.

– Tal como dijo tu madre, no dejes que Alberto lo vea.

– Has hecho esto por mi?

Por ella? No, lo había hecho por razones puramente egoistas. Lo había hecho porque no podía soportar la idea de que ella lo olvidara.

Se apartó de la pared. Se obligó a mirarla y a formularle la pregunta.

– A quién has elegido?

– Aún no me he decidido.

– Tienes que hacerlo.

– Creo que es una elección difícil y...-hizo una pausa – necesito que me aconsejes.

– No puedo – dijo tajante.

– Lord Waldorf es un hombre agradable – dijo, ladeando la cabeza como si pensara – Su amor por mí es profundo y sincero, creo. Es cierto que todo el rato habla sobre sus rosas, pero una mujer debe disfrutar de las aficiones de su marido, y supongo que podría aprender mucho sobre el cultivo de las flores. Waldorf me recuerda a uno de vuestros perros ovejeros. Es leal y fiel. Sería muy fácil hacerle feliz. Debería escoger a Waldorf?

– Candy...

- Claro que lord Blair también es muy cordial, muy amable. No entiendo cómo puede tener una prima tan horrible, pero tal como tú dijiste no me casaría con la prima.

Terrence la miró mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado y se golpeaba la barbilla con la tiara; con persistencia, siguió recitando los atributos de Blair:

- Es inteligente, tranquilo, pero demasiado tímido y muy caballeroso. Ayer me pinché el dedo con una espina, me salió un poco de sangre, y él me envolvió la mano con su pañuelo. Fue muy considerado, pero era una oportunidad excelente y la desaprovechó.

– Oportunidad? – preguntó él, atragantándose con la palabra.

– Terrence él ni siquiera trató de besarme – dijo ella, fingiendo estar indignada – Un hombre que quiere casarse con una chica, debería al menos tratar de besarla, no crees?

El emitió un sonido ininteligible y le dio la espalda, dejando la mirada fija en un rosal de rosas chinas. Se obligó a decir:

- Hace tiempo, dijiste que Blair era demasiado amable. Tal vez tenías razón.

– Tal vez. Pero por otro lado. Un hombre puede ser demasiado amable? A la mayoría de las mujeres les gustan más los canallas, es cierto, pero yo...- su voz hizo un sonido raro que él no consiguió descifrar – yo creo que los hombres amables son los mejores maridos. Además, Blair es muy atractivo y confieso que me gustan los hombres atractivos, debería ser él el elegido?

Terrence cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el mundo se derrumbaba encima de él

– Luego está lord Montrose, es el más guapo de todos, alto y fuerte, tiene sentido del humor y me hace reir. La risa es importate para la felicidad de un matrimonio, tú que crees? Debería elegir a lord Montrose?

El apretaba la mandíbula sin decir nada.

En mitad del silencio, ella decidió tomar la iniciativa y puso una mano en el hombro de él. Terrence, se quedó rígido por un instante, sólo con una simple caricia de su mano. Entonces le dio la espalda ocultándole lo que sentía, perdido entonces por las horribles y desesperadas ganas que tenía de abrazarla.

– No puedo elegir – prosiguió la joven – lo que significa que sólo queda una cosa por hacer...tienes que elegir por mí.

– Qué? – no fue más que un susurro arrancado desde lo más hondo. Movió los hombros para que ella lo soltara y se dio media vuelta. Incrédulo, vio que lo había dicho en serio. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo dejar de mirarla en muda agonía.

Candy asintió y rompió el silencio.

– Tú ya sabes lo que quiero. Te lo dije la noche que jugamos al ajedrez, te acuerdas?

¿Si se acordaba? Aquellas palabras llevaban semanas atormentándolo. Estaban grabadas a fuego en su cerebro, dudaba de que jamás pudiera olvidarlas.

– Cuál de ellos puede darme lo que quiero? – se apoyó contra él y sus pechos le rozaron el torso. Tenían los labios muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca - ¿Cuál de ellos puede amarme y respetarme, y darme hijos? ¿Quién tiene una pasión igual a la mía? – Quién? – hizo más énfasis.

– Candy basta – le sujetó la cara, rompiendo su juramento, colocando los pulgares en sus labios para detener sus palabras – Para por favor!

– Dime qué tengo que hacer Terrence – susurraron sus labios contra sus dedos, desbordando la lujuria por todos los poros de su cuerpo – Debería escoger a Waldorf, a Blair, a Montrose? Dímelo tú.

Pensó en cada uno de ellos mientras Candy pronunciaba sus nombres, y los gemidos de ella no paraban de resonar en su cabeza. Toda aquella pasión para un hombre que no fuese él.

"Oh por favor, oh sí,...tócame"

Como un roble atravesado por un rayo, Terrence estalló en mil astillas de fuego. Bajó las manos y la cogió por los brazos. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y tropezó con la mesa que había tras ella. El inclinó la cabeza, eliminando cualquier mención de otro hombre con un beso.

La muchacha suspiró contra sus labios. La tiara y el abanico cayeron al suelo, y con las manos enguantadas le acarició el rostro. La dulce boca de Candy se rindió a sus súplicas, y el deseo de Terrence ardió al saborearla de nuevo. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía detenerse, pero no podía hacerlo.

Le soltó los brazos y separó un poco sus cuerpos para tocarle los pechos, para modelarlos. Eran tan perfectos, tan perfectos. Quería tocarla toda, ella tenía una cálida y satinada piel. Oyó el ruido de la tela al apretarla y, supo que no podría parar.

A la luz del amanecer que se colaba por el techo de cristales; la parte superior de sus pechos tenía una visión lujuriosa, y él empezó a tocarla para dejarle los senos al descubierto. Ella movió las caderas insinuante y provocadora. La recorrió con la lengua, humedeciéndole la piel y dstrozándole la ropa. Ella se arqueó contra él, gimiendo su nombre. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Unas macetas se rompieron, y Terrence se dio cuenta de que había sido él, que con un movimiento del brazo había mandado al suelo las preciadas orquídeas de Tremore. Cogió la falda de Candy entre los dedos y, con manos desesperadas levantó las capas de seda y muselina hasta encontrar a la cálida y dulce mujer que se escondía debajo. Retuvo la molesta tela entre los dos, y se peleó con el nudo que sujetaba la ropa interior de ella. Lo deshizo y deslizó la prenda por sus caderas, mientras con las manos le recorría las nalgas, se las acariciaba. La levantó sobre la mesa, y luego la tocó en el lugar más dulce de todos.

Igual que en el carruaje, estaba húmeda y caliente, sedosa contra sus dedos. La acarició allí, y todo su cuerpo se arqueó con el desesperado deseo de la inexperiencia. La joven se agarró a él, respirando junto a su cuello. Terrence deslizó un dedo en su interior, y ella gritó de placer, apretando los muslos para retener allí la mano invasora. El se deslizó un poco más hacia adentro, saboreando la virginal calidez de Candy. Quería decirle que todo iba bien, que no iba a hacerle daño, que pararía. Pero sería mentira y no pudo decirlo. Porque, ya no podía parar.

Apartó la mano de entre sus muslos y se agachó para quitarle del todo la ropa interior, deslizándola por encima de sus zapatos de satén – Lanzó la prenda a un lado, se puso de pie y se desabrochó los pantalones. Volvió a sujetarla por las nalgas, acercándola a él mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas.

La punta de su miembro la tocó, para luego deslizarse entre sus apretados y húmedos pliegues. Terrence se movió hacia adelante, empujando hasta alcanzar su virginidad. Con esa caricia, todos los deseos contra los que llevaba tanto tiempo luchando tomaron el control y se declararon victoriosos, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ella le pertenecía. Completa y totalmente. Se apartó y luego, con una gran embestida, la hizo suya.

Candy se quedó sin aliento, se estremeció y gimió. Al penetrarla, le había hecho daño, lo sabía y le asustó ver que podía sentir tan exquisito placer a la vez que le causaba dolor. Pero de ningún modo podía parar.

Le inundó la cara de besos, el pelo, el cuello, cualquier sitio que pudiese alcanzar. Se oyó a sí mismo murmurarle al oido palabras para tranquilizarla, pero que a la vez lo excitaban aún más.

– Preciosa Candy, tan suave...Candy...Oh, me gusta tanto... He soñado tanto con esto...contigo...durante tanto...tanto tiempo.

Ella tenía la respiración entrecortada, y él trató de contenerse, de esperar un poco, de darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su invasión, pero le fue imposible. Le agarró las caderas con las manos y empujó. Y luego empujó más fuerte.

A cada arremetida, aumentaba la presión y velocidad más y más, llevándolo hasta lo más alto de su éxtasis, alcanzó el orgasmo, y sintió un placer tan intenso que desgarraba su cuerpo con dolor.

Hundió la cara entre la melena de Candy, tratando de respirar, acunándola entre sus manos mientras la marea del clímax convertía el deseo en satisfacción. Ella seguía abrazada a él, con la cara oculta contra su cuello.

– Estás bien? – susurró.

– Yo...- el sonido quedó amortiguado por la garganta de él. Sacudió la cabeza – No lo sé.

Los remordimientos lo apresaron de repente y también una sombra de culpabiliadad. Apartó las manos de sus caderas y salió de su interior.

– Oh! – exclamó la chica sorprendida, como si hasta entonces no hubiera entendido lo que acababa de suceder.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara, el labio le tembló, y volvió a bajar la vista al instante. Terrence no estaba seguro de lo que creía haber visto en su rostro y no sabía si quería saberlo. Se dio media vuelta para ponerse bien la camisa y abrocharse los pantalones, y entonces se agachó para buscar la ropa interior de ella. La cogió con una mano y se arrodilló delante de la joven. Deslizó la tela por encima de sus zapatos color rosa y se la subió por las piernas.

Se detuvo justo al llegar a las rodillas. La falda le había caido sobre el regazo, y ya no podía ver los rizos que cubrían su sexo, pero podía imaginárselos. Aquella necesidad animal palpitó de nuevo dentro de él, que se puso de pie de un salto.

– Levanta las caderas – dijo.

Ella apoyó ls palmas en la mesa e hizo lo que le pedía, permitiendo que le subiera la ropa interior hasta la cintura. Encaje blanco y rosa le cubría las manos y no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo; pero había vestido y desnudado a suficientes mujeres como para saber cómo abrochar aquellas prendas.

Mientras lo hacía, trató de no pensar. Sacó las manos de debajo de su falda y se la alisó. Ajustó el fajín dorado y rosado de su cintura y le quitó una rosa del pelo que había quedado destrozada, tratando de mantener la realidad alejada de ellos con aquellos gestos de falsa caballerosidad.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía el corpiño roto, igual que el corsé que llevaba debajo. Lo había hecho él, le había roto el vestido y mucho más...

La verguenza lo consumía y, cabizbajo se quedó mirando la tela rasgada. Levantó la vista y trató de arreglarlo, en un intento por ocultar lo que había hecho; pero no había escondite posible. Algunas cosas no podían esconderse.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, para decir que no volvería a pasar, que todo iba a salir bien, pero no sería así. Pero al final no dijo nada.

Candy levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus ojos grandes, dulces y verdes se veían como los de un cervatillo, y Terrence no supo si lo que había en ellos era miedo o reproche, o ambas cosas a la vez. Si era así, se lo tenía bien merecido, pues a pesar de todos sus experimentos con besos, ella era virgen. El por el contrario, no podía alegar ignorancia. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a suceder y lo que eso iba a significar. Ella, a pesar de todas sus infantiles indiscreciones del pasado, no tenía ni idea. Nadie lo sabía hasta que sucedía. Nadie sabía lo que era la inocencia hasta que la perdía.

– Lo siento – dijo él – lo siento tanto.

Para su sorpresa, ella levantó una mano y cubrió la suya, reteniéndola junto a su pecho.

Ese gesto hizo que él volviera a esar excitado, excitado y aliviado, y dentro de su pecho sentía algo que no sabía definir. Era un caso perdido, un idiota y un animal por desearla y querer más. Apenas unos minutos después, de haber destrozado la reputación de ambos y dado al traste con todo aquello por lo que había luchado durante toda su vida.

Oyó algo detrás de él, un gemido de alguien que no era Candy. Se dio media vuelta y se topó con los escandalizados ojos de lady Sarah. Detrás de ella, mirando por encima de su hombro, estaba su primo, lord Blair.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Candy estaba tumbada en la cama hecha un ovillo, mirando el papel azúl pálido de la habitación. Parpadeó en un intento por retener las lágrimas y trató de entender lo que había sucedido.

No debería sentirse así, asustada y llorosa. Era la hija de una cortesana y ella sabía de esas cosas. Su madre se lo había explicado desde los doce años, advirtiéndole seriamente que no debía permitirle a nadie hacerle lo que se veía en las estatuas de los museos de París. El herrero sólo la había besado y tocado superficialmente, pero nada más...ella no estaba preparada para lo que venía después.

Dolía, eso la había sorprendido enormemente y al hacerlo de esa manera precipitada, había estropeado los maravillosos momentos previos a la entrega, no lo esperaba. Y cuando Terrence la había ayudado a vestirse, había visto sangre y sabía que no era de su menstruación. Candy apretó sus rodillas contra el pecho y se estremeció. Aún le dolía, pero no era por eso por lo que tenía ganas de llorar.

Lady Sarah y lord Blair los habían visto. Ella había seguido la mirada de Terrence y los había visto allí de pie. A pesar de que Terrence había demorado sólo un segundo en ponérsele delante, no había sido lo bastante rápido. Candy los había visto, y ellos la habían visto a ella.

Lord Blair y lady Sarah tuvieron el detalle de irse de allí sin decir nada, y Terrence la había llevado arriba por una maltrecha escalera de servicio que había junto al invernadero. De algún modo, había conseguido acompañarla a su habitación sin que nadie la viera, pero no se hacía ilusiones de que aquello quedara en secreto. Lady Sarah no era como lord Haye, que con su discreción había evitado que la gente se enterase de la historia del herrero. No, la maliciosa lengua de lady Sarah iba a estar muy ocupada las próximas semanas contando con lujo de detalles todo lo que había visto, y seguramente mucho más. Si antes Candy no era mercancía estropeada, ahora sí lo era. Pero ni siquiera eso era lo que le hacía tener ganas de llorar.

Era la mirada que había visto en el rostro de Terrence al acabar. Una horrible mirada de verguenza y desprecio hacia sí mismo que no había sido capaz de ocultarle, al acomodarle el vestido roto, se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Candy se inclinó un poco y miró la destrozada tela y el corsé. Había visto su cara y había querido decirle que no pasaba nada, que ella tenía la culpa de todo y no él. Que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que lo había provocado a propósito, utilizando las palabras y su propio cuerpo como cerillas y a él, como mecha. La explosión resultante había sido culpa suya y no de él, Terrence no tenía nada que reprocharse. Pero las palabras le fallaron y lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue tocarle la mano.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y ella se sentó de un salto. Grace entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, y Candy buscó la tela desgarrada y trató de cubrirse. Pero al ver la cara de su amiga, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

– Ya lo sabes?

Grace asintió con seriedad.

– Sí, son casi las once.

– Tan tarde? – Miró el sol que entraba por las ventanas y se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta y el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. – Conociendo a Lady Sarah, seguro que a estas alturas lo saben hasta las chicas de la cocina. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

– Oh cariño – Grace le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro- Daphne ya se está ocupando de darle de comer a los invitados, en un rato todos se habrán ido.

– Entonces tengo razón – Ella jamás hubiera querido que nadie se enterara. "Oh Terrence", con la mirada fija en su regazo, se le rompía el corazón al pensar lo que le había hecho al hombre que amaba – Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Grace la estrechó con cariño.

– No pasa nada – le acarició con una mano por la espalda para tranquilizarla – no pasa nada.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

– Sí, sí que pasa. Le ví la cara al terminar, la mirada que había en sus ojos...jamás podré perdonármelo. No lo sabía, te lo juro que no lo sabía – estaba a punto de tener una crisis de nervios.

– Tranquila – ahora Grace le acariciaba el pelo – tranquila, todo pasará.

Candy trató de controlar sus emociones, pero estaba demasiado alterada. Temblaba y respiraba entre sollozos.

– Candy, Candy – ahora Grace la abrazó del todo – Todo saldrá bien, Terrence se encargará de que todo se resuelva.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la asustó.

– He pedido que te preparen un baño – La mujer se levantó –Las doncellas acaban de hacerlo.

La joven se obligó a salir de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana, esquivando la mirada de las doncellas que seguro ya estaban enteradas de lo que había pasado. Escuchó a Grace dar instrucciones, mientras las muchachas alistaban las toallas, el jabón y encendían las lámparas. No se volvió hasta que las doncellas hubieron salido de la habitación.

Grace se acercó hasta donde estaba.

– He dejado ropa limpia encima de la cama – le dijo mientras corría las cortinas – Y un paño como los que usas cuando tienes la menstruación, lo necesitarás.

No tenía que preguntarle la razón. El escozor que sentía y la sangre que perdía respondieron por sí mismas. Asintió y un extraño aturdimento se apoderó de ella mientras Grace la acompañaba hasta la bañera.

Le desabrochó los botones de la espalda, le dio la esponja y jabón. La compasión brillaba en aquellos ojos castaños y le dieron nuevamente ganas de llorar.

– Te dejaré sola para que te bañes tranquila, pero antes de irme debo preguntarte una cosa – Terrence te hizo daño?

No podía mirarla, sólo apretó con fuerza la pastilla de jabón.

– Sí.

– Por favor créeme cuando te digo que sólo duele la primera vez. El escozor pasará y nunca más volverá a dolerte.

Eso la consoló un poco y asintió con la cabeza aún agachada.

– Hay algo más que debes saber – dijo Grace – la noticia correrá como la pólvora. Sarah y sus amigas estarán encantadas de contárselo a todo el mundo. Tienes que estar preparada, Terrence se casará contigo, se hará cargo de ti. Pero el precio que ambos pagarán será muy alto. Tu padre querrá la cabeza de Terrence en bandeja de plata, y tú tendrás que convertirte a su religión.

– Lo haré. - Candy sabía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. - Me convertiré.

– Eso tal vez ayude un poco a Terrence, aunque sospecho que el primer ministro le quitará el cargo de embajador. Seguro que el rey también estará de acuerdo.

Levantó la vista de golpe y miró a Grace horrorizada.

– Terrence perderá su cargo?

– Es lo más probable.

– Oh no – susurró sintiendo náuseas. No, no, no, ¿Qué he hecho?

– Escúchame Candy – Grace la cogió por los brazos y le dio una pequeña sacudida – Esto no es culpa tuya. El tiene treinta y tres años y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tiene que asumir su responsabilidad.

– No lo entiendes – se apartó de la mujer – Tengo que verle.

– Por supuesto, le diré que quieres hablar con él, espero que aún no se haya ido.

- Ido?

– Va a ir a Londres tal como estaba previsto. Cuando el príncipe Alberto llegue, hablará con él y obtendrá el consentimiento para casarse contigo. Si quieres hablarle, será mejor que me de prisa. – Se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo antes de abrirla – Candy no tengas miedo, Terrence hará lo correcto. Se comportará del modo más honorable.

Candy se metió en el agua humeante, y dijo algo antes de que la mujer se fuera.

– Ya sé que se casará comigo. Por eso lo seduje anoche, pero no lo hice por maldad o capricho, yo lo amo de verdad. - Lo dijo sintiéndose vil y ruin.

– Hay un rumor de lo más sorprendente circulando desde esta mañana.

Las manos de Terrence se detuvieron antes de que terminara de anudarse el pañuelo del cuello. Desvió la mirada de su reflejo del espejo al de su hermano que estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de su habitación. En la mirada de Dylan había tanta incredulidad que demandaba explicaciones, pero Terrence no quería dárselas. Se había pasado las últimas horas debatiéndose por no pensar, por no sentir, por enterrar sus emociones en lo más hondo de su ser para lograr no sentir nada.Y a pesar de todo, cuando volvió a mirar su reflejo y vio su rostro, casi se derrumbaron todos esos muros que con tanto cuidado había levantado para seguir aturdido. Lo que siempre había formado parte de él, había desaparecido, y ya no reconocía al extraño frente al espejo.

– Me lo ha contado el propio Tremore cuando hemos salido a cabalgar juntos –prosiguió Dylan – No te lo vas a creer.

Terrence se volvió hacia Harper, que estaba a su lado.

– Déjanos solos.

La ayuda de cámara asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Dylan no continuó sino hasta que estuvieron solos.

– Estoy convencido de que es un invento de lady Sarah. Esa mujer es la peor arpía del mundo, no entiendo como Tremore algún dia pensó en casarse con ella, esa mujer es capaz de inventarse cualquier cosa.

– Sí, lo es – reconoció Terrence. Respiró hondo y miró a su hermano a los ojos – Pero a veces dice la verdad.

– Qué? – Dylan empezó a reirse – Quieres decir... – se detuvo e incrédulo sacudió la cabeza – Sarah le ha dicho a todo el mundo que después del baile ella y su primo te vieron con la señorita Valenti – dijo despacio, convencido de que Terrence aún no se había enterado del rumor – Que los encontraron en el invernadero, y que estaban medio desnudos.

Terrence miró detrás de su hermano, hacia la cama en la que estaban su chaqueta y la camisa blanca.

– Que la señorita Valenti tenía el vestido medio rasgado – añadió Dylan.

Terrence cerró los ojos, rcordando el momento exacto en que había roto la prenda. Aún podía oirlo. El recuerdo de ese sonido lo excitaba, por mucho que se avergonzara de haberlo hecho. Sintió que el muro se tambaleara y luchó por recomponerlo.

– Sí, lo sé.

– Tiene que ser un error, ella está mientiendo, o bien malinterpretó lo que vio.

Terrence abrió los ojos y le dijo todo sin decir nada.

Dylan se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

– Es verdad – murmuró – te quitaste la máscara de diplomático, te han encontrado en una situación comprometida con una dama, y el universo sigue funcionando.

– Lady Sarah vio el final de una situación comprometida, no el principio – se oyó decir, y le asustó ver que él, el más taciturno y discreto de los hombres, sentía la necesidad de confesarlo. Pero lo que más le asustó fue que quisiera hacerle dicha confesión a su hermano menor – El...–tragó saliva, le dolía decirlo en voz alta - ... El daño ya está hecho.

– Quieres decir que tú...que tú y ella...que tú...lo hiciste? – Dylan, el muy bruto se atrevió a sonreir – Bueno, bueno, bueno – murmuró – ya ves, incluso los más fuertes terminan cayendo.

– No estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo – saltó Terrence, al límite de su paciencia – Te juro que si dices algo más, la paliza que te di a los trece años te parecerá una caricia, te lo aseguro.

Dylan levantó la mano en señal de paz y de su rostro desapareció cualquier signo de buen humor.

– Lo siento, pero tienes que entender que me haya sorprendido, tú nunca haces nada mal nunca cometes errores. La verdad es que acabo de descubrir que eres humano y eso es toda una revelación.

– Por supuesto que soy humano, por qué todo el mundo cree que no lo soy?

– Bueno, yo siempre he tenido mis dudas al respecto, siempre fuiste el predilecto y casi perfecto, por eso te tenía tanta envidia.

El enfado de Terrence se evaporó.

– Tiene gracia – dijo – Mientras tú me envidiabas a mí, yo te envidiaba a tí. Al hacernos mayores, tú siempre podías hacer todo lo que querías, siempre te salías con la tuya, pero a mí siempre me pillaban, siempre me castigaban.

– Pero eras el preferido de papá.

– Y tú el de mamá.

– Era por la música, a ella le encantaba. Papá y tú podían hablar de las tierras. – hizo una pausa – Hace años que quiero decirte algo – se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hermano.

Intrigado, Terrence se sentó en la silla que había junto a la chimenea. Por el tono de voz de Dylan sabía que no se trataba de ninguna de sus bromas, y se alegraba de poder hablar de algo que no fueran sus problemas.

– Decirme qué?

– Los oidos me pitan, y he estado casi a punto de volverme loco.

– Disculpa?

Su reacción hizo que Dylan sacudiera la cabeza atónito.

– Por favor Terrence, es que nada te afecta?

Fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

– Aparte de la señorita Valenti, quieres decir? – dijo Terrence sonriendo.

– Vaya, mi hermano tiene sentido del humor. Incluso en circunstancias como estas. Extraordinario. – Dejó de reirse y continuó –Te acuerdas del accidente que tuve hace años montando a cabalo, cuando me golpeé la cabeza contra una piedra? Tú estabas en la India, o en Egipto creo.

– No, estaba en San Petersburgo. – Frunció el cejo tratando de entenderlo – Así que te golpeaste la cabeza y desde entonces los oidos te pitan? Los médicos no pueden hacer nada?

– No, tengo este ruido dentro de mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Es molesto como cuando un tenedor raya un plato, a veces no puedo ni dormir, tengo dolores de cabeza. Durante cinco años no pude componer nada asi que, empecé a publicar viejas partituras.

- Entiendo.

– Estuve a punto de suicidarme.

– Hablas en serio?

– Veo que por fin logro alterarte.

– Qué te detuvo?

– Grace – sonrió – ella me detuvo y me consoló con palabras que tocaron mi corazón – Creo que me enamoré de ella en el momento en que la vi. Cuánto la necesité, aún la necesito...la necesito todos los dias de mi vida.

Terrence empezaba a entender eso de la necesidad.

– Y por culpa de ese sonido ya no puedes componer?

– He aprendido a trabajar con él, Isabel me ayuda, tiene mucho talento Terrence, mucho más que yo. La música es algo natural para ella, como solía serlo para mí.

– Me alegro, y me alegro de que lo hayas contado, pero, por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

– No lo sé. Supongo que creí que no ibas a entenderlo.

– Creo que es hora de que me conozcas mejor, no soy tan cerrado como crees.

Dylan se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas.

– Y ahora qué? Es obvio que tendrás que casarte con ella.

– Obvio.

– Vas a perder tu trabajo por culpa de todo esto?

Terrence se apretó la frente con los dedos. No quería creer que hubiese perdido todo aquello por lo que había luchado tanto, pero no podía negar la evidencia más tiempo.

– Por supuesto, el primer ministro no se toma nada bien los escándalos. Y estamos en la era de la reforma, ya sabes.

– Lo siento por ti Terrence. Sé que tu trabajo significa tanto como el mio para mí, y sé lo que se siente al perderlo.

– Todo es culpa mia – dijo, con el sabor amargo del deshonor en sus labios.

Grace se las arregló para calmar a Candy esa tarde y permanecer en una sala encerradas mientras el resto de invitados que ya eran unos cuantos, se subian a sus carruajes para irse de ahi.

Mientras Candy bebía una copa de madeira que Grace le haba dado para calmar los nervios El licor no la estaba ayudando demasiado, pero cuando Terrence entró en la habitación, lo miró a la cara y decidió bebérselo de golpe. Ante lo que iba a decir, necesitaba todo el valor de que pudiera hacer acopio.

– Nos casaremos dentro de tres semanas – dijo él antes de que ella pudiera hablar. Sus palabtras eran bruscas, su rostro indescifrable – Grace me ha dicho que estás dispuesta a convertirte al anglicanismo, y eso simplificará las cosas. Cuando haya hablado con tu padre, mandaré las amonestaciones. La boda se celebrará aquí, en la capilla ducal de Tremore.

A pesar de que no había ternura en su voz, al oir esas palabras Candy se sintió muy aliviada, tanto que le temblaban las rodillas. Ella sabía que él tenía un profundo sentido del honor, y Grace ya le había dicho cuáles eran las intenciones de su cuñado, pero le gustó mucho oírselo decir.

– Gracias.

– Hoy mismo partiré hacia Londres, tú te quedas aquí.

– Sí, Grace me lo ha dicho. – Tu padre llega dentro de dos dias y tengo que contarle lo que ha sucedido. He tenido que enfrentarme a situaciones muy difíciles a lo largo de mi vida, pero no sé cómo mirar a un hombre a los ojos y decirle que he violado a su hija.

– No! – exclamó ella – No te castigues de ese modo!

– Y por qué no? – Es lo que merezco, pero, no cumplo con ninguno de los requisitos que el príncipe Alberto estableció para tu futuro marido. Y tu alejamiento de la fe católica lo pondrá furioso. A no ser que le cuente la verdad, él jamás nos dará su consentimiento.

– Sí...lo sé.

– Entonces ya está decidido – se dio media vuelta - Mi carruaje me está esperando.

– No te vayas aún – le estaba suplicando con esas palabras – Antes quiero decirte una cosa, hay algo que tienes que saber de lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

– Creo que me acuerdo perfectamente todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

– Terrence, esto es muy difícil para mí, por favor no empeores las cosas.

– Qué me quieres decir? – preguntó tenso.

Ella se cogió las manos, se las llevó a los labios y rezó por poder mantener la calma. Contarle aquello a Terrence era lo más difícil que había hecho jamás, pues sabía que al terminar, él iba a odiarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Bajó las manos, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

– Tenía que elegir – se limitó a decir – Y lo hice, por eso sucedió todo.

– Qué quieres decir? Tú no podías elegir a nadie. Yo te dejé sin elección.

– No Terrence, tú no.

– Candy, acaso no entiendes, ni siquiera ahora que fue lo que pasó? No pude parar – respiró hondo – No pude parar.

– Lo entiendo perfectamente, y tal como he dicho, elegí. Te elegí a tí. En el invernadero dije lo que dije porque sabía lo que iba a suceder. Sabía que me deseabas, y sabía que podía... – se detuvo y tragó saliva – Sabía que podía hacerte perder el control, Terrence. Y lo hice.

El se quedó mirándola, y en su rostro vio que por fin la había entendido.

– Querías que hiciera todo esto? Por qué?

– Para que te casaras conmigo. Sabía... – volvió a detenerse, luchando por no amedrentarse ante el reproche y la condena que veía en los ojos de Terrence. Al menos ahora él podría echarle las culpas a ella y dejar de torturarse a sí mismo – Sabía que insistirías en casarte conmigo, y que cuando mi padre se enterara de la verdad, tendría que darnos su consentimiento. Asi que ya ves, te elegí a ti.

El silencio fue terrible, parecía que no iba a acabar nunca. Cuando él volvió a hablar, lo hizo en voz baja, calmada, letal.

– Me provocaste a propósito, con la esperanza de que yo... – se le movió un músculo de la mandíbula – Querías que las cosas terminaran así?

– Sí.

– Supongo que no se te ocurrió preguntarme antes si deseaba casarme contigo?

– No. – vio como sus ojos se congelaban. Eran tan gélidos que la hicieron temblar por dentro – Tenía miedo de que te negaras; la esmeralda me dio esperanzas de que sentías algo por mi, pero que no querías aceptarlo, que... – se detuvo y volvió a intentarlo – Y entonces decidí provocarte, sacar tus sentimientos guardados, llevarte hasta el límite, te impulsé a hacerlo porque sabía que al destruir mi reputación, te casarías conmigo porque podría estar embarazada. Embarazada de...de ti.

– Me has manipulado.

La silenciosa acusación fue como un latigazo, pero ella no se hizo atrás.

– Perderé mi puesto de embajador.

– No sabía que eso ocurriría. – empezó a temblar, las emociones de todo el dia amenazaban con derrumbarla – lo siento mucho.

Terrence entrecerró los ojos.

– Y lady Sarah y lord Blair? Supongo que estaban allí para hacer de testigos no?

Al entender las implicaciones de esa pregunta, clavó la vista en sus ojos.

– Ma insomma! – exclamó- Crees que yo...que yo...hice? Crees que lo preparé todo para que nos vieran?

Sus ojos azules, vacios de emoción, la aniquilaron.

– Lo hiciste?

Candy se llevó una temblorosa mano a los labios. No se le había ocurrido pensar que él pudiera plantearse algo tan horrible pero tampoco podía culparlo.

– No – respondió sabiendo que Terrence no le creía. Por qué debería hacerlo? Las lágrimas que habían estado amenazando con desbordarse durante todo el dia le empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas, y deseó poseer aunque fuera una fracción de sangre fria de él.

Terrence tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea, apartó la mirada y cogió sus sombrero.

– Tengo claro cuál es mi deber. Voy a ser tu marido, que es exactamnte lo que tú querías – golpeó el sombrero con la palma de la mano – pero bueno, tu siempre te sales con la tuya, no es así?

La amargura de su voz era innegable. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Candy corrió hacia la ventana y, entre lágrimas, lo vio al subir al carruaje.

– Lo siento, Terrence – suspiró, dando voz por fin a la parte más importante de su confesión – Lo siento mucho, pero no podía elegir a nadie más. No podía soportar la idea de darle a otro hombre el derecho de tocarme como lo habías hecho tú... porque...porque te amo, Terrence.

.


	19. Chapter 19

La boda de Terrence Grandchester y Candy Valenti se celebró a primera hora de una lluviosa mañana de setiembre, en la capilla ducal de Tremore Hall. La novia llevaba un vestido de seda color rosa magnolia, bordado con perlas blancas y rosadas. Siguiendo la tradición de su pais natal, un velo le cubría el rostro. El novio llevaba un impecable traje de dia color azúl noche. La madre de la novia no asistió, lo que fue apropiado, el padre de la novia también estuvo ausente, lo que fue comprensible. El duque de Tremore acompañó a la novia al altar, y ella hizo esfuerzps por no llorar.

Tres semanas no habían pasado en vano y Terrence había logrado perdonarla, pero no se lo diría. Había perdido su puesto de embajador, pero no le habían quitado su título de caballero.

El se fue a Plumfield, la propiedad que tenía en Devonshire, para preparar las cosas, y llegó a Tremore Hall justo la noche antes de la boda. En ese preciso instante, mientras recorría el pasillo de la iglesia del brazo del duque. Candy veía el rostro de Terrence por primera vez en tres semanas, y lo vio igual de frio e implacable que cuando se fue.

Se acercó a él, con un nudo en el estómago, sin poder interpretar nada a partir de su expresión. Cuando prounciaron los votos, él estuvo serio y formal, y cuando le levantó el velo y ella le sonrió, él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Convertidos ya en marido y mujer, salieron juntos de la iglesia y fueron a Tremore Hall para celebrar el banquete. Mientras caminaban el uno al lado del otro, Terrence no dijo ni una palabra y Candy trató de tranquilizarse, repitiéndose las frases que llevaba dia a dia recitando: "Todo saldrá bien, terminará por entender por qué lo hiciste" Sería una buena esposa para él, le haría feliz y él no lamentaría haber perdido su carrera profesional, aprendería a amarla. Ella lo amaba, eso, al menos era verdad. Lo otro parecían sueños imposibles.

Como el viaje hasta Plumfield duraba más de diez horas y Terrence quería hacerlo sin detenerse a pasar la noche en ningún lugar, los recién casados partieron justo al terminar el banquete. Candy se alegró de que así fuera, pues todo el evento en sí le pareció una farsa. El tradicional brindis que hace el padrino del novio lo hizo un tal lord Stanton, cuyo escrutinio la ponía muy nerviosa. Los invitados debían de ser unos doce en total, y aunque Daphne era una anfitriona excepcional, la conversación era, como poco, tensa. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada de que hablar.

Su marido parecía estar de acuerdo con ella. Mintras el carruaje que los llevaba a Devonshire atravesaba el campo, el silencio levantó un muro entre los dos. Candy sabía que tenía que encontrar el modo de romperlo, e inició una conversación.

– Cómo es que la casa tiene el nombre de Plumfield? Es debido a que en sus campos se cultivan ciruelas?

– Sí, ciruelas, peras, manzanas, y también hay varias granjas – Terrence se agachó y sacó un maletin de viaje de debajo del asiento, buscó el periódico y volvió a deslizar el maletin. Abrió el periódico, tapándose la cara con él, levantando una pared física. Como si Candy no tuviera ya bastantes pruebas del abismo entre ellos.

Volvió a intentarlo.

– Cómo es Devonshire? Está verde por la lluvia? Es bonito?

– En algunas partes sí.

– Cómo es nuestra casa?

– Lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Volvió el silencio, que de segundos pasó a minutos. Era evidente que lo de la conversación no estaba funcionando, cambió de táctica.

– Terrence?

– Sí, Candy?

Ella bostezó.

– Tengo mucho sueño.

El volteó la página.

– Duerme.

– No tengo almohada.

De detrás del Times oyó surgir un resignado suspiro. Deslizó hacia abajo y la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada, esperando resignada que pillara la indirecta.

Lo hizo, aunque no parecía nada contento. Se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole su hombro.

– Gracias – contestó, y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, volvió a quedarse en silencio. En lo que quedó del viaje, él leyó el periódico y ella no volvió a tratar de mantener una conversación. En vez de eso, disfrutó de la sensación de tener aquel sólido hombro bajo su mejilla, diciéndose a sí misma que incluso los muros de piedra pueden derribarse poco a poco.

Ella le amaba. Ese amor y tener un hogar le bastaban, pero eso no era suficiente para él. Y estaba decidida a encontrar el modo de rectificar eso.

En una ocasión, Terrence la había llamado "incansable". Tal vez lo fuera, porque no iba a descansar hasta compensarlo por lo que le había hecho. Y tenía mucho que compensarle, había arruinado su carrera de embajador, que era lo que él más quería en el mundo. Peor aún, por su culpa, él, el hombre más discreto y honorable de toda Inglaterra, se había visto sometido al escándalo público y a la humillación, ella no lo había hecho a propósito. Pero era culpable de que hubiera sucedido.

Sabía lo mucho que le habría costado enfrentarse a su padre, sopotar los chismes, abandonar su profesión. Tal vez le llevaría el resto de su vida pero Candy juró que lo haría feliz. Iba a hacer que se alegrara de haberse casado con ella. Esa noche, decidió antes de quedarse dormida, que era el momento ideal para empezar.

Era intolerable. Era intolerable que un hombre pudiera leer el periódico en paz mientras ella utilizaba su hombro como almohada y con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura. Incluso ahora, a pesar de estar dormida, pensar en sus caricias podían excitarlo al instante.

Su esposa. Una esposa que le había salido muy cara, se recordó a sí mismo.

Terrence cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el mullido respaldo del banco del carruaje. El ataque de furia de Alberto había sido todo un espectáculo. Si el príncipe hubiera tenido una pistola o un cuchillo mientras él le contaba lo sucedido, a esas horas él ya estaría muerto. Ese hombre, el que antes lo había considerado como un amigo, ahora lo miraba con desprecio y lo había llamado animal. Y lo era. El príncipe exigió al gobierno británico que revocara el cargo de embajador de Terrence, y así lo hizo.

Ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer, le habían quitado aquello que había dado significado a su vida, y no sabía qué hacer con su tiempo libre. Sólo de pensar en la vida que le esperaba a partir de entonces, su corazón dejaba de latir. Después de una década en el cuerpo diplomático, Terrence no podía evitar menospreciar las tareas de un hacendado. Era una existencia vacia, sin sentido, con cacerías del zorro, cacerías de caballos, bailes y la Temporada de Londres.

Abrió los ojos y, con el dedo recorrió el borde del periódico que ya había doblado. El solía leer a diario los periódicos más importantes de Inglaterra y de Europa, estuviera donde estuviese. Para él, no hacer eso era igual de impensable que ir con una camisa arrugada o sin afeitar a una cena de gala. Incluso ahora, cuando su mundo se había reducido a la minúscula región de Devonshire, le seguía interesando la política internacional. No sabía cómo aceptar que ya no formaba parte de ella.

Candy se movió dormida, y él la miró. Estaba acurrucada de un modo muy raro, con la cabeza apretada contra su hombro. Si se quedaba en esa postura, terminaría por tener tortícolis, dolor de espalda y tal vez también de cabeza cuando se despertara.

Suspiró y lanzó el Times al banco de enfrente, con cuidado de no despertarla, la deslizó hasta su regazo y la rodeó con un brazo para que pudiera apoyar la espalda. Ella respiró profundamente, estiró las piernas en el asiento y movió la cabeza. Mientras ella dormía, Terrence miró a través de la ventana, la mojada pradera inglesa. Inhaló el olor a manzana de la melena de Candy y trató de que no le importara lo que pasaba en Constantinopla.

Ella confiaba en que esa noche tuviera la oportunidad de hacer feliz a Terrence, pero no tardó en ver cómo su plan se hacía añicos. Llegaron a Plumfield al atardecer, y, tras presentarle a los más importantes sirvientes, Terrence la mandó a su habitación a descansar ya que debía de estar agotada por el viaje. Le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente y la dejó en la que sería su habitación.

Al parecer iba a pasar sola su noche de bodas.

Candy se quedó de pie en mitad de su cuarto, más sorprendida y desanimada que ofendida. Su matrimonio había empezado con mal pie, pero durante las tres semanas anteriores a ese dia, de lo único que no había dudado jamás era de que Terrence la deseaba. Se quedó mirando la puerta que comunicaba las dos estancias, y estuvo tentada de abrirla, tumbarlo en la cama y besarlo hasta que no pudiera resistirlo más.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y una doncella entró con una jarra llena de agua hirviendo, toallas limpias y jabón.

– Si me permite, madam. – la mujer que debía tener más o menos su edad, le hizo una reverencia – El señor me ha pedido que la atienda. Me llamo Nan Jones.

La doncella cruzó la habitación y vació el agua en un balde de porcelana que había en el tocador de roble. Dejó el jabón a un lado y se dirigió a ella de nuevo.

– Espero que le guste la habitación – dijo con timidez – La señora Wells, el ama de llaves y yo la hemos decorado.

Candy miró a su alrededor, las lámparas estaban encendidas y una suave luz iluminaba las paredes color amarillo pálido. La cama también de roble, lucía sábanas y almohadones color marfil y tenía un dosel de un amarillo dorado. A cada lado había una mesilla de noche. Las cortinas de la cama estaban sujetas a las patas con tiras de seda. Enfrente, había una otomana de rayas amarillas y blancas. La habitación era grande, y no sólo tenía vestidor, sino también un par de armarios inmensos pintados al estilo italiano. Había dos confortables sofás con un estampado floral amarillo frente a la chimenea de mármol de Siena. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra de tonos dorados, marrones y rojizos.

– Es preciosa – dijo ella, sonriendo – No cambiaría ni un detalle.

– Oh la señora Wells estará muy contenta! – dijo la doncella. - Cuando el señor vino hace tres semanas y nos dijo que iba a casarse, no nos lo podíamos creer. Como viaja tanto, ya no teníamos esperanzas de tener jamás una señora jamás aquí en Plumfield. El señor dijo que el amarillo era su color favorito, y que quería que su habitación estuviera lista cuando la trajera a casa.

– Terrence redecoró la habitación para mí? – un dulce placer la reconfortó.

– Sí, señora, antes era azúl – Se acercó a los armarios y abrió uno de ellos – Quiere ponerse el camisón y asearse un poco antes de irse a dormir?

– Sí gracias, Nan.

Y mientras la doncella le abrochaba el camisón.

– Vas a ser mi doncella?

– Oh señora, yo sólo me encargo de limpiar el salón. Nunca he ejercido de doncella de una dama. En Plumfield no ha habido doncella con esa tarea desde que murió la madre del señor, y de eso hace mucho tiempo. El me pidió que la ayudara esta noche, pero seguro que usted querrá escoger a su propia doncella más adelante.

Candy se quedó mirándola durante un instante.

– Te gustaría ser mi doncella permanente, Nan.

– Oh sí, gracias, señora. Me gustaría mucho. – Se la veía tan contenta que Candy se rió.

Mientras Nan recogía la ropa que había llevado durante el viaje para llevarla a lavar, ella se acercó al tocador. Se mojó la cara y al abrir uno de los jabones, se quedó atónita al oler a manzana.

– Mi marido también dio instrucciones sobre el jabón? – preguntó.

– Sí señora – la chica se rió – Aquí fabricamos jabón de manzana, porque hay muchas. También lo hacemos de pera, pero dijo que nada de pera, sólo manzana, fue muy estricto en ese sentido.

Con esas palabras, los ánimos de Candy mejoraron un poco. Miró al espejo y vio el reflejo de la puerta cerrada que lo separaba de Terrence, y decidió cambiar de plan. A pesar de que en principio no tenía intención de pasar sola una noche de bodas, tal vez a la larga fuera más beneficioso para su causa.

Dicen que no hay nada como la imaginación y la experiencia para aumentar el deseo, y Candy decidió que, a partir del dia siguiente, iba a hacer que su marido la deseara como nunca.

Terrence era por naturaleza una persona madrugadora, y siempre que estaba en Plumfield seguía la misma rutina, idéntica a la de los miembros del servicio. Se levantaba a las siete, montaba un rato a caballo y a las nueve desayunaba y leía la prensa matutina.

Esa mañana, cuando regresó de su paseo, Candy ya estaba levantada. La encontró en un pequeño despacho que había junto al comedor y que las antiguas señoras de Plumfield siempre habían utilizado para mantener al dia su correspondencia. Con ella estaba el mayordomo, la señora Richards, la cocinera y la señora Wells, el ama de llaves. Candy levantó la vista del escritorio al oirlo entrar y lo miró con una de sus devastadoras sonrisas.

– Terrence! Buenos dias.

Los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia.

– Buenos dias, señor.

El asintió y miró a su esposa.

– Te estás poniendo al dia en la casa?

– Sí, espero que no te importe.

– En absoluto, esperaba que lo hicieras. Tú eres la señora y la casa es tu reino – añadió él, mirando a los sirvientes para que lo tuvieran claro. – Tienes total libertad para hacer todos los cambios que creas pertinentes.

– Le estaba diciendo a la señora Wells que algo que es seguro que no voy a cambiar es mi habitación – dijo – Toda ella es perfecta, e incluso tengo mi jabón preferido. Gracias Terrence.

Una agradable sensación se apoderó de él, y tardó un momento en saber qué decir. Se llevó un puño a los labios, carraspeó y, con el tono de voz más normal que consiguió encontrar, dijo:

- Me alegro de que te guste, cariño. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que reunirme con mi administrador. Te dejo para que sigas con las cosas de la casa. – Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a irse, pero ella volvió a llamarlo.

– Terrence? Tienes planes para esta tarde? Esperaba que pudieras enseñarme la finca.

– Por supuesto, te parece bien a la una?

– Oh perfecto! – exclamó – Así podremos ir de picnic.

A él jamás se le había ocurrido la idea de hacer un picnic. Eso de estar sentado en el suelo para comer era algo que no le hacía especial gracia, y no se podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho. Pero al ver lo contenta que estaba Candy, sólo de pensarlo, no pudo evitar decir:

- De acuerdo, iremos de picnic. Se encargará de prepararlo, señora Richards?

– Sí señor – contestó la mujer atónita.

– Muy bien – Y con eso, volvió a inclinar la cabeza y se fue a su despacho para reunirse con Coverly. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y si aquella tarde iba a perder varias horas en algo tan frívolo como un picnic, más le valía empezar ya a trabajar.

– Es más grande de lo que había imaginado. – Candy se detuvo al final de los jardines del sur y se dio media vuelta hacia la casa de cuatro pisos.

Terrence se detuvo a su lado y dejó en el suelo la pesada cesta de comida.

- Plumfield fue construido en la época de mi abuelo. El se encargó personalmente de la decoración de cada habitación; hizo un gran trabajo.

– Sí, he visto la casa y es enorme – hizo una pausa – el dormitorio es bastante grande para dos personas y tiene una bañera preciosa.

Imágenes eróticas y salvajes de ellos dos en esa bañera aparecieron en la mente de Terrence, que tuvo que respirar hondo.

Ella pareció no darse cuenta.

– Me gusta que se vean los ladrillos en la pared exterior de la casa – dijo asintiendo con aprobación – Resalta las piedras. Es una casa muy inglesa.

El se obligó a apartar esas fantasias eróticas antes de que se hiciera más evidente lo que estaba pensando.

– Sí, supongo que sí.

– Los jardines también son muy ingleses – prosiguió ella, mirando alrededor – En Italia, y también en Francia, solemos tenerlos respletos de tiestos y jarrones. Sus jardines son muy distintos, más naturales. Todos estos prados, y con las flores y los matorrales mezclados, todos juntos. Aquí no ponen tantas fuentes, sino estanques... – señaló una zanja que había cerca de sus pies – y pequeños riachuelos como éste.

– Las zanjas las utilizamos para mantener a los ciervos y a las ovejas fuera de los jardines.

– Tenemos ciervos y ovejas?

- Sí, por supuesto. Plumfield tiene más de cuatro mil acres de tierra. Hay huertos, granjas, parques e incluso bosques. Y ovejas – señaló a la distancia – la finca de Dylan, Nightingale's Gate, está a unos quince kilómetros hacia el sur, cerca del mar.

– Tan cerca? Eso es maravilloso. Así podremos verlos a menudo, podremos?

– Siempre que quieras, sólo se tarda una hora en llegar.

Eso pareció hacerla feliz, le sonrió y él se preguntó qué tendría aquella sonrisa que siempre conseguía hacer que se sintiera como si estuviera del revés, sin saber dónde tenía los pies y la cabeza. Aún no había acabado de pensar eso cuando de repente vio que Candy estaba llorando. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejillas mezclándose con su sonrisa, y confirmando que, con Candy como esposa, todo su mundo se ponía patas arriba, en especial su corazón.

– Por qué estás llorando? – le preguntó – Qué te pasa?

– Nada – se secó lágrimas – yo siempre lloro, le recordó entre sollozos – ya deberías de saberlo.

– Bueno pues deja de hacerlo – dijo él, tirando del pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo – Odio que te pongas llorona.

– Lo sé – aceptó el pañuelo y se limpió la cara – pero no puedo evitarlo. Miro a mi alrededor, veo nuestra casa y nuestros jardines y soy feliz, por esto estoy llorando.

El la miró incrédulo.

– Lloras porque eres feliz?

– Sí.

– Han sido los ladrillos o la madera lo que te han puesto tan contenta?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y señaló todo lo que la rodeaba.

– Cómo puedo explicártelo? Toda mi vida me han llevado de un lugar a otro para que no molestara. Escuelas, conventos, casas de parientes, el palacio de Alberto, la casa de mi madre, la casa de tu hermano, Tremore Hall – Apretó con fuerza el pañuelo y se lo llevó al corazón – Pero aquí, miro a mi alrededor y sé que estoy en casa.

A él se le hizo un nudo en el pecho, y apartó la mirada. Observó los huertos llenos de árboles frutales que había detrás de ellos, sintiéndose extraño pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

– Me alegro de que te guste.

– Es precioso, cómo podría no gustarme? – se secó la nariz por última vez, dobló el pañuelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Luego, rodeó el cuello de Terrence con los brazos, se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en los labios – Estoy en casa – susurró, y le besó la barbilla. Luego la mandíbula – Gracias, cariño, gracias

- Candy – miró incómodo hacia los jardineros que estaban trabajando allí cerca, y le cogió las muñecas – Le gente puede vernos.

Ella lo ignoró y volvió a besarlo.

– Te da verguenza?

– No – le sujetó las muñecas. Que la gente los mirase no era nada comparado con sentir sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, asi que la idea de soltarla se esfumó de su mente.

Ella volvió a besarlo.

– Es que eres tímido?

Le gustaba que lo besara, se sentía muy a gusto y casi se le olvidaba que había gente a los alrededores.

– No, no soy tímido, pero sí discreto. Soy... – hizo una pausa y luego añadió – Algo frio y tú demasiado cariñosa.

– Si me besas una sola vez en los labios, te prometo que pararé.

Eso lo hizo sonreir.

– Así que ese es tu plan? – murmuró al sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a arder. Excitar a un hombre y luego parar. Por qué será que no me sorprende?

Ella se puso seria. Le hundió los dedos en el pelo y a él ni se le pasó por la cabeza quejarse.

– Lo estás? – preguntó ella.

El frunció el cejo tratando de pensar.

– Estoy qué?

Ella apretó su cuerpo contra el de él; y tratar de pensar se convirtió en una misión imposible.

– Estás excitado Terrence?

– Sí – la lujuria estaba a punto de apoderarse de él por completo – Y lo sabes.

Le sujetó las muñecas aún con más fuerza y caminó atrás arrastrándola consigo hasta que quedaron detrás de un frondoso arbusto que había al final del laberinto de matorrales. Ocultos de las miradas de los curiosos, la soltó, le cogió la cara y la besó. Fue un beso largo y sensual que lo hizo estremecer, y le recordó la noche del carruaje, cuando el cuerpo de ella había estado bajo el suyo. En ese instante, no le importaba lo que había tenido que sacrificar para tenerla y no le importaba el papel que ella había jugado en aquella tragedia. Saboreó los labios de su esposa y empezó a pensar que haberse comportado como un caballero la noche anterior, y haberla dejado dscansar tras el largo viaje, había sido una soberana estupidez. Movió una mano para poder acariciarle el cuello.

Candy interrumpió el beso y se apartó antes de que él pudiera reaccionar e impedírselo. Cuando trató de cogerla, ella se escabulló, riéndose y regresó al descampado en el que podían ser vistos.

– Te prometí que pararía sime besabas– le recordó al darse media vuelta y correr colina abajo – Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

– Me estás volviendo loco – dijo él, mientras recogía la cesta del picnic para seguirla.

Candy se detuvo y le regaló una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

– Eso espero, inglés. Eso espero – riéndose, se volvió de nuevo y, sujetándose la falda con las manos, echó a correr.

Esa imagen lo paralizó, porque la primera vez que la vio, la imaginó así; corriendo con el pelo flotando a su espalda y con la falda recogida. Descubrió de que su destino estaba ligado al de ella desde mucho antes; aún cuando la razón y el sentido común le decían que se alejara, su inconsciente le obligaba a acercarse a ella, a estar con ella una y otra vez.

– Terrence, qué estás haciendo ahí?

Su voz, entrecortada y risueña, le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– Qué?

– Qué estás haciendo? Estás ahí de pie, como si te hubieras quedado congelado.

No estaba no. No desde que la había conocido. Miró a aquella mujer que le estaba sonriendo en aquella cálida tarde otoñal, con los rayos del sol destellando en la peineta plateada que llevaba en el pelo.

Ella era su luz. Por eso siempre se había sentido atraído hacia Candy, por eso quería estar con ella, una y otra vez. Igual que una planta insiste en volverse hacia el sol. La necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto que había sacrificado por voluntad propia todo lo que hasta entonces le había importado. Eso lo asustaba, en toda su vida él jamás había necesitado a nadie.

– Terrence, estás bien? Tienes una expresión muy rara.

Echó a andar colina abajo y se obligó a decir algo.

– Estaba pensando en la primera vez que te vi.

Ella se quedó sorprendida.

– Te refieres a ese dia en el salón de la casa de mi madre?

– Sí.

– A veces, inglés... no te entiendo. Te amo mucho, pero no siempre te entiendo.

Se dio media vuelta y corió a través de la pradera. El se quedó quieto donde estaba y la observó alejarse, con la falda entre las manos y el sol reflejado en su pelo.

– Yo también te amo mucho – dijo, pero sólo cuando ella se alejó lo bastante como para no poder oirlo – Siempre te he amado Candy.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Con mucho esfuerzo les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta linda novela. Ya falta poco para que llegue a su final asi que les pido un poco de paciencia. Los próximos capítulos vendrán más pronto no se preocupen, asi que solo queda disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo fuerte y mil gracias por seguir allí esperando, pero, estoy disfrutando a tope mis vacaciones con mi familia.

Dios las bendiga.

Nathy Grandchester.


	20. Chapter 20

**S**e instalaron para su picnic en una verde extensión que había junto al lago. La señora Richards les había llenado la cesta de jamón, queso, pan y frutas. Candy observó a su marido mientras comía, sonriendo al acordarse de cómo la había empujado detrás de aquel arbusto para que los jardineros no pudieran ver que la besaba. Era en verdad adorable. Tan educado en la superficie, y tan fiero por debajo. Tenía intención de pasarse todo el día avivando el fuego que ardía dentro de él, hasta que ambos estuvieran en peligro de ser devorados por las llamas.

Ahora era el momento perfecto para empezar.

—Hace un día precioso —comentó—, pero hace tanto calor. Y con eso, se inclinó hacia adelante y se quitó los zapatos. Se levantó la falda lo suficiente como para que él pudiera verle los tobillos. Se soltó las ligas y empezó a enrollar las medias. Lo hizo despacio, permitiendo que él la mirara un rato antes de volver a ponerse bien la falda y dejar las medias a un lado. Estiró las piernas, dejando sus pies al descubierto, y, relajada, se apoyó en los brazos. Luego, lo miró a los ojos y vio ese fuego que tanto le gustaba.

—Me estás mirando —dijo.

—¿No era ésa la idea? —preguntó irónico.

—Sí —confesó ella—. Me gusta cuando me miras así. ¿Quieres saber por qué? —Sin esperar a que respondiera, continuó—. Cuando te conocí,pensé que eras altivo y demasiado correcto, incluso frío. Pero entonces me di cuenta de una cosa.

—¿De qué?

Cruzó los tobillos, y, con un pie desnudo, le rozó la cadera. Sintió como todo él se tensaba.

—Si te miro a la cara, casi nunca sé lo que estás pensando, pero a veces, cuando me miras, hay algo especial en tus ojos, algo caliente que hace que me quede sin aliento. Incluso cuando estás enfadado conmigo, y deja que te diga que tienes un pronto impresionante, cariño; incluso entonces, sé que me deseas. Ahora me estás mirando así. —Tanto sus propias palabras como los ojos de él estaban empezando a afectarla, y el calor que sentía ya no tenía nada que ver con el sol.

—Candy. —Terrence se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas. Se tumbó encima, apoyando el peso en sus brazos, y bajó la cabeza para besarla.

—Terrence, no. —Le puso dos dedos en los labios— No.

—¿Por qué no?

Sonrió y miró detrás de él.

—Porque no estamos solos.

El se dio media vuelta y vio a dos niñas jugando en el puente que había apenas ocho metros más allá. Las dos los estaban observando, con las cabezas juntas, como si estuvieran comentando lo que estaban haciendo aquellos dos adultos.

—¡Candy, lo has hecho a propósito! —exclamó mirándola de nuevo.

—Te lo tienes bien merecido —dijo ella, escabulléndose de debajo de él para ponerse de pie—. Ninguna novia debería pasar sola su noche de bodas. Y hoy he decidido vengarme. Se alejó, pero como era de esperar, no tuvo la última palabra.

—Disfruta de tu venganza, por ahora —farfulló él—. Porque esta noche, llegará mi turno.

Después del picnic, Terrence le enseñó la finca. Pensó que así iba a estar a salvo de su venganza, al fin y al cabo, iban a estar rodeados de gente durante el resto del día, pero debería haber sabido que no iba a ser tan fácil. Cuando la llevó al molino donde hacían el jabón, ella comentó con fingida inocencia lo bien que quedaría un cuenco lleno de pastillas color verde pálido en la bañera. En la sidrería, donde fermentaban las manzanas y las peras, el modo en que se lamió los dedos, que se habían quedado pegajosos con la sidra, fue pecado puro; habría conseguido que un sacerdote metodista tuviera un infarto. La acompañó a una de las granjas y le dio una conferencia sobre el arrendamiento de las tierras, pero como era de esperar, eso tampoco logró que tuviera menos ganas de hacerle el amor allí mismo. Oh, no. Cuando la señora Trent, la esposa del granjero, le ofreció un vaso de leche, Candy tuvo la feliz idea de comentar lo bien que iba esa leche para mantener tersa y suave la piel de una mujer. Después de dar una vuelta por los establos y los graneros, regresaron a la casa, pero ni allí estuvo a salvo. Candy convirtió el simple hecho de cenar en algo tan sensual, que al terminar, Terrence tuvo que bañarse en agua fría en aquella bendita bañera. Fue una suerte que lo hiciera.

Se había pasado la tarde entera provocándolo con sus comentarios, y con sus besos había conseguido que la deseara hasta la desesperación. Tal vez lo había pasado bien torturándolo todo el día, pero esa noche él iba a hacérselo pagar. Sonrió al pensarlo. Sí, iba a recibir una dosis de su propia medicina, y Terrence iba a disfrutar cada segundo. También tenía intención de asegurarse de que ella disfrutara, por supuesto.

Se apretó el cinturón del batín, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación de Candy. Estaba sentada frente al tocador. Nan Jones, la doncella que le había mandado para atenderla, estaba a su espalda, cepillándole el pelo. Ambas se dieron la vuelta al verlo entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él. Jones hizo de inmediato una torpe reverencia y miró a Candy. Ésta asintió, y la muchacha dejó el cepillo, salió del cuarto y trató de no sonreír. Terrence se acercó hasta su mujer. Ella le sonrió a través del espejo y cogió el cepillo. Se inclinó hacia un lado y empezó a cepillarse el pelo por la derecha. Él se inclinó y le besó la parte izquierda del cuello, justo por encima del camisón color crema. Su mano se detuvo durante unos segundos, pero luego ella siguió con lo que hacía.

«Coqueta», pensó él, riéndose para sus adentros.

No sabía lo que le esperaba. Ladeando la cabeza, Terrence le recorrió la piel con la lengua, y la sintió temblar.

—¿Tienes frío?—preguntó.

—No.

—Estás temblando.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Sonriendo, levantó la cabeza y con los ojos buscó los de ella en el espejo. Llevó las manos hasta el lazo de seda marrón que tenía al cuello y se lo deshizo. Con los dedos le acarició las clavículas. Ella se movió, y el cepillo cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Arqueó el cuello para que él tuviera mejor acceso, y Terrence se lo cubrió de besos.

—¿Te gusta?

A Candy se le aceleró la respiración, y levantó la mano para tocarle el pelo.

—Sí —respondió.

Él se incorporó. Le rodeó los brazos con las manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Luego, apartó la silla de una patada y le dio la vuelta.

—Has estado atormentándome todo el día —murmuró—. Ahora me toca a mí.

La besó antes de que pudiera responder, y, como siempre, los labios de ella le dieron la bienvenida, diciéndole cuánto lo amaba. Hundió los dedos en su melena, y profundizó el beso, regodeándose en su sabor y en que por fin la tenía entre sus brazos. Con ese único beso ya estabacompletamente excitado, pero no tenía intención de perder el control. Esa vez no. Apartó los labios de los de Candy y, mientras trataba de controlar el fuego que ardía en su interior, le llenó la cara de besos. Pero al rodearle la cintura con las manos, el fuego volvió a avivarse; no llevaba corsé, ni ninguna otra prenda que pudiera interponerse en su camino. Sólo dos capas de seda separaban sus manos de la suave piel de su esposa. Le recorrió el torso con las manos, desde las costillas hasta la cintura y luego hasta las caderas, para después volver a empezar.

—¿Quieres que apague la luz? —preguntó él, rezando para que dijera que no.

—¿Te acuerdas de la noche que jugamos al ajedrez? —Lo miró a los ojos, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo que la melena le resbalara por un hombro—. Esa noche, me pregunté qué aspecto tendrías debajo de toda aquella ropa.

Ese comentario lo sorprendió, pero se limitó a enarcar una ceja, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿De verdad? Yo estaba pensando lo mismo sobre ti.

Candy levantó los brazos y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—¿Por qué no dejamos la luz encendida y satisfacemos nuestra curiosidad?

—Vaya, vaya. —Tiró del nudo que sujetaba su batín y se lo quitó. Luego, se quitó los gemelos y la camisa, que fue a parar al suelo con todo lo demás. Se dispuso a aflojar los lazos del camisón de Candy, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Espera —dijo, colocándole las manos en el torso desnudo—. Deja que te mire.

Aquello no encajaba en sus planes, pero era una tentación demasiado grande como para poder resistirla. Dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y ella empezó a acariciarlo despacio, recorriéndole lospectorales en lentos círculos, así como los hombros, los brazos y el abdomen. A la vez que lo tocaba, empezó a besarle el pecho. Al principio, eran besos tímidos, como si sus labios fueran mariposas. Pero poco a poco se volvieron atrevidos, sensuales, y con la lengua saboreó su piel. Ante ese asalto, el cuerpo de Terrence se estremeció de placer.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. El seductor había sido seducido. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a soportar la tortura tanto tiempo como le fuera posible. Enredó las manos en su pelo y le apartó la cabeza, deteniéndola.

—Es suficiente —dijo él, y la besó—. Ya te lo he dicho, esta noche me toca a mí. Llevó las manos hasta la parte delantera de su bata. Tiró del segundo lazo y lo soltó. Luego del tercero. Y del cuarto. Los fue aflojando uno a uno, despacio, colocando su cuerpo entre los muslos de ella. Cuando estuvieron todos sueltos, deslizó los pulgares por debajo de la tela y se lo dejó caer por los hombros. Resbaló hasta el suelo, donde se quedó amontonado.

Bajo el batín de seda, llevaba un camisón a conjunto, y, a través de la tela, Terrence pudo ver la sensual curva de sus pechos. Se los acarició con las yemas de los dedos, y ella se quedó sin aliento, se excitó. Ver aquellos pechos duros apretándose contra la pálida seda y sentirlos al mismo tiempo bajo sus dedos, casi desbordó la lujuria que sentía, pero esa vez no iba a rendirse al deseo. Aún no. Esa vez no iba a ser como la anterior. Candy levantó las manos y, sujetándole las muñecas, lo detuvo.

—Terrence, yo no planeé que lady Sarah nos viera.

—Lo sé. —Ladeó la cabeza y la besó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te lo dije, siempre sé cuando mientes. Abres lo ojos de par en par y dices la mentira; luego te muerdes el labio inferior.

Se quedó mirándolo.

—Yo no hago eso. Le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Sí lo haces. Te delatas siempre.

—Algún día, inglés —murmuró—. Algún día conseguiré ganarte en algo.

—Ni lo sueñes. Y ahora… ¿por dónde iba? —Abrió las manos sobre sus pechos y gimió al sentir sus lujuriosas curvas—. Oh, sí.

—Terrence, tengo que decirte algo. Al parecer, iban a tener una conversación. Dejó las manos quietas,luchando por mantener la calma.

—¿Sí, Candy?

Le cubrió las manos con las suyas igual que había hecho en elinvernadero.

—Por esto hice lo que hice —susurró—. Miré a todos aquellos hombres en la fiesta y pensé en la noche del carruaje, cuando tú me tocaste;entonces supe que jamás podría permitir que nadie más me tocara. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, apretando las manos de él contra sus pechos—. Sólo tú.

Ella era preciosa. Volvió a sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, como si le faltara aire en los pulmones, y le aplastaran el corazón. Jadeó e inclinó la cabeza. Abrió la boca justo por encima de un pezón y lo succionó con suavidad a través de la tela del camisón. Ella gimió y se arqueó contra él. Las manos de Candy se deslizaron hasta poder sujetarse al tocador. Mientras besaba un pecho por encima de la tela, Terrence levantó la mano que tenía libre hasta el otro, para atormentarla despacio, tan despacio como le permitió el ardiente deseo que quemaba en su interior. Candy empezó a gemir y a temblar, y él siguió besándola, disfrutando de sus movimientos, de los dulces sonidos de excitación que salían de sus labios.

Esa era su venganza por todas las veces que ella lo había hecho enloquecer, y era una venganza dulce. Muy dulce. Y muy corta. Podía sentir cómo estaba a punto de perder el control,sabía que éste pronto habría desaparecido por completo. Deslizó las manos hasta las caderas de ella y recogiendo la seda entre sus puños,empezó a levantarle el camisón. Ese movimiento topó con una inesperada resistencia. Sintió que ella se tensaba.

—Candy. Quiero verte. Quiero mirarte. —Levantó la cabeza y la besó en los labios—. Levanta los brazos.

Cuando lo hizo, Terrence le pasó el camisón por la cabeza y lo echó a un lado .El aire frío le acarició el cuerpo desnudo, y se rió nerviosa.

—Ahora ya no estoy tan segura de querer dejar la luz encendida.

—Yo sí —dijo él, y dio un paso atrás para poder verla bien.

Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos, y optó por fijar la vista en una sombra justo por encima del hombro de su marido. Qué raro, pensó, ponerse nerviosa precisamente entonces. Tal vez fuera por culpa de las bromas que había soportado de pequeña, pero saber que él estaba observando su cuerpo desnudo le hacía tener ganas de taparse. En vez de eso, se sujetó con más fuerza al tocador.

—Soy una mujer muy grande —soltó de repente, y al escuchar que él se reía, se dio cuenta de lo tonto que era el comentario.

—Sí —contestó Terrence—. En los sitios adecuados. —Le acarició los pechos, moldeándolos con sus manos—. Eres preciosa —murmuró, tocándola—Incluso más de lo que había imaginado.

Ella lo miró a la cara mientras él seguía tocándola y mirándola, y,maravillada, se dio cuenta de que, en su mente, Terrence se había imaginado haciendo eso muchísimas veces. Al entenderlo, todos sus nervios desaparecieron, y lo único que quedó fue el amor y la pasión que sentía por él. Cuando su marido volvió a posar la boca sobre su pezón, igual que había hecho antes mientras llevaba el camisón, las sensaciones que atravesaron su cuerpo fueron incluso más deliciosas. Terrence succionó con más fuerza, logrando que gemidos de placer seescaparan de su garganta. Un calor puro y salvaje la quemaba por dentro, y no podía dejar de moverse contra él, desesperada.

—Tócame —gimió—. Tócame como hiciste en el carruaje.

El negó con la cabeza y se puso de rodillas. Con las manos, le sujetó las caderas, y entonces, antes de que Candy pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó. Sus labios recorrieron los rizos que cubrían su lugar secreto. El placer era tan exquisito que toda ella se estremeció como respuesta.

—¡Oh! —gimió, apretando los muslos—. ¡Oh, Terrence, eres tan malo!

Él se rió con suavidad pegado a ella, haciéndola temblar. Con los dedos le rodeó los muslos y se los separó. Luego, volvió a besarla, esta vez con más profundidad, deslizando la lengua en su interior. El beso era tan carnal que Candy gimió y se movió, tratando de apartarse, pero Terrence no se lo permitió. Candy empezó a gemir y a temblar, y él siguió besándola, disfrutando de sus movimientos, de los dulces sonidos de excitación que salían de sus labios.

Las manos que tenía en los muslos la apretaron con más fuerza, con las muñecas le retuvo las caderas y lamantuvo quieta, prisionera entre su cuerpo y el tocador.

—Déjame —susurró—. Deja que lo haga.

—¡No puedo! —gimió ella, y entonces él lo hizo de todos modos; deslizó la lengua arriba y abajo y Candy se sujetó a la mesa con más fuerza. A cada caricia de su lengua, un placer indescriptible la recorría entera, y sollozó, y se arqueó indefensa contra sus labios. El placer iba y venía como las olas, cada una llevándola más allá, hasta que creyó que iba a desmayarse y, en vez de respirar, jadeaba. Hasta que su cuerpo seestremeció y terminó con una exquisita explosión. Entonces, de repente, toda la fuerza se esfumó, y se desplomó sobre el tocador tras suspirar satisfecha.

Terrence volvió la cara y le besó el muslo, a continuación, se levantó y la cogió en brazos. La llevó a la cama y la tumbó encima. La miró mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y los deslizaba por sus piernas. Terrence no se parecía en nada a ninguna estatua que hubiera visto. Su sexo estaba duro, erecto, y Candy se quedó mirándolo, comprendiendo por primera vez cómo funcionaba. No era de extrañar que le hubiera dolido. Tragó saliva y trató de recordar lo que Grace le había dicho.

—¿Terrence?

El colchón se hundió cuando él se tumbó a su lado. Se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando el peso en un brazo, y, con la otra mano le tocó la cara.

—No tengas miedo —dijo tranquilizándola.

Candy lo miró.

—No tengo miedo —respondió, y se mordió el labio.

Él sonrió un poco, acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos.

—Eres una mentirosa. —Se acercó y le tocó la oreja con los labios—. Si no te gusta, dímelo y pararé. —Respiró hondo—. Te prometo que pararé.

Ella podía sentir el sexo duro de Terrence contra su muslo. Levantó una mano hacia sus hombros y notó el estremecimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para ir despacio. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, aceptando lo que fuera a pasar.

—Te amo —murmuró ella, y lo besó.

Él se colocó encima, poniendo una rodilla entre las suyas.

—Ábrete para mí.

Al comprender lo que quería, separó las piernas y él colocó las caderas entre sus muslos. Candy cerró los ojos, esperando, pero él no la penetró. En vez de eso, apoyándose en los antebrazos, deslizó la punta de su sexo por encima de ella, acariciando sus dulces pliegues, pero sin entrar en su interior. La acarició así una y otra vez, hasta que casi no podía ni respirar de lo acelerada que se sentía la respiración, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¿Me deseas? —preguntó Terrence, penetrándola un poco, y retirándose luego en seguida.

Candy jadeaba y se sujetaba al cuello de él con fuerza. Trató de hablar,pero parecía incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—¿Eso ha sido un sí? —preguntó Terrence, y empujó un poco más—. ¿O un no?

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. ¡Eres malo!

—Ni te lo imaginas. —Volvió a apartarse, acariciándola con la punta de su sexo. Le costaba respirar, y sus ojos parecían plata fundida—. ¿Me deseas, Candy? ¿Sí o no?

Ella asintió, frenética, arqueando las caderas contra él, incapaz de detener sus movimientos. Se obligó a pronunciar esa sílaba del único modo que pudo.

—¡Sí, sí, oh, sí!

Con un ronco gemido, él la penetró, pero esta vez no le dolió. Era maravilloso, y, sorprendida, suspiró de placer. Lo sentía dentro de ella,fuerte y caliente. Le quemaba. Le sujetó las nalgas con las manos, pidiéndole que continuara, y el cambio en él fue instantáneo, dominado de repente por la urgencia.

—Candy —gimió, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas y entrando más en su interior, mucho más—. Oh... Oh...

Ella acompasó su ritmo al de él, y mientras esa desconocida tensión se incrementaba dentro de ella, a cada una de las arremetidas de Terrence, las olas de placer regresaron, llevándola más y más lejos. De nuevo, alcanzó el clímax y estalló extasiada. Los músculos de su interior lo envolvieron, arrastrándole con cada pulsación, y, de repente, también él se estremeció. Gimió, embistió una vez más y luego se quedó quieto.

—Candy —dijo contra su cuello—. Mi esposa.

Una ternura como nunca antes había sentido la inundó por completo. Ternura y una increíble y sobrecogedora alegría. Le acarició el pelo.

Pasados unos instantes, Terrence se movió.

—Seguro que empiezo a pesarte. Le dio un beso en la frente y se apartó. Se sentó, buscando la sábana que había ido a parar a sus pies, tiró de ella y los cubrió a ambos; luego,levantó un brazo y apagó la lámpara. Se metió en la cama y la abrazó. Fue como regresar al hogar, y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos, completamente feliz. Al poco rato, Terrence se quedó dormido.

—Buenas noches, Terrence —susurró y sonrió en la oscuridad—. Mi marido.

Candy despertó de un sueño reparador al oír el ruido de unos platos. Abrió los ojos y vio a una doncella con una bandeja junto a la mesilla de noche. Giró la cabeza y vio que el sitio que había a su lado estaba vacío. Terrence ya se había ido. Se quedó mirando el lugar que él había ocupado, el hueco en la almohada, las sábanas arrugadas, y sintió una punzada de dolor. Deseó que se hubiera quedado con ella. Apartándose el pelo de la cara, se sentó en la cama.

—Buenos días, señora —la saludó la doncella con amabilidad—. Soy Dulcie Sands, trabajo en la cocina. Le he traído el té. ¿Lo toma con leche y azúcar?

—No, solo, gracias. ¿Dónde está mi marido?

—Oh, el señor siempre se levanta temprano cuando está aquí. Lleva horas despierto.

—¿Horas? ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y media.

—¿Tan tarde? No era de extrañar que Terrence se hubiera ido.

—Sí, señora. Estaba durmiendo como un bebé cuando he traído el té antes. He quitado las cenizas y he encendido el fuego, y usted ni se ha movido. El señor me ha dicho que debía de estar cansada después del paseo que dieron juntos ayer, así que antes de salir a cabalgar, me dijo que la dejara dormir hasta tarde.

Candy sonrió. Sospechaba que la razón de su cansancio tenía poco que ver con el paseo por la finca, y mucho, en cambio con las deliciosas actividades de la noche pasada. Y gracias a la charla que había mantenido el día anterior con los sirvientes de más alto rango, sabía que en una casa como aquélla era necesario despertarse pronto para poder cumplir con todas las tareas diarias.

—A partir de ahora, deseo levantarme junto a mi marido. Si no estoy despierta cuando traigas el té de la mañana, te agradecería que me despertaras.

—Por supuesto, como desee. —La doncella le entregó una taza humeante y le señaló la bandeja—. ¿Le apetece desayunar en la cama?

Candy asintió y la chica depositó la bandeja en su regazo.

— ¿Necesita algo más, señora?

—Por favor, pídele a Nan que venga para ayudarme a vestirme.

—Muy bien, señora. —Le hizo una reverencia y salió.

Una hora más tarde, Candy bajó la escalera. Le preguntó a Atherton, y éste la informó de que Terrence estaba en su despacho, trabajando, pero cuando entró, vio que eso no era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo,sino que estaba de pie, frente a una de las ventanas, de perfil a ella, con la cabeza inclinada sobre un documento que sujetaba entre las manos. No la oyó entrar. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, completamente distinta al aspecto que tenía el día anterior, cuando le enseñaron la casa. Había cajas medio llenas de montones de papeles, libros y otras cosas por todas partes. Las puertas de un enorme armario de caoba estaban abiertas y era evidente que lo habían vaciado. Los mapas que antes colgaban de las paredes habían sido sustituidos por cuadros traídos de otras partes de la casa.

Candy miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo que significaba todo aquello. Terrence estaba empaquetando su antigua vida. Fue a entrar, pero se detuvo al ver lo abatido que parecía y cómo sacudía la cabeza. El documento que sujetaba cayó al suelo. Sintió su dolor. La alcanzó a través de la habitación y le rompió el corazón. Salió en silencio, retrocedió unos pasos por el pasillo, y luego deshizo el camino con pisadas firmes, como si estuviera llegando allí por primera vez. Cuando entró en el despacho, él estaba de pie junto al escritorio, llenando una caja de libros.

—Buenos días. —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Estás redecorando eldespacho?

—Sí. Tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Terrence, ¿estás bien? —Qué pregunta más tonta.

—Estoy perfectamente. —Le tocó la mejilla y le sonrió, pero era su sonrisa de diplomático. No le llegó a los ojos. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y descansó la mejilla en su hombro.

—Encontrarás otra profesión —dijo ella, deseando que fuera verdad—Sólo necesitas tiempo.

Él se tensó, y cuando Candy se apartó, él se dio media vuelta.

—Al parecer, tiempo es lo único que tengo, cariño. —Miró al ventanal que había en el otro extremo de la estancia—. Creo que iré a pasear un rato.

Ella apretó los labios, y con el corazón destrozado, lo vio salir hacia la terraza. Se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás. Por su culpa era un hombre sin destino, un hombre que no sabía qué hacer con su tiempo. Ella había confiado en poder llenar el vacío que había creado, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que jamás lo conseguiría. Lo amaba, y a ella le bastaba con eso, pero temía que para él eso nunca fuera suficiente. Para salvarse a sí misma, le había arrebatado todo lo que le daba sentido a su vida, y no sabía qué hacer para compensarlo.

Se dio media vuelta, miró al suelo y cogió el documento que él había estado leyendo antes. Candy se quedó allí mucho rato, mojando con sus lágrimas la carta de agradecimiento que el primer ministro había escrito a sir Terrence Grandchester por su excelente trabajo en la negociación del tratado de Bolgheri.


	21. Chapter 21

**D**urante las dos semanas siguientes, Candy hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió para ver feliz a su marido. Le distraía siempre que podía, haciéndole compañía cuando él se quedaba sin nada qué hacer. Trataba de hacerle hablar de sus sentimientos, pero Terrence no era el tipo de hombre que hablaba de esas cosas. Hacía el amor con él apasionadamente, lo hacía sonreír, y a veces incluso reír, pero no importaba lo que hiciera o tratara de hacer, la culpabilidad de ella y la melancolía de él se cernían sobre su matrimonio como una nube negra, más oscura y espesa cada día que pasaba.

A la hora del desayuno, lo observaba mientras leía las cartas de sus colegas del cuerpo diplomático y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos su vida pasada. En las pocas ocasiones en que le habló de asuntos diplomáticos, ella lo escuchó con avidez, y en su voz percibió mucha añoranza. Terrence trataba de fingir que ya no le importaba no formar parte de todo aquello, pero ella sabía que sí, y saberlo le desgarraba el corazón. Recibían periódicos de toda Europa por correo, y él los leía a diario. Pero cuando llegaban a Devonshire, la mayoría de ellos tenían ya más de tres semanas. Aun así, Terrence los leía con devoción, y ver cómo lo hacía era casi insoportable.

El día en que le arrancó su carrera, ella no sabía cuánto daño le estaba haciendo, pero ahora lo entendía. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero no sabía cómo. Llevaban casados dos semanas cuando pensó que tal vez había llegado la ocasión que estaba esperando.

—La visita de tu padre está a punto de llegar a su fin —le dijo Terrence a lahora de desayunar, mientras leía con afán una carta de lord Stanton—Regresa a Bolgheri dentro de una semana.

Candy se quedó quieta, cuchillo y tenedor en mano.

—¿Se va dentro de una semana?

—Dentro de nueve días, dice Stanton.

Ella supo entonces con diáfana claridad lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando terminó de desayunar, escribió una carta a su padre, y, con la excusa de irse de compras, fue a Honiton para mandarla por correo urgente. Se quedó hasta ver salir al jinete galopando por la calle principal del pueblo, e hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando quería algo imposible. Cruzó los dedos y elevó una plegaria:—Por favor, que Alberto me reciba —susurró—, y que por una vez en su

vida se comporte como un padre y no como un príncipe.

Tres días más tarde, la primera parte de su oración fue Terrence estuvo a punto de echar por la borda sus planes antes incluso de que pudiera llevarlos a cabo.

—No vas a ir a verlo —le dijo, dejando el cuchillo y el tenedor en elplato, y fulminándola con la mirada desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Exige que vaya —respondió ella, agachando la cabeza para que no pudiera verle la cara. Fingió leer la carta que tenía en la mano—. El conde Trevani dice que Alberto quiere verme por última vez antes de irse.

—El único que tiene derecho a exigir que vayas a ninguna parte es tu marido, y yo digo que no vas a ir. ¿Por qué deberías hacerlo después del modo tan abominable en que te ha tratado?

—Creo que debería ir —dijo ella, escogiendo con cuidado cada palabra—. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que vuelva a verlo más. —Se golpeó los labios con la carta, fingiendo considerar el tema, y luego asintió—. Sí, creo que debería ir. Quiero ir.

—¿En serio? —Él la miró extrañado—. ¿Por qué, si puede saberse?

Candy sonrió, esforzándose por parecer relajada.

—Así podré restregarle mi existencia por las narices por última vez. Es una tentación imposible de resistir.

A su marido ese argumento no pareció convencerlo, y entonces ella se puso seria.

—Terrence, quiero ir —dijo con sinceridad—. De verdad. Quiero verlo.

—No entiendo por qué.

Candy le respondió del modo más sincero que pudo.

—Tengo una nueva vida y quiero dejar atrás la anterior. —Se inclinó hacia él y cubrió su mano con la de ella—. Si no lo hago, siempre me sentiré mal por lo que ha quedado pendiente.

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

Miró a su marido, aquel hombre que seguía pareciéndole fascinante, un misterio inexplicable, y cuya felicidad deseaba por encima de todas las cosas. El hombre al que amaba.

—Sí, Terrence —respondió tranquila—. Tan importante.

Terrence acordó con Dylan para poder quedarse en Portman Square. Cuatro días después de que llegara la carta de Alberto, llegaron a Londres, y al día siguiente, Terrence acompañó a Candy a la audiencia que tenía con su padre. El príncipe y su séquito ocupaban un montón de habitaciones justo en frente de Whitehall, donde solían instalar a los invitados de la corona británica cuando estaban de visita oficial. Terrence insistió en acompañarla hasta allí, y, cuando llegaron, los condujeron a una antecámara blanca y dorada, en la que les pidieron que esperaran hasta que el ministro de su padre, el conde Trevani, fuera a buscarla.

—No hace falta que esperes —le dijo a Terrence, sentándose en el mullido sofá de terciopelo—. Alberto no te dejará asistir a la audiencia, y a saber cuánto rato tendrás que esperar. ¿Por qué no te vas al club? O, mejor aún,ve a ver a tus colegas de Whitehall. Seguro que te contarán las últimas noticias.

—Tal vez me acerque a ver a Stanton. Es probable que a esta hora del día esté en su despacho.

—Es una idea excelente. Deja el carruaje aquí conmigo, así puedes quedarte con tu amigo tanto tiempo como quieras. Nos veremos en Portman Square más tarde.

Terrence no necesitó que insistiera mucho. Candy lo miró mientras salía por la puerta, con una agridulce sensación en el corazón. Le gustaban mucho los asuntos de política internacional. Pronto recuperaría el lugar que le pertenecía en el mundo y sería feliz. A ella le bastaba con eso. Tenía que bastarle. Las puertas de la habitación privada de Alberto se abrieron y el conde Trevani entró, impidiendo que Candy sintiera lástima por sí misma.

—Su alteza real va a recibida ahora. —Le ofreció el brazo.

—Grazie, conte. —Cruzó con él la doble puerta y entró en una enorme habitación blanca y dorada, con una alfombra color sangre. En el otro extremo, una alta y oscura figura se cernía sobre una elaborada silla. Trevani se detuvo en la puerta, y Candy fue sola hacia su padre.

A cada paso que daba, rezaba por dar con las palabras exactas que la hicieran conseguir su propósito. Alberto iba vestido con la majestuosidad digna de su rango, incluida una banda púrpura que le cruzaba el torso y la corona de rubies de Bolgheri sobre su cabeza. Lo observó a medida que se acercaba. Se parecían tanto físicamente,que al verlos juntos nadie dudaría de su paternidad. Pero aun así, ella no sentía ningún vínculo emocional con el hombre del que había heredado tantos rasgos. No sentía respeto por su sangre real ni sentía admiración por su impresionante físico. De hecho, lo único que sentía era una extraña mezcla de pena y desprecio. La pena era algo nuevo. El desprecio no. No podía permitirse mostrar ninguna de esas dos emociones.

Candy sabía que tenía que ser indiferente, encantadora, persuasiva. Costara lo que le costase. Haría todo lo necesario para salirse con la suya. Se detuvo delante de él y le hizo su mejor reverencia.

—Su alteza.

—Lady Grandchester. Le tendió la mano, y ella besó el rubí del anillo.—¿Para qué deseaba verme, madam? —preguntó él, hablándole como si fuera una desconocida.

«Humildad, Candy. Deferencia y humildad.»

—En este instante, su alteza, le pido que no piense en mí como un objeto al que ha relegado al exilio y al olvido —le dijo con suavidad—, a pesar de que eso es lo que soy. En este instante, le pido que sólo piense en mí como en su hija. En sangre de su sangre.

Alberto apretó los labios en una fina y cruel línea. Candy respiró hondo y dijo algo que pensó que jamás diría.

—Papá, he venido a pedirte un favor. —Y se puso de rodillas ante él.

—¿Cómo está el mundo últimamente?

Lord Stanton levantó la cabeza del montón de documentos que tenía en el escritorio.

—Terrence —lo saludó con una sonrisa, y se levantó—. Oí decir que tu esposa tenía una audiencia con su padre, y me imaginé que tal vez vendrías. —Le indicó que entrara en el despacho—. Pasa, hombre. No te quedes en la puerta como si fueras un extraño. Siéntate.

Él aceptó la invitación. Miró los papeles que habían esparcidos por la mesa del hombre y sintió nostalgia. La hizo a un lado. Aquélla ya no era su vida. Tenía que asumirlo.

—Veo que estás tan ocupado como siempre.

—Por supuesto. Deja que te cuente lo que está pasando en Anatolia. Sé cuánto te interesa.

Terrence escuchó con atención, y no le sorprendió enterarse de que sir Gervase seguía acumulando errores en su trabajo en la región y que la situación seguía deteriorándose; de hecho, turcos y griegos estaban reuniendo sus tropas, y ambos bandos pedían ayuda a Inglaterra. Stanton estaba en un callejón sin salida.

—Es una crisis muy seria —le dijo el conde—. Como diplomático, sir Gervase es una nulidad, y si por mí fuera, jamás lo habría mandado allí, pero está casado con la prima segunda del primer ministro y ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

Lo sabía, y, aunque estaba mal disfrutar de las desgracias ajenas, le satisfizo ver que la incompetencia de sir Gervase había tenidocatastróficas consecuencias. De hecho, era algo que le hacía muy feliz.

—En realidad, es fascinante cómo a veces las cosas encajan perfectamente en su sitio —dijo Stanton.

Ese abrupto cambio de tema hacia lo filosófico cogió a Terrence por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el otro continuó:

—Por ejemplo, es perfecto que hayas venido a Londres justo ahora que quería hablar contigo. Esta tarde iba a ir a verte si tú no te pasabas antes por aquí.

—¿En serio? —Terrence se recostó en la silla—. ¿Cuál era el asunto?

—Peel va a ser el nuevo primer ministro.

—Probablemente. ¿Y?

—Que formará un nuevo gobierno y elegirá a su propio equipo. —Miró a Terrence a través del escritorio—. Después del estropicio de sir Gervase,necesitará a alguien con mucho talento para conseguir que turcos ygriegos se calmen y retomen las negociaciones. ¿Te gustaría recomendar a alguien?

La alegría estalló en el interior de Terrence, pero la frenó de golpe diciéndose que no debía llegar a conclusiones precipitadas.

—¿Acaso importa a quién recomiende?

Stanton sonrió.

—La verdad es que no. Peel ya ha decidido que te quiere a ti. Está al tanto del lío con el príncipe Alberto, y lo tuyo y tu esposa, y no le importa. Alberto se va dentro de una semana y te has casado con la chica, así que el escándalo terminará por olvidarse. Tan pronto como Peel sea primer ministro, te ofrecerá recuperar tu cargo de embajador y te mandará a Constantinopla para que soluciones las cosas. Está convencido de que el rey estará de acuerdo con el nombramiento.

Querían que regresara. En toda su carrera profesional no había vivido un triunfo tan dulce como el de aquel instante. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo para saborearlo, regodeándose en la dicha y la satisfacción. Y, justo entonces, se oyó una conmoción en el pasillo.

—¿Dónde está sir Terrence? —gritó una voz profunda y con innegable acento italiano—. ¿Está con lord Stanton? ¿Están ahí dentro?

—Su alteza, si me lo permite...

—Fuera de mi camino. —La puerta se abrió y el príncipe Alberto entró hecho una furia, seguido por el secretario de Stanton, un muyavergonzado conde Trevani, y un par de miembros de su guardia personal.

Terrence y Stanton se pusieron de pie al instante, e inclinaron la cabeza.

—Su alteza —saludó Terrence a su suegro con educación, pero nada más. Miró detrás de Alberto, del conde Trevani y de los guardias, pero no vio a Candy—. ¿Ha terminado la visita con mi esposa?

—¿Visita? —Alberto escupió la palabra—. ¿Es así como usted lo llama?

Terrence, que a esas alturas debería entender algo mejor a los italianos, vio que por desgracia no era así, y que seguían confundiéndolo.

—¿Disculpe?

El rostro de Alberto se puso casi púrpura de rabia.

—Candy jamás me ha pedido nada en toda su vida. Siempre que la he visto, mantiene la cabeza alta y parece a punto de escupirme en la cara. Pero no cuando viene a suplicar por usted. ¡No! Por usted, me ha pedido un favor. Por usted se ha puesto de rodillas. !Sangre de mi sangre de rodillas! —Elevó la voz hasta gritar—. ¡Es imperdonable que la haya mandado a suplicar por usted!

—¿Qué? —Terrence no tuvo necesidad de fingir su sorpresa. ¿Candy de rodillas frente a su padre? No era posible—. Su alteza, no tengo ni idea de qué me está hablando. Usted le pidió que fuese...

—¡Ja! —Alberto fulminó a Terrence con la mirada—. Ella fue quien me escribió una carta pidiéndome que la recibiera, pero yo no me dejo engañar. —Lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. Usted le pidió que lo hiciera. Devuélvele su profesión, me dijo. Por favor, papá, habla con su gobierno, dijo.¡Quiero que sea feliz!

El príncipe se golpeó una mano con el dorso de la otra tres veces seguidas.

—Yo le pregunto qué derecho tiene usted a ser feliz después de lo que hizo, ¡y me dice que todo lo que pasó fue culpa de ella! ¿Qué le ha hecho inglés, que viene a verme aceptando las culpas de su deshonor? ¿La ha obligado a decir estas cosas? Candy dice que no, pero ¡yo creo que sí!

Terrence se quedó mirando al príncipe, entendiendo lo que acababa de suceder y lo que había hecho Candy, y se dio cuenta de que Stanton tenía razón. Había ocasiones en las que todo en la vida parecía encajar a la perfección. El letargo que lo había perseguido durante semanas desapareció, y en su lugar apareció otra cosa. El sentimiento de haber encontrado su hogar. Sabía lo que era y lo que quería, y a dónde pertenecía. Pasó junto a Alberto y se acercó a la puerta.

—¡No he terminado! —gritó su suegro, dándose la vuelta—. ¿Se puede saber adónde va?

Terrence se detuvo y miró a Stanton.

—Puedo asegurarle que ni loco regreso a Anatolia. Y, con eso, atravesó la puerta, y dejó a su amigo y al nada envidiable trabajo de la diplomacia internacional. Él tenía algo mucho másimportante que hacer.

Candy entró en la biblioteca de Portman Square y se sentó en su lugar preferido del escritorio, recordando las veces que ella y Terrence habían estado allí hablando hasta las tantas. Se preguntó cuánto tardarían en mandarle de regreso a Constantinopla o a cualquier otro lugar. El regresaría a casa en ocasiones, se recordó a sí misma, pero eso no la consolaba. Lo único que la consolaba era saber que pronto iba a recuperar la vida que tanto le gustaba.

Al principio, Alberto se había negado a acceder a su petición. Debería haber sabido que ponerse de rodillas no le iba a servir de nada, así que se había visto obligada a recurrir al chantaje, y sintió un gran alivio al ver que su padre al fin aceptaba ayudarla. De todos modos, habría sido incapaz de escribir sus memorias, a Terrence no le habría gustado. Una casa sin un marido a su lado no era el hogar que se había imaginado, pero era lo que iba a tener. Para ella, el hogar y la familia eran lo único necesario para ser feliz, pero se había enamorado de un hombre al que no le bastaba con esas cosas. Tal vez porque no la amaba; aunque había hecho lo correcto y se había casado con ella, el amor no había tenido nada que ver en eso. Fuera como fuese, le había dado un hogar, un lugar en el mundo. Y ahora ella le devolvía su profesión.

El volvería a ser el de antes. Eso era lo único que importaba. Se lo imaginó sentado en su silla, como lo había visto tantas veces: la noche en la que le contó lo de su primer amor, cuando se emborracharon y ella le habló sobre su pasado.

—Te amo —dijo, como si Terrence estuviera allí sentado—. Espero que los turcos no te causen demasiados problemas. Acuérdate... —Se tragó un sollozo—. Acuérdate de ocultar tus emociones y tendrás las de ganar.

—No llores…

Levantó la cabeza y al volverse lo vio en la puerta. Sólo cuando vio que su figura se le emborronaba, se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba llorando.

—No estoy llorando —dijo, e inmediatamente después se mordió el labio y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—Mentirosa.

Ella se quedó mirando la silla, parpadeando para reprimir las lágrimas. Deseó haber tenido más tiempo a solas antes de que Terrence regresara de Whitehall. Tiempo para recomponerse. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Se estaba desmoronando, y él lo iba a ver. Siendo tan honorable como era, se sentiría culpable por irse. Terrence entró en la sala y se colocó frente a ella, le puso una mano bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Candy, ¿qué has hecho?

El lo sabía.

—Supongo que Alberto te lo ha contado. —Arrugó la frente y sollozó—.Le pedí que no lo hiciera, pero debería haber sabido que no iba a hacerme caso.

—Entró en el despacho de Stanton hecho una furia, gritando a pleno pulmón y diciendo que habías ido a suplicarle que me ayudara a recuperar mi puesto de embajador. —Deslizó las manos por los brazos de ella—.Cariño, no sé si besarte o enfadarme contigo. Cuando pienso en cuánto te habrá costado ir a verle... —Se interrumpió y apretó las manos—. ¿Por qué lo has

hecho? ¿Por qué?

—Te amo. Tenía que devolverte todo lo que te había arrebatado.

Él la levantó del escritorio y la besó con pasión.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así jamás —le ordenó—. Lo digo en serio. ¡No sacrifiques tu orgullo, por mí ni por nadie!

—Bueno, ahora ya está hecho. —Tragó saliva y miró el impecable nudo de su pañuelo—. ¿Cuándo te vas a Anatolia?

—No me voy a Anatolia.

—¿Ah, no? —Levantó la cabeza—. ¿A dónde vas entonces?

Terrence la abrazó por la cintura.

—A Devonshire.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón, y tuvo mucho miedo de haberlo malinterpretado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que he rechazado su oferta. Les he dicho que no.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Tu trabajo lo es todo para ti. Si no tienes tu profesión, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Él fingió pensarlo.

—¿De casamentero, tal vez? La verdad es que empieza a dárseme bastante bien. —La rodeó con más fuerza—. He ido a ver a tu madre.

Candy parpadeó ante tan abrupto cambio de tema.

—¿Has ido a ver a mi madre? —repitió.

—Sí. He ido a visitarla justo después de salir de Whitehall. Y he puesto en juego todos mis recursos diplomáticos para negociar su boda con lord Chesterfield.

—¿Qué? —Cada vez estaba más atónita—. Mi madre jamás se casará con Chesterfield. Me lo dijo.

Terrence la besó en la nariz.

—Por eso yo soy el diplomático y no tú, cariño. He conseguido que ambas partes lleguen a un acuerdo y la boda se celebrará en diciembre. Al fin y al cabo, no puedo ocupar un asiento en el Parlamento con una cortesana por suegra. Jamás me votarían.

—¿Vas a ir al Parlamento? ¿Prefieres hacer eso a ser embajador?

—Ya te dije que no arrastraría a mi esposa y mis hijos por medio mundo. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Dijiste que no estaría bien —farfulló ella—. Pero no te casaste conmigo por elección, así que pensé...

—¿Pensaste que regresaría a mi antigua vida sin ti?

—Pensé que recuperar tu profesión te haría feliz. Creía que era lo que querías.

—Tú eres lo que quiero. ¿Cómo podría hacerme feliz abandonarte? —Le cogió la cara entre las manos—. ¿Te acuerdas del día del picnic y de cuando me dijiste que tenía una expresión muy rara?

—Sí.

—Pues acababa de darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, que te necesito más que a nada, incluida mi carrera.

—¡Oh, Terrence! —exclamó Candy, temerosa de creerle—. No quiero que jamás te arrepientas de haberte casado conmigo.

Él sonrió y le acarició las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Arrepentirme? ¿Cómo podría? Tú eres mi apasionada esposa italiana. Tú eres la mujer que va a darme hijos y en cuya cama tengo intención de dormir todas las noches. Tú eres la razón por la que me despierto cada mañana con una sonrisa en los labios. Te amo y te amaré durante el resto de mi vida, y el único momento en que me alejaré de ti será cuando me metan bajo tierra.

La amaba. No iba a irse. La alegría estalló dentro de Candy, inundándola, derramándose por todos sus poros hasta que no pudo contenerla. Se echó a llorar y a reír a la vez.

—Ya estamos otra vez. —Terrence sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

—Les has dicho que no —dijo ella con la voz amortiguada por la tela—.Por mí.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué iba a conformarme con ser embajador cuando puedo ser un rey? Creo recordar que prometiste tratar así a tu marido, como a un rey.

—Tienes razón. —Candy dejó el pañuelo a un lado y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. ¿Eso significa que ahora soy de verdad una princesa?

—¿Tú? Cariño, tal vez seas la hija del príncipe Alberto, pero no eres una princesa. Lo que eres es un peligro para mi cordura. —La abrazó con más fuerza—. Ahora que estamos aquí, hay una cosa que quiero saber.

Ella le pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándolo y suspirando defelicidad.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me dejaste ganar al ajedrez a propósito? —Se echó hacia atrás y la miró—. ¿Lo hiciste?

Candy abrió mucho los ojos.

—Por supuesto —dijo. Y se mordió el labio adrede.

El se rió y volvió a abrazarla.

—Quiero la revancha.

—De acuerdo. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió con picardía—. Con una condición.

—No. La condición que pusiste fue que te enseñara a jugar al billar, y lo hice. Nada de condiciones.

—Ésta te gustará.

—La otra ya me gustó. Demasiado, si no recuerdo mal. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Y cuál es esta condición que tanto va a gustarme?

—Que me lleves a nuestra habitación…- lo miró coquetamente- … y me trates como a una reina.

Terrence no necesitó que se lo repitiera.

—Sí, su alteza —dijo, y con ella en brazos, se apresuró hacia la puerta, subió las escaleras con Candy en brazos y abrió la puerta.

– Terrence…quiero darte muchos hijos, mi amor.

– Y yo te los haré con mucho gusto – conteniendo un suspiro dijo - Si aún no estás esperando al primero, a partir de ahora cuenta con ello.

– Sus deseos son órdenes mi amor…mi rey.

– Te amo Candy, aunque seas… casi una princesa.

Y ambos con la felicidad a flor de piel, empezaron el ritual sagrado del amor.

**Fin**

* * *

**Queridas lectoras,**

**Este es el último capítulo de mi novela favorita y me siento muy contenta de haber terminado su adaptación en mi querido Perú. Ahora sí tomaré un descansito de las novelas hasta setiembre porque pienso dedicarme por completo a mi familia. Espero hayan disfrutado de esta novela y les agradezco muchísimo a todas y cada una de ustedes por la paciencia que han tenido para esperar los últimos capítulos. Gracias por leer mis adaptaciones, por escribirme, apoyarme y por sus buenos deseos, son muy generosas y con cada comentario aprendo a conocerlas un poco más. Dios mediante hasta setiembre, se les quiere mucho.**

**Nathy Grandchester.**


End file.
